Los dioses leen las aventuras de Persephone Jackson I
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: Persephone "Percy" Jackson nunca creyó que podría pasar algo peor que estar en Tártaro. Eso, hasta que es sacada del Tártaro y aparece en una habitación junto a los dioses para leer sobre su vida. Una historia llena de diversión, líos amorosos y misiones peligrosas...oh, ella odiaba eso. (Ambientada en La Casa de Hades, pero empezaran a leer desde "El Ladron del Rayo")
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Percy Jackson deseaba más que nunca salir de ese lugar. Era tan horrible, ella estaba agotada física y mentalmente. El estar cargando a Annabeth mientras ella misma se desangraba lentamente no ayudaba a su animo.

La joven semidiosa soltó un gruñido de dolor e irritación al escuchar un rugido provenir de más atrás de ella. Ella agarró los hombros de Annabeth con más fuerza e intento acelerar sus pasos, pero no era sencillo. Había perdido bastante sangre, la suficiente para empezar a sentirse mareada y puntitos negros empezar a aparecer en su visión. Pero no se rindió, Percy no permitiría que murieran, no allí al menos. No en Tártaro, no a manos de un monstruo. Había pasado lo suficiente en su vida para ella decidir que no moriría en Tártaro, no a manos de un monstruo, y no mientras la guerra contra Gaea estuviera aun empezando.

—Estas muriendo, Persephone Jackson—le susurró una voz al odio.

Percy se sobresalto tanto que casi suelta a su mejor amiga, pero logro estabilizarse otra vez, y aclarar su visión lo suficiente para intentar buscar el dueño de la voz. Ella sospechaba que debía ser otra alucinación, pero se había escuchado tan real... Pero no había nadie junto a ella, solo Annabeth.

—...¿Quieres vivir?

Percy se volteo hacia todos lados, con un brazo sosteniendo a su amiga inconsciente, con el otro aguantando a Riptide.

—¿¡Quién esta allí!?

ROAR

—Oh bueno...mala idea—dijo Percy para si misma mientras intentaba correr lo más rápido que podía, considerando que estaba apunto de desmayarse por toda la sangre que había perdido, y Annabeth no era exactamente una pluma.

—Sí quieres vivir cruza por esa puerta—dijo aquella voz que Percy había decidido era su imaginación—Si no lo haces, morirás tú y tu amiga.

ROAR.

El monstruo estaba cada vez más y más cerca de ellas dos. Percy intento avanzar, pero para su estupefacción había una puerta dorada a su lado izquierdo. Con sorpresa, Percy pensó que debía ser una alucinación muy poderosa.

ROAR.

Sinceramente Percy dudaba que sobreviviría si el monstruo se les acercaba. Annabeth estaba inconsciente, y Percy no pensaba soltarla para luchar con el monstruo. También por otro lado ella empezaba a perder la consciencia. Ella empezaba a sentirse cada vez más y más mareada, sus rodillas temblaban, y ella estaba segura que en cualquier segundo perdería la inconsciencia. ROAR. Okay, Una decisión que tomar.

¿Monstruo o alucinación?... ¿Monstruo o alucinación? Mmmm...

Percy empezó a correr como podía hasta la puerta, que se veía cada vez más y más lejos de ella.

ROAR.

—¡VAMOS!—gritó Percy a si misma—¡Corre!

En otro momento hubiera sido extraño que ella se estuviera gritando a si misma, pero estaba desesperada, sus fuerzas empezaban a ceder...

Al fin, ella llego al plomo de la puerta, y la abrió a toda velocidad, cerrándola en las narices del monstruo. En ese momento no le importo si lo que había detrás de esa puerta era peor que aquel monstruo, solo le importaba haber salido momentáneamente del peligro.

Ella tomo unas bocanadas de aire antes de voltearse, y cuando lo hizo, pensó que definitivamente era una alucinación. 13 dioses la observaban con ojos abiertos de par en par. En ese momento, ella soltó a Annabeth, y sus fuerzas cedieron. Alucinación o no, ella se dejo caer en un sueño profundo y largo, lo ultimo que recuerda antes de desmayarse completamente fueron unos brazos fuertes reteniendo su caída.

Los dioses discutían entre ellos planes para la guerra que se les venia encima. Todo era complicado ahora, los siete de la profecía habían sido separados, Percy y Annabeth estaban en Tártaro, los demás intentaban sacarlas de allí...Todo era difícil, muy difícil.

—Chicos...—llamó Hestia suavemente.

—¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡ESA NO ES UNA OPCIÓN, ARES!

—Chicos...

—¡NO!

—Chicos, deberían ver esto...

Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hades y Poseidon fueron los únicos que se voltearon hacia Hestia, la cual observaba con el ceño fruncido una carta que tenia en las manos junto a un montón de libros.

—¿Qué sucede, Hestia?—preguntó suavemente Poseidon.

—Deben ver esto—dijo Hestia.

—¡NO MÁS QUEJAS, HEFESTO! ¡Construirás esas armas y punto!

—¡CHICOS!—gritó Hestia cansada.

Todos quedaron inmediatamente en silencio, más que sorprendidos de la dulce Hestia hubiera gritado. Lentamente los demás se voltearon hacia ella.

—Gracias—suspiró ella—Deberían ver esto.

—¿Qué es eso, Hestia?—preguntó Zeus con un suspiro.

—Son unos libros—dijo Hestia levantándose y tendiéndoselos junto a la nota.—Acaban de aparecer en mi falda.

Zeus tomó la nota y leyó en voz alta para el beneficio de todos:

Queridos dioses del Olimpo, Hemos enviado unos libros para que los lean,...

Apollo y Hermes gruñeron. Athenea se sentó más derecha en su trono, curiosa ante la idea de libros. Zeus los silencio con una mirada.

...Estos libros son muy importantes. Cinco de ellos hablan sobre el pasado, los otros cinco son sobre el futuro. Los libros los ayudaran en la batalla contra Gaea, por favor léanlos y consideren bien sus acciones. Ustedes leerán los libros en compañía de Persephone Jackson y Annabeth Chase, otros los acompañaran más adelante, por ahora, siéntanse libres de pensar unos minutos antes de empezar a leer. PD: NO SALTEN NINGUN LIBRO NI CAPITULO. Deben empezar por los del pasado, sin importar que eso ya haya sucedido. Sinceramente, Los siete.

Los dioses compartieron una mirada cuando Zeus termino de leer.

—¿Libros...del futuro?—preguntó Athenea de forma escéptica.

—¿Debemos leerlos?—preguntó Hera—Sabes muy bien que no es bueno intervenir con el destino...

—Estos libros fueron enviados a nosotros por una razón—dijo Zeus—Debemos leerlos.

—Nos pueden ayudar—asintió Hermes—Podemos evitar muchas cosas leyendo los del futuro...

—Debemos empezar por los del pasado—les recordó Hefesto—Lo dice en la nota.

—¿Cómo se llaman los libros?—preguntó Hades lentamente, entre intrigado e irritado.

—Los primeros cinco son: Percy Jackson &amp; los dioses del Olimpo: El ladrón del rayo. El mar de monstruos. La maldición del Titán. La batalla del laberinto. El ultimo dios del Olimpo...

Todos se miraron.

—Son desde la perspectiva de Percy—dijo Afrodita lentamente. Al mismo tiempo que Dionisio gruñía murmurando un "Perfecto" lleno de sarcasmo.

—Genial—sonrió Hermes—Serán divertidos entonces.

—Perfecto—rió Afrodita, esta vez viéndose picara—Sabremos sus pensamientos, sus romances...

Poseidon se vio alarmado ante la idea de "romance" en la vida de su hija favorita. Apollo súbitamente se puso pálido, pero el único que lo noto fue Hermes.

—...¿Y los otros?—interrumpió Athenea.

—Los Héroes del Olimpo: El héroe perdido. La hija de Neptuno. La marca de Athenea. La casa de Hades...

Hubo un silencio extraño, al final nadie dijo nada.

—¿Empezamos a leer?—preguntó lentamente Athenea.

—Hay un problema—dijo inmediatamente Ares.

Todos lo miraron.

—La nota dice que debemos leerlos con Percy y Annabeth—dijo él—Pero ella están en Tártaro.

Poseidon y Athenea se estremecieron.

—...¿Cómo se supone qué...?

Silencio los cubrió cuando de repente una puerta dorada apareció en medio de la habitación. Ellos la observaron unos segundos, confusos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió a toda velocidad y una chica entro cargando a otra. Los ojos de ellos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlas.

Eran Percy y Annabeth.

Annabeth estaba inconsciente, su ropa llena de tierra y desgarrada junto a sangre seca y su cabello estaba enmarañado. Se veía muy mal, pero parecía estar mejor que Percy, de alguna forma u otra.

Percy por otro lado se veía aun peor, con su camiseta del Campamento Mestizo totalmente desgarrada, cubriendo muy poco, su rostro más pálido que Hades, pero lo que más los preocupo fue la sangre que chorreaba de su estomago.

De repente, Percy deposito a Annabeth con suavidad en el suelo, aun mirando a los dioses como si creyera que eran una alucinación, y luego para la preocupación de todos, las mejillas de la chica parecieron ponerse aun más pálidas, y luego ella se desmayó. Apollo logro atraparla antes de que se golpeara con en suelo, y con una mirada preoucupada, Hermes ayudo a Apollo a llevar a las chicas a la enfermería, con Poseidon y Athenea siguiéndolos de cerca.


	2. Vaporizo a mi Profesora

**HOLA! Me alegra mucho les haya gustado a todos ustedes el capitulo, y quiero agradecer todos los comentarios. son geniales, chicos/chicas. estaba pensando en hacer una historia asi con Fem Percy desde hace mucho, pero no creí que les gustaria a casi nadie ^^asi que gracias. **He aqui el próximo capitulo. ******Saludos. **

Capitulo 2

Cuando Percy despertó, se sobresalto exageradamente al sentir su espalda descansando en un matre suave y blando. Quedo sentada inmediatamente, su estomago le dolía y se sentía muy desorientada.

Observo al rededor varias veces, el lugar parecía ser una enfermería, pero Percy no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, y eso la asustaba.

Se levantó asustada de la cama, pero sus piernas flaquearon y ella casi se cae. Unos brazos la aguantaron de la cintura, evitando su caída. Súbitamente el mundo le daba vueltas a Percy otra vez, se sentía tan mareada que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—Tranquila, Princesa—le dijo la persona que la aguantaba de la cintura.

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron de par en par, y algo en su estomago pareció agitarse. E-Ella conocía esa voz...Estaba segura. La persona que la sujetaba la sentó en la cama otra vez, pero no soltó su agarre en la chica, en cambio se arrodillo frente a la cama y movió sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica.

—Nos diste un gran susto anoche—le susurró Apollo.

Ella lo miró, aun sin poder creer que lo tenía frente a ella otra vez. Había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver...Quería abrazarlo, quería gritarle por no haberla buscado otra vez, quería hacer tantas cosas, era increíble, su corazón estaba a punto de escaparse de su pecho...

—¿Qué sucedió?—susurró Percy, obligándose a sí misma a dejar de mirarlo.

Apollo no le contestó, en cambio acaricio su rostro un poco más. Ella sonrió débilmente ante el contacto y acaricio las manos de Apollo sobre su rostro.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?—le preguntó Apollo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Percy quiso reír, ¿Cómo no acordarse de él? Era imposible olvidarlo. Hera le había borrado la memoria, pero de una forma u otra ella siempre recordaba un nombre: Apollo. Los recuerdos al principio eran densos, lejanos...hasta que bebió la sangre de gorgona, después de eso su memoria regreso totalmente, y ella recordó todo su pasado.

—Por supuesto—susurró Percy.

Apollo acaricio su cabello, sus ojos suavizándose y la chica resistió la urgencia de abrazarlo.

—Ni siquiera Hera fue capaz de hacer que te olvidara—susurró Percy.

Apollo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Unos segundos en silencio siguieron, ambos se miraban sin decir nada. Era un silencio confortante, pero Percy se deshizo de ello al volver a mirar al rededor.

—¿Donde estoy?—volvió a preguntar—¿Donde esta Annabeth? ¿Cómo salimos del Tártaro?

Apollo se levantó y se alejó un poco de Percy, buscando en una de las mesas un poco de ambrosía y néctar para la chica.

—Estas en el Olimpo—le dijo Apollo con tono indiferente—En mi enfermería. Annabeth esta tomando una ducha, esta mucho mejor ahora. En cuanto a como saliste del Tártaro...aun no lo se.—admitió—Nos llego una carta extraña...

—Gracias—dijo Percy aceptando el vaso con néctar. Frunciendo el entrecejo un poco ante la idea de no saber como salió del Tártaro. Pero al tomar aquella sustancia tan deliciosa y reconfortante su mirada se suavizo, se sintió inmediatamente mucho mejor.

—...Junto a unos libros—continuó Apollo—Sobre ti.

Percy casi escupe su bebida.

—¿S-Sobre mi?—preguntó atónita—¿Libros sobre mi?

Apollo asintió.

—No entiendo—admitió Percy.

—Si me dejas continuar, tal vez logres entender—le dijo Apollo con una mirada acentuada.

Percy guardo silencio.

—Los libros llegaron unos segundos antes que ustedes dos aparecieran por esa puerta—le dijo Apollo—La carta decía que los libros eran del pasado y del futuro, nos ayudarían a sobrevivir la guerra con Gaea al leerlos...

Percy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Eso es maravilloso!—dijo ella—Si podemos evitar todo lo malo que suceda con respecto a la guerra contra Gaea...

Apollo no dijo nada, sabia que no le gustaría para nada cuando se entrara más sobre los libros.

—...¿Pero?—adivinó ella al notar la mirada de Apollo.

—Son desde tu punto de vista—le dijo él—Al menos los primeros cinco lo son.

Percy empalideció.

—Tus pensamientos, tus acciones, tus secretos...todo eso saldrá al descubierto durante la lectura de los libros—le dijo seriamente Apollo.

Percy se sintió enojada súbitamente. ¡No era justo! Eran sus pensamientos, sus memorias...

—¿Leerán los libros?—preguntó intentando no demostrar su enojo y preocupación.

—Tenemos que leerlos—le dijo seriamente Apollo—Son de gran ayuda, además no nos dejaron mucha opción. La carta no decía "lean si quieren", decía que debíamos leerlos. Tranquila, Princesa, no será tan malo...

—¡¿No será tan malo!?—estalló Percy—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, no leerán tus pensamientos! ¡Es mi vida lo que leerán...!

—Percy...

—¡¿Cómo se supone que reaccione cuando lean como me siento!? ¡Cuando lean mis pensamientos...!

—Estarán leyendo sobre mi también—le recordó Apollo—Soy parte de tu vida.

Ella quedo callada instantáneamente.

—Eras parte de mi vida—le corrigió Percy.

Apollo se vio herido unos segundos.

—Supongo que lo merezco—susurró más para si mismo que para ella.

Percy no dijo nada, encontrando momentáneamente muy interesante sus pies.

—Te...dejare sola, para que...te prepares—dijo Apollo caminando hacia la puerta un poco torpemente—Date un baño, ponte ropa limpia...Dirígete al comedor, para que comas algo...y luego ve a la Sala de Tronos, allí te estaremos esperando.

Con un suspiro pesado Percy se levantó y se dispuso a prepararse para bajar a leer sobre su vida...genial.

Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al Comedor, muerta del hambre, y se encontró a su mejor amiga allí. Ambas comieron como si no hubiera un mañana, y luego se dirigieron a la Sala de Tronos.

Al entrar lo primero que Percy sintió fue unos fuertes brazos y aroma a océano. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su padre.

Lo había extrañado...

—Oh, Percy—le dijo Poseidon—Me diste un gran susto...

—Estoy bien—susurró ella—Me alegra verte.

Annabeth estaba teniendo una escena similar con su madre.

Cuando Percy, Poseidon, Annabeth y Athenea se separaron, la mirada de los demás dioses estaba puesta en ellas. Percy y Annabeth notaron que ellos se habían encogido a tamaño humano y habían hecho aparecer unos sofás para Percy y Annabeth, en medio de la habitación, frente a los tronos.

—Nos alegra ver que están bien—dijo Zeus cortésmente—¿Quién va a leer primero?

Percy puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó junto a Annabeth en uno de los sillones. Poseidon y Athenea regresaron a sus tronos.

La diosa de la sabiduría tomo el libro que Zeus ofrecía, y empezó a leer.

—**El primer libro se llama "Percy Jackson &amp; los Dioses del Olimpo: El Ladrón del Rayo. **

**Capitulo 1: Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra. **

Hermes, Apollo y Ares resoplaron.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso accidentalmente?

Ella se encogió de hombros, realmente no prestándoles atención. Se encontraba en su propio mundo, temerosa de que sus pensamientos fueran expuestos.

**Mira, yo no quería ser mestiza.**

Los dioses fruncieron el entrecejo.

Ser un mestizo no era tan malo...¿Cierto?

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

—¡Percy dando un consejo!—exclamó Hermes, intentando difundir la tensión—¡Corran por sus vidas!

Funciono un poco, algunos sonrieron, otros rodaron los ojos. Percy rodó los ojos, pero le dio una sonrisa agradecida a Hermes.

**cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

—Buen consejo...pero no funcionara—dijo Artemis con una sonrisa llena de pena.

—Lo se—dijo Percy sin ánimo.

Annabeth le dio un apretón a su mano, imaginándose que no debía ser fácil todo esto, sobre todo considerando la presencia de Apollo allí..

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Los dioses se estremecieron.

Otros se vieron tristes, otros culpables.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

—¿Ficción?—preguntó Hera alzando una ceja.

—Al parecer estos libros son famosos en el mundo mortal—explicó Athenea.

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas—si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—,deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

—¿Quiénes?—alzó la ceja Apollo.

Algunos rodaron los ojos, otros gruñeron, pero Percy sonrió un poco.

—Los monstruos—dijo Annabeth.

—Oh.

**No digas que no estás avisado.**

**Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

—No oh, eres Athenea—bromeó Hermes.

Percy sonrió un poco, pero Athenea le dio una mirada a Hermes, y este guardo silencio.

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy una niña con problemas?**

—¡Sí!—exclamaron prácticamente todos.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco, y Apollo sonrió ante su rostro.

_Ella era tan hermosa..._

—Todos los semidioses son mocosos problemáticos—dijo Hera, recibiendo miradas feas de los demás dioses.

**Sí. **

**Podríamos decir eso.**

Se escucharon risas.

—Ven, incluso ella lo admite—sonrió socarronamente Hera.

Poseidon le dio una mirada a Hera.

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida **

Hestia, Apollo y Poseidon fruncieron el entrecejo. Percy tenía 12 años, no debería haber estado pensando que su vida era triste.

**para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, **

—No suena como una buena idea—dijo Hefeso.

—No lo fue—dijo Percy sin emociones.

Annaneth frunció un poco el entrecejo.

¿Habra pasado algo allí?

**en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

—Suena a tortura—dijo Poseidon al mismo tiempo que Annabeth y Athenea decían:

—Suena divertido.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Poseidon y Percy se sonrieron, mientras que Athenea y Annabeth rodaban los ojos.

**La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. **

La mayoría sonrió ante la descripción de Quiron.

**Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era cool, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

—¿Dormías en clase?—preguntó Athenea casi escandalizada.

Percy suspiró, y se señaló a si misma.

—Dislexia, Déficit de Atención—dijo como si eso aclarara todo.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

—Con tu suerte, dudo que eso suceda, Princesa—dijo Apollo intentando lograr que Percy lo mirara, o al menos que le sonriera.

No funcionó, Percy ni siquiera lo miró. Apollo bajó la cabeza.

**Estuve equivocada. **

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. ****Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. **

—¡OH DIOSES!—Apollo, Hermes y Ares estallaron en carcajadas.

—Eres increíble—le dijo Hermes.

Percy le sonrió débilmente.

—¿A qué apuntabas?—preguntó Hefeso con curiosidad.

—No recuerdo—dijo sinceramente ella—Creo que era a mi profesor de historia.

Eso hizo que los primeros tres rieran aun más.

**Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. **

Ellos volvieron a reír, y Poseidon sonrió. Los tiburones debieron haber estado contentos de verla.

**Y la anterior... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?.**

—¡Nooo! Queremos saber más—se quejaron Hermes y Apollo.

Percy medio sonrió, pero no le llegó a sus ojos.

—Luego les cuento—prometió ella.

Hermes sonrió, pero Apollo bajó otra vez la cabeza, Percy aun no lo miraba.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidida a portarme bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana **

Todos miraron inconscientemente a Hermes, y este rodó los ojos.

**que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup a su cabeza.**

—EWWWWWWWWW—chilló Afrodita.

Las demás diosas también se vieron asqueadas.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco y lloraba cuando se frustraba. **

**Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único de sexto grado que tenia acné y el comienzo de una barba en su rostro. Además era liciado, tenia una enfermedad rara en sus piernas que le impedía caminar bien. Pero que eso no los engañe, deberían verlo correr cuando hay enchiladas en la cafetería. **

Algunos rodaron los ojos. Percy y Annabeth de forma cariñosa.

—Tonto—dijo Dionisio, indiferentemente pasando las páginas de su revista de vinos—Se está descubriendo a sí mismo.

Todos se vieron sorprendidos de que estuviera prestando atención.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy le estaba tirando bolitas de sandwich que se enredaban en su cabello castaño rizado. Ella sabia que yo no podía hacerle nada, ya que estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado de muerte**

—¡¿QUÉ!?—rugieron Poseidon y Apollo.

Algunos miraron a Apollo sorprendidos, incluyendo a Poseidon.

Percy le indico a Athenea que siguiera leyendo.

**Con expulsión si algo remotamente malo, raro o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje. **

—Oh—dijeron ambos dioses, más calmados.

Percy medio sonrió.

—**Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

—¡HAZLO!—gritó Ares, haciendo saltar a la mayoría—¡PELEA!

**Grover intentó calmarme.**

—**No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

—A mi también—dijo uno de los dioses—Pero no en mi cabello.

**Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

—**Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

—¡Sí!—gritó Ares otra vez—¡Pelea!

**Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

—**Ya estás en periodo de prueba—me recordó—Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme**.

Algunos se miraron preocupados, y Hades bajó la vista un poco apenado.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. ****Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

—Más tiempo, Percy, más tiempo—dijo Annabeth, la cual había estado un poco callada.

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

Athenea y Annabeth bufaron.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Annabeth casi indignada.

—Intentabas escuchar—asintió Athenea.

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

—Muy conveniente—se cruzo de brazos Percy, y Hades volvió a desviar su vista.

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como una engendra del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, **

—¡HASTA MEDIA NOCHE!—gritaron Hermes y Apollo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, horrorizados.

**le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: Tienes toda la razón.**

Algunos se movieron preocupados, pensando que monstruo seria ella. Hades por el contrario intentaba no verse muy culpable y llamar la atención de su hermano.

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

**Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela **

—Infantil—dijo Hefeso rodando los ojos

**y yo le espeté:**

—**¿Te quieres callar?**

**Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

Unos rieron.

—Por supuesto que eso sucedió—se rió Apollo.

La chica sintió un golpe en el corazón al escuchar su risa, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había escuchado reír...Había sido el día antes de desaparecer del Campamento Mestizo, Percy intento que no se notara, pero Afrodita lo sintió, y la miró con curiosidad.

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

—**Señorita Jackson—dijo—¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

—**No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

—**A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

—**Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

Los dioses mayores gruñeron.

—Tenia que ser esa—gimió Demeter.

—**Sí —repuso él—E hizo tal cosa por...**

—**Bueno...****—Escarbé en mi cerebro—Cronos era el rey dios y...**

—¡¿DIOS!?

La sala entera retumbó, e incluso los dioses que apreciaban a Percy la miraron mal.

—¡Era una niña!—se defendió ella—Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes existían.

—¡Debería partirte con mi rayo por semejante ofensa!—bramó Zeus.

Instantáneamente Poseidon le dio a su hermano menor su mirada más amenazante.

—No te atrevas.

Apollo aclaró su garganta, intentando no fulminar a su padre con la mirada.

—Tranquilo Padre, Percy era una niña, estoy seguro que Quiron la corregirá.

—**¿Dios?**

—¿Ves?

—**Titán—me corregí—Y...y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos... esto... se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. **

—Imagina lo feo que habría sido para ser confundido con una piedra—sonrió socarronamente Hades.

Poseidon chocó los cinco con él, mientras que Zeus rodaba los ojos.

**Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas...**

—**¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

—¡Intenta estar allí!—gruñó Hera.

—**... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes—proseguí—Y los dioses ganaron.**

—Por que somos geniales—sonrieron Hermes y Apollo.

Annaneth suspiró.

—Resumiste una guerra de milenios en unas simples oraciones.

—Soy así de genial—sonrió Percy.

**Algunas risitas.**

—¿Por qué se ríen?—preguntó Afrodita confusa—Lo dijiste bien.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

—**Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

Hermes sonrió traviesamente. Tal vez, misteriosamente, en la solicitud de empleo de Nancy apareciera esa preguntita.

—**¿Y para qué, Srta. Jackson—insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—Hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

—Pillada—sonrieron Hermes y Apollo.

—**Te han pillado—murmuró Grover.**

—**Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

—O orejas de caballo—sonrió Annabeth.

Percy sonrió.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—Ahora lo se—dijo suavemente Percy, para nadie en particular.

Los dioses no pudieron mirarla, ella había pasado por tanto con Cronos, y ahora con Gaea...no era justo para la pobre.

—**Ya veo.**

—**Brunner pareció decepcionado—Bueno, Señorita Jackson, ha salido medio airosa. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

Algunos rieron.

—Solo Quiron puede decir algo así y luego ir a comer.

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. **

—Los chicos son merluzos—dijo Percy, para la satisfacción de Artemis.

Y las quejas de los dioses varones.

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

—**¡Señorita Jackson!**

**Lo sabía.**

**Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

—**¿Señor?**

**Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

—**Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta—me dijo.**

—**¿La de los titanes?**

—**La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

—**Ah.**

—**Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

—Y lo mejor diste—le sonrió Annabeth.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad.**

—Lo hace por tu bien—le dijo Poseidon a su hija con suavidad.

—Lo sé.

**Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxica y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado...**

Athenea abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizada.

**No; no esperaba que fuera tan buena como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

Algunos sonrieron tristemente.

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

—Probablemente estuvo—murmuró alguien.

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. **

Zeus frunció el entrecejo, recordando aquel horrible momento en que desapareció su preciado rayo.

**Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. **

—Niebla—canturreó Apollo.

**Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

Otra vez miraron a Hermes. Este rodó los ojos.

—Honestamente—dijo con un resoplido—No es mi hija, dejen de mirarme así.

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

—Oh Percy...

—**¿Castigada?—me preguntó Grover.**

—**Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir... no soy ningún genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

—**¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

La sala estalló en carcajadas.

—Oh, Grover—suspiró Annabeth riendo también.

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

Poseidon sonrió al pensar en Sally.

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

—Awwww...

—Bebé—rodó los ojos Ares.

Percy lo ignoró, pero Apollo lo fulminó con su mirada, mientras que Poseidon aun se veía perdido en pensamientos sobre Sally.

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

—Yo quiero una—se quejó Apollo rápidamente.

—Puedo enviarte a una—lo amenazó Artemis estrellando sus dedos—¿Quieres?

—Hahahah no, gracias...

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas—supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

—**Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

**Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con Doritos.**

—Sexy—dijo con sarcasmo Apollo.

—No sabia que ese era tu gusto—espetó Percy sin poder evitarlo, usando su sonrisa dulce. Aun estaba molesta con Apollo—Puedo presentártela si quieres.

—No Gracias—respondió Apollo—Prefiero las pelinegras de ojos verdes y hermosa sonrisa.

Percy no dijo nada, pero los dioses se miraron, preguntándose qué habría pasado entre ellos, mientras que otros agradecían que Poseidon estuviera distraído y no hubiera escuchado esa indirecta. Si lo hubiera hecho...pobre Apollo.

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

—**¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido ella!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

Algunos se miraron.

—¿Se materializó?

Hades cerró los ojos, deseando que su hermano estuviera en las nubes el resto del capítulo, pero Poseidón ya prestaba atención.

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

—**¿Has visto...?**

—**... el agua...**

—**...la ha arrastrado...**

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas. ****En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

—**Y ahora, cariño...**

—**Lo sé—musité—Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

—¡NO!—gritó Hermes como si Percy hubiera cometido un pecado capital.

—Nunca adivines tu castigo, eso solo lo hará peor—dijo—Esa es la regla número 6.

Percy medio sonrió.

—¿Me enseñas las reglas después?—preguntó realmente interesada.

El rostro de Hermes se ilumino al pensar en otra alma que podría corromper con travesuras y mentiras.

—Solo enseño a mis hijos, pero por ti...Por supuesto.

Percy sonrió y Apollo rechinó sus dientes.

Poseidon gruñó ante la idea de su sobrino enseñándole a su hija a mentir y hacer travesuras, y probablemente a robar también.

**Pero no acerté.**

—**Ven conmigo—ordenó la mujer.**

—**¡Espere!—intervino Grover—He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

**Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. **

Algunos sonrieron, entre ellos Annabeth y Percy, Grover era muy valiente y un gran amigo.

**Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

—**Me parece que no, señor Underwood—replicó.—Pero ****Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

—**No te preocupes—le dije—Gracias por intentarlo.**

—**Bien, cariño—ladró la profesora—¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de **_**luego-te-asesino **_

Los que habían pasado por esa mirada se estremecieron.

**y me volví dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿**_**Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido? Es imposible.**_

La mayoría se miro preocupados, pero el más preocupado era Poseidon.

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

—No creo que ese sea el caso, Princesa.

**Yo no estaba tan segura.**

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

Algunos gruñeron.

_Perfecto. _

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

Poseidon se agarro a su trono. No le gustaba nada de esto...

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nerviosa. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

—**Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño****—dijo.**

**Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

—**Sí, señora.**

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

—**¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

**Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**«Es una profesora—pensé nerviosa—****así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

Varios compartieron miradas preocupadas.

—**Me... me esforzaré más, señora—dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

—**No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson—prosiguió ella—Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. **

Hermes y Apollo nunca estuvieron más orgullosos de ella.

**O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas.

Annabeth le dio a su mejor amiga una mirada que decía _"¿En serio, Percy, en serio?_ Mientras que Athenea intentaba no rodar los ojos.

—**¿Y bien? —insistió.**

—**Señora, yo no...**

—**Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas... **

—¡¿UNA FURIA?!—gritó Apollo antes que Poseidon pudiera.

—¡MANDASTE UNA FURIA CONTRA MI HIJA!—estalló Poseidon, levantándose de su asiento y levantando su tridente contra Hades.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡APOLLO!—gritó Percy, súbitamente apareciendo frente a Hades y ambos dioses que querían herirlo—¡ALTO!

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pero más sorprendido estaba Hades.

¿Lo estaba defendiendo?

—Mi tío tenia razones para hacer lo que hizo—dijo Percy seriamente—El pasado es el pasado, no hay nada que puedan hacer ahora para cambiarlo. Lady Athenea, por favor, continúe leyendo.

Percy volvió a su asiento justo cuando estuvo segura que ambos no le harían nada a su tío.

**Me quedé estupefacta. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas...**

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

Todos suspiraron, al menos Quiron estaría allí para protegerla...

—**¡Agárralo, Percy!—gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones. **

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

Athenea se detuvo súbitamente al sentir una mano agarrando la suya. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par noto que era la mano de Poseidon, el cual parecía haberla agarrado sin darse cuenta, totalmente nervioso por la seguridad de su hija, aunque eso hubiera sido hace años ya.

Ella se debatió si quitar su mano, o dejar que tuviera el conforte que necesitaba. Se decidió por la última.

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

—Débil—se burló Ares.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Nunca antes había pasado por algo así, no sabía que hacer—le dijo como si hablara con una bebé. Grrr ella prefería mil veces a Marte sobre Ares.

—**¡Muere, cariño!—rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

Todos suspiraron, y luego el orgullo llenó a Poseidon.

—¡Mi hija venció una furia en su primer intento!—bramó orgulloso.

Percy sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

**Estaba sola. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

—¿En serio, Percy, en serio?

—Denme un descanso—rodó los ojos Percy.

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

—**Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

—¿Quién?—preguntó Apollo.

—**¿Quién?—pregunté.**

Él sonrió, pero Percy ni siquiera lo miro.

—**Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.—¿Quién—preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

Annabeth suspiró, Grover era genial, pero no podía mentir ni para salvar su vida.

—**No es gracioso, tío—le dije—Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

—**Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, Señorita Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura. **

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo. **

—**Señor—dije—¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

—**¿Quién?**

—**La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

—**Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

—Ahora, Quiron si que sabe mentir—sonrió Hermes.

—Ese es el final del capítulo—dijo Athenea.

Solo en ese momento Poseidon capto que tenía su mano entre la suya, y la soltó rápidamente. Afrodita sonrió mientras que Athenea y Poseidon no podían verse a los ojos.

—¿Quién quiere leer ahora?


	3. Tres ancianas tejedoras

Capitulo 3

—¿Quien leerá ahora?

—Yo—se ofreció Artemis antes de su gemelo pudiera abrir la boca, este suspiró, pero se resigno a leer después.

—Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte—leyó Artemis.

Los dioses compartieron una mirada.

**Estaba acostumbrada a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. **

—Pobre—susurró Hestia, pero todos la oyeron—Debió ser muy difícil.

—Lo fue—dijo Percy con un suspiró.

Annabeth asintió, ella odiaba la niebla algunas veces.

**Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera una psicópata. **

—¿Y quién dice que no eres una psicópata?—sonrió en tono bromista Hades. Dijeran lo que dijeran los demás, él apreciaba a su sobrina, y al igual que Hermes en el capítulo anterior, quería difundir la tensión.

—Créame, Lord Hades, ella es una psicópata—bromeó Annabeth.

—¡Oye!—rodó los ojos Percy, golpeando el hombro de su mejor amiga.

**Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

—Casi—susurró Apollo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Grover—adivinó Annabeth.

—Yep—asintió Percy.

**Casi.**

**Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

—Regla #29 si mientes nunca dudes antes de hacerlo, de otro modo te descubrirán—dijo Hermes con tono casi emocionado, dirigiéndole una mirada a Percy que decía "Presta atención a lo que digo, es muy importante si de veras quieres aprender"

Percy sonrió.

Apollo se cruzó de brazos, ignorando una mirada divertida de Afrodita.

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Poseidon miró a su hija con pena.

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año. Empecé a sentirme malhumorada e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. **

Athenea casi se desmaya al escuchar eso.

_Tan malas notas..._

**Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigada en el pasillo. **

Ares sonrió.

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezosa que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio. No estaba segura de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

—Eso, princesa—Apollo señaló a Dionisio, y Percy siguió su mirada en un impulso, no quería ni mirarlo—Es un viejo ebrio.

Dionisio ni se digno a levantar la vista de su revista, pero unas ramas con uvas se colaron en el cuello de Apollo mágicamente, ahorcándolo. Percy aguantó una risita. Poseidon, por otro lado, empezaba a molestarle el apodo que su sobrino tenia para su hija.

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitada a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

**«Mejor—me dije—Mejor.»**

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

—Paul es un buen hombre—murmuró Apollo frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!—se cruzó de brazos Poseidon.

El color se escapó del rostro de Apollo, y tragó en seco.

"_Esto va a ser interesante_" pensó la mayoría de los presentes en la sala.

—Apollo me fue a visitar una vez—saltó Percy al rescate—En mi cumpleaños—luego se dirigió a Apollo—No habló de Paul, es el otro antes de Paul.

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. **

Annabeth y Percy inconscientemente pensaron en Thalía, y sonrieron.

**Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. **

—_Awwwww_.

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien. **

La mayoría sonrió, Quirón siempre era así.

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

—Bien—murmuró alguien.

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrada que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio. **

Athenea casi grita, casi.

¿_Cómo alguien podía tirar un libro? _

**Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. **

—¿Es tan mala la dislexia?—preguntó Hestia con pena.

—Es horrible—dijeron las semidiosas.

**No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

—Simple—movió su mano Hades—Quirón es el centauro que enseña a los semidioses y Caronte es un tipo en gabán loco por el oro.

Algunos rieron, otros se sorprendieron de Hades, últimamente bromeaba más que en mil milenios juntos.

—Ahora puedo—dijo Percy de forma orgullosa—Conjurar en latín, digo.

Apollo le sonrió, y esta desvió la vista. El dios suspiró, y Afrodita frunció el entrecejo.

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

—¿Cómo Leo?

Percy sonrió.

—Como Leo.

**Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.» Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. **

—Si lo hicieras tendrías mejores notas—suspiró Athenea.

**Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

—Awwww, quiere impresionar a Quirón—se burló Ares, con voz de bebé.

Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

**—... preocupado por Percy, señor.**

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, **

Annabeth resopló, como diciendo "_Sí, claro..." _

**pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

—Difícil—dijeron Hermes y Apollo—Tienes un punto.

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

**—... solo este verano—decía Grover—Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también...**

**—Si la presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas—respondió Brunner—Necesitamos que la chica madure más.**

Las súbitas carcajadas de Annabeth interrumpieron a Artemis.

—¿Madurar? ¿Percy, madura?—volvió a reír.

—Ja Ja Ja—rodó los ojos Percy.

Apollo sonrió con arrogancia para si mismo, con él Percy era muy madura para algunas cosas...

**—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...**

**—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjala que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

**—Señor, ella la vio...**

**—Fue producto de su imaginación—insistió Brunner—La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerla.**

**—Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones.**

Zeus murmuró algo sobre "Sátiros incompetentes"

**—Grover parecía emocionado—Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

**—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño...**

—Eso la va a asustar—dijo Apollo frunciendo el entrecejo.

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

—¡No!—Hermes suspiró casi triste—Estaba tan orgulloso de ti...Percy querida, nunca descubras tu posición, regla #12.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—sonrió Percy.

Annabeth se preguntó mentalmente si era una buena idea o no que Hermes le enseñara a Percy como escabullirse mejor...Definitivamente no.

**El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

—Bien, nunca dejes evidencia en la escena—murmuró Hermes.

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

—Eso fue imprudente de su parte—dijo Demeter—¿Y si alguien lo veía?

—Niebla—le recordaron Apollo y Hermes.

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

**—Nada —murmuró—Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

Zeus inconsientemente se agarró más fuerte de su presiado rayo.

**—Los míos tampoco... —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado...**

**—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

**—No me lo recuerde.**

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. **

Hermes asintió.

—Bien hecho. Nunca debes salir rápido de tu escondite, mejor es dejar pasar un tiempo para que nadie se de cuenta.

**Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche**

**—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—¿Estás lista para el examen?**

**No respondí.**

—Ohhh, leí del hielo.

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

—Oh Grover—rodó los ojos Apollo—Nunca le digas algo así a una chica, aunque sea verdad.

Percy intento no mostrarlo, pero fulmino con la mirada la pared detrás del trono de de Apollo, a veces olvidaba lo mujeriego que era.

—Estas hablando con un libro—espetó Percy sin poder evitarlo.

Apollo se sonrojó un poco.

**—Puso ceño—¿Va todo bien?**

**—Sólo estoy... cansada. **

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

—No va a funcionar, los sátiros sientes las emociones.

—Lo sé.

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, **

—¡¿TRES HORAS!?—gritaron Hermes y Apollo, escandalizados.

**colapsada con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso. **

**—Percy—me dijo—No te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es... lo mejor.**

—Oh no...—susurró Apollo—Lo tomará mal.

Annabeth y Poseidon asintieron, conocían a Percy lo suficiente para saberlo.

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

—Esta niña empieza a agotar mi paciencia—gruño por lo bajo Poseidon.

**—Vale, señor—murmuré.**

**—Lo que quiero decir es que...—Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

—Ay Quirón—suspiraron algunos.

**Me escocieron los ojos. **

—Bebé...

Ares no pudo terminar, porque fue golpeado por una ola y una flecha.

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinada a la patada. **

**—Vale—le dije temblando.**

**—No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que... no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por...**

—Quirón si que es malo en esto—dijo Afrodita con un suspiro.

**—Gracias—le espeté—Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

**—Percy...**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Las otras chicas bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Una de ellas iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otra, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes.**

—Vaya...

Algunos miraron a Percy de reojo,imaginaban como se debió haber sentido ella.

Hermes por otro lado sonrió.

—Sí, ¿pero alguna de ellas ha ido a París?—le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Apollo, Percy y Annabeth sonrieron, recordando la velada.

—¿Fuiste a París?—preguntó Afrodita con una sonrisa enorme—¡Amo París, es tan romántico ir allí!

—Sí, fue maravilloso—suspiró Percy, dándole una sonrisa enorme a Hermes—Gracias por eso, creo que nunca te agradecí.

Poseidon, por otro lado, rechino sus dientes.

—¿Fuiste a París con Hermes?

—No, no, no—dijeron rápidamente ellos, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Percy me ayudó a recuperar mi caduceo—aclaró Hermes—Y como recompensa le regalé un viaje a París a ella y a su novio. Ah, y a Annabeth, porque ella ayudó.

Percy lo fulminó con la mirada, Hermes y Annabeth aguantaron una carcajada ante el rostro de Poseidon.

—¡¿NOVIO!?

—Lady Artemis, por favor, lea—rogó Percy.

—No, no, no, nada de eso—rugió Poseidon—¡¿_Novio_!?

—Sí, novio—dijo Zeus como si hablara con un bebé—¿Estas sordo?

—¡_Novio_!—repitió Poseidon, sonando escandalizado.

Percy suspiró, los dioses aguantaron una risa.

—¿Quién es?—gruñó Poseidon, se veía dispuesto a asesinar a quien se atrevió a ver a su hija con otros ojos.

Hermes, Annabeth y Afrodita miraron a Apollo con diversion, y Apollo tragó en seco, queriendo hacerse invisible.

—Nadie importante—dijo Percy—No debes preocuparte, ya no somos nada, y nunca volveremos a serlo.

Apollo se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado al escuchar eso.

—Lee, Artemis.

**Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricas. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era una don nadie, surgida de una familia de don nadies.**

—Mírame, Persephone—ordenó Zeus.

Percy lo miró, alzando una ceja ante su tono de voz y el uso de su nombre completo.

—¿Parezco un don nadie?—gruñó.

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Alguno de nosotros lo parece?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Bien.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, **

—Al menos son amables—murmuró Hefeso pensativo.

**y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

**—Ah—dijo una—Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

—Olvídenlo.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

—Qué coincidencia—dijo con sarcasmo Annabeth.

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

**—¿Buscas Benévolas?**

Algunos resoplaron.

—Eso lo asustará.

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

**—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

—¡No!, nunca confieses—suspiró Hermes—Oh Percy, tengo tanto que enseñarte...

**Le tembló un párpado.**

**—¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

**—Oh... no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

**—Mira, Percy...—Se estremeció—Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas...**

—Oh Grover, no sabes mentir—suspiró Apollo.

**—Grover...**

**—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...**

**—Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

Apollo sonrió.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

**—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, **

Los dioses gruñeron, y se voltearon hacia Dionisio.

—¿Por qué?—rechinó los dientes Athenea.

—¿Por qué, qué?—preguntó Dionisio, aun metido en su revista de vinos.

—¿Por qué torturarlos con la tipografía?—se cruzó de brazos Ares.

—Es divertido—se encogió de hombros Dionisio, sin molestarse en notar las miradas enviadas en su dirección.

**pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800) 009-0009**

Annabeth y Percy sonrieron al pensar en el Campamento.

**—¿Qué es colina mes...?**

**—¡No lo digas en voz alta!—musitó—Es mi... dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

**—Vale—contesté alicaída—Ya sabes, suena como...una invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

**—O por si me necesitas.**

**—¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

—Ruda—Hera chasqueó su lengua.

Percy la fulminó con la mirada, ella no tenia derecho a decirle nada, no después de todo lo que ha hecho contra ella.

**—Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía. Me sentí mal al instante. Grover era mi único amigo, no quería que se enojara conmigo. **

**Grover tragó saliva.**

**—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo...bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónita. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había pasado todo el año peleándome con chicos, yo siendo una chica, solo para protegerlo. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

—Eres una buena amiga—sonrió Hestia.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa.

** Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector. ¿Qué diantres sucede? **

**—Grover—le dije—¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar. Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

Los dioses se tensaron, y miraron a Percy con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No puede ser...

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. **

Los dioses y Annabeth compartieron una mirada preocupada. Pero Percy se veía triste.

**Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

Percy suspiró, _pobre Luke..._

Los dioses se veían preocupados, al parecer se habían metido en la lectura tanto como para olvidar que la chica estaba allí sana y salva, y que cuando Luke había...muerto, aquellas ancianas aparecieron con el hilo azul eléctrico.

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón. Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

El aliento de los dioses se contuvo en la garganta, y los que apreciaban a Percy la miraron con preocupación. Annabeth por otro lado había entendido de quien era el hilo, y cerró los ojos.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz. **

**—¿Grover?—le dije—Oye...**

**—Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

**—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines? **

—No es gracioso, Percy—dijo seriamente Apollo.

**—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. **

Los dioses contuvieron el aliento.

**Grover contuvo el aliento.**

**—Subamos al autobús—me dijo—Vamos.**

**—¿Qué?—repliqué—Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

—¡Hazle caso, Persephone!

—¿Eh, Papá? Sabes que estoy aquí, sana y salva, ¿no?

Ella fue ignorada.

**—¡Vamos!—Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. **

Los dioses cerraron los ojos al unísono y miraron a la chica como si no pudieran creer que estuviera viva. Hermes, al contrario de los demás, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, él al contrario de los demás, sabia a quien pertenecía el hilo azul eléctrico.

**Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para Pie Grande o para Godzilla.**

—No es gracioso—volvió a gruñir Apollo.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido. Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

—Por fin—suspiró Poseidon—Sal de allí, Percy.

**—¡Maldita sea!—exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—¡Todo el mundo arriba! **

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. **

Poseidon y Apollo miraron a Percy con preocupación, al igual que algunos otros dioses.

—No se preocupen—logró decir Hermes—No era para Percy...

Ellos se vieron confusos.

—Entonces...

—Azul eléctrico—dijo Annabeth suavemente.

—Luke—susurró Percy.

La realización brillo en los ojos de los demás, y bajaron la cabeza.

**Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

**—Grover.**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

—Muchas cosas.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

**—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

**—¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

—Mucho peores, Percy, mucho peores.

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds, más antiguo también. **

**—Dime sólo lo que viste—insistió.**

**—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como...más antiguo.**

**—¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

**—Sí. ¿Por qué?—Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

**—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo—murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

Zeus gruñó algo que no se entendió. Pero era obvio que aun creía que lo que le había pasado a Thalia hace años era culpa era de Grover.

**—¿Qué última vez?**

**—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

**—Grover—repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

**—Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

**—¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

**—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó...¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd. Contuve las ganas de decirle que mis favoritas eran las rosas. **

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Ese...ese es el final del capítulo—dijo Artemis.


	4. Montauk

**Hola! Estoy muy contenta por tantos comentarios tan lindos y todos los favoritos. Me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia. Y ahora, para contestar un par de comentarios: **

**Sofia Di Jackson: **

**Me alegra te encantara! A mi personalmente me gusta mucho mi idea de Percy y Apollo 3 Preguntaste justo a tiempo, los demás están por llegar. **

**Mmmm me agrada tu idea, probablemente la use, gracias ;) **

**Saludos. **

**Fernanda. Vásquez. 710667: **

**Hola, me alegra te guste mi fic! **

**Gracias, actualizo pronto! **

**Fer: **

**Ya veras ;) pronto habrá más Apollo x Percy. **

**Actualizo Pronto, Saludos.**

**Pieri Alea: **

**Hahahaha gracias, me alegra te guste el fic ^^ **

**Prontito habrá más Apollo x Percy, créeme :) **

**Actualizo Pronto, Saludos. **

**Fercami: **

**Actualizo Pronto. **

**Nisse Blackthorn: **

**Pronto lo sabrán, tal vez en el siguiente capítulo. :) **

**Yessss, :D Tensión, me encanta la Tensión Sexual entre ellos. **

**Me alegra que te guste =') actualizo Pronto. **

**ELI. J2:**

**Yes, hubo algo entre ellos :) **

**Mmm no lo se, sinceramente, estaba pensando entre Will Solace y Hermes, aun no lo se. :3 Actualizo Pronto! **

**La Otaku que lee libros: **

**Actualizo Pronto! **

**Adriana Mikaelson: **

**Ya veras XD Actualizo Pronto! **

* * *

Capitulo 4 Grover se quita los pantalones...Y Poseidon ataca.

—¿Quien leerá ahora?—preguntó Artemis.

Por unos segundos nadie se movió, pero luego Hera tomó el libro de las manos de Artemis. Ella recibió unas miradas sorprendidas de algunos, pero las ignoró mientras empezaba a leer.

**—Capítulo 3 Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones. **

Poseidon y Apollo se pusieron muy rojos.

—Si ese sátiro...—empezó Poseidon, pero una muy sonrojada e incrédula Percy lo interrumpió.

—¡Ewwww, papá!—exclamó—Ni en sueños, ¡Grover es mi mejor amigo, nada más!

Poseidon la miró por unos segundos, para luego suspirar.

—Bien.

Apollo por otro lado medio sonrió.

**Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

—¡Percy!—gimió la mayoría.

—Lo se, lo se—rodó los ojos Percy—Fue estúpido.

—Más que estúpido, Princesa—le dijo Apollo con un suspiro.

Percy le dio una sonrisa apenada, un poco más acostumbrada a estar junto a ellos leyendo sobre su vida.

**Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerta y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

—Pobre Grover—suspiró Annabeth—Debe dejar de culparse, no fue su culpa.

Zeus se vio como si hubiera querido discutir, pero se detuvo a si mismo.

**Cuando él se ponía así de nervioso, su vejiga se incomodaba, por lo que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

**—Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera—le dije al conductor.**

**Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

—Maravillosa—dijo Annabeth.

—La mejor mamá del mundo—sonrió Percy.

—Hermosa, Perfecta...—dijo Poseidon, haciendo que Afrodita chillara encantada.

—La mejor cocinera del mundo—sonrió Apollo con expresión de ensueño.

La sonrisa que Poseidon tenia desapareció de su rostro al instante. Percy gruñó, _al parecer Apollo tenia ganas de morir. _

—¿Cómo sabes eso, querido sobrino?—preguntó Poseidon con una sonrisa muy falsa, agarrando su tridente con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. No le gustaba para nada esto...

—Er...

—¿No es obvio?—saltó Dionisio con tono aburrido—Pansy y Alonso están juntos, hasta un ciego lo vería.

—Percy—corrigió la chica con los dientes rechinados.

—Apollo—rodó los ojos dicho dios—En serio, hermano, con tantos milenios que han pasado uno creería que sabrías mi nombre.

Luego, Percy y Apollo abrieron sus ojos de par en par, captando que no habían negado que estuvieron juntos. Ambos, lentamente, miraron a Poseidon, el cual cambiaba de pálido a verde a rojo a violeta.

_—¡¿Q.U.E?!_

Este se levantó de su trono, su tridente brillando, e hizo para atacar a Apollo, el cual no pudo evitar el golpe, y el impacto lo mandó volando hasta chocar con una pared. Percy jadeó. Poseidon lo apunto con su tridente, y lo mandó volando a otra pared, rompiéndola en el proceso. Por tercera vez el tridente de Poseidon se alzó, esta vez para hacer mas daño; pero esta vez chocó con la mano de la chica, y el fuego murió de los ojos del dios.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Persephone!—gruñó Poseidon.

—Papá, por favor...—la voz de la chica se rompió, mirando por detrás de su hombro a Apollo, un poco herido, pero parcialmente bien.—No le hagas daño, te lo pido...

Los dioses compartieron una mirada, lentamente la furia de Poseidon se desvaneció al ver lo preocupada que se veía su hija.

—Apollo, sígueme, necesitamos hablar. Ahora—ordenó Poseidon saliendo de la sala de tronos.

Percy ayudó a Apollo a ponerse de pie sin decir una palabra, y este acarició su rostro antes de seguir a Poseidon. Percy miró a Annabeth preocupada, y esta agarró su mano.

Poseidon se detuvo en una habitación vacía, e indicó a Apollo que entrara. Poseidon fulminaba a Apollo con la mirada como si fuera una plaga que debía eliminar.

—Quiero una explicación—se cruzó de brazos Poseidon—Estas saliendo con mi hija, Apollo, mi hija favorita. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que ella significa para mi?—él tomó una bocanada de aire, suspirando para calmarse—Te conozco muy bien, Apollo, y si estas jugando con mi hija, si la lastimas, juro por el estigio que Tritón y yo nos encargaremos de que no vuelvas a engendrar ningún hijo nunca más.

—No es necesario eso—dijo Apollo con tono de voz apagado—Percy y yo...ya no estamos juntos.

—Podrías haberme engañado—dijo Poseidon con una ceja alzada—Con los apodos, las indirectas y las miradas que ambos se dirigen...

—Perdí a Percy por un error—admitió Apollo cerrando los ojos y caminando por la habitación—No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, no estaba pensando en nosotros cuando lo hice. Se que lastime a Percy...y merezco toda tu furia por haberla hecho llorar. Me odio a mi mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Percy me odia.

Poseidon no dijo nada por unos largos minutos.

—¿La amas?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—Más que nada—admitió Apollo—Nunca...Nunca he conocido a una mujer como ella.

Poseidon se permitió a si mismo una pequeña sonrisa. Apollo suspiró, pasando una mano por sus rizos dorados.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó Poseidon.

Apollo bajó la cabeza, y Poseidon hizo una mueca al entender lo que había sucedido.

Percy estaba muy nerviosa. Su padre y Apollo llevaban más de media hora encerrados en aquella habitación y no regresaban. Ella estaba preocupada por Apollo, aunque le molestara admitirlo, y no le gustaba que los dioses vieran la reacción que aun tenia por el dios.

La chica sintió una mano en su hombro, y al voltearse vio que era Afrodita.

—¿Percy?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué realmente sucedió entre ustedes?—preguntó Afrodita con tono suave y cariñoso—Ustedes eran mi pareja favorita, eran tan lindos juntos...¿Qué sucedió?

—Es una larga historia—mintió Percy—Y preferiría no hablar de ello.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y ambos dioses regresaron. Apollo miró a Percy por unos segundos infinitos, mientras se dirigía a su trono. Poseidon se sentó en su trono sin decir nada, mientras que Percy miraba a ambos, pero ninguno de ellos habló. Apollo le dio una sonrisa débil a Percy, ella se la devolvió un poco insegura.

—Continuemos leyendo—pidió Poseidon—Nada sucedió.

—Pero..

—Nada sucedió, Percy—dijo Poseidon, y por su tono de voz la chica supo que no debía decir nada más.

Hera volvió a abrir el libro, y continuó leyendo.

**Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años,**

Poseidon y Percy miraron a Zeus, pero este los ignoró.

**y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

—Pobre—murmuró alguien.

Percy solo asintió, no prestaba mucha atención, su mente en Apollo y su padre.

**El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

—¡Awwwww!

Unos vidrios se rompieron y los tímpanos de todos dolieron.

—Necesito mis oídos, ¿sabes?—bufó Artemis.

Afrodita no le hizo caso.

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. **

Zeus miró a Poseidon lentamente.

—¿¡La visitaste!?

—No seas hipócrita, hermano—replicó Poseidon tranquilamente—Tú también visitas a tus hijos.

Zeus no dijo nada.

**A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.**

—Claro que no.

**Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

Eso dejo a varios sorprendidos.

—Es una mujer inteligente—susurró Athenea.

—Mmm vaya, no una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad—sonrió Hermes—Me agrada.

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era una cría fácil.**

—Mi madre es la mejor—dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

—Concuerdo contigo—sonrió Poseidon.

Los que la conocían: Apollo y Annabeth, sonrieron.

**Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, **

Percy hizo como si fuera a vomitar, sacándole unas sonrisas a algunos.

**que fue amable los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. **

La mayoría frunció el entrecejo.

**Cuando era más pequeña, le puse el mote de Gabe-El-Apestoso. **

Algunos sonrieron, otros rodaron los ojos.

**Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

—Ewwwww—frunció la nariz Afrodita.

—Asqueroso—comentó Hestia.

—Todos los hombres son asquerosos—dijo Artemis como si fuera obvio.

—¡Ey!

**Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá másbien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos...**

—¿No se llevaban bien?

Percy negó con la cabeza, súbitamente preocupada por lo que dirían su padre y Apollo al saber lo que Gabe intentó hacer una vez, ella estaba segura que estaría allí escrito, o al menos una indirecta de ello.

**En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo. Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

**Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

**—Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, niña?**

**—¿Dónde está mi madre?**

**—Trabajando—contestó—¿Tienes dinero?**

—¡Eso es todo!—rugió Apollo indignado—¿Nada de Bienvenida a Casa, cómo has estado estos seis meses?

Percy le sonrió, y Poseidon intentó esconder una sonrisa, él iba a preguntar justo eso.

**Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

Apollo miró a Percy sorprendido, mientras que los demás sonreían. Percy se encogió de hombros en su dirección, medio sonriendo.

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. **

—¡Atractivo!

—Wow, me enamoré de solo escuchar su descripción.

**Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

—Cierto, Atractivo—dijo con sarcasmo Artemis.

—Whao, mi hombre ideal—dijo Annabeth, su voz llena de ironía.

—Ni Afrodita hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo apuesto—dijo Percy con desprecio en su voz.

—Ciertamente no—asintió la diosa del amor con seriedad.

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. **

Apollo bufó, genial, su Percy creció con un cretino borracho.

**Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de padrastro e hijastra». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos...o peor.**

—¡¿QUÉ!?

—¡¿TE PEGABA!?—gritó Poseidon.

Un tsunami azotó Corea del Norte.

—¿Te pegaba?—exclamó Artemis enfurecida—¿¡A una doncella?!

—Imbécil—dijo alguien.

Percy cerró los ojos, pero Apollo estaba más horrorizado

—...¿Qué querías decir con "...O peor"?

Percy guardó silencio, sin levantar su vista del suelo.

Todos se miraron, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Percy?—preguntó suavemente Hermes.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—¿Percy, qué quiere decir eso?—preguntó Apollo.

—No es nada—murmuró Percy.

—Percy—Annabeth la miró preocupada—¿Qué te hizo Gabe?

—Nada—dijo Percy, pero su voz sonaba débil, y no muy segura. No se veía capaz de mentir teniendo tantos dioses mirándola.

—No mientas—dijo Apollo—Sabes que soy el dios de la verdad, dime que sucedió.

Percy negó con la cabeza. Apollo se levantó al igual que Poseidon, Artemis y Hermes, y se acercaron a ella. Apollo quitó un mechón de su cabello con delicadeza.

—¿Percy?

—De veras no importa.

Artemis pareció entender lo que pudo haber sucedido.

—Percy, ¿Gabe te obligó a hacer algo que no querías hacer?—preguntó suavemente. Percy tragó en secó.

—No.

—Percy...

—Lo intento—admitió la chica—Pero no...no lo logró. Mi mamá...llegó y...nunca más lo volvió a intentar, lo juro.

Hubo un silencio largo y tendido. Luego, los dioses empezaron a murmurar entre sí.

—Qué imbécil—exclamó Hermes sorprendido.

—¿Cuantos años tenias?—preguntó suavemente Artemis.

Percy suspiró, aun sin mirar a nadie. ¿Por qué hacían tanto drama de esto? había pasado hace años.

—Nueve.

La mayoría se miró.

—Eras una niña...

—¿Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tenia importancia—dijo ella—Nunca volvió a hacerlo, a intentarlo, quiero decir.

—Debiste decirle a alguien—dijo Poseidon—Que lo encerraran en prisión.

—Eso ya no importa—espetó Percy, un poco mareada al sentir la mirada insistente de los dioses en ella—Fue hace años. Por favor, Lady Hera, lea.

—Percy...

—Por favor—rogó—Eso fue hace años, y no sucedió.

Poseidon regresó a su asiento con un suspiró, al igual que Hermes y Artemis. Apollo, por otro lado, se sentó junto a Percy. Entremedio de ella y Annabeth.

—Apollo...—empezó Percy, pero este la silenció con una mirada.

Ella suspiró.

Hera leyó, pero no se veía muy contenta.

**—No tengo dinero —contesté.**

**Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

**Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

Al escuchar eso, Athenea empezó a comprender porque Sally Jackson se había casado con él en un principio.

**—Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses—dijo—Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

**Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

**—Venga, Gabe —le dijo—La chica acaba de llegar.**

**—¿Tengo razón?—repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

Artemis frunció la nariz con asco y despreció. Por hombres como ese es que ella se había desprendido de ellos.

**—Estupendo—le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa, guardando la mayoría en mi bolsillo—Espero que pierdas.**

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a varios.

—Bien.

**—¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado!—exclamó cuando me volví—¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

**Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. **

—Por favor—bufó Apollo—Como si ese cerdo estudiara.

**Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia. **

**Dejé la maleta en la cama. **

**Hogar, dulce hogar.**

—Adoro tu sarcasmo—le susurró Apollo en su oído.

Percy se estremeció, y Apollo medio sonrió.

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. **

En ese momento Athenea ya estaba segura de su teoría, y se sorprendió de lo noble que era Sally Jackson.

**Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien—algo—estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

Muchos se tensaron.

**Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

**—¿Percy?**

**Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

Hera sonrió, Percy era una buena hija.

**Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

—Se escucha como una muy buena persona—dijo Hestia con una sonrisa.

—Lo es—sonrió Percy—Es la mejor.

**—Oh, Percy.—Me abrazó fuerte—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad! **

**Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. **

Apollo, Percy y Hermes suspiraron.

—Los mejores olores del mundo—dijo Hermes.

Ambos conjuraron unos platos llenos de dulces en sus faldas. Percy sonrió colando su mano y tomándole a Apollo unos cuantos.

—¡Hey!

Ella le dio una sonrisa enorme, y este rodó los ojos, no realmente molesto. Sonriendo para si mismo al ver a Percy sonreirle.

**Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa. Nos sentamos juntas en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñita se las apañaba? Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

—Awww.

—Eres una niña de mamita.

—Y estoy orgullosa de serlo.

**—Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne?—vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación. **

Poseidon rechinó sus dientes.

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

**Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

—O con un dios—sonrió Afrodita.

Poseidon la miró seriamente. Él había amado a Sally, con locura, y aun sentía algo por ella, un poco. Pero Amfitrite era su esposa, y eso no cambiaria.

**Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectada por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí misma. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala. Ningún chico me molestó. No se burlaron de mi. Todo parecía lindo. **

**Hasta aquella excursión al museo...**

**—¿Qué?—me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—¿Te asustó algo?**

**—No, mamá.**

—Debiste decirle la verdad—dijo Poseidon—Ella hubiera entendido.

—Lo sé—suspiró Percy.

**No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

—Ella hubiera entendido—dijo Poseidon—Puede ver a través de la niebla.

**Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

**—Tengo una sorpresa para ti—dijo—Nos vamos a la playa.**

**Puse unos ojos como platos.**

**—¿A Montauk?**

Poseidon sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

**—¿Cuándo?**

**Sonrió y contestó:**

**—En cuanto me cambie.**

**No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero. **

Poseidon frunció el entrecejo. Su hija debía poder ir cuando quisiera a la playa...

**En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

**—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

Poseidon y Apollo rechinaron los dientes. Cada vez odiaban más a ese mortal.

**Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

**—Ya voy, cariño—le dijo a Gabe—Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

**—¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

**—Lo sabía—murmuré con tristeza—No va a dejarnos ir.**

—Más le vale que sí—gruñó Poseidon.

**—Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además—añadió—Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

—Mmmm, chantaje—sonrió Hermes—Me encanta.

Poseidon le dio una mirada, y este lo miró para atrás con inocencia.

**Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

**—Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro...va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

Afrodita casi se desmaya al oír eso.

**—Sí, cariño—aseguró mi madre.**

**—Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

**—Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

**Gabe se rascó la papada.**

Algunos compartieron miradas de asco.

**—A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas...Y a lo mejor si la mocosa se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

**«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te hago cantar soprano por una semana»,**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Oh dioses!—rió Hermes.

—Eres genial, niña—dijo Ares.

Ella alzó una ceja ante el cumplido, pero se encogió de hombros. Todos parecían encariñarse más con ella al leer y meterse en la lectura mucho.

—Debiste hacerlo—sonrió socarronamente Apollo.

Ella le dio una mirada, y rodó los ojos, solo entonces notando lo cerca que estaban.

**pensé. Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

—Tu madre es muy noble—dijo Athenea.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

**Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

**—Lo siento—murmuré—Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

—Como dije, amo tu sarcasmo—sonrió Apollo contra el cuello de la chica. Ella volvió a estremecerse.

—Apollo—se quejó—Espacio personal.

Él le dio una sonrisa enorme, y se estiro de forma que rodeó a ambas semidiosas con sus brazos. Percy rodó los ojos intentando desprenderse de su brazo, para aparentar, pero realmente no le molestaba la cercanía. Lo había extrañado mucho, a pesar de que le haya roto su corazón. Annabeth por otro lado sonrió mirando a su amiga.

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

**—Bueno, lo que sea—resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

**—Gracias, Percy—me dijo mamá—En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de... lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

**Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos—el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

**Una hora más tarde estábamos listas para marcharnos.**

**Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. **

—¿No te ayudo?

—Claro que no.

**No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

**—No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado—me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

—¡Como si tu estuvieras conduciendo!—rodó los ojos Apollo.

**Como si yo fuera a conducir. **

Él sonrió, ella intentó no hacerlo.

**Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa. Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Eres muy poderosa—dijo Zeus pensativo.

**Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo. Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo. Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación,**

Annabeth y Athenea se estremecieron.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

—Apuesto que lo amabas—sonrió Apollo.

**Me encantaba.**

Él sonrió.

**Íbamos allí desde que era niña. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Poseidon sonrió, su mente volviendo a aquel verano.

**A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

Poseidon suspiró, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su pasión por el mar.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

—Er...un poco obsesionada con el color azul, ¿no?—alzó las cejas Hefeso.

Todos recordaban como al ganar la guerra había pedido que el edificio brillara color azul para que su madre supiera que estaba viva.

—No debería gustarte—dijo Zeus—Ese es mi color.

Ella rodó los ojos.

**Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

—Por favor—dijo la mayoría.

**Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. **

Athenea rodó los ojos, tonto.

**Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. **

Poseidon sonrió, típico de Sally.

**Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente enamorada por Gabe. Tenía un lado rebelde, como yo. Pero ya saben, de tal palo tal astilla. **

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. **

—Suena divertido—susurró Apollo, más para si mismo que para los demás.

Tal vez si lograba que la chica lo perdonara podrían hacer algo así algún día. Tal vez la podría llevar a Montauk, ahora que sabe que es su playa favorita.

**Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

Poseidon le sonrió a su hija, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

**—Era amable, Percy—dijo—Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. **

—Perfecta descripción—sonrió Demeter.

Poseidon le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

—Ustedes dos son muy parecidos—asintió Hades.

**Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

**Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástica? Era una niña hiperactiva y disléxica con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsada de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

—Muy, muy orgulloso—dijo Poseidon con una sonrisa—Has hecho cosas grandes, Percy.

Esta se sonrojó, pero le sonrió.

** —¿Cuántos años tenía?—le pregunté—Quiero decir...cuando se marchó.**

**Observó las llamas.**

—No me pude quedar para verte nacer—dijo Poseidon quietamente.—Pero me hubiera gustado.

**—Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

**—Pero me conoció de bebé.**

**—No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto...**

—Te visite una vez—admitió Poseidon ignorando la mirada de sus hermanos—A escondidas de Sally.

**Me enfadé con mi padre. **

Este suspiró. Percy quiso decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. No sabría que decir.

**Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

**—¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—¿A otro internado?**

**Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

**—No lo sé, cariño—dijo con tono serio—Creo... creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

**—¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

—¡Percy!

**Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

—Que bueno.

**Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

**—Oh, Percy, no. Yo... tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

**—Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

**—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

**—¿A salvo de qué?**

**Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

**Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente. **

—Un cíclope.

Poseidon se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de algunos.

—Probablemente olió que era mi hija.

**Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas. **

La mayoría alzó las cejas.

—Eso lo hizo Hércules—dijo Ares—Pero el tenia súper fuerza.

Percy se cruzo de brazos, no le gustaba ser comparada con aquel cretino.

**En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

**Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de matemáticas con una espada. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

—Percy...—suspiró Annabeth.

—Lo sé, lo sé—rodó los ojos ella—Tonto de mi parte, lo sé.

**—He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido—dijo mi madre—.Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo... simplemente no soporto la idea.**

**—¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

**—No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

**La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

**—Lo siento, Percy—dijo al ver mi mirada—Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo... no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

**—¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano...**

**Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— **

Todos miraron a Poseidon y Zeus.

**intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!».**

**Me desperté sobresaltada. **

**Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

**Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

**—Un huracán.**

**Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. **

—Qué vergüenza, Tío P—dijo Hermes negando con la cabeza—Cómo pudiste olvidarlo.

Poseidon rodó los ojos.

**Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

**Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

**Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era... no era exactamente Grover. **

La mayoría alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué era entonces?

—Recuerden el titulo del capítulo—dijo Annabeth.

—¿Qué tiene que...? Oh.

—Exacto.

**—He pasado toda la noche buscándote—jadeó—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí? **

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

**—¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado? **

**Yo estaba paralizada mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

**—O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

**Estaba demasiado aturdida para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo... y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas...donde debían estar sus piernas...**

—Había pezuñas—terminó la mayoría.

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

**—Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

**Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

**—¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

**Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba. Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. **

**Había pezuñas. **

—Ese es el final del capítulo—dijo Hera.

—Fue un capítulo interesante—dijo alguien.

—Presiento que en el siguiente habrá pelea—sonrió de oreja a oreja Ares.

—Percy—llamó Apollo mientras los demás hablaban sobre el capítulo—¿Podemos hablar?

Percy iba a decir que no, pero aquellos ojos azules que ella tanto amaba la miraban justo a los ojos, y se vio incapaz de decir que no. Apollo tomó su mano para guiarla afuera, pero súbitamente una luz blanca los cegó a todos, y una puerta apareció en el mismo lugar donde había aparecido la ultima vez.

Todos se miraron.

—Los demás—dijo Annabeth—Son los demás.

Percy asintió.

—La nota lo dijo—murmuró ella mirando a los dioses—Deben ser nuestros amigos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si la persona que la estuviera abriendo no estuviera muy seguro o segura de hacerlo. Esta se abrió totalmente, y Nico Di Angelo entró a la habitación, su espada en mano y mirando todo como si esperara que fuera una trampa. Lentamente, otras personas empezaron a entrar, todos armados con sus espadas y arcos. Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang y Leo Valdez.


	5. Confrontamientos y el Minotauro

**ELI.J2: **

Hahhahahhaha, pobre de tu hermano xD

Yes, i know, prefiero a Will con Annabeth, pero tenia curiosidad sobre Hermes con Annie, pero tienes razón, es más creíble con Will, y en mi opinión, más lindo.J Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**La otaku que lee libros:**

Ahora en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá lo que paso con Apollo y Percy.

**RazelJackson:**

Hahahaha si, Dionisio es así xD

Me alegra te guste como estoy haciendo a Percy J. Yes, Nico estará enamorado de Percy en mi fic. Muy pocas cosas del libro cambianJGracias por comentar, saludos.

**Pieri Alea:**

En este capítulo se sabrá lo que sucedió entre ellos. Y si, hay más que eso, mucho más. Yes, Nico esta enamorado de Percy en mi fic. No cambio mucho, solo el hecho de que Percy es chica. Y una que otra escena que me inventare. :P

Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**Adriana Mikaelson:**

Yes, habrá celos pronto ;D

**Nisse Blackthorn:**

Yes, en este capítulo Apollo y Percy hablaran, y en su conversación sale a la luz lo que paso. Gracias por comentar! :D Saludos.

**Nicole:**

I know, I ship Percico, pero en esta historia no creo que la deje con él. En esta historia es Percy\Apollo.

Actualizo pronto! Gracias por comentar, saludos.

**Sophie Di Jackson:**

Créeme, habrán celos ;D

* * *

Capítulo 5

Annabeth y Percy sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Todos miraron con ojos abiertos de par en par a los dioses, pero no se fijaron en las dos semidiosas. El primero en verlas fue Nico, y su espada cayó de su mano con un sonoro "Clack".

—¿Percy?—susurró Nico—¿Annabeth?

Los otros se voltearon hacia donde Nico miraba, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Hola—Percy sonrió se oreja a oreja, y agito sus dedos en saludo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió no solo a la chica, sino a todos. Nico corrió hacia ellas y abrazó a Percy con fuerza sobrehumana.

—Estas bien...—susurró, como si quisiera asegurarse a si mismo.

Percy sonrió sinceramente, ella creía que Nico la odiaba, pero ella lo adoraba como si fuera su hermanito. Bueno...al principio tenia sentimientos mezclados cuando se trataba de Nico, después de todo él le había tendido una trampa hace tiempo, en la Guerra de Titanes, pero...él siempre se iba con los chicos buenos. Él era un chico bueno, y además, después de todo lo sucedido era natural que Nico estuviera con ellos.

—Estoy Bien, Nico—dijo suavemente—Me alegra verte.

Nico se separó, y ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Están vivas...—susurró mirando hacia Annabeth—¿Cómo?

Percy no pudo responder, porque justo cuando Nico la soltó, otro par de brazos la abrazaron, con peor fuerza que la que había usado el chico.

—F-Frank...necesito respirar—jadeó Percy, mientras los demás abrazaban a Annabeth y hacían cola para abrazar a Percy, la cual aun estaba siendo apachurrada por Frank.—¿Estas más alto, o yo me encogí?

Frank se rió aliviado.

—No tienes idea de cuan preocupados estábamos.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Estamos bien.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Percy no contestó, en parte porque no sabía como explicar todo el asunto de los libros, en otra parte porque Hazel la estaba abrazando ahora, y susurrándole al oído lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo preocupada que estaba. Luego le siguió Jason. Él le sonrió y le dio un abrazo un poco más delicado que el de Frank. Ella le sonrió, y abrazó a Piper, la cual la sorprendió con su fuerza, y la dejó sin aire. Por último fue Leo. Él le dio una sonrisa enorme y la abrazó, pero él fue más delicado y más tranquilo, como si no estuviera sorprendido de verlas vivas a ella y a Annabeth.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Cómo es que están aquí?

—¿Cómo salieron del Tártaro?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Zeus lanzó un rayó a una pared, y todos se callaron inmediatamente. Todos los dioses miraban a los recién llegados, y lo más interesante y fascinante era que cambiaban de griego a romano en menos de dos segundos, lo cual era un espectáculo algo raro, pero interesante. Los únicos que parecían no afectarse eran Dionisio y Afrodita, ellos mismos l habían dicho: el vino y el amor eran universal, romano o griego, no había mucha diferencia. Los demás...se estremecían y se forzaban a si mismos a permanecer griegos. Algunos incluso medio gritaban y gruñían.

Percy casi había olvidado ese asunto, la supuesta esquizofrenia de los dioses, la constante lucha entre griego y romano desde que ambos grupos de semidioses se encontraron...Era difícil de creer que los dioses estuvieran teniendo ese problema, allí mientras leían...se veían normal, muy griegos. Ella no entendía como eso podía pasar.

—Creo que yo puedo explicar eso—dijo Hestia suavemente.

La atención de los recién llegados estaba puesta en la diosa, expectantes por una respuesta, pero Percy fue sacada de pensamientos al sentir una mano entrelazarse con la suya. Ella levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con Apollo, él también había cambiado de Griego a Romano. No había mucha diferencia, se llamaban igual, Apollo era el nombre Griego y Romano del dios. Su aspecto cambiaba un poco, mientras que Apollo Griego era relajado, sonriente y bromista, él Apollo Romano se veía un poco más mayor, tal vez 25 o 26 años, aspecto serio y armadura brillando en su pecho. Eso era tal vez lo único que a Percy no le gustaba mucho de los Romanos, que eran demasiado apegados a las reglas de guerra, reglas, cosas así.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Mis amigos...

—Hestia les explicará todo—susurró Apollo—Y va a tomar un largo rato, tus amigos tienen muchas preguntas. Por favor, es una buena oportunidad para hablar.

Percy iba a decir que no, pero no se vio capaz de hacerlo. Ella asintió, y Apollo la guió fuera de la habitación. Piper y Afrodita los observaron con una sonrisa, mientras que los demás los miraban con curiosidad. Los ojos de Nico un poco tristes.

Apollo guió a Percy por los corredores en silencio, salieron por el jardín, cruzaron a un par de ninfas y unas musas—ante la presencia de las musas Percy rechinó los dientes y fulminó a la nada—Hasta que por fin llegaron a un templo dorado muy hermoso.

Apollo caminó hasta frente al trono, y suspiró antes de voltearse a Percy.

—Percy...—empezó este, totalmente nervioso, pasando una mano por sus rizos dorados, revolcando un poco su cabello.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?—cortó Percy, cruzándose de brazos—¿Puedes hacerte Griego otra vez? No te conozco como Romano.

Apollo se miró a sí mismo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que había cambiado, para luego regresar al Apollo que Percy conocía.

—Percy...yo...sé que cometí un error—empezó Apollo—Y estoy arrepentido...

La risa sin gracia de Percy lo interrumpió.

—¿Arrepentido?—bufó—Si claro.

—Percy, por favor, escúchame...

—¡No, tú escúchame!—bramó Percy, había estado reprimiendo su dolor por meses, en cualquier momento debía explotar. Probablemente si alguien entrara en ese momento y los viera pelear, a gritos y gruñidos, cualquiera pensaría que Apollo la desintegraría por hablarle así, pero en ese momento no hablaban como dios/semidiosa, hablaban como un hombre y una mujer, como una pareja con problemas.—¡Pase meses, _meses_, preocupándome por ti, preguntándome a mi misma dónde estabas, por qué no estabas allí conmigo...Realmente me dolió saber que no me habías buscado, que no te importó que me hubieran secuestrado, borrado la memoria y mandado a un Campamento Romano...!

—¡Sí me preocupé!—interrumpió Apollo, agarrando la mano se Percy, solo para que ella la quitara inmediatamente, dándole su peor mirada.

—¡Buena forma de demostrarlo!—dijo con ironía.

—¡Percy, entiéndeme!—exclamó Apollo—¡No había nada que podía hacer, Hera no permitió que nadie interviniera en sus planes, Zeus nos prohibió...

—¡¿DESDE CUANDO USTEDES LE HACEN CASO A LO QUE ÉL DICE?!—gritó Percy, sin poder evitarlo—¡DIOSES ME HAN AYUDADO A MI Y A MIS AMIGOS ESTOS ÚLTIMOS MESES! ¡Por las barbas de Poseidon!, ¡Dionisio fue uno de ellos! ¡Némesis también...más o menos!, _Si de verdad me amabas_, ¿Por qué no pudiste aunque sea contactarme, dejarme saber que te preocupabas, o que estabas bien?

—Nunca dudes mi amor por ti—dijo Apollo seriamente—Nunca.

—Oh claro—empezó ella con sarcasmo—Porque me amas tanto.

Él la agarró de los hombros, mirando sus ojos como si quisiera que ella se diera cuenta de algo.

—¡Percy! Yo. Te. Amo—dijo casi exasperado—No puedes dudarlo, no después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos...

—¡Me has dado motivos para dudar, aquella musa...!

—Eso fue un error—dijo rápidamente Apollo, realmente no queriendo entrar en ese detalle—Percy, yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Nunca me sentí tan mal cuando supe lo que Hera había hecho, ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de Daphne, ni siquiera la muerte de Jacinto, ni la traición de Cassandra, nada de eso, nada, fue más trágico para mí que no poder estar contigo.

Percy suspiró. Quería seguir gritando, en serio quería gritarle. Pero esas palabras la golpearon fuerte. Era lindo, ella deseaba creer que Apollo le decía la verdad, pero era difícil creerle después de haber visto lo que vio.

—Deseo creerte, en serio lo hago—susurró Percy, bajando su tono de voz, incapaz de gritarle más, no después de sentir su corazón volverse a romper con sus palabras, incapaz de creerle—Pero no puedo...Yo nunca...yo...

Apollo llevó su mano a su mejilla, y la chica ahogó un sollozo, era tan difícil hablar sobre esto. Se sentía débil, tonta por llorar, pero había durado meses sin sacar su dolor. Ahora explotaban todos esos sentimientos.

—No llores—rogó Apollo—Has cualquier cosa: grítame, golpeame, lo que sea, pero no llores. No soporto verte llorar.

—No estoy molesta contigo—admitió ella, negando con la cabeza ante la petición de Apollo.

—¿No?

—Estoy decepcionada—susurró Percy.

Apollo sintió un golpe ante eso, y se sintió aun peor.

—Percy, Princesa...

—¿Sabes por qué?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa sin ánimo—Porque cometí el error de creer que sería diferente. Creí que...al yo no ser una mortal, tal vez sería _diferente_.—ella suspiró—Por eso no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió tener ese maldito sueño...—ella frunció el entrecejo al recordar ese estúpido sueño que le partió el corazón—Estaba tan enamorada...dioses, locamente enamorada. Fui ingenua al pensar que algo cambiaría, sinceramente...creí que, no sé, los dioses respetarían estar en una relación...creí que no me engañarías así al estar en una relación seria conmigo...pero al parecer me equivoqué.

—Percy, no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho eso—dijo Apollo seriamente, sus ojos brillando tristemente en dirección de la oji-verde.

—Sinceramente...no creo poder creerte, no más—dijo ella lentamente, a ella le gustaría creerle, poder perdonarlo...pero era difícil, se sentía herida, lastimada, deprimida...se sentia poca cosa, comparada con Calíope.

—Percy...

Él hizo ademan de acercarse un poco más a Percy, como para abrazarla o algo así, pero ella ahogó un sollozo mientras se alejaba más.

—¡No, Apollo!—exclamó—No. Solo...no.

—Percy, por favor, perdóname...—rogó Apollo.

—¡Apollo!—sollozó Percy—¡Estabas haciéndole el amor a aquella musa. ¿Cómo quieres qué te perdone?...—su voz se rompió—Duele demasiado, Apollo, _duele mucho. _

—No, haciendo el amor no—negó rápidamente Apollo—_Contigo_ es hacer el amor, con las demás es solo sexo.

—Oh, qué recomfortante—dijo sarcásticamente Percy, con una sonrisa seca.

Apollo suspiró queriendo golpearse a si mismo, o tal vez a Afrodita, o a Eros, por hacer su vida amorosa tan difícil y complicada siempre. Nunca podía tener un romance con alguna persona sin que terminara en tragedia, o mal. Aunque debía admitirlo, esta vez había sido él quien lo arruinó todo.

—Percy, solo...perdóname—susurró Apollo—No puedo seguir así. Quiero que todo sea como antes...

—Eso es imposible...

—Por favor, solo...seamos amigos, por favor, se que lo arruine todo, pero por favor, al menos háblame, sonríeme, pero no me ignores más mientras leemos. Es difícil...Tú...tú me mantienes griego en estos momentos, si no estuvieras aquí...estaría debatiéndome dolorosamente entre griego y romano.

Percy suspiró, pero se había cansado del drama que acababa de suceder. Además...extrañaba a Apollo, era difícil y le dolía admitirlo, pero aun lo amaba, y lo extrañaba mucho, a pesar de todo. Estaría bien ser solo...amigos.

—Esta bien—dijo—...Amigos.

Apollo sonrió enormemente, y le dio un abrazo a Percy. Ella debía admitir que extrañaba estar con Apollo, sus abrazos siempre la hacían sentir bien, le daban paz. No sé si a alguien más le ha pasado, pero a ella le pasaba que al abrazar a Apollo todas sus preocupaciones se iban y se sentía tan bien, se sentía en paz, era como si todo estuviera mejor al estar en sus brazos.

Una suave aclaración de garganta los hizo separar. Hermes estaba en la puerta, sonriendo enormemente al verlos abrazarse.

—Lamento interrumpir—sonrió aun más—Pero vamos a empezar a leer otra vez.

Al entrar a la sala de tronos, los 6 semidioses ya estaban acomodados en unos sillones, y los dioses habían regresado a forma griega, tamaño humano, sentados en versiones chicas de sus tronos.

Los dioses habían informado a los recién llegados de lo sucedido en los últimos capítulos, y ellos esperaban ansiosos a Percy para seguir leyendo, ellos querían saber más sobre ella. Jason, Piper y Leo, por ejemplo, la conocía, pero quería saber bien que es lo que había hecho para ser tan conocida y respetada en el Campamento Mestizo. Frank y Hazel también tenían curiosidad, ellos sabían de lo que era capaz la chica, pues fueron a una misión con ella solos, pero tenían curiosidad de lo que había hecho antes de conocerlos. Sabían de la guerra contra Cronos/Saturno, y eso los intrigaba mucho.

Pero cuando la chica y el dios entraron, el silencio reinó.

Percy fue inmediatamente a sentarse con sus amigos, y Apollo se sentó en su trono. Poseidon miro a ambos, silenciosamente teniendo una conversación con Apollo. Percy capto la mirada curiosa y expectante de su mejor amiga, y con sus ojos le dijo: _Más tarde. _

—Bueno—tosió Piper, claramente intentando romper el silencio.

—Sabes, Percy...—saltó Leo junto a Percy, la cual estaba entremedio de él y de Nico—Esto es muy, muy interesante, libros sobre tu vida, tus pensamientos...—el alzo sus cejas de forma sugestiva, haciendo que la chica riera rodando los ojos, y que Jason le diera una mirada que decía "Hombre, no empieces". Percy y Annabeth sonrieron, se sentía bien estar juntos todos otra vez.

—¿Quién quiere leer?—preguntó Hera.

Todos se miraron.

—Yo—dijo Frank.

Sus amigos se miraron mientras el chico tomaba el libro que la reina de los dioses le tendía, y empezó a leer—**Capitulo 4 Mi madre me enseña a torear. **

Ares sonrió, definitivamente una pelea. Poseidon, por otro lado alzó las cejas.

—¿Tu madre sabe torear?—saltó Leo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y eso solo hizo que todos se miraran con curiosidad.

**Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador. Íbamos tan rápido que me daba vértigo. **

—Así se conduce—sonrió Ares.

—Por eso siempre estás en la enfermería—dijo Apollo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Y tu moto en mi garaje para una reparación—saltó Hefeso.

Ares rodó los ojos.

**Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto loca o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo. **

—¿Grover es tu amigo fauna, verdad?

—Sátiro—corrigió instantáneamente Percy.

**Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

Las mujeres en la habitación fruncieron un poco la nariz.

—Yuck.

**—****Así que tú y mi madre... ¿os conocíais?—se me ocurrió decir.**

**Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

—No buscaba coches—dijo Poseidon pensativo—Algún monstruo tal vez.

Annabeth y Percy se miraron. La última asintió.

**—****No exactamente—contestó—Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

**—****¿Que me vigilabas?**

Leo sonrió divertido.

—Eso lo hace sonar como un acosador.

Algunos asintieron.

—Sí—admitió Percy—Fue un poco raro.

**—****Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo—añadió rápidamente—Soy tu amigo.**

**—****Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

**—****Eso no importa ahora.**

**—****¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo...**

—Ohhhh, eso lo va a ofender—se rió Hermes, conocía bien los sátiros por su hijo Pan. Dionisio por otro lado, pareció querer decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

**Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

**—****¡Cabra!—gritó.**

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

—Dijo que no importaba—señaló Hazel.

**—****Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

Ambas se sonrieron.

**—****¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

**—****¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

**—****¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

**—****¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

Todos gruñeron, y Percy sonrió.

—Déjalo pasar, muchacha—rodó los ojos Athenea.

—No es mi culpa—dijo rápidamente—Creía que me volvía loca.

Algunos asintieron como si fuera comprensible, pero los recién llegados se confundieron un poco. ¿De qué hablaban?

**—****Por supuesto.**

**—****Entonces ¿por qué...?**

**—****Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás—respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

—¿Una furia?—abrió la boca Hazel—¿Fuiste atacada por una furia a esa edad?

—Y la vencí—sonrió Percy.

**—****¿Quién...? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

Algunos se miraron preocupados. Percy suspiró, odiaba recordar ese día. Aun recordaba lo que había sentido al creer que su madre había muerto.

**—****Percy—dijo mi madre—hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

**—****¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

**—****Oh, casi nadie—soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

—¡Grover!—exclamó Annabeth rodando los ojos—Asustaras a Sally.

—Hablas con un libro—le sonrió Percy.

Annabeth se sonrojó y miró a su mejor amiga mal.

—¿Mandaste monstruos contra Percy?—preguntó Hazel mirando a la versión griega de su padre, totalmente sorprendida.

—Tenía sus motivos—dijo Percy tranquilamente.

Eso no evito que Hazel mirara a su padre sorprendida.

**—****¡Grover!**

**—****Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

**Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. **

Apollo, Frank, Leo y Jason alzaron las cejas.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—En ese momento no—aclaró.

**En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

**Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

Los semidioses griegos sonrieron. Ah...el Campamento.

De repente, el color escapó de el rostro de ellos.

—¡Oh dioses!

Los dioses dieron un saltó, totalmente sorprendidos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Soy tan estúpida!—gritó Percy—Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí...

—La Legión Romana cada ves avanzan más en dirección al campamento—saltó Annabeth.

Los demás semidioses rompieron en murmullos, habían olvidado eso en ese momento.

—Niños, tranquilas—sonrió Hestia, como si supiera algo que ellas no.

—No podemos tranquilizarnos...tenemos poco tiempo, y lo estamos desperdiciando leyendo unos libros...

—El tiempo se ha detenido—interrumpió Apollo, notándolo por primera vez.

Eso dejo a todos confundidos.

—¿Qué?

—Eso no es posible—dijo Annabeth.

Apollo sacó su IPod, y le enseñó la hora y fecha que tenia. Julio 5, 10:30 am. La hora en la que llegaron Percy y Annabeth esta mañana.

—Tal vez solo se dañó tu IPod—murmuró Annabeth lentamente.

Apollo le dio una mirada que claramente decía _"¿En serio, Annabeth? Soy un dios, mis cosas no se rompen_"

—Si me permiten explicar...—habló Hestia.

Todos guardaron silencio y la miraron. Ella sonrió suavemente.

—El tiempo se ha detenido—asintió ella—Pero es obra de los siete.

Inconscientemente los siete se miraron.

—¿Nosotros?

—Ustedes del futuro—explicó la diosa—No creí que fuera necesario decirlo, imagine que ustedes lo imaginarían, pero otra carta apareció hace un rato, explicaba que habían detenido el tiempo para que nada malo pasara mientras leyéramos. Justo ahora el mundo esta congelado, menos nosotros.

—Oh.

—Ok.

**—****¿A donde vamos?—pregunté.**

—Al mejor lugar en todo el mundo—sonrió Annabeth.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó Apollo haciéndose el tonto, quería hacer sonreír a Percy.

—Al Campamento Mestizo, Duh—sonrió ella, rodando los ojos.

**—****Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.****—****La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

**—****Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

**—****Por favor, cielo—suplicó mi madre—Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro. **

**—****¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

**—****No eran ancianas—intervino Grover—Eran las Moiras.**

Hubo un jadeo entre los recién llegados. Al parecer no les habían explicado todo de los otros capítulos.

—¿Viste a las moiras?

Percy asintió, como si no fuera nada, mientras que los demás la miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, preguntándose como seguía viva la chica.

**¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto...cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

**—****Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

**—****No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

—No—frunció el entrecejo Nico—Dijo "estas".

**—****Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

**—****¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

Artemis rodó los ojos, aunque medio sonrió. Se vio a si misma con Apollo en la discusión de Percy y Grover.

**—****¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

**Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

La sonrisa de la mayoría se esfumó, para ser remplazada con preocupación. Ares se sentó más derecho en su trono, ansioso por oír sobre una pelea.

**—****¿Qué era eso?—pregunté.**

**—****Ya casi llegamos—respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor...**

—Por favor, por favor, por favor—asintió Poseidon.

—Em...¿Papá? ¿Sabes que estoy aquí sana y salva, no? Esto fue hace...como 5 años.

Ella fue ignorada.

**No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinada hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes. Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

—Todos los monstruos quieren matarte—señaló Frank.

**Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner... y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

Algunos jadearon, otros se miraron preocupados, otros miraron a Percy.

**Recuerdo sentirme liviana, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. **

—Auch—murmuró Leo.

**Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

**—****¡Ay!.**

**—****¡Percy!—gritó mi madre.**

**Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerta y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo.**

—¡ZEUS!

—¡PADRE!

Poseidon y Apollo exclamaron al mismo tiempo, fulminando con la mirada a Zeus, este rodó los ojos.

—Creía que tenia mi rayo...—intentó excusarse.

—Eso no...

—¡Ya!—ordenó Percy exasperada—Si van a hacer drama a cada rato que algo suceda...

Ellos guardaron silencio inmediatamente, y los amigos de Percy se sorprendieron de que Percy le hablara así a dioses y no la mataran. Poseidon era su padre, tal vez no lo haría, ¿pero Apollo? Ellos tenían curiosidad del porque él no se molestaba por como Percy le hablaba.

**Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil. **

**—****¡Grover!**

**Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras**!

—Awww—sonrió Afrodita—Que linda.

Percy se sonrojó y medio sonrió.

**—****Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Solo Grover...

**—****Percy—dijo mi madre—tenemos que...****—****Le falló la voz.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

Los jadeos regresaron.

—¡El minotauro!

**Tragué saliva.**

**—****¿Quién es...?**

**—****Percy—dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—Sal del coche.**

**E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

**—****¡Sal por el otro lado!—urgió mi madre—Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande? **

**—****¿Qué?**

**Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

Percy sonrió.

—Thalía no esta aquí—notó—Debería estar aquí...

Ella no la veía desde la guerra, pero le hacia falta, creía que seria bueno que estuviera, a ella le gustaría saber sobre los libros.

**—****Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé—insistió mi madre—Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

**—****Mamá, tú también vienes**.

Todos se miraron con pena.

—No podrá—susurró tristemente Demeter.

—Es una mortal.

**Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano ¡Venga, mamá!—grité—Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover...**

**—****¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

Eso le arranco una sonrisa a algunos, pero no duró mucho, se preocupaban por Percy, Sally y Grover.

**El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza...era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos...**

**—****No nos quiere a nosotros—dijo mi madre—Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

**—****Pero...**

**—****No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

**Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro. **

—No deberías enojarte con ella.

—Vamos, enójate—sonrió Ares—Pelea.

**Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

**—****Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

**—****Te he dicho que...**

**—****¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

**No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado. Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

—Deberías podar el césped—dijo Hefeso a Dionisio.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no me encargo del campamento, ¿Recuerdas? Pero veré que puedo hacer...

**Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: **

—¿Cómo sabes de esa revista?—sonrió Leo.

Percy se sonrojó.

—Cállate.

**bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps,**

Eso hizo que algunos rieran.

**todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa excepto la interior**

Piper hizo una cara graciosa, imaginándose el monstruo en ropa interior.

—Yuck.

—Yuck no llega a describirlo—le dijo Percy.

—Es gracioso—negó Leo—Un monstruo en ropa interior.

**—****unos calzoncillos blancos—cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros. El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico. De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

—Espera, espera, espera—saltó Hazel—¿No sabias que eras una semidiosa?

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—No en ese momento.

—Wow.

Los demás asintieron, era raro pensar que Percy también había sido como ellos, ignorante a eso antes de saber la verdad. Ella tenia un aura de que esa era su vida, monstruos, peleas...era raro pensar en una Percy inocente, que no supiera que era semidiosa.

**Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

**—****Es...**

**—****El hijo de Pasífae—dijo mi madre**

—Mujer inteligente—sonrió Athenea—Los nombres tienen poder.

—**Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte. **

**—****Pero es el Min...**

**—****No digas su nombre—me advirtió—Los nombres tienen poder.**

La sonrisa de Athenea se amplió, y se volteó a Poseidon.

—¿Como hiciste que una mujer inteligente como ella se fijara en ti?

Él solo sonrió, y le guiñó un ojo.

**El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos. Volví a mirar atrás. El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros. **

—No es que sea tonto...—dijo Apollo lentamente—Es solo que no ve muy bien.

—Lo sé ahora—dijo Percy.

**—****¿Comida?—repitió Grover.**

**—****Chist—susurré—Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

**—****Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

**Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. **

Todos se tensaron. Poseidon agarrándose a su trono con fuerza, muy preocupado.

**Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

Súbitamente Apollo y Hermes sonrieron.

—El coche de Gabe se destruyó...

—...Que pena.

Ambos sonrieron traviesamente, y Percy rió.

**«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

**¡Upssss!**

Eso hizo a los demás sonreír.

**—****Percy—dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

**—****¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

**—****Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

**—****¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué...**

**Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

**Nos había olido.**

Volvieron a tensarse, y Poseidon casi rompe su trono por agarrarlo fuerte. Apollo miró a Percy, para convencerse a si mismo que ella estaba allí, bien.

**El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

**—****¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

**No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida.**

Las chicas fruncieron la nariz con asco.

**Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

El aliento se congeló en la garganta de la mayoría. Percy por otro lado se había aburrido un poco, sabia todo eso ya, ella lo había vivido. Se puso a jugar con la chaqueta de aviador de Nico, este estaba muy distraído con la lectura como para notarlo, si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera sonrojado un poco.

**El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado. El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

Todos se miraron confusos.

—¿Qué esta haciendo?—saltó Jason.

—Los monstruos ignoran los mortales, ¿Qué hace?—murmuró Nico.

**Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos. El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

**—****¡Corre, Percy!—gritó—¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

—Corre, Percy—repitió Apollo—Corre.

Percy lo miró. ¿Se preocupaba por ella?

**Pero me quedé allí, paralizada por el miedo, **

—¡Muévete!—saltó Ares—¡Vas a terminar muerta, gamberra!

**mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. **

El aliento se cortó en la garganta de la mayoría.

¿¡Qué?! Eso no tenia sentido...los monstruos no se meten con mortales.

Hades por otro lado evadió la mirada que Poseidon le enviaba.

**Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

Ares medio sonrió. Mortal, pero intentaba defenderse.

**—****¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

**Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

**—****¡Huye!**

**Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente...había desaparecido.**

**—****¡Noooo!**

Todos miraron a Percy con pena, olvidando momentáneamente que Sally Jackson seguía viva.

**La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras. El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

**No iba a permitirlo.**

**Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

**—****¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh!—grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

Algunos bufaron en risa. ¿_Mostrenco?_

**—****¡Brrrrr!**

**Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

**Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, **

—Las ideas estúpidas son las mejores—señaló Leo.

**pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento. Pero no sucedió así.**

—Claro que no—suspiró Apollo.

**El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape. El tiempo se ralentizó.**

Todos se miraron.

—¿Fue obra de...Cronos?—se atrevió a preguntar uno de los dioses.

—No, creo que fue mi déficit de atención.

**Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. **

—Wow.

**¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes. El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante. **

**Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

**—****¡Comida!****—****insistía Grover.**

A pesar de todo, eso le sacó una sonrisa a algunos. Otros, rodaban los ojos, y en el caso de Zeus, pensaba en lo incompetente que era el sátiro.

**El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo** **con todas mis fuerzas. **

—No funcionara Gamberra, eres una chica—bufó Ares con una sonrisa burlona.

Percy le sonrió socarronamente.

**El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces... ¡crack! **

La sonrisa de Ares desapareció, y miró a Percy sorprendido.

—Tenias 12 años..—susurró—Eras una niña, ¿cómo...?

—Soy así de increíble.

—Ya lo creo—dijo Nico.

Los demás semidioses asintieron, sorprendidos de Percy.

**Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdida y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo. El monstruo embistió una vez más. Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica. El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

—Wow, solo...Wow.

Los demás asintieron. Incluso los dioses tuvieron que admitir que fue genial que venciera el minotauro siendo tan joven, y siendo su segundo monstruo.

—No se si te lo había dicho antes, Percy—sonrió Leo—Pero eres genial.

Ella le sonrió, y Apollo miró a Leo.

**La criatura había desaparecido.**

Todos sonrieron y gritaron en celebración. Percy rió divertida. En serio, no era tan genial, era solo un minotauro.

**La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustada y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. **

Todos se miraron. La chica acaba de perder a su madre, y aun así temia sobre su amigo. Percy era realmente noble.

**Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada. **

Realmente valiente y buena, pensó la mayoría.

**Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa.**

Annabeth sonrió.

—Awww, crees que soy guapa—le sonrió arrogantemente.

Percy le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Claro que sí, créeme, si fuera un chico, ya serias mi novia.

—Por favor—bufó Annabeth—Estoy fuera de tu alcance.

Percy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Frank interrumpió.

—Lamento interrumpir un Bromance, pero el capitulo casi se acaba...

**Tenía el cabello que yo siempre desee tener, en vez de este simple y aburrido cabello negro. **

—Yo adoro tu cabello—soltó Nico, solo para verse avergonzado y sorprendido después. Afrodita sonrió para si misma.

Ella le sonrió un poco.

—Gracias.

**Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

**—****Es ella. Tiene que serlo.**

**—****Silencio, Annabeth—repuso el hombre—La chica está inconsciente. Llévala dentro.**

—Ese es el final del capítulo—anunció Frank.


	6. ¿Crees en los dioses, Percy?

Capitulo 6

Al Frank decir eso, reinó un silencio tranquilo mientras todos se miraban, curiosos de saber quien leería después. Solo en ese momento, Percy realizó lo mucho que había extrañado a sus amigos y lo difícil que había sido estar en Tártaro, aunque hubiese sido poco tiempo. Y los demás...cielo santo, habían cambiado bastante. Por ejemplo Frank, que estaba enorme y ya no parecía un osito Teddy, ahora más bien era musculoso y fornido.

Jason parecía cansado, y era comprensible, Percy imaginó que él había tomado el liderazgo del equipo desde que ella y Annabeth desaparecieron.

Hazel se veía llena de estrés, como si tuviera una misión que debía cumplir pero no sabia como hacerlo.

Leo y Piper se veían más o menos igual. Tal vez Piper un poco más confidente, pero Leo seguía igual.

Nico también había cambiado. Él ya no era el mismo niño parlanchín que Percy había conocido en Westover Hall...Pero tampoco era el chico rencoroso que se unía a los fantasmas por dolor por lo de Bianca...Percy no tenia idea de quien era Nico ahora, pero le agradaba ver que había hecho amistad con Jason.

Pero ni Percy ni Annabeth podían quejarse, ellas también habían cambiado un poco. Los demás lo habían notado, las miraban detenidamente, como si solo en ese momento captaran que ellas estaban allí, que habían salido del Tártaro. Y era comprensible, era extraño y raro y difícil de captar que estaban allí reunidos solo para leer unos libros, que probablemente los ayudarían...

—¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

\- ¿En Primerica comemos Jump-Leo?.

Todos se miraron.

—Sí, tengo hambre—dijo Percy.

—Tu siempre tienes hambre—le dijo Annabeth rodando los ojos.

Percy le sacó la lengua, para la diversión de la mayoría.

—Por supuesto—dijo Hera con una extraña amabilidad.

En el regazo de los chicos aparecieron unos platos con sandwiches de queso, galletas recién horneadas y jugo. Pero ellos, en vez de comer en el asiento, se sentaron en el piso juntos. Los dioses los miraron con curiosidad, pero no dijeron nada mientras veían a los héroes sentarse y conversar animadamente formando un circulo.

Ellos empezaron a compartir historias. Percy y Annabeth contaron brevemente sobre Tártaro, no queriendo entrar en detalles, y los demás les contaron sobre su viaje en el Argo II. Hazel les contó sobre la visita de Hecate, Frank les contó sobre su batalla con unos monstruos come hierba de aliento venenoso, Jason miró a Nico antes de decir suavemente:

—Conocimos a Cupido.

Instantáneamente todos dejaron de comer, y se voltearon hacia el rubio. Nico, que hasta ahora había estado sentado un poco alejado a los demás, comiendo simplemente una galleta, le dio una mirada fija, como retándolo a decir más, pero la verdad es que tenia curiosidad de saber si Jason cumpliría su promesa de guardar silencio.

—Nunca me contaste eso—dijo Piper.

—¿Cupido?—preguntó Percy súbitamente interesada—¿El bebe con pañales que te hace enamorar?

—No es un bebé—habló Nico antes que los demás pudieran, dándole una mirada a Jason que hablaba más de mil palabras.—Es un monstruo.

Percy alzó las cejas.

—¿El dios del amor es un monstruo? Vaya eso es nuevo...

Nico posó sus ojos en ella, y Percy quedo callada. Ella se preguntó a si misma que había hecho para enojar a Nico tanto. Pero Nico parecía más molesto consigo mismo que con ella.

—Mi hijo no es el mejor del mundo—habló Afrodita.

Todos la miraron, Piper muy curiosa, al igual que Percy.

—Hay muchos conceptos del amor, y él no es muy amable con las personas que habla—dijo—Supongo que Nico tuvo un encuentro con él, para saber que es un monstruo.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Hazel preocupada.

Nico no dijo nada, pero le dio una mirada a Jason, y este entendió.

—Nico y Cupido...tuvieron una discusión—dijo Jason—Cupido lo hizo admitir algo que era difícil para Nico.

—Lo siento—dijo Percy a Nico.

Él asintió, pero no la miró.

Después de eso las cosas no fueron las mismas. Las conversaciones terminaron, y ellos volvieron a sus asientos, pero esta vez Percy se sentó entre medio de Hazel y Piper.

—¿Quién va a leer?—preguntó Frank sosteniendo el libro.

Demeter tomó el libro, dándole una sonrisa amable al semidiós, y empezó a leer.

—**Capítulo 5 Juego al pinacle con un caballo**

**Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida. Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme dormida. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

**—****¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano?—me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

Hermes bufó divertido.

—Probablemente ella no sabrá—dijo.

Percy se sonrojó, y Annabeth le dio una mirada divertida a Percy. Por supuesto que ella no sabia.

**—****¿Qué?—mascullé.**

**Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

**—****¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

Zeus volvió a agarrar su rayo, aguantándolo como su fuera su bebé más preciado. Hera rodó los ojos, honestamente, ella pensaba que él amaba a ese rayo más que a ella.

**—****Lo siento—murmuré—no sé...**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudín.**

—La mejor forma de callarla—se rió Hazel.

—¿De veras?—sonrió Apollo—Yo creía que era besándola...

Percy se sonrojó, y los que no sabían lo que había pasado entre ambos, se vieron muy confundidos.

**La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido.**

**Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules—por lo menos una docena de ellos—en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

Hera sonrió ante la mención de su creación.

Los semidioses que habían ido al Campamento Mestizo sonrieron, debió sentirse muy confundida. Todos ellos lo habían estado al ver a Argus por primera vez.

**Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal.**

Todos sonrieron. El Campamento era lo mejor, era bonito, seguro y para ellos, perfecto.

**Estaba sentada en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella.**

-Incluso.

—¿Sabes lo que eso se siente?—preguntó Leo interesado.

Ni-preguntas-masculló Percy.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Leo se sorprendió de lo hermosos que eran.

**Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.**

**En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

**—****Cuidado—dijo una voz familiar.**

**Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana.**

—No lo hizo—dijo Annabeth—Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Percy medio sonrió, Grover era el mejor.

**Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «Campamento mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra. Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y...**

Todos se miraron con pena.

—Oh, Princesa—suspiró Apollo—Ojalá hubiera sido verdad.

La mayoría suspiró, sabían lo que se sentía perder un padre/madre.

**—****Me has salvado la vida—dijo Grover—Y yo... bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era...volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.**

**Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.**

**Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

**—****El Minotauro...—dije, recordando.**

—Los nombres tienen poder—dijo Athenea—No es bueno mencionarlos...

—Lo sé—Percy empezaba a cansarse de decir esas palabras.

**—****No pronuncies su nombre, Percy...**

**—****Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

**Grover se removió incómodo.**

**—****Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

**—****Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha...?**

**Bajó la cabeza. Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre.**

Las sonrisas regresaron a los rostros de Percy y Annabeth.

—Thalía debería estar aquí—repitió Percy, pero hacia sentido que ella no estuviera allí, después de todo Percy no la veía desde que ella, Nico y Thalía habían ido juntos en una misión encomendada por la tocaya de Percy.

**Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del dí mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

—Dramática—rodó los ojos Ares.

**—****Lo siento—sollozó Grover—Soy un fracaso. Soy...soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

Zeus asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero los que conocían al sátiro fruncieron el entrecejo.

**Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie,**

_—__¿Qué?_

**bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

-Oh.

**\- Oh, Estige-Rezongó!.**

**Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

**Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza. Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

La mayoría sintió pena por la chica, pero ella empezaba a cansarse de ello. Eso había sucedido hace años, deberían recordar que Sally seguía viva.

**Estaba sola. Me había quedado completamente huérfana. Tendría que vivir con... ¿Gabe el Apestoso?**

Ante eso hubo un súbito escándalo.

—¡NO!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—¡Ni muerto lo permito!

Percy los miró sorprendida, pero agradecida. Apollo y Poseidon miraban al libro con tanta intensidad que la mayoría se sorprendió de que no estallara en flamas.

—Chicos...—murmuró—Estoy aquí, no me fui a vivir con Gabe.

Fue ignorada.

**No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército.**

Ares resopló.

—Como si eso fuera posible...

Él la recordaba a esa edad, y era pequeña y muy femenina en el físico, es imposible que pasara como de 17 años.

**Haría algo, cualquier cosa.**

**Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico—o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera—parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

**—****No ha sido culpa tuya—le dije.**

**—****Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

**—****¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

**—****No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos...lo era.**

**—****Pero ¿por qué...?**

**De repente me sentí mareada, la vista se me nubló.**

**—****No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

**Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.**

**Su sabor me sorprendió,**

La mayoría la miró extraño.

¡El néctar era lo _mejor_ del mundo!

**porque esperaba zumo de manzana.**

Oh.

**No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.**

Al escuchar eso Apollo casi babea, y Percy medio sonrió. Era tan lindo cuando...¡No! No puedo pensar así...

**Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeña, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

**Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso.**

—Eh, no tan rápido, Princesa—murmuró Apollo—Demasiado puede matarte...

—Hablas con un libro—sonrió Percy, le encantaba decir esas palabras, ya que a la mayoría parecía olvidárseles ese hecho.

—Lo sé—dijo Apollo con seguridad, pero había un leve color rojo en sus mejillas que Percy encontró adorable.

**Lo miré fijamente, convencida de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

**—****¿Estaba bueno?—preguntó Grover.**

**Asentí.**

**—****¿A qué sabía?**

**Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

**—****Perdona —le contesté—Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

—¡No!—exclamó Hermes—Eso los mataría igual que a los mortales.

Percy suspiró.

-Lo se.

**—****¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo...sólo era curiosidad.**

**—****Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

Apollo suspiró.

—Las mejores del mundo—dijo—Sally realmente es una muy buena cocinera.

Hazel, Jason, Leo y Frank se miraron un poco confusos.

—¿Tu madre y Apollo, son...algo?—preguntó Leo curioso.

Normalmente los semidioses no pensaban mucho en esas cosas, porque los dioses eran raros, pero tenían curiosidad.

—¡No!—exclamó Percy, casi horrorizada. Solo de pensar eso le deban nauseas.

—¡No!—dijo Apollo al mismo tiempo que ella—No, no, Sally es una mujer hermosa, pero no.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes lo buen cocinera que es?—preguntó Hazel con curiosidad.

Percy y Apollo se miraron.

—¿No es obvio?—suspiró Nico, su tono de voz extraño—Percy y Apollo están juntos.

El silencio reino después de eso, y las miradas incomodas no se hicieron esperar.

-Oh.

-Ok.

Apollo sonrió al notar que Percy no corrigió a Nico al decir que estaban juntos.

Piper y Jason decidieron que Percy seguiría sorprendiéndolos más y más, ella era: Heroína, venció a Cronos, fue convertida en Pretor habiendo estado muy poco tiempo en el campamento, mató más monstruos de los que nadie pudiera imaginar, ¿y ahora también es novia de un dios? Wow.

—Y también fue ofrecida inmortalidad—dijo Hermes como si hubiera leído la mente de ambos, algo que obviamente hizo.

El shock fue aun más grande ante eso, y todos miraron a Percy.

—¡¿Rechazaste la inmortalidad!?—preguntó Jason.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Eso es algo que todos quisiéramos saber—masculló Apollo.

Los demás dioses asintieron, y súbitamente 12 pares de ojos la miraron.

Percy se movió incomoda.

—Es complicado, ser diosa era una oferta increíble, créanme, pero...no era para mi—dijo—Además, fue mejor lo que pedí a lo que me ofrecieron.

—Fuiste demasiado modesta—dijo Apollo—Debiste haber aceptado, ubieramos estado juntos...

—Ya hablamos de esto, Apollo. Por más tentador que hubiera sido, no podía permitir que se repitiera la historia, ustedes debían reclamar a sus hijos para que no volviera a suceder lo que pasó con Luke y Ethan.

El silencio reino otra vez.

**Suspiró.**

**—****¿Y cómo te sientes?**

**—****Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

—¿Eso es bueno?—preguntó Piper, un poco confusa de quien era la chica.

—Para Percy sí, para Nancy no—sonrió Hermes.

**—****Eso está muy bien—dijo—Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

**—****¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

**—****Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

**La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande.**

**Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla. Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente. Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

**Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua—un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol.**

La mayoría suspiró, extrañando más que nunca el campamento. La descripción que Percy daba no ayudaba, extrañaban el Campamento.

Los dioses, por otro lado, sonrieron al ver como sus hijos/sobrinos/primos/hermanos pensaban del campamento.

**En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

La mayoría se rió. Pero no fue con burla ni desdén, sino porque ellos también habían tenido ese pensamiento al ver por primera vez a un pegaso.

**Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

**El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé...¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines.**

Todos se miraron, y miraron a Dionisio, pero este seguía en su revista, no mirando a nadie, pero escuchado silenciosamente su descripción, listo para insultar al que se atreviera a decir algo, o a Percy si lo describía mal.

**Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Era apuesto, pero un poco...diferente, como superior. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

—Por supuesto que sí—resopló Dionisio.

La mayoría lo miró otra vez, sorprendidos de que estuviera escuchando.

**—****Ese es el señor D—me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

**Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa...**

**—****¡Señor Brunner!—exclamé.**

**El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

—Me hubiera gustado tomar un examen con él—se quejó la mayoría.

Los dioses sonrieron, solo Quiron...

**—****Ah, Percy, qué bien—dijo—Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

**Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

**—****Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

—Qué amable...

**—****Vaya, gracias.**

**Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

La mayoría resopló.

**—****¿Annabeth?—llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia,**

—¿Sabes mi nombre y sigues llamándome "chica rubia"?—rodó los ojos Annabeth.

Percy le dio su mejor sonrisa, y ella volvió a rodar los ojos.

**y nos presentó—Ella cuidó de ti mientras estabas enferma, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.**

**—****Claro, Quirón—contestó ella.**

**Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético y más bonito. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen:**

Annabeth y Athenea la miraron.

—¿Hay algo de malo con sus ojos?—preguntó Athenea con tono de voz peligroso.

Percy negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, y Demeter saltó a su rescate al leer.

**eran de un gris tormenta; hermosos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

Annabeth y Athenea asintieron satisfechas.

**Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: «¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o «¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!».**

La mayoría se rió, Annabeth más fuerte que los demás.

—¿En serio creíste eso?—rió—Oh ternurita...

—¡Hey!—se defendió ella—Aun no te conocía...

**Pero sólo dijo:**

**—****Cuando duermes babeas.**

Las risas regresaron. Apollo esta vez se unió a ellas, lo que causo que Percy se sonrojara.

—Es cierto—rió Apollo—También habla dormida, pero eso es adorable.

-Awwww ...

Poseidon miró a su sobrino rechinando sus dientes, y este decidió no volver a comentar algo así nunca más...Al menos no frente a su tío.

_Chico inteligente_, pensó Percy captando la mirada de Apollo.

**Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

**—****Bueno—comenté para cambiar de tema—¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

**—****No soy el señor Brunner—dijo el ex señor Brunner—Me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

**—****Ok—Perpleja, miré al director—¿Y el señor D...? ¿La D significa algo?**

**El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

**—****Jovencita, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

**—****Ah, ya. Perdón.**

**—****Debo decir, Percy—intervino Quirón—que me alegro de verte sana y salva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

**\- ¿Visita al Hogar?**

**—****Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que... bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

**Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto... pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

**—****¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí?—pregunté.**

**Quirón asintió.**

—Genial—suspiró Nico con tono bromista—Ahora se le subirá a la cabeza.

Percy rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió al chico.

**—****Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparada para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí viva, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

**—****Grover—dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

**—****¡Sí, señor!**

**Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

**—****Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle.**

**El señor D me observó con recelo.**

**-Me temo que no-respuesta.**

**-Me temo, señor, que la señal.**

**—****Señor—repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.**

—A nadie le agradaba—dijo Annabeth.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, AnnieBell—masculló Dionisio.

-Annabeth.

**—****Bueno—me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

**—****Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá—intervino Quirón.**

**—****Por favor—dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun...Quiron, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

**El señor D resopló y dijo:**

**—****Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

Poseidon suspiró mirando a su sobrino.

¿Tenia que tratarla mal? Era su primer día allí, estaba confundida.

**El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta. Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

Los semidioses sonrieron, Quiron siempre los miraba así.

Frank y Hazel, los únicos que no conocían a Quiron, se vieron curiosos, deseando conocerlo.

**Percy, ¿de es tu madre que tienen cuentas en todas las?-Preguntas.**

**—****Dijo que...—Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.**

**—****Lo típico—intervino el señor D—Así es como los matan. Jovencita, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

—Dionisio—suspiró Poseidón—¿Tienes que ser tan duro con ella?

Fue ignorado, pero no le importo mucho.

**—****¿Qué?—pregunté.**

**Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

**—****Me temo que hay demasiado que contar—repuso Quirón—Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

**—****¿Película de orientación?—pregunté.**

Percy se cruzo de brazos.

—No es justo—dijo—Todos la vieron menos yo...

—Es muy buena—dijo Nico—Tiene una excelente vista a las Cabañas y la playa...

—Y La arena y el campo de fresas...

Percy resopló.

—Yo quería verlo...

**—****Olvídalo—dijo Quirón—Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacha. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

**Miré a los demás.**

**Esperaba que alguien exclamara: «¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:**

**—****¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano!**

Algunos rodaron los ojos, otros sonrieron, otros no hicieron nada.

**Se rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

**—****Señor D—preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?**

**\- ¿Eh? Ah, mal.**

—Que generoso eres—masculló Hermes con sarcasmo.

**Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

**—****Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

—Por supuesto que hay un Dios.

—Muy amable hombre—dijo Artemis asintiendo.

Los semidioses se miraron los unos a los otros.

-De acuerdo ...

—Lady Demeter, por favor, lea...

Ella dejo de murmurar molesta junto a los demás, miró a los semidioses y continuó leyendo.

**—****Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios... En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

**\- ¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acabas de decir ...**

**—****He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

—¡¿MENOR!?

**—****¿Menor?**

**—****Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

**—****Zeus—dije—Hera, Apolo... ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

Apollo sonrió, Percy lo mencionó aun sin conocerlo.

—Mencionó a ellos pero no mencionó a su padre—murmuró Jason.

**Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

**—****Jovencita—intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

**—****Pero son historias—dije—Mitos... para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!—saltó Percy antes que alguien dijera algo—¡Lo sé! Lo siento.

**—****¡La ciencia!—se burló el señor D—Y dime, Persephone Jackson —me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a esta chica y dímelo.**

Hubo unos murmullos de "mortales" y "es cierto".

**El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.**

**—****Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

**Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

**—****¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.**

Los dioses suspiraron.

**—****Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras una diosa, Percy, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Persephone Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

—Auch—murmuró alguien.

—Pero es verdad—dijo Leo—Ya hay libros sobre ella...

Percy se estremeció un poco, odiaba tanta atención sobre ella, imaginarse un mito sobre ella era...demasiado.

**Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

**—****No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses—respondí.**

**—****Pues más te vale que empieces a creer—murmuró el señor D—Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

-Dionisio-gruñó Poseidón.

Apollo lo fulminó con la mirada también.

—Atrévete.

**—****P... por favor, señor —intervino Grover—Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionada.**

**—****Menuda suerte la mía—gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!**

**Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

Zeus lo miró fijamente.

**Me quedé boquiabierta, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

**—****Señor D, sus restricciones—le recordó.**

**El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

**—****Madre mía.—Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

**Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.**

**Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

**—****El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

Gruñó Artemisa.

**—****Una ninfa del bosque—repetí, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

**—****Sí —reconoció el señor D—A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez... bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme.**

—¡Era una de mis cazadoras!—gritó Artemis—¡¿Puede ser más prohibo!?

Dionisio se estremeció, Artemis molesta era algo horrendo.

**La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

**El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protestando.**

—Eso es lo que es—dijo alguien.

Este lo ignoró otra vez.

**—****Y... y —balbuceé—su padre es...**

**—****Di immortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a esta chica lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.**

**Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo...**

**—****Usted es Dioniso —dije—El dios del vino.**

**El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—****¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «obvio»?**

**—****S-sí, señor D.**

**—****Pues obvio, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

Afrodita se vio indignada.

**—****¿Usted es un dios?**

**—****Sí, niña.**

**—****¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

—Lo sé—dijo Hermes—Todos nos sorprendimos también.

Solo en ese momento Dionisio lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza.**

—Dionisio...—gruñeron Poseidón y Apollo—Cuidado...

**Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

—Que lo intente...—gruñó Apollo.

**—****¿Quieres comprobarlo, niña?—preguntó con ceño.**

**—****No. No, señor.**

**El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

**—****Me parece que he ganado—dijo.**

**—****Un momento, señor D—repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.**

**Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

**—****Estoy cansado—comentó el señor D—Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.**

**La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

**—****S-sí, señor.**

**El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

**—****Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales.**

Nico bufo.

Como si Percy en algún momento fuera a respetar a los dioses...

**Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

**—****¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

**—****El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han... bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

**—****El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

**—****Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

**—****¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En... Estados Unidos?**

**—****Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

**—****¿El qué?**

**—****Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

—No entendí—admitió Piper.

—Es complicado—asintió un dios.

**—****Y después murieron**.

La mayoría bufó. Y Percy se sonrojó.

**—****¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña...**

—¡Oh, Alemania y Francia fueron increibles!—dijo Afroidita.

—A mi me gustó mas Gran Bretaña—dijo Apollo.

—España era muy lindo—dijo Demeter.

—Francia fue mejor—sonrió Ares compartiendo una mirada con Afrodita.

**Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma),**

—¡Hey!—se quejaron los romanos.

**Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.**

**Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

—Claro que somos parte de un Club, Percy—sonrió Leo—El club de los héroes con peor suerte del mundo. O HPSM, más corto.

La mayoría se rió, otros rodaron los ojos.

**—****¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién... quién soy yo?**

-Dramática-sonrió Annabeth.

**Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

**—****¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

**Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos, pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.**

**Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

—Linda descripción—rió Apollo.

—Nunca había visto un centauro antes—se defendió Percy.

**—****¡Qué alivio!—exclamó el centauro—Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

—Ese es el final del Capitulo.

—Me encantó—dijo Piper—Tus pensamientos son los mejores.

—Por supuesto—le guiñó un ojo Percy.

—Muy Bien, un capítulo más y a la cama—ordenó Hera.

Percy estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no noto que ya era tarde. El tiempo estaba detenido en el exterior, pero allí dentro el sol y la luna se veían, y la luna brillaba.

—¿Quien quiere leer ahora?


	7. Las tuberías me obedecen

Comentarios capitulo 5:(Olvide contestarlos en el capitulo anterior)

Mar91: Gracias! Y si, Apollo merece unas cuantas collejas.

Sofí Di Jackson: Actualizo Pronto!

Fernanda: hola, me alega hayas comentado eso, yo a veces me preguntaba si sería mi historia cliché o común. Porque presiento que mi Percy es un poco Mary Sue, pero bueno, el Percy de Rick también lo es xD

Samantha Black: Gracias! I know, no hay muchos Fem Percy, y eso no me gusta, yo adoro Fem Percy. Gracias! I know, everybody wants to see Pernico. Pero no se, la historia es un Apollo x Percy, pero habrán momentos Percy x Nico, Percy x Leo, Percy x Luke...Y todo eso le traerán celos a cierto dios ;) Annabeth queda con Will Solange. Actualizo Pronto, Saludos.

NisseBlackthorn: Me alegra te haya encantado! Exacto xD Apollo es un puto, el solito perdió a Percy, Yeah, todo es igual que en los libros de Rick, sólo que, bueno, Percy es chica. La mayoría no lo sabía (lo de percy y Apollo), pero ya lo saben.

Pieri Alea: Mmm bueno...xD, todas amamos a Luke, so yeah...you'll see. Actualizo pronto!

Eli. J2: Yes xD no pude resistirme a escribir eso. Todavía no se sí haga que aparezcan más personas, ya veremos. :)

Adriana Mikaelson: Apollo es un dios, esa es su naturaleza :/No hay que perder la esperanza. Claro ;) Apollo tiene ventaja sobre los demás. I know, amo a Nico, amo a Percico pero bueno...

Comentarios capítulo 6:

Mar91: Muchas Gracias, Actualizo Pronto.

Sophie Di Jackson: Sip, momentos Percy x Nico, momentos Percy x Leo, momentos Percy x everyone xD Yes, I know, debió aclararlo, pero bueno :3 Muchos celos pronto. Poseidon sobreprotector es lo mejor que existe, y Apollo celoso es sexy. Bueno, Gracias por comentar, me alegra te guste la historia. Y n te preocupes, no dejaré de escribir.

Fernanda. Vázquez. 710667: Gracias! Actualizo Pronto!

Pieri Alea: Gracias! :D me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo! Yes, pronto se encontrara con Luke :D (If you know what i mean...) Actualizo Pronto!.

Nyaruko- San:Sorry , es una historia Percy x Apollo...más o menos. Pero don't worry, habrá momentos Percy x Nico, creo...

Eli. J2: I don't know, pronto, tal vez :)

Adriana Mikaelson: A mi también 3 Actualizo Pronto!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! Yo quiero leer—sonrió Afrodita.

Frank se sonrojó un poco antes de darle el libro a la diosa del amor. Hazel frunció las cejas.

—Muy bien, veamos...**Capítulo 6 Me convierto en señora suprema del lavabo. **

Todos miraron a Percy, algunos intentaron no reír.

—Larga Historia—suspiró ella en dirección de sus amigos—Lo leerán ahora.

—Sí, definitivamente nunca tendremos un capitulo que tenga un titulo normal—sonrió Hermes.

**En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. **

—Em...¿Okay?

—Es un caballo—dijo Percy lentamente—Los caballos patean.

—Oh.

Percy inconscientemente llevó su mano a su cabeza, y se estremeció al recordar el golpe que Blackjack le había dado...Piper le sonrió avergonzada, y Percy suspiró.

**Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

Las risas volvieron.

—¿Vamos, Percy, ni siquiera en las de Quirón?

Percy rodó los ojos, ahora era diferente, antes ella no sabia que podía hablar con caballos, ahora lo sabe y bueno,...confía más en ellos.

**Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es ella.»**

—Famosa desde el principio—sonrió Leo moviendo sus cejas.

Percy suspiró.

—Sip—dijo sin animo.

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. No soy tímida, **

—Obvio que no—saltó Annabeth.

—Eres sarcástica...

—Entrometida...

—Irrespetuosa...

—Pero nunca tímida.

—También eres irritante y...

—Ok, ok, ok, yo también los quiero, chicos—dijo con sarcasmo Percy, levantando sus manos en señal de rendirse.

**pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así. Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

Apollo frunció el entrecejo.

—Imposible—dijo—Ella no se podía mover sola...

Annabeth también frunció el entrecejo, y se volvió a Percy.

—¿Se movió?

—No se, supongo que era 'ella'—dijo Percy insegura, recordando que la err...¿Momia? se había movido para dar la profecía de Artemis...

—¿De qué hablan?—preguntó Jason confuso.

—¿Qué se movió?—preguntó Frank.

Nico, Percy y Annabeth se miraron.

—Es...Larga historia—dijo Percy, no sabia como explicar que Rachel no siempre había sido el Oráculo, sino una momia por una maldición...Como sea, probablemente lo leerían en los libros.

**—¿Qué hay ahí arriba?—le pregunté a Quirón.**

**Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.**

**—Sólo un desván.**

**—¿Vive alguien ahí?**

**—No—respondió tajante—Ni una sola cosa viviente. **

—Bueno, eso no es una mentira...—murmuró Apollo aun sin quitar su mueca. El adoraba a su oráculo, y odiaba a Hades por haberle hecho aquella maldición. Pero bueno, al menos su oráculo ahora estaba en Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

**—Vamos, Percy—me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—Hay mucho que ver.**

**Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

**Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

—Las mejores fresas—asintió Hefeso.

Demeter lo miró, y este rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Mejor que las mías?—preguntó Demeter peligrosamente seria.

Todos los dioses se miraron.

—Sí—replicó Hades fríamente.

Ellos se fulminaron con la mirada unos segundos, antes que Afrodita rodara los ojos y continuara leyendo.

**—Cubre nuestros gastos—aclaró—Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

**También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. **

—Lo único que se puede llegar a alegrar de verlo—bromeó Hermes.

BAM, donde antes había estado Hermes, ahora estaba un delfín.

Silencio.

—Recuérdame nunca hacerlo enojar—susurró Jason a Piper.

BAM, el delfín desapareció y en su lugar estaba Hermes otra vez.

—Divertido—sonrió Hermes en dirección de su medio hermano—Pero ese es un truco viejo, mejora tus...—BAM, en el lugar de Hermes estaba un hermoso leopardo.

—Dionisio, suficiente—dijo Hera.

BAM, Hermes regreso, su sonrisa intacta.

—Nada mal, hermano—dijo.

Dionisio rodó los ojos.

**Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas. Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

**—Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad?—le pregunté a Quirón—Quiero decir... ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

**Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

**—Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

—¡Eso hizo!—dijeron Percy y Annabeth—¡Varias veces!

—Fracaso la primera vez—gruñó Zeus.

—No, no lo hizo—dijo Annabeth—Thalía se sacrifico por nosotros, fue su decisión.

—¿Thalia? ¿Mi Hermana Thalía?—preguntó Jason confuso.

Fue ignorado.

—Además—prosiguió Percy antes que Zeus pudiera decir algo—Thalía..bueno..se sacrificó, pero Luke y Annabeth llegaron a salvo.

—¿Eso no cuenta?

**—¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

**—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—convino Quirón—mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. **

**—¡Yo huí de él!—dije rápidamente—Fue mi culpa, yo lo evadí...**

**—Lo se hija, lo se, pero...está también el desafortunado...destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

—Es que eso ni fue su culpa—gruñó Percy.

—Percy, cielo, hablas con un libro—ahora fue turno de Apollo sonreír.

Percy se volteo hacia él, y Apollo tragó en seco al ver un fuego en sus ojos. 'Ok, nota para mi mismo, no bromees si ella esta molesta' pensó para si mismo.

**Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

—No fue tu culpa—negó Nico—Estabas asustada.

Él no había escuchado ese capitulo, pa aun no habían llegado, pero le habían contado, y cualquiera se asustaría si su mejor amigo empieza a decir que nunca pasan de sexto grado y te mira como si fueses a morir...

**—Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

**Quirón se estremeció.**

**—Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. **

—¿Qué pasó?

Zeus se cruzó de brazos.

—Larga Historia—dijo Percy.

Todos gruñeron.

—¿Vas a seguir diciendo eso?

—Síp.

—Te gusta hacernos sufrir—sonrió Nico.

Percy le dio su mejor sonrisa, la que hace que sus hoyuelos se marquen y sus ojos brillen. Nico se quedo sin aire por unos segundos, algo que cierto dios del sol notó.

—Por supuesto.

**El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño..**

**—¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**—Bueno, veintiocho.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

**—Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

—¡Eso es horrible!—saltaron los adolescentes.

—Pobres sátiros.

**—Eso es horrible.**

**—Pues sí—convino Quirón—En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación...**

**—Eso no es justo—dije—¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?**

—Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber—dijeron Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank y Jason. Jason más que todos, él imaginaba que tenia que ver con su hermana, pero...¿qué paso...?

**Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

**—Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

**Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

**—Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real...**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

—Oh, Percy, no—suspiró Poseidon—Ni lo pienses.

—Lo siento...Pero ya fui—dijo Percy—Varias veces de hecho.

—Percy...

—Y estuve en Tártaro.

Poseidon parecía apunto de morir de angustia.

—Princesa...—empezó Apollo—Creo que tu padre esta apunto de un ataque cardiaco así que...Err, no hables.

**La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

**—Así es—Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora... hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

**—¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

**—Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

**A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

—Nadie lo ha hecho—dijo Dionisio.

**—Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado —me dijo Quirón.**

**—¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

La mayoría rodó los ojos.

—Oh, no se, tal vez con flores—ironizó Ares.

Percy se sonrojó.

**—Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

**—¿Yo, espada y...?**

—Obvio que no, Quirón—suspiró Ares—Ni si quiera entiende la parte de estar armada...

—Ya, Ares—dijo Apollo—Déjala tranquila, es su primera vez allí.

**—Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

**Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, **

—Ay Percy, eres un poco lenta, ¿no?

—¿Qué es esto, el día de todos contra Percy?—se cruzó de brazos la chica, un puchero en sus labios.

La mayoría rodó los ojos o sonrió.

—No te preocupes Princesa, yo te defiendo—sonrió Apollo de forma dramática, levantándose de su trono y abrazando a la chica. Ella rió y rodó los ojos mientras le devolvía el abrazo con más dramatismo. Haciendo como si estuviera derretida en sus brazos (algo que de hecho, estaba).

—¡Oh, mi héroe!

—¿Terminaron de jugar, niños?—rodó los ojos Hera—Lee, Afrodita.

**pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas. **

**—¿Lides con espadas y lanzas?—pregunté.**

**—Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

—Que reconfortante—bufó Hestia.

**Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

**—¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve?—pregunté.**

**Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonta.**

**—Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

**Él seguía mirándome raro, así que decidí dejar a un lado mi pregunta. **

—No había necesidad de eso—dijo suavemente Hazel.

—Fue una pregunta sincera—dijo Leo—Yo también me pregunté lo mismo cuando vi el comedor.

**Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, **

—¿Doce?—frunció el entrecejo Leo—Hay como, 20 o algo así.

—Larga Historia.

**junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca.**

Los dioses compartieron una mirada.

¿Estrambóticas? Debían tomar eso como un insulto...o...

**Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. **

—Claro que no—dijo Hermes.

—Todos somos diferentes—asintió Apollo.

**La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica; **

Leo pitorreó, para la diversión de todos y la sonrisa de Hefeso.

**la 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; **

Demeter sonrió.

**la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. **

Apollo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡La mejor cabaña de todo el Campamento!—exclamó arrogantemente.

Los dioses esperaron que sus hijos se quejaran o algo, pero ellos solo se encogieron de hombros asintiendo. Era la verdad, los hijos de Apollo si que sabían fiestear y eran muy cool.

**Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

—¿Juegas básquet?—alzó las cejas Leo.

Eso era sexy, una chica jugando un deporte un poco rudo...

—No comentarios—dijo Percy al notar su mirada.

**En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

Hestia sonrió tiernamente.

—Lamento no haber ido a hablarte—le dijo Percy.

—No importa, cariño—le sonrió la diosa.

**Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

Zeus y Hera se vieron arrogantes.

**—¿Zeus y Hera?—aventuré.**

**—Correcto. **

**—Parecen vacías.**

—Duh, eso es porque lo están.

Jason aclaró su garganta ruidosamente.

—Bueno, lo estaban.

**—Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

**Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota. **

Eso si lo tomaron como un insulto.

—¡Ey!

**Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

Los dioses suspiraron, algunos avergonzados por sus acciones pasadas, otros pensado en la Promesa que habían hecho los Tres Grandes.

**Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

Poseidon sonrió. Su hija aun no sabia que ese su hija, pero se sintió atraída por su cabaña.

**No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

**—¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien más hubiera entrado?—preguntó Frank.

—Probablemente estaría muerto.

Todos se miraron con ojos abiertos como platos. Poseidon era tan amable y bondadoso que era fácil olvidar que él era Poseidon, él dios del mar, y el mar es peligroso.

**Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

**—Vamos, Percy.**

**La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

**La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. **

Ares sonrió arrogantemente.

—Mi cabaña.

**Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

—Clarisse—dijeron los semidioses.

Frank y Hazel notaron sus tonos de voz.

—¿Chica mala?

—Más o menos—sonrió Percy—Es buena solo que...

—No necesito escuchar más.

**Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

**—No hemos visto más centauros—comenté.**

**—No—repuso con tristeza—Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

—Los Ponis fiesteros son los mejores—sonrió Percy.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con ella, otros la miraron como si estuviera loca.

**—Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente...?**

**Me sonrió desde arriba.**

**—¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

**—Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

—¡Percy!—regañó Annabeth—No puedes ir preguntándole eso a la gente.

—¿Lo siento?

**Quirón se detuvo.**

**—¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo... y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

Los dioses asintieron.

—Siempre se le necesitará.

**Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

—Obvio que no.

—Ni en la mía.

**—¿No se aburre?**

**—No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

**—¿Por qué se deprime?**

—Eres lenta, Percy—rodó los ojos Ares.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Las muertes—susurró Demeter al ver que otro semidiós se veía confuso.

**Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

**—Ah, mira—dijo—Annabeth nos espera.**

**La chica rubia **

—Y vuelve con lo de "chica rubia"—se cruzó de brazos Annabeth.

—Bueno, eres rubia—sonrió Leo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

**que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

Annabeth sonrió.

**Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. **

—Eso es porque lo son—rodó los ojos Ares.

—¡YA LO SE!—estalló Percy—¡Esto paso hace un trillón de años, déjenlo pasar, soy lenta, tonta, lo que sea, pero ya se esas cosas! ¡Fue face años!

Todos se vieron sorprendidos por su arrebato de enojo.

Apollo debió admitir que se veía sexy molesta, y él no fue el único que lo pensó.

**Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

**—Annabeth—dijo Quirón—tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

**—Sí, señor.**

**—Cabaña once—me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—Estás en tu casa.**

Hermes medió sonrió pensando en sus hijos, pero no se atrevió decir nada por miedo a que Percy volviera a gritar.

**La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. **

Hermes suspiró tristemente.

**Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama? **

—Caduceo—susurró Hermes.

**Un caduceo.**

**Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. **

Los dioses que no habían reclamado a sus hijos para ese tiempo, se vieron apenados.

**Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

**—Bueno, así pues...—dijo Quirón—Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

**Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

**Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

**—¿Y bien?—me urgió Annabeth—Vamos.**

**Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como una completa idiota. **

—Naturalmente—sonrió Annabeth.

**Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

**Annabeth anunció: **

**—Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

**—¿Normal o por determinar?—preguntó alguien.**

**Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

**—Por determinar.**

**Todo el mundo se quejó.**

Otra vez los dioses se vieron apenados, menos Apollo, el cual sonrió.

—Siempre he reclamado a mis hijos—dijo orgullosamente.

Percy inconscientemente desvió la vista.

**Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

El aliento en la garganta de Annabeth y de Percy se congelo.

Luke...Ellas casi olvidan que él saldría en ese capítulo.

**—Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenida, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

**El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. **

Eso hizo alzar las cejas a Apollo. Pero Annabeth sonrió falsamente, mirando al suelo.

**Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

**—Éste es Luke—lo presentó Annabeth, **

Hermes miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose muy mal y muy triste. Cuando levantó su vista encontró a Percy mirándolo con una sonrisa triste. Con sus ojos le preguntó si estaba bien. Hermes asintió dándole a la chica una sonrisa amable.

**y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Entendí porque lo estaba. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—Es tu consejero por el momento.**

**—¿Por el momento?—pregunté confusa. **

**—Eres una por determinar—me aclaró Luke—Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros. No es perjudicioso, acoge a todos. **

—Eso es genial—dijo Percy intentando animar a Hermes—Eres el único dios que acoge a los que no han sido identificados. Les diste cabaña y una familia en la cabaña 11 en lo que fueron identificados.

Annabeth captó lo que hacia y sonrió suavemente, ella nunca se llevó muy bien con Hermes después de lo que sucedió en la Guerra, cuando él casi la incinera, pero había aprendido a ser cortes con él desde el viaje a París.

—Es cierto—dijo ella—Eres apreciado por eso en el Campamento.

Apollo le sonrió a su hermano asintiendo de acuerdo con las palabras de su chica y la amiga de su chica.

—Gracias—le susurró suavemente Hermes a ambas.

**Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, **

—¡No!—saltó Nico—Lo robaran...

—No lo hice—le aseguró Percy con una sonrisa.

Nico asintió un poco, recordando lo que había sucedido la primera vez que estuvo en la Cabaña 11.

**pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

**Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

—Difícil identificar cuales son sus hijos—dijo Hades con sarcasmo señalando con la cabeza a Hermes.

**—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?—pregunté.**

**—Buena pregunta—respondió Luke—Hasta que te determinen.**

**—¿Cuánto tardará?**

**Todos rieron.**

Los dioses se sintieron mal otra vez. ¿Tan mal pensaban de ellos...? Bueno, es cierto que antes dejaban pasar años sin identificarlos...

**—Vamos —me dijo Annabeth—Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

**—Ya la he visto.**

—Intentaba salvarte de más vergüenza—dijo Leo.

Él y los demás habían estado un poco callados.

—Soy lenta, recuerdas—dijo Percy, aunque su tono tenia un poco de ironía. No le agradaba mucho que la creyeran lenta,..pero bueno, a veces lo era.

**—Vamos—Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras lo chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

**—Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más—dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

**—¿Qué?**

**Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

**—¿Cómo pude creer que eras la elegida?**

Percy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Derroté a Voldemort entonces?

Annabeth resopló rodando los ojos con una sonrisa enorme.

Leo jadeó exageradamente, causando que todos lo miraran.

—¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!—su rostro de veía aterrorizado, y temblaba falsamente, mirando al rededor como si esperara que mortifagos aparecieran.

Eso los hizo reír y Leo sonrió.

**—Pero ¿qué te pasa?—Empezaba a enfadarme—Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro...**

**—¡No hables así!—me increpó Annabeth—¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

**—¿De que me mataran?**

**—¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

—¿Para sobrevivir?—alzó una ceja Hermes.

**Meneé la cabeza.**

**—Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito...**

**—Pues claro que lo era.**

**—Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

**—Sí.**

**—Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que...**

**—Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

—No va a entender—sonrió burlonamente Nico.

—¡Ey!—se quejó Percy dándole un manotazo en el hombro al chico—Acababa de enterarme que era una mestiza...

—Lo que digas, Percy—la sonrisa burlona de Nico se amplió.

Jason sonrió al ver a Nico sonreír y hablar con Percy.

**—Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo.**

**—No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

**Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

**—¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada...?**

**—Esa Fur...quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

—¿Cómo sabias de la Sra. Dodds?—preguntó Apollo alzando una ceja.

—Percy habla dormida—respondió Nico por Annabeth. Él recordaba en el Laberinto, cuando se encontró a si mismo sin poder dormir y termino observando a Annabeth, Percy y Rachel dormir...

—Lo sé—respondió Apollo un poco más duro de lo que al principio quería.

Nico desvió su vista, 'lo sabe', pensó.

**—¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

**—Hablas en sueños.**

**—Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

**Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

Hades bufó rodando los ojos.

—Solo pasó una vez—dijo este ante la mirada de algunos semidioses—Pero fue porque me ofendió.

**—No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

**—Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar?—Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios.**

**—Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

**—No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O... tu progenitor.—Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

**—Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

**—Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

**—Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

**Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

Los que habían pasado más tiempo en el Campamento se movieron incomodos, nunca era fácil tener esa conversación con otros niños.

**—Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

**—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

Annabeth miró a Poseidon.

**—No, claro que no.**

**—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir...?**

**—Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

**—No conoces nada de mí.**

**—¿No?—Levantó una ceja—Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

**—¿Cómo...?**

**—Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

**Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

Percy suspiró, era vergonzoso a veces...

**—¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

**—Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsiva, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

**—Hablas como...como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

—La mayoría pasa por eso—dijo Athenea.

**—La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

**—¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

**—La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a una chica normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerta. Asúmelo. Eres una mestiza. **

—Un poco dura, ¿no?

—Había sido un día largo—suspiró Annabeth.

**Una mestiza. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

**Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

**—¡Pero bueno! ¡Una novata! **

**Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

**—Clarisse—suspiró Annabeth—¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

**—Fijo, señorita Princesa—repuso la chicarrona—Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche. **

—¿Señorita Princesa?—preguntó Leo alzando las cejas.

—Ese es el apodo de Percy—sonrió socarronamente Annabeth.

Percy la miro mal.

—El único que me llama así es Apollo.

Hubieron coros de "Uhhhh" y "Ohhh's", pero Percy no lo había dicho en ese sentido, al captar como sonaron sus palabras, se sonrojó fuertemente.

—Cierto, disculpa—le sonrió socarronamente—Sesos de alga.

—Chica Lista—sonrió Percy.

—Princesa—devolvió Annabeth.

—Annie—sonrió Percy.

Annabeth la fulminó con la mirada, su sonrisa borrándose de su rostro.

—No. Me. Llames. Así—gruñó con dientes rechinados.

—Cierto, lo olvidaba, solo Will te puede decir así—sonrió Percy.

—¡Uhhhh...!

—¡Ohhh...!

—¡Sesos de Alga!—gruñó Annabeth, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Hera interrumpió.

—¿Terminaron, niñas? Hay que leer.

**—Erre es korakas!—replicó Annabeth,**

—¡Annabeth!—exclamó Athenea.

** y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba «¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía. **

—Sí que lo es—se cruzó de brazos Athenea.

**—Os vamos a pulverizar—respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—¿Quién es esta alfeñique?**

**—Percy Jackson—dijo Annabeth—Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.**

**Parpadeé.**

Frank suspiró, la chica parecía ser un dolor en el trasero, y era su hermana...más o menos.

**—¿El dios de la guerra?**

—¿Algún problema con eso, gamberra?—se cruzó de brazos Ares.

—No, realmente no—sonrió Percy.

**Clarisse replicó con desdén**

**—¿Algún problema?**

**—No—contesté—Eso explica el mal olor.**

Ares gruñó.

**Clarisse gruñó.**

**—Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

**—Percy.**

**—Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

**—Clarisse...—la advirtió Annabeth.**

**—Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

**Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era la chica nueva. Tenía que ganarme una reputación. Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

La mayoría de los semidioses gruñeron.

Eso era horrible...

**Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. **

—Por supuesto que las tiene—sonrió Ares—Es mi hija.

A Frank no le estaba agradando mucho la forma griega de su padre.

**Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo— que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

Algunos rieron, otros miraron a Percy como si tuviera otra cereza, otros rodaron los ojos.

—¿En serio, Percy, en serio?

**Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

**—Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes—dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de esta boba. **

**Sus amigas no paraban de reír.**

**Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

—Fuiste de mucha ayuda—le dijo Percy irónicamente.

Annabeth la miró apenada, pero en ese entonces no se caían bien y no eran amigas...así que no contaba.

**Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas y a...bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres.**

Las mujeres de la habitación se estremecieron y gaguearon.

—Yuck.

**Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

**Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. **

Poseidon sonrió de oreja a oreja. Oh Clarisse, pobre Clarisse...

Apollo, por otro lado le sonrió pícaramente a Percy.

—¿Cómo un orgasmo?—le preguntó traviesamente.

Percy se ahogó con el aire, poniéndose más roja que el cabello de Artemis.

—¡APOLLO!—gruñó dicha diosa.

—¿Qué? Es una pregunta.

**Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

Ares frunció el entrecejo.

**Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

Todos empezaron a reír.

**Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

Las carcajadas aun no paraban.

—¡Oh, Percy!—rió Leo—¡Eres la mejor!

Jason rió más fuerte y chocó los puños con Percy.

**El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. **

Esta se cruzo de brazos.

No había sido lindo.

**Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome boquiabierta. Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.**

—Amo mis poderes—sonrió Percy.

**Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

**—¿Cómo has...?—preguntó Annabeth.**

**—No lo sé.**

—Las tuberías me respondieron—dijo Percy con dramatismo—Fui una con las tuberías.

Eso los causo reír.

**Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

**—Estás muerta, chica nueva. Totalmente muerta.**

**Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

**—¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

—¡Ohhhhhh!—corearon Leo, Jason, Frank, Hermes y Apollo.

**Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

**Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

**—¿Qué?—le pregunté—¿Qué estás pensando?**

**—Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

Percy suspiró recordando su primer juego. Había sido horrible.

—Ese es el final del capítulo—sonrió Afrodita.

—Muy bien, todos a la cama—ordenó Hera.

Los semidioses se quejaron.


	8. Mi primer día en el Campamento

Nath Cullen Swan: Que bueno que te guste Apollo! :D (Pd, amo a Percico también)

Srta. Tragalibros: Hola! Me alegra te haya gustado mi fic :') y sí! soy Potterhead.

Antgoncab: Actualizo Pronto!

Mar91: Gracias! Me alegra te gustara, Actualizo Pronto!

Fer: Actualizo Pronto!

Guest: Actualizo Pronto!

Adriana Mikaelson: Me alegra te gustara! :) Sure, prontito pondré algo sobre ellos. Un sueño de Percy o algo así ;) Actualizo Pronto!

Pieri Alea: Hahhaaha yes, Apollo es genial xD se pasó con eso xD me alegra te guste la pareja Percy/Apollo, y Annabeth/Will es nuevo para mi, pero me gusta y si xD no lo había pensado pero sí xD la hija política de Percy. Actualizo Pronto! bye.

Nisse Blackthorn: Intentare actualizar más pronto, ya empecé mis vacaciones de verano, so tal vez actualice más seguido :) I know, un momento están enojados, otros son juguetones...pero bueno, así son 3

Hahahahaha. No. Nico es mío! 3 Oh, no, oh no...nunca resisto esos ojitos...Ahhh esta bien ;) habrá uno que otro flash back o un sueño de Percy. Lo prometo :3 pronto. Gracias! :') Actualizo Pronto!

Lunithha-Nott23: Me alegra te guste! 3 i ship them. Actualizaré pronto! Saludos!

* * *

**Capitulo 8 **

Los semidioses se quejaron.

—No queremos dormir—dijo Leo haciendo un puchero adorable—¿Solo un capitulo más...por favor?

Ellos querían seguir leyendo, pero sinceramente estaban cansados. Percy y Annabeth aun más que los demás. Tártaro no había sido fácil...

—No—dijo Hera con tono de madre estricta—A la cama niños, Ahora.

Hubieron más quejas, pero aceptaron ir a dormir.

Hermes los llevó por unos corredores hasta las habitaciones de huéspedes. Annabeth estaba orgullosa de si misma, ella había sido la que las creo, y había hecho 12, cada una representando a los 12 dioses Olímpicos, así que cada uno tenia su propia habitación.

La primera fue la de Zeus. Allí dejaron a Jason. Él era hijo de Jupiter técnicamente, pero cuando Annabeth diseñó todo no sabia de los Romanos, así que ellos tendrían que quedarse en las habiatciones de huéspedes de las contrapartes griegas de sus padres. Pero eso realmente no les molestaba a ellos.

Jason se despidió de Piper con un apasionado beso, y le sonrió a los demás.

—Buenas Noches.

—Buenas Noches.

—Descanza—dijo Hermes amablemente, para luego dirigirse a los demás cuando Jason cerró su puerta—Sigamos.

* * *

La habitación de Jason era muy parecida a la cabaña 1 en el Campamento Mestizo, pero había una cama y tecnología: televisor, DVD, etc. Las paredes eran un azul grisáceo y otras cosas que Jason se sorprendió de ver allí. Habia un dibujo de un rayo en la pared, y la ventana daba vista a un jardin. Era una habitación cómoda en realidad, le gustaba. Habían dos puertas, en las cuales Jason supuso que habría ropa y un baño.

* * *

—Annabeth—sonrió Hermes, haciéndose a un lado y señalándole una puerta—Ya conoces tu habitación.

—Buenas Noches.—ella se despidió de Percy y de Piper con un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió a los demás.

—¿Ey, no hay un beso para mi?—preguntó Leo con esa sonrisa suya. Annabeth le dio una mirada y este tragó en seco. Ella cerró la puerta y los demas continuaron.

La habitación de Annabeth era totalmente diferente a la de Jason. Las paredes eran de color crema, con un dibujo de una lechuza pintada por el mismo Apollo, por lo que era perfecto. Habían muchos estantes de libros y un escritorio con unos viejos planos y pergaminos, y papeles y tintas. Una nueva computadora brillaba, y Annabeth se encontró a si misma extrañando la computadora de Dédalo. La cama estaba pegada a una pared. La ventana daba vista a una que otro templo y unas casa de unas musas.

* * *

—¡Frank!—sonrió Hermes—Tu turno.

—Buenas Noches.

—Buenas Noches.

Frank les sonrió a todos (más a Hazel) y entró a la habitación.

La habitación de Frank era...roja, demasiado rojo en las paredes. Frank creyó que quedaría ciego por tanto rojo. En las paredes habían espadas, dagas, arcos y armas colgadas. La cama al igual que la de Annabeth, estaba hachada a un lado en la pared, como si dormir no importara. Habían instrumentos de ejercicio y lucha en toda la habitación. A parte del color rojo en las paredes en un color negro potente estaba el símbolo de Ares...Frank suspiró resignado.

* * *

—Piper—anunció Hermes—Tu habitación.

—Buenas Noches—la chica se despidió de Percy y Hazel con un beso en la mejilla, y le sonrió a Nico y a Leo.

—Buenas Noches, Piper.

La habitación de Piper era muy, muy, muy bonita. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color pastel muy bonito, y la Paloma (el símbolo de Afrodita) estaba también dibujado en las paredes. A un lado había un estante con miles de perfumes y maquillajes y todas esas cosas que harían que las hermanas de Piper se mataran por tenerlas. Piper suspiró, y abrió un armario por curiosidad. Estaba lleno de ropas de marca para chicos y chicas, y ella lo cerró inmediatamente. Con un suspiro se dejó caer en su cama.

* * *

—Leo—dijo Hermes—Por aquí.

Leo les sonrió a todos y entró a su habitación después de despedirse de ellos. Su habitación era parecida a las demás, solo que era como una mini fabrica, tenia artefactos y piezas para él crear cosas. Leo sonrió de oreja a oreja, y no perdió tiempo en explorar todas esas cosas...

* * *

—Nico y Hazel—señaló Hermes—Mmm esperen...

Hermes entró e hizo a parecer otra cama.

—Listo, buenas noches.

—Buenas Noches—Hazel abrazó a Percy y entró. Nico miró a Percy, y esta le dio una sonrisa.

—Buenas Noches, Nico.

—Buenas Noches—masculló Nico.

La habitación de los hijos de Hades/Pluto era igual a las demás. El símbolo de Hades brillando en las paredes pintadas de un color oscuro. Habían uno que otro estante de cosas. Hazel se interesó en la vista que tenia la ventana, mientras Nico suspiraba y miraba al rededor.

* * *

—¡Percy!—sonrió Hermes—Tu habitación, Princesa.

Percy suspiró rodando los ojos.

—No me llames así, Hermes—le dijo, pero sonrió un poco.

—Cierto, lo siento—sonrió Hermes con una sonrisa burlona—Solo Apollo te dice así.

Percy rodó los ojos

—Buenas Noches, Hermes—ella hizo además de abrir la puerta, pero se volteo a Hermes antes de hacerlo—¿A qué hora nos despertaran?

—El tiempo no corre aquí—le recordó Hermes, para luego encogerse de hombros—Cuando salga el sol, supongo.

—¿Entonces Apollo conducirá el auto?—alzó las cejas Percy—¿Para qué? Todo esta congelado, solo nosotros sabemos.

—No estamos solos en el Olimpo—le recordó Hermes—Las ninfas y las musas se confundirán si no hay sol o luna que les diga si es de noche o de día.

—Ah—la voz de Percy se tornó seca ante al mención de las musas.

Hermes lo notó, pero no preguntó.

—Bueno...Buenas Noches, Hermes—dijo Percy dándose la vuelta.

—Buenas Noches, Percy.

La habitación de Percy era parecida a los demás. Pero las paredes habían sido pintadas de diferentes tonos de azul, y Percy supo que fue idea de Annabeth, ya que azul es el color favorito de Percy. Había un tridente dibujado en la pared, y uno de verdad en una esquina. Percy se acercó a este y lo tomó en manos con curiosidad. El sonido de agua hizo que Percy se volteara, y vio una fuente de agua salada brillando a un lado de una pared. Ella sonrió acercándose, era idéntica a la fuente que tenia en su cabaña...

Entonces la vista en la ventana captó su mirada.

Al acercarse y observar sonrió. La vista daba al jardín de Hera, y cuando su vista se topo con la fuente en medio del jardín, ella sonrió aun más. Allí había tenido una cita con Apollo...Pero eso es otra larga historia. Ella se forzó a si misma a olvidar eso.

Ella observó al rededor y suspiró acercándose al armario y tomando una pijama, se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha para luego acostarse a dormir.

...Cuando la chica salió, dejo su ropa sucia en el cesto y se acerco al estante donde estaba el espejo y empezó a cepillar su cabello. Había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que Percy...Cielos, Percy no recordaba la ultima vez que había tenido tiempo de peinarse y arreglarse sin prisa, y notar esos pequeños detalles.

De repente, a Percy se le cayó el cepillo al notar el súbito cambio en su ropa. Antes ella tenia puestos unos pantalones largos y una blusa de manga larga de color azul. Ahora tenia un vestido corto—muy, muy corto—sin mangas, medio estilo griego. Era color dorado.

Percy suspiró, solo una persona estaba obsesionada con ese color...

—¿Te había dicho que el dorado te hace ver hermosa?

—Apollo—suspiró Percy dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, pero luego dejo de hacerlo al ver que eso le bajaba el vestido un poco—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte—sonrió Apollo—Y quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a...¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que te vez con mi color?

—Millones de veces—dijo Percy rodando los ojos, aunque por dentro había un cosquilleo en su estomago.

Apollo sonrió.

—Te vez realmente hermosa en mi color—dijo como quiera.

Percy luchó contra un sonrojo.

—Gracias...¿ahora puedes devolverme a mi antigua ropa?—pidió Percy.

Apollo sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa diferente, más juguetona.

—Nope—dijo—Estoy disfrutando la vista.

—Idiota—se cruzó de brazos Percy, pero luchaba contra otro sonrojo.

—Te vez hermosa—le dijo Apollo.

Percy cerró los ojos.

—Apollo, quedamos en solo amigos...—dijo ella.

—Lo digo en tono amigable—dijo Apollo.

Apollo le sonrió aun más profundamente, sus ojos brillando. Percy desvió la vista, y habló:

—¿A qué viniste?

—Oh, si, cierto—Apollo puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa suave—Conduciré por el Olimpo, y me preguntaba si...me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo.

Percy se obligo a si misma a mirarlo.

—¿Por favor?

Percy suspiró, ella nunca se resistía a esa mirada que él le estaba dando en ese momento.

—Antes que digas que no—saltó Apollo al ver como ella iba a decir que no, pero él vio sus ojos dudar—Te prometo que no haré nada inapropiado. Solo tu y yo, dos...amigos, hablando.

Percy quería decir que eso no le preocupaba. Lo que realmente la ponía a dudar era estar sola con él otra vez. No era lo mismo estar y actuar y hablarle estando junto a los demás a tener que estar otra vez sola con él...

—Esta bien—las palabras salieron de la boca de Percy antes de pasar por su cerebro. Ella gruñó para si misma. Maldito TDAH.

Apollo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Perfecto.

* * *

Annabeth suspiró. Extrañaba el Campamento, y...bueno, extrañaba a Will Solace más que nada. Ella lo único que quería era que todo acabara para poder regresar al Campamento y estar con Will.

Las palabras de Percy aun estaban presente en su cabeza. Y lo que la hija de Poseidon decía era cierto. Annabeth y Will podían tener un final feliz si vivían en el Campamento Romano. Allí podrían ir a la universidad, tener un trabajo, vivir su vida, crecer, casarse, tener hijos...Allí podían vivir como personas normales. Y a Annabeth le gustaría eso.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que, bueno, ellos no estaban en buenos términos con los Romanos, por culpa de Leo...bueno, no por su culpa, porque él había sido poseído...

Aun pensando en Will, Annabeth empezó a quedarse dormida. Entonces, unos golpes en su puerta la despertaron.

* * *

Jason no podía dormir, pensaba mucho en los Campamentos, ambos el romano y el griego, y pensaba en lo que quería. Deseaba estar en el Campamento Mestizo, y...de cierta forma agradecía que Hera los hubiera cambiado a Percy y a él.

Si Hera no lo hubiera hecho él nunca habría conocido a Piper ni a Leo, y tampoco hubiera sabido del maravilloso Campamento Mestizo...

Un toque en su puerta hizo que se pusiera de pie y fuera a abrir la puerta.

Era Nico.

* * *

Hazel no podia dormir, pensaba en todo. Desde los libros hasta Frank, hasta Percy, y luego de vuelta a los campamentos, y luego a Hecate otra vez...Estuvo minutos y minutos moviéndose incomoda en su cama, hasta que suspiró.

—¿Nico? ¿Estas despierto?

No hubo respuesta. Ella se volteó a mirar a la cama de su hermano, pero quedo sorprendida al no encontrarlo allí.

—¿Nico?

Ella se levantó y busco en el baño, pero él no estaba allí. Entonces, un golpe en su puerta hizo que la chica se acercara a la misma y abriera.

Quedo sorprendida al ver quien estaba en su puerta, y se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Frank?

* * *

Piper miró a Annabeth.

—¿Piper? ¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y tomó su mano.

—Ven conmigo—ella mantenía su voz baja.

—Eh...¿A donde?

—Ninguno de nosotros puede dormir—susurró Piper—Así que estamos hablando.

—Bueno, yo sí estaba durmiendo—murmuró la rubia.

Piper sonrió, pero aun así continuó guiando a Annabeth hasta su habitación.

Ya allí adentro Annabeth pudo ver a Frank, Hazel y Leo allí.

—¿Y los demás?

—Aun no los despierto—dijo Piper.

—Yo voy por Percy—dijo Annabeth—Se pone irritable cuando la despiertan.

Las dos tomaron diferentes direcciones. Piper fue a la habitación de Jason, y entró sin tocar la puerta.

Ella quedo de piedra al ver a Nico Di Angelo allí también, y por el incomodo silencio que cayó sobre ellos cuando ella entró, Piper pudo imaginar que había interrumpido algo...Por más raro que se oiga.

—Eh...

—Piper—dijo rápidamente Jason, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia ella.—¿Sucede algo?

—Nosotros...he...—ella desvío su vista de Nico—Ninguno de nosotros puede dormir y estamos en mi habitación hablando...¿Vienes?

Jason se volteo a mirar a Nico.

—Ve—le dijo Nico—Yo ya me iba como quiera.

—No, no, no—dijo Piper rápidamente—Tu también ven.

Nico negó con la cabeza.

—Todos estamos allí—le dijo Piper.

—Sí, ven—le dijo Jason.

Nico negó con la cabeza.

—Ven—la voz de Piper tomó sin querer un poco de magia, y Nico quedo en la puerta inmediatamente.

—¡Oye!—se quejó el chico fulminandola con la mirada.

—Lo siento—dijo Piper tragando en seco ante la mirada del chico—Pero vamos, nos están esperando.

Al llegar a la habitación de Piper, estaban todos.

Todos menos Percy Jackson.

—¿Donde esta Percy?—preguntó Piper a Annabeth confusa—¿No quiso venir?

—No estaba en su habitación—dijo Annabeth, un poco de preocupación en su voz.

—Tal vez...tal vez esta dando un paseo—dijo Piper lentamente, medio encogiendo sus hombros.

—Sí, dando un paseo—bufó Nico—Con Apollo.

Todos miraron al hijo de Hades.

—La vi salir con él hace un rato—dijo Nico.

Los chicos chiflaron y sonrieron.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo—sonrió Leo sugestivamente.

Las chicas rodaron los ojos, pero Hazel se abanico su rostro como si ese fuera un pensamiento muy abrumador. Piper supuso que para alguien de los años 30-40 lo era.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron hablando. Discutieron los capítulos que habían leído y la vida de Percy. Rieron de las ocurrencias de la chica...También hablaron sobre otras cosas, como lo horribles que eran sus vidas y de como el destino apestaba. También hablaron sobre sus vidas antes de saber que eran semidioses y en fin...hablaron de todo un poco hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Percy despertó cuando se sintió ser depositada en una cama. Sus ojos verdes se entreabrieron lo suficiente para ver a Apollo cubriéndola con una sabana y acomodándola en la cama.

—¿Apollo?—susurró Percy adormilada.

—Sigue durmiendo, Princesa—le dijo Apollo suavemente.

Percy entonces recordó haberse quedado dormida en el auto mientras ambos hablaban.

—Siento haberme quedado dormida—susurró Percy.

Apollo le dio una sonrisa tierna, y acaricio su cabello.

—No importa, Princesa, estabas cansada—dijo él.

Percy medio sonrió, sus párpados medio cerrándose. Por unos segundo ella creyó que él se había ido, pero entonces sintió sus labios en su frente. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, y quedo abrumada ante la cercanía de sus rostros.

—¿Apollo?

Él se acercó aun más.

—¿Qué haces?

Él acaricio su mejilla y se fue acercando aun más a la boca de la chica. Percy quedo despierta inmediatamente, pero no se pudo mover, estaba hipnotizada por los ojos entrecerrados de Apollo y sus labios entreabiertos acercándose a los suyos.

—N-No—susurró Percy.

—Percy...—susurró Apollo.

—Todavía me duele, Apollo—respondió Percy, pero ninguno de los dos se separo, seguían con sus labios muy cerca, pero sin besarse aun. Su frentes juntas y sus ojos observando solo los ojos del otro.

—Te dije que lo estoy arrepentido, para mi eso no significo nada, Percy, nada—le dijo Apollo.

—Para mi si—dijo Percy—Me decepcionaste. Creí que de verdad me querías...

Apollo se sorprendió tanto que se separó de Percy lo suficiente como para mirarla incrédula.

—¿Cómo puedes dudar que te amo?

—Estuviste con ella—le dijo Percy—Eso no demuestra mucho amor, Apollo.

—¡Soy un dios, Percy! No puedo evitar ser como soy—dijo Apollo.

—¡Ese no es el caso!—exclamó Percy—Eres un dios, esta bien, por eso mismo yo hubiera entendido si lo hacías con una mortal, porque después de todo los semidioses deben ser engendrados. ¿Pero una musa? Eso ya fue deseo, Apollo.

Él iba a decir algo más, pero se contuvo de hacerlo porque sabia que probablemente haría sentir mal a Percy.

—¿No puedes olvidarlo?—susurró Apollo—Por favor. Por nosotros...merecemos ser felices.

Eso era cierto. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos...ni las Moiras podían negar que ellos dos merecían ser felices.

La vida amorosa de Apollo nunca había sido buena. Ellas siempre terminaban muertas o maldecidas o muy mal...Pero con Percy era diferente, tenia que ser diferente. A ella Apollo la amaba, verdaderamente la amaba, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla como había perdido a sus otros intereses amorosos. Como Daphne o Jacinto...

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—Lo prometiste—dijo ella, su voz casi sonaba angustiada—"Solo amigos", lo prometiste...

—Sabes muy bien que ninguno de nosotros quiere ser solo amigos.

Percy volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Me dijiste que no me presionarías—dijo ella recordando la conversación que tuvieron unos años atrás.—Dijiste que nunca...

Apollo la interrumpió.

—Eso fue cuando intentaba enamorarte—le dijo Apollo—Te dije que te daría tiempo para olvidarlo a _él_ y dije que nunca te presionaría. Pero ese no es el caso, ambos estamos enamorados, Percy. Ya no es valida esa promesa.

Percy lo miró.

—No te puedo creer...—dijo ella.

Apollo solo se volvió a acercar a sus labios.

—Además...tu no quieres ser solo mi amiga.

Percy movió su rostro, y los labios de Apollo besaron su mejilla en lugar de su boca.—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? No puedes saber si yo me he enamorado de alguien más, no sabes si conocí a alguien en el Campamento Romano...

Apollo medio gruño.

—Si conociste a alguien ya puedes considerarlo muerto. _Eres mía_—Apollo besó su mejilla con lentitud—Y contestando a tu primera pregunta...Amigos no se dan las miradas que tu y yo compartimos. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Percy, aun me amas.

Él volvió a acercarse a los labios de Percy, y esta vez ella no se movió. Ella había olvidado lo posesivo y seductor que Apollo podía ser con ella, por lo que volver a verlo así...Derrumbo sus barreras por el momento, y justo cuando ambos estuvieron apunto de besarse...

TOC TOC TOC

Percy gruñó dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de Apollo. Este resopló, pero levantó la cabeza de Percy.

—Déjalos que toquen—le susurró Apollo—Solo un beso...

La puerta se abrió y ambos dieron un salto. Hermes estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándolos con ojos de par en par. Apollo encima de Percy, sus manos en el rostro de la chica para poder besarla...Supongo que no era la mejor imagen que se podían llevar de ellos dos juntos.

—¡Dioses, lamento interrumpirlos!—dijo Hermes rápidamente, al ver la mirada que su hermano le dirigía—Pero ya es hora de que se vayan levantando todos.

Percy empujó a Apollo para poder sentarse y observar a Hermes.

—¿Ya?

—Ya—asintió Hermes—Tienen que estar en media hora en el Comedor para desayunar y luego leer.

La semidiosa asintió, y Hermes se fue cerrando la puerta. Apollo se volteo hacia Percy, e hizo ademan de besarla, pero esta giró la cabeza.

—No—le dijo ella, levantándose de la cama y tomando una toalla y ropa del armario—Voy a darme una ducha y luego bajo.

—¿Te acompaño?

Percy cerró la puerta del baño con un estruendo, y colocando el cerrojo, y Apollo sonrió.

—Te veo en el comedor, Princesa.

* * *

Luego de desayunar todos volvieron a la sala de tronos y tomaron sus posiciones anteriores en los sillones, y Hefeso tomó el libro.

—¿Todos listos?—preguntó él.

La mayoría asintió, por lo que él empezó a leer.

—**Capítulo 7 Mi cena se desvanece en humo.**

**La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato. **

—Por supuesto—dijo Hermes—Es el campamento.

**Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio. O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada.**

—Ambas razones—dijo Annabeth, su tono duro al recordar la vergüenza de haber sido mojada con aguas sucias del baño. Percy la miró con una sonrisa apenada.

**Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas), el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra), **

—No un hombre cabra, mi hijo Pan—dijo Hermes.

**el rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y fuego y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.**

—Mi favorito—dijo Leo.

—Para ti debe ser fácil—le dijo Percy—Tu puedes controlar fuego.

Leo sonrió arrogantemente.

**Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas. **

**—Tengo que entrenar—dijo Annabeth sin más—La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor.**

**—Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo.**

**—No importa.**

**—No ha sido culpa mía.**

—Eh, si lo fue.

Percy se encogió de hombros en dirección de la diosa.

**Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno.**

Hubieron unas risitas.

—No te repitas, Percy—sonrió Leo, porque en el capitulo anterior Percy había mencionado algo así.

Percy rodó los ojos.

**—Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo—dijo Annabeth.**

**—¿Con quién?**

**—No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón.**

**Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez.**

—Han notado que aunque Percy no sabe que Poseidon era su padre, siempre compara todo con el océano de alguna forma y siempre mira al océano buscando respuesta...Pero aun así no sabia que era su hija.—dijo Piper.

—Soy lenta, recuerdas—le sonrió irónicamente Percy.

**No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en toda direcciones. Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera una amiga que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

Percy sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella adoraba a las náyades, siempre la trataban muy bien.

—Para ellas lo eres—dijo Poseidon sonriendo.

**Atónita, les devolví el saludo.**

**—No las animes—me avisó Annabeth—Las náyades adoran coquetear, sin importar si eres chico o chica. **

Algunos se miraron.

—¿En serio?

Percy asintió vigorosamente.

**—¿Náyades?—repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba—Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora.**

—Ok...déjame ver si entendí—dijo Hades—¿Luchaste con un Minotauro, controlaste el agua de las tuberías, mataste a mi furia...y te rompes por una náyade?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Annabeth puso ceño.**

**—¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros.**

—No el único—dijeron Hazel, Jason y Frank.

Los Griegos los miraron.

—Ya lo sabemos.

Annabeth, por otro lado, miró a los dioses.

—¿Hay otro además de los Campamentos Griegos y Romanos?

Los dioses se vieron perplejos ante la pregunta, y todos de repente les prestaban atención.

Los Tres grandes se miraron.

—Eh...Hefeso, lee—ordenó Hera.

Los semidioses se miraron atónitos. ¿Seria posible que hubiera..._otro_?

**—¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?**

—Percy—suspiró Apollo—No tienes problemas mentales.

—Si tu lo dices...—se encogió de hombros Percy.

**—Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medio humanos.**

**—¿Medio humanos y medio qué?**

La mayoría miró a Percy.

—No puedo creer que en serio hayas preguntado eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quería estar segura.

**—Creo que ya lo sabes.**

**No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre.**

**—Dios—contesté—Medio dios.**

De repente, todos aplaudieron.

—¡Eh! ¡Por fin!

—¡Al fin se da de cuenta!

Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

**Annabeth asintió.**

**—Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos.**

**—Eso es...un disparate.**

Suspiros.

—Percy, aceptaste que existen los dioses...más sin embargo no crees que tu padre es uno de ellos, vaya, si que eres especial.—dijo Nico.

—Lo tomare como un cumplido—le dijo Percy.

Nico rió...de verdad rió. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, menos Jason, el cual sonrió.

—No esperaba otra cosa—dijo Nico.

**—¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?**

—No—dijo Percy.

Apollo evitó su mirada, mientras que los demás dioses asentían.

—No creo que nunca cambiemos—dijo Zeus.

Hera lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Deberían.

**—Pero eso no son más que...**

—No te atrevas a decir que somos mitos—dijo Athenea—No otra vez.

—No tienes idea de lo ofensivo que es—asintió Demeter.

—Ok.

**Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerada un mito. **

—Tu si que serás un mito—dijo Frank.

Todos asintieron, incluyendo a los dioses.

—La chica que derrotó a Cronos.

Percy se sonrojó adorablemente ante la sonrisa que algunos dioses le dirigían.

**—Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses...**

**—Semidioses—corrigió Annabeth—Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial. **

**—Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?**

**Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado.**

—Lo era.

**—Mi padre es profesor en West Point—me dijo—No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica.**

**—Entonces es humano.**

**—Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!**

—Demasiado sexista—asintió Athenea.

—¡No soy sexista!—exclamó Percy con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Es cierto, solo pensó que Annabeth seria hija de un dios varón porque su padre lo era, probablemente ni sabia que las diosas también tenían relaciones con mortales—señaló Afrodita.

Percy asintió.

—Todos los mitos hablan de hijos de dioses, no de diosas—dijo Percy—Al menos los que había leído en ese entonces.

**—¿Quién es tu madre, pues?**

**—Cabaña seis.**

—No va a saber—dijo Apollo—Es nueva.

**—¿Qué es?**

**Annabeth se irguió.**

**—Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla.**

**«Vale—pensé—¿Por qué no?» **

Athenea y Annabeth la miraron.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

**Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:**

**—¿Y mi padre?**

**—Por determinar—repuso Annabeth—, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe.**

**—Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía.**

**—Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades.**

**—Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería.**

—Claro que sí—suspiró Poseidon con una sonrisa.

Afrodita suspiró encantada.

**Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme.**

**—Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hija. A veces ocurre.**

**—¿Quieres decir que a veces no?**

**Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano.**

**—Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre... Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran.**

Nadie dijo nada, y los semidioses se sintieron muy mal al pensar que al no decir nada era cierto. A ellos no les importaban sus hijos...bueno, a algunos.

**Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. **

Esta vez si se vieron avergonzados la mayoría.

**Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no?**

—Tienes razón, Princesa—dijo Apollo—Deberíamos comportarnos mejor.

**—Así que estoy atrapada aquí, ¿verdad?—dije—¿Para el resto de mi vida?**

**—Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa. **

Ambas diosas la fulminaron con la mirada al igual que Piper.

—Lo siento—dijo Annabeth rápidamente, pensando en Silena y Piper—Eso no es cierto.

**Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos. Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. **

—Dame un ejemplo—pidió Leo con curiosidad.

—George Washington—dijo Annabeth—Hijo de Athenea.

—One Direction, mis hijos—dijo Apollo.

—Por eso son tan apuestos—dijo por lo bajo Piper.

**Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos. **

**—¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?**

**Annabeth meneó la cabeza.**

**—No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro.**

**—¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo?**

**—Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos.**

**—¿Chistes prácticos?**

—Cabaña 11—corearon todos.

Hermes sonrió.

**—Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas.**

**—¿Así que tú eres anual?**

**Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello.**

**—Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años—dijo**

—Muy joven—dijo Piper mirándola.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Leo.

Annabeth no contestó.

—Probablemente...probablemente lo lean en los libros—dijo Percy, mirando a su mejor amiga con pena, pero esta le dio una mirada que decía que no importaba.

**—Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad.**

**—¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?**

**Hizo girar el anillo de su collar.**

**—Eso no es asunto tuyo.**

**—Ya.—Guardé un incómodo silencio—Bueno, y... ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera?**

**—Sería un suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que...**

**—¿A menos qué?**

**—Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez...**

—La ultima vez Luke casi muere—continuó Percy.

—¿Luke?—susurró Jason a Piper.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

La verdad era que los nuevos en el campamento y los romanos no sabían mucho sobre la verdad de Luke Castellan, no sabían que había sido el traidor, porque era recordado como un héroe, al igual que Silena Beauregard.

**Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien.**

**—En la enfermería—dije—,cuando me dabas aquella cosa...**

**—Ambrosía.**

**—Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano.**

**Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron.**

**—¿Así que sabes algo?**

**—Bueno... no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería?**

**—Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal...**

**—¿Has estado en el Olimpo?**

**—Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual.**

**—Pero... ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí?**

**—En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos.—Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo—Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?**

—Obvio.

**—Sí, desde luego.—Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo. **

—Debiste haberlo dicho, yo te hubiera explicado—dijo Annabeth.

Percy le dio una mirada escéptica.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho?

Annabeth se encogió de hombros, pensando que probablemente no, ya que en ese entonces...no eran las mejores de las amigas.

**—Justo después de la visita—prosiguió Annabeth—, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. **

Hermes se limpio una lagrima imaginaria.

—Espiando—dijo—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Annie.

Annabeth gruñó cansada.

—No me digas así, por favor.

—Lo que tu digas, Annie.

**Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba... Quiero decir... Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. **

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

**Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo.**

**Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambrienta, cansada y sobrecargada mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas.**

**—Tengo que conseguir una misión—murmuró Annabeth para sí—Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema...**

**Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla.**

Todos se rieron.

—Probablemente eso hacia—sonrió Hazel.

—¿Eso hacías?

Annabeth asintió distraídamente.

**De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. **

Hermes sonrió.

—Mis hijos.

**Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro.**

**El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.**

Apollo observo a Percy, y la vio mirando al suelo sin mirar a nadie, y soltó un gran suspiro.

**—Te he encontrado un saco de dormir—dijo—Y toma, te he robado algunas cosas del almacén del campamento.**

**No se podía saber si bromeaba o no sobre el robo**.

—Probablemente no—dijo Hermes—Mis hijos nunca bromean sobre robar.

**—Gracias—contesté.**

**—De nada.—Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared—¿Ha sido duro tu primer día? **

**—No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses.**

**—Ya—contestó—Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil.**

**Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación.**

—Lo era, antes de...bueno, tu sabes—susurró Annabeth.

Percy asintió.

—Lo sé.

**—¿Así que tu padre es Hermes?—le pregunté intentando cambiar de conversación. **

**Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia.**

**—Sí, Hermes.**

**—El tipo de las zapatillas con alas.**

Apollo se rió, y Hermes puso los ojos en blanco.

—Genial descripción, Percy—le dijo Hermes.

Percy le sonrió encogiendo sus hombros.

**—Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar.**

**Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie.**

—No, realmente no—susurró Percy.

**—¿Has visto a tu padre?—pregunté.**

**—Una vez.**

**Esperé, convencida de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz.**

Los ojos de Hermes se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Yo nunca...!

—Lo sé—lo calmó Percy—Pero en ese entonces no lo sabia.

**Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.**

**—No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros.**

Hera sonrió.

Familia.

**Parecía entender lo perdida que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él —aunque fuera consejero— se habría mantenido alejado de una recién llegada como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había robado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día.**

—O en toda la semana—señaló Percy.

—Luke suena como un gran tipo—dijo Hazel, no dándose cuenta de las miradas sombrías de algunos y las miradas tristes de otras.

—Lo era—dijo Percy antes que alguien más pudiera decir lo contrario.

Annabeth asintió lentamente.

**Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.**

**—Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «la elegida». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?**

**Luke cerró su navaja.**

**—Odio las profecías.**

Todos mascullaron de acuerdo, y Apollo hizo un puchero.

**—¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz.**

**—Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento.**

—Eso apesta—dijo Jason—Tener que esperar por alguien y no saber quien es.

Annabeth asintió.

—Espere a Percy por años.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar—le guiñó un ojo Percy.

**—¿Alguien especial?**

**—No te preocupes, pequeña—repuso Luke—A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena.**

**Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.**

—Ventajas de ser mi hija.

**—¡Once, formad en fila!—vociferó Luke.**

**La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era la ultima. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada.**

—Es muy hermosa—asintieron todos.

Artemis sonrió.

**Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina.**

**En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.**

—Ahora hay más—dijo Leo.

**En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando. Al final Luke tomo pena de mi y me hizo un lado entremedio de él y otro chico. Estaba apretujada, pero al menos estaba totalmente sentada en el banco. **

—Que caballeroso—sonrió Piper.

**Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, **

Dionisio se vio triste al recordar a Castor.

**la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

**Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel.**

—Tengo una duda—dijo Percy.

Todos la miraron.

—¿Por qué todos los hijos de Athenea son rubios si ella no lo es?

—No todos son rubios—le dijo la diosa.

—Todos sus amantes mortales son rubios—dijo Poseidon.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Tengo ojos, me fijo en las cosas.

**Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó:**

**—¡Por los dioses!**

**Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:**

**—Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber...sin alcohol, por supuesto.**

**—Coca-Cola de cereza—dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea—Coca-Cola de cereza azul.**

La mayoría sonrío por la obsesión de Percy con las cosas azules.

**—El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto.**

**Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido—me dije—Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día...»**

—No deberías pensar así—le dijo Hades.

**—Aquí tienes, Percy—me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**

—Tengo hambre—se quejó Apollo.

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Acabamos de desayunar!

—Aun así tengo hambre—dijo Apollo, e hizo aparecer unas galletas.

Artemis rodó los ojos, hombres...

**Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre.**

**—Ven—me indicó Luke.**

**Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.**

**Luke me murmuró al oído:**

**—Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor.**

**—Estás de broma.**

—¿Por qué les gusta?—preguntó Frank curioso, eso era algo que nunca entendía.

Los dioses se encogieron de hombros.

—Porque sí.

**Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada. **

—No huele a comida abrasada—dijo Hermes.

—Además, la comida se aparece en nuestros tronos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

**Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.**

**—Hermes—dijo.**

**Yo era la siguiente.**

**Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa: «Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.» Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera.**

**No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo.**

Todos se rieron.

—No nos alimentamos de eso—dijo uno de ellos.

Percy suspiró exasperada.

—Lo sé.

—Yo no podría—dijo Apollo horrorizado, comiendo más y más galletas.

—Ni yo—dijo Hermes robándole una galleta.

—Hombres—bufó Artemis—Son como cerdos comiendo.

**Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.**

**El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.**

**—Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. **

Los dioses lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—¿Así tratas a nuestros hijos?

—Trataba—dijo este—Ya no trabajo allí.

Eso no ayudo, lo fulminaron aun peor.

**Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.**

**En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.**

**—Personalmente—prosiguió el señor D—, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Perry Johnson.—Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo—Esto... Percy Jackson —se corrigió el señor D—. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga.**

Los griegos vitorearon. La hoguera era lo mejor.

Percy y Annabeth suspiraron, como extrañaban eso, y el resto del Campamento...

**Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apollo dirigió el coro. **

Apollo sonrió.

—Siempre ellos dirigen el coro—dijo Leo—¿Por qué?

—Son los únicos que cantan bien—dijo Annabeth.

**Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Me sentí en casa.**

Todos sonrieron, eso era lo mejor del Campamento, cuando te sientes en casa.

**Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, cuando veíamos mi película de Disney favorita: Little Mermaid, y ella me decía que yo era su Sirenita; la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos.**

—Ok, ok, amas el mar, comparas todo con el mar, tu madre te dijo que tu padre se había perdido en el mar, tu película favorita es sobre una sirena...¿y aun así no te diste de cuenta que eras hija de Poseidon?

Percy suspiró.

—No. Ahora que lo dices suena un poco obvio...pero no lo era en ese entonces.

**Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante.**

**Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**

**Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.**

Algunos se miraron preocupados.

—Ese es el final—anunció Hefeso.


	9. Captura la bandera

**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón. Lamento mucho mucho mucho la tardanza. Pero tengo una excusa: Estaba castigada, Sin internet. Por eso tarde tanto en actualizar, pero prometo actualizar más prontito. **

**Srta. Tragalibros**: i know right? :D

**Adriana Mikaelson**: Ya veremos si es Luke o no ;)

** .710667**: actualizo Pronto! :)

**Pieri Alea**: 12 habitaciones, 12 Dioses principales, y Hades es uno de los tres grandes y de los doce, so, tiene una habitación :3 hahaha bueno, estaba pensando en traer a Tritón a la historia..pero...I dont know :3 ya veremos. Actualizo Pronto! :)

**Mar91**: gracias, actualizo pronto.

**Antgoncab**: lo intentaré :) hahaha probablemente eso suceda ;)

**Nisse Blackthorn**: Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero me gusta mucho tu username, Blackthorne suena muy cool. :) No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, entiendo. Hahhahaa yes, yo también pensé en Jasico en ese momento...Me alegra te haya gustado el capítulo! Actualizo Pronto.

**Sophia**: Hola! Bueno, mucho que contestarte. Tal vez haga un maratón de capítulos, para compensar todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, pero ya veremos :3. Con respecto a el "El" que dijo Apollo, no puedo decir mucho, pero espero que no te decepciones cuando te enteres. Gracias por comentar! Saludos.

**Antgoncab**: Lo intentaré!

**Nuria13C**: Vaya! Gracias :') me alegra te guste mucho la historia. Y si, todos los Fem Percy x Apollo que he leído son siempre en inglés, por eso decidí escribir esta historia en español :3 Actualizo Pronto. Besos

**Antgoncab**: Gracias por la preocupación :') pero no era nada malo, sólo estaba castigada...Pero bueno, actualizaré muy prontito. Saludos.

* * *

Capitulo 9

—¿Quién quiere leer?

Nadie se ofreció al principio. Y después de unos largos minutos en los que todos se miraron los unos a los otros, Nico rodó los ojos y tomó el libro.

—**Capítulo 8 Capturamos una bandera. **

Ares sonrió enormemente.

—Clarisse te partirá el trasero por haberla mojado con agua de baño—dijo.

Percy le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya veremos.

**Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro. Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro.**

—Seria rudo si hablaran de nosotros en pasado—dijo Athenea.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo, otros se encogieron de hombros.

**Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

—¿Es tan mala la dislexia?

Los semidioses que padecían de ella gruñeron.

—Peor.

**El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera buena. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ninguna as con las flechas. **

Apollo soltó una carcajada profunda y llena de diversión, causando que Percy se sonrojara y que Annabeth se carcajeara también. Algunos se vieron confusos, y Annabeth explicó:

—Percy es...fatal con el arco y flecha—dijo ella—Y cuando digo fatal...

—...Se refiere a totalmente desastrosa y peligrosa—rió Apollo.

Percy resopló.

—No todos somos enseñados por sus perfectos en arquería novios, Annie—rodó los ojos Percy, refiriéndose a Will Solange.

Annabeth medio sonrió, y alzó una ceja.

—Princesa, yo intente enseñarte...—le recordó Apollo.

—Oh, es verdad—dijo ella, recordando.

—Wow, mi hermano te enseño y aun así eres mala en la arquería—alzo las cejas Artemis—Eres un caso perdido entonces.

Antes que Percy pudiera decir algo, Apollo se le adelanto.

—¡Aja! Así que admites que soy mejor en arquería que tu...

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!

—Pero lo insinuaste.

—Claro que no.

—Lo hiciste.

—Claro que no.

—Lo hiciste.

—Oh no.

—Oh sí.

Zeus lanzó un rayo cerca de ambos, lo que hizo que efectivamente ambos se callaran.

**No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola.**

Algunos rieron.

—¿Cómo...Cómo le llego una flecha a la cola?—preguntó Hestia lentamente.

—No quieres saberlo—dijo Apollo con expresión de dolor—Percy es maravillosa en todo, pero en arquería...—él se estremeció—Es horrible.

—Gracias—dijo sarcásticamente Percy.

—De nada, Princesa.

**¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. **

Los dioses más mujeriegos sonrieron, sin avergonzarse ni un poquito, mientras que algunas diosas, entre ellas Hera, rodaban los ojos y se cruzaban de brazos.

—No deberían—dijo Hera con tono de hielo.

**Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lenta que un árbol.**

**¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringada», me murmuraba al oído.**

Ares sonrió arrogantemente. Pero Percy sonrió con un suspiro, extrañaba eso, por más extraño que sonara, extrañaba a Clarisse. A todo el campamento en realidad.

**En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en la chica que había derrotado al Minotauro. **

Algunos resoplaron.

—Muy, muy heroico—asintió Athenea con sarcasmo.

—Solo espera—dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa dirigida a su amiga.

**Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. **

—Fue muy difícil—asintió Annabeth.

**Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, **

—¡GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES!—exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

**ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo**.

—Gracias a los dioses—suspiró Percy.

Apollo la miró, medio herido.

—Oye, mis hijos son los mejores.

—Lo son—asintió Percy—Pero me alegra no ser una de ellas.

—¿Por qué? Seria genial—le dijo.

Percy lo miro con rostro de "¿Hablas en serio?", y Apollo pareció entender.

—Oh, cierto, Incesto—dijo—_Malo_.

Algunos se rieron de su tono de voz, mientras que Percy rodaba los ojos.

—Para los mortales—añadió Hermes con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Apollo le dio su propia sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Para los mortales.

**No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto **

Leo y Percy se miraron, considerando como hubiera sido ser hermanos, al final ambos negaron con la cabeza.

**ni —no lo permitieran los dioses — la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides.**

—Gracias a los dioses—dijo Dionisio de forma aburrida.

**Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera una hija de Hermes, **

Ambos sonrieron.

Hera miro con sarcasmo a Percy.

—¿De él no vas a decir nada?

—Nope—dijo Percy con una sonrisa enorme—Él me agrada.

Ambos se sonrieron los unos a los otros, mientras que los dioses a los que Percy había "insultado" al decir que no hubiera querido ser hija suya, rodaban los ojos.

**una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestra de ninguno. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme.**

—Nadie sabia—dijo Annabeth.

**A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche. **

Todos los semidioses suspiraron, extrañando más que nunca a el Campamento.

—No hagas eso—le dijo Leo a Percy.

Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

—No describas tanto el campamento...Me pone nostálgico.

—Lo siento.

**Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, **

Poseidon suspiró, dándole a Percy una mirada de "Lo siento". Ella solo se encogió de hombros, dándole una mirada de "No importa"

**sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida...»**

Poseidon suspiró.

—Percy...

—Lo sé, lo sé, "No debes pensar así"—dijo Percy imitando la voz de su padre—Lo sé.

Hades, por otro lado se sintió culpable de haber secuestrado a Sally.

**Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke**

Todos miraron a Percy con ojos abiertos de par en par. Y ella suspiró.

—Él tenia un punto, saben—dijo ella suavemente.

Nadie dijo nada, pero muy adentro, los dioses empezaban a sentirse culpables.

**y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. **

Este suspiró tristemente.

**Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? Dioniso podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca-Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

Los dioses miraron al piso sin decir nada.

**El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría.**

**Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos. El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas.**

—La única que me sirve es Riptide—dijo Percy.

**Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme. Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez.**

**—Buena suerte—me deseó uno de los campistas—Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años. **

Hermes sonrió orgulloso.

**—Tal vez sea suave conmigo—dije dudosa, después de todo él siempre era amable conmigo. **

**El campista rió.**

**Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacada y magullada. **

—Qué caballero—dijo con sarcasmo Apollo, mirando a Percy. Esta le dio una mirada que decía "No empieces"

**—Mantén la guardia alta, Percy—decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—¡No, no tan alta!—¡Zaca!—¡Ataca!**

**—¡Zaca!—Ahora retrocede!**

**—¡Zaca!**

**Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité. **

Poseidon sonrió.

—Oh, no—dijo Frank medio sonriendo—Eso le dará fuerzas.

—Pobre chico—asintió Hazel.

**Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.**

**—¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba!—ordenó Luke—Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.**

Apollo volvió a mirar a Percy, como diciendo "¿Ah y ahora que excusa tienes para eso?"

Ella rodó los ojos.

**«Vale—pensé—vamos a ver cómo le patean el trasero a Percy.»**

Algunos semidioses suspiraron. Habían pasado por eso y era...muy vergonzoso.

**Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo. Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla. **

**—Esto es difícil—remarcó—A mí me lo han hecho. No os riáis de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica.**

—¿Cuanto apuestas a que a Percy le sale de a la primera?—le susurró Leo a Jason.

**Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito. **

Ares rió cruelmente.

—Obvio—dijo.

**—Ahora en tiempo real—dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Lista, Percy?**

**Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza. **

La mayoría sonrió, otros se veían medio en tensión, y otros sorprendidos.

**Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: «¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»**

**Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso. **

Todos miraron a Percy.

—¿Y ese fue tu primer intento?

Ella asintió.

—A mi me tomo varias semanas lograrlo—dijo Jason.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Soy así de genial.

La mayoría rodó los ojos.

**Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio.**

**Bajé la espada.**

**—Lo siento...Perdona.**

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—le preguntó Hades incrédulo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Todos me miraron como si huebra hecho algo malo o algo así, Así que solo...me disculpe.

**Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.**

**—¿Perdona?—Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!**

Algunos sonrieron.

—Tiene que haber sido increíble. El mejor espadachín derrotado por una principiante—sonrió Piper.

**No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió. Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo.**

**Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:**

**—¿La suerte del principiante?**

**Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.**

Apollo medio suspiro medio rodó los ojos, mientras que Percy daba una media sonrisa tristona. En cambio, Annabeth resopló.

—No seria la primera vez que ambos se miran así—dijo ella por lo bajo, pero varios la escucharon, y miraron a Percy confusos.

**—Puede—dijo—Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada...**

**El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. **

Poseidon se vio preocupado, mientras que algunos resoplaban.

—Ha, ya lo veo venir—dijo Nico—La heroína del Olimpo muere subiendo una montaña falsa, pequeña...

Todos rieron.

—Ah la ironía—dijo Annabeth.

—¿Cómo tu tobillo roto en Tártaro?—le sonrió Percy.

Annabeth rodó los ojos, pero asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

**Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me habían chamuscado los dedos. Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D.**

**Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:**

**—Guay. Genial.**

**—¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?**

**Me miró algo nervioso.**

**—¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?**

**—Bueno... no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes... y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?**

**Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.**

**—El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo,**

—¡Pero si te llevo a salvo al Campamento!—dijo Piper incrédula—Bueno, más o menos.

**así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.**

**Me animé.**

**—Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?**

**—¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión... Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?**

**—¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!**

—Sin dudarlo ni un segundo—dijo Percy.

Annabeth asintiendo junto a ella.

**Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.**

**—Cestería...Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.**

**Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste. **

—¿Por qué?

Percy no supo como contestar, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses. Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.**

**—La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemis—dijo—Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes... honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.**

—No es cierto—dijo esta rodando los ojos—Pero necesitaba una para mis cazadoras cuando estuvieran en el Campamento.

Nico, Percy y Annabeth se estremecieron, recordando la estancia de la acabadoras en el campamento.

**—Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?**

**Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.**

**—No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias—dijo—Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. **

—Por supuesto que no.

**Esa es tarea de su marido. **

Todos se rieron, mientras que Zeus se ponía un poco rojo, y Hera resoplaba.

**Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**

**—Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.**

**—Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.**

**—A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo—dije.**

**—Aja.**

**—Pero Hades no tiene cabaña.**

**—No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí... —Grover se estremeció—Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.**

Nico era quien leía, pero Percy y Jason notaron el cambio en su voz al decir eso.

—No es cierto—dijo Percy tan de repente que todos la miraron—Nico es genial, Bianca también lo era, y Hazel es la mejor.

Ella sonrió a Hazel, para voltearse a Nico y darle una mirada bondadosa. Pero para su sorpresa, Nico se veía molesto por algo, algo que tal vez solo Jason entendía.

**—Pero Zeus y Poseidón... Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?**

**Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

**—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. **

—No funciono—tosió Percy—Cough* Perdida de tiempo * Cough.

**Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. **

—¿En serio?—preguntó Hazel abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Todos asintieron.

—Pero Hitler...

—Hitler era hijo de Hades, creo.

Hades asintió distraídamente.

—...W...o...w

**El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige.**

**El trueno bramó.**

**—Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse—dije. Grover asintió—¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?**

La mayoría resopló.

—Irónico que tu lo preguntes, Princesa.

**La expresión de Grover se enturbió.**

**—Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. **

Hera rechino sus dientes. ¿Por qué su esposo no podía serle fiel?

**Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta... En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia... **

—¿Mi hermana?—preguntó Jason.

—Mjm.

**Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.**

Jason se vio preocupado.

**—¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!**

**Grover vaciló.**

**—Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia. **

Hazel miro a su padre, horrorizada. Este no le devolvió la mirada.

**Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. **

Los que no sabían la historia se veían muy sorprendidos y conmovidos.

**Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, **

—¿¡MORÍA!?—exclamó Jason—¿Thalia murió?

—No interrumpan más—gruñó Nico—Es tan agobiante, déjenme leer.

**Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol**.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—jadeó Jason—Pero...pero...pero...¿Cómo es que esta humana otra vez?

—Larga historia hecha corta...—todos miraron a Percy sororendidos, ¿En serio les va a contar algo? Ella no dijo nada hasta que todos la miraban y Jason se inclino hacia ella—Lo leerás en el segundo libro.

Todos gruñeron.

**Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.**

—Ohhhhhhh.

**Miré el pino en la distancia.**

**La historia me dejó vacía, y también me hizo sentir culpable. **

—¿Por qué?

**Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa. Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre.**

—Percy...

—No empiecen—rogó ella—Esto fue hace años. Olvídenlo.

**—Grover—le dije—¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?**

**—Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini.**

—Percy.

**—Y... ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?**

—¡Percy!

**—No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió... Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en...?**

**—No —mentí—**

—Percy—volvió a gruñir Poseidon.

** Sólo me lo preguntaba. —Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?**

**Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo. —No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.**

**—Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial.**

—Y tenia razón.

—Eres muy especial, Princesa—le sonrió Apollo.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Grover hizo una mueca.**

**—Yo no... Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?**

**Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí.**

**Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre.**

**Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera.**

Ares se acomodo mejor en su asiento. Eso si que quería escucharlo.

**Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.**

**Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

**Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio: —¿Esas son las banderas?**

—¿Por qué siempre le preguntas a Luke?—soltó Apollo.

Percy lo miró, la mirada de "No empieces otra vez" en su rostro, pero le contestó.

—Porque él era el único que era amigable conmigo, y que me contestaba mis incansables preguntas.

—¿Que hay de Annabeth?—preguntó Athenea.

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—No éramos amigas en ese entonces.

—Ni siquiera nos soportábamos—tosió Annabeth.

**—Sí.**

**—¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?**

**—No siempre—repuso—pero sí a menudo.**

**—Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?**

**Sonrió en mi dirección. **

**—Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.**

**—¿De qué lado estamos?**

**Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas. **

Algunos se miraron. ¿Malo?

**—Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con nochevamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos.**

**—No se como—dije medio nerviosa. **

**Luke me dio una sonrisa. **

**—Lo harás bien, ya veras. **

**Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apollo y Hermes, **

Apollo y Hermes chocaron las manos, vitoreando.

**las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades. Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas. Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos. **

La diosa sonrió ante la mención de sus hijos.

**Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban. **

—Como su madre—dijo Hermes.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

**Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día.**

—Leo no—dijo Percy medio sonriendo al chico—El único hijo de Hefeso que es pequeño, flacucho y...

—¿Apuesto?—interrumpió Leo sonriendo.

—...Iba a decir no tan feo, pero bueno.

Todos se rieron de la cara que puso Leo.

**Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

Ares le dio a Percy una mirada, pero Hermes y Apollo aguantaron una risa ante la descripción de Percy.

—¿Del planeta es algo...exagerado, no lo crees?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No del planeta—dijo—Me equivoque, lo siento.

Ares asintió satisfecho.

—Del universo—sonrió Percy.

Ares gruñó en su dirección.

**Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.**

**—¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!**

**Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.**

**—Eh...¿Muerte? ¿Mutilación?—pregunté insegura. **

**Luke me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, casi divertido por mi pregunta. **

**—No te preocupes, solo sucedió una que otra vez. **

—Que reconfortante—dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo.

**Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera.**

**Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA,**

Algunos se rieron al imaginarse a Percy con algo tan grande ensima. Debió haberse visto ridícula.

**con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él,**

Apollo y Hermes rieron.

**pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.**

**—¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth.**

**Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.**

—Típico.

**Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo.**

—Un verdadero logro—dijo Percy.

**—¡Eh!—Ella siguió marchando—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan?—pregunté—¿Algún consejo o algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?**

**Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.**

—No me miren así, hasta ahora la única opción creíble era que ella era hija de Hermes—se excusó Annabeth ante algunas miradas incrédulas que recibió.

**—Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse—dijo—Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo?**

**—Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea.**

**—Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

—Siempre—asintió la diosa.

**Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia.**

**—Vale—murmuré—Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.**

**Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.**

**Allí de pie, sola, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como una idiota. **

—Te veías como una idiota.

—Gracias, Annie.

**La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos. Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo. **

Algunos resoplaron.

**En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.**

**«Vale—pensé—Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.»**

**Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío. Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba.**

Todos se miraron confusos.

—¿Qué diantres...?

**Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.**

**—¡Al agua con la pringada! —gritó Clarisse.**

**Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**

**Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

Algunos se estremecieron.

—Estas muera, gamberra—sonrió Ares.

—Ya veremos—le sonrió Percy.

**Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. **

—Algunos si lo son.

Ares lo fulmino con la mirada.

**Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba.**

**Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. **

—Interesante...

—Oh, si, muy interesante—dijo Percy sarcásticamente—Tan interesante como que te lancen un rayo.

**Me replegué.**

**Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo. Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose. **

**—Sesión de peluquería—dijo Clarisse—Agarradle el pelo.**

Afrodita jadeo dramáticamente.

—No el pelo, oh, no el pelo.

**Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.**

**—Uy, uy, uy—se burló Clarisse—Qué miedo me da esta niña. Muchísimo.**

**—La bandera está en aquella dirección—le dije.**

—¡Percy!

—¡Lo siento, ok! Pero en ese momento mi vida era más importante que un estúpido juego.

**Traté de fingir que estaba enfadada de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo.**

**—Ya—contestó uno de sus hermanos—Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es una niña que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña.**

**—Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda—respondí. Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.**

—¿Tu crees, Princesa?

**Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. **

—Ouch.

**Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo.**

**Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó.**

**—No está permitido mutilación—farfullé torpemente. **

**—Anda ya—respondió el tipo—Supongo que me quedaré sin postre.**

—Ares, estoy apunto de matar a tu hijo—dijo Poseidon con falsa calma.

Los demás se sorprendían de lo que le hacían a Percy.

**Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. Todos rieron. **

Esta vez Poseidon, y la mayoría, sonrieron arrogantemente.

—Oh. Oh. Poderes—sonrió Frank.

—Cuidado cabaña de Ares—sonrió Jason.

**Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.**

La mayoría cotorreo.

—¡Eso!

—¡Defiéndete!

**Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.**

—Ouch.

—Wow.

—Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar.

**El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita. **

—¡Ohhhhhhhhh!

—¡Rompiste su escudo!—exclamó Ares, más sorprendido que molesto.

**—¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!**

**Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.**

**Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos Apollo's se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto. **

—Fue una trampa—murmuró Ares de repente—Brillante, debo admitir.

—Gracias—asintió Annabeth.

—¡¿Brillante!? ¡Casi matan a Percy!

Annabeth dejo de sonreír.

—Esa no había sido mi intención.

**Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.**

**—¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa!**

**Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11. Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.**

**El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

Algunos vitorearon, otros simplemente sonrieron.

**Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo: **

**—No está mal, heroína.—Miré, pero no estaba allí—¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así?—me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees. Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible. **

—A mi me hubiera alucinado—dijo Leo.

—Estaba muy molesta como para darle importancia.

**—Me has usado como cebo—le dije conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza—Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo.**

**Annabeth se encogió de hombros. **

**—Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan. **

Algunos rodaron los ojos.

—Vaya plan.

Annabeth se vio avergonzada.

**—Un plan para que me pulvericen.**

**—Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero... —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—No necesitabas mi ayuda—Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—¿Cómo te has hecho eso?**

**—Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas? **

**—No. Era una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.**

**La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció. **

—¿Te he dicho que adoro tus poderes?—le sonrió Jason a la chica.

Ella le sonrió.

—Gracias, yo también los adoro.

**—¿Cómo has hecho eso?—pregunté sorprendida. **

**Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:**

**—Sal del agua, Percy.**

—Lo descubrió—sonrió Athenea.

—Chica lista—asintió Poseidon.

Ella se sonrojó.

**—¿Qué...?**

**—Hazlo y calla.**

**Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó.**

**—Oh, Estige—maldijo—Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería... Supuse que habría sido Zeus.**

—¿Por qué siempre yo?—rodó los ojos Zeus.

—Porque eres el más mujeriego—lo fulmino con la mirada Hera—Ago que no deberías ser.

**Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque. Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:**

**—¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!**

**Annabeth desenvainó su espada.**

**En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas.**

—¡Hades!

—¡No fui yo!—dijo el dios.

—¿Entonces quien?

Nadie contesto.

**Me miraba fijamente.**

**Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:**

**—¡Percy, corre!**

**Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies.**

Poseidon casi se desmaya, pero al escuchar eso puso respirar tranquilamente.

**Por algún milagro, yo seguía viva. **

—Gracias a los dioses—suspiró Apollo.

**No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino.**

**Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.**

**—¡Di immortales! —exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están... se supone que no...**

**—Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.**

**Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.**

**—¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado!**

—¡Cállate, Clarisse!—gruñó Piper.

—Es obvio que no ha podido ser ella, Percy era nueva.

**—Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.**

**Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.**

**—Estás herida—me dijo Annabeth—Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua.**

—Sabes, eso sonó muy extraño. "Percy, estas herida, entra al agua" me confundiste mucho.—le dijo Percy a Annabeth.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

—No había tiempo para explicártelo mejor.

**—Estoy bien.**

**—No, no lo estás—replicó—Quiron, mira esto.**

**Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos. **

**—Bueno, yo... la verdad es que no sé cómo...—intenté disculparme—Perdón...**

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto—dijo Hazel frunciendo el entrecejo—Te disculpas mucho.

—Estaba acostumbrada a que todo era mi culpa, y siempre debía disculparme—dijo y Apollo y Poseidon rechinaron los dientes al recordar a Gabe.

**Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza.**

**—Percy—dijo Annabeth, señalando.**

**Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.**

**—Tu padre—murmuró Annabeth—Esto no es nada bueno.**

**—Ya está determinado—anunció Quirón.**

**Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**

**—¿Mi padre?—pregunté perpleja. **

**—Poseidón—repuso Quirón—Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Persephone Jackson, hija del dios del mar.**

—Siempre adoro cuando Quiron dice esas palabras, es tan genial—dijo Apollo.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—Ese es el final del capitulo, por fin—suspiró Nico, cansado de leer tanto y tantas interrupciones—¿Quién quiere leer ahora?


	10. Mi destino

Fer: Me alegra te gustara. Actualizo Pronto! Y sí, veremos a Apollo celoso pronto ;)

Antgoncab: Yo también te adoro :3 Actualizo Pronto!

Srta. Tragalibros: Muy, MUY apuesto 3 Actualizo Pronto!

Adriana Mikaelson: Me alegra te gustara el capitulo! Actualizo Pronto, y don't worry, que pronto tal vez empiecen a deducir quien es "Él"

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

Otra vez, nadie se ofreció. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, hasta que Hera lo rompió.

—¿Por qué no leemos por turnos?—dijo.

Todos se miraron.

—Es una buena idea—dijo Athenea.

—Deberíamos sentarnos diferente ¿no...? Estamos un poco fuera de orden y entremedio de todos los que ya han leído—dijo Percy.

La mayoría asintió, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Athenea se puso de pie, y los mini-tronos de los dioses se convirtieron en sillones iguales a los de los semidioses, y para sorpresa de todos, ningún dios protesto.

La diosa de la sabiduría los acomodo a todos, hubieron quejas y protestas, pero se quedaron así. Al final todos quedaron más o menos así. En el mismo medio de la U que formaban los sillones estaba Hestia junto al fuego. Empezando del lado izquierdo de la U hacia arriba estaban Hera, Hefeso y Demeter sentados. A su lado izquierdo estaban Athenea, Artemis y Afrodita. Al lado de ellas estaban Nico y Frank en un sillón de dos personas. Al lado de ellos, ya casi en el frente de la U estaban Apollo, Percy y Hermes. Al lado de ellos, ya a la derecha, estaban Poseidon, Annabeth y Zeus. A su lado estaban Jason, Piper y Leo. Les seguían Hades, Hazel y Ares. Y por ultimo, en una esquina medio solitaria, estaba Dionisio.

Casi nadie estaba contento con los cambios, pero bueno, nadie ha a discutir por algo así, así que se conformaron.

Los primeros tres sillones ya habían leído, así que por orden, era el turno de Apollo. Con un suspiro pesado, el dios empezó a leer.

—**Capítulo 9 Me ofrecen una misión. **

**A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3.**

**No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.**

—Deprimente—dijo Nico.

Jason y Percy asintieron. Ellos eran los que mayormente se sentaban solos en el comedor de Campamento, y tenían la cabaña para ellos solos. Y era...solitario, aburrido y deprimente.

**Pero me sentía totalmente deprimida. **

Algunos la miraron con pena, y Poseidon habló.

—No te preocupes, Percy, te daré más hermanos—dijo en tono bromista.

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron de par en par y ella se vio parcialmente asustada.

—¿En...en serio?

Poseidon solo le guiñó un ojo, y ella suspiró.

**Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptada, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser una niña normal —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo—, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.**

—Eso es ser cruel—dijo Hestia.

—Muy, muy cruel—asintió Demeter—No es culpa de ella que sea hija de Poseidon.

**Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas. **

Percy miro a Annabeth con curiosidad, y esta asintió.

Obviamente hablaban sobre eso a espaldas de Percy.

**El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hija del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro**.

—No es cierto, ese perro fue invocado—dijo Jason—No hay otra forma de que haya podido entrar al Campamento.

**Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. **

Percy desvío su vista de las miradas de pena que le enviaban. Ella no quería pena, no la necesitaba. ¿De qué le iba a servir?

**Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso.**

—Cómo dije, un total caballero—susurró Apollo con sarcasmo, interrumpiéndose a si mismo.

Percy, a su lado, le dio un golpe en el pecho.

—No empieces—le dijo—Me estaba ayudando.

Apollo puso cara de "Oh, sí, claro"

**—****Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible—me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces. **

—¡50 veces!—exclamó Leo—Auch.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada. **

Algunos miraron a la rubia hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y a la morena hija del dios del mar. Eran tan unidad y tan amigas que era difícil hacerse a la idea de que en algún momento ambas de odiaban.

**Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión... ¿Poseidón...? Menuda desgracia... **

Poseidon, que estaba sentado junto a Annabeth, le dio una mirada, y esta se sonrojó fuertemente. Sintiéndose por primera vez, nerviosa de estar sentada junto a dos dioses, y no cualquiera de ellos. No. Dos de los tres grandes.

**Tengo que planear algo...»**

**Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica. **

Ares sonrió arrogantemente.

—Por supuesto que te querrá matar por eso—dijo Hermes rodando los ojos—Rompiste su juguete.

**Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así. **

La mayoría miro a Percy.

—Wow, Princesa, no sabia que te gustaran...esas cosas—el tono de Apollo tenia doble sentido en todas las letras, y Percy le dio una mirada, y este guardo silencio.

Los dioses varones se rieron de él.

—Dominado por una chica—tosió Hermes.

—No cualquier chica, una mortal—señaló Ares de forma fea.

Apollo los ignoro, pero le sonrió a Percy.

—Totalmente dominado—dijo en el oído de la chica, y dejo un beso en su cuello, haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Hermes se vio incomodo, deseando mentalmente que Athenea no lo hubiera sentado al lado de esos dos tórtolos.

**Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran.**

**Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página.**

**UNA CHICA Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDAS TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE.**

**POR EILEEN SMYTHE**

La mayoría gruñó.

—¿Quién dejo ese periódico allí?

—Uno de los Stoll—dijo Annabeth—Creo.

—Pero no lo hicieron con mala intención—dijo Percy—Solo fue...bueno, conocemos a los Stoll.

La mayoría asintió.

**Sally Jackson y su hija Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. **

—Ups—sonrió Poseidon macabramente—Creo que Gabe no estara tan contento.

**El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar. Madre e hija estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente.**

—Los mortales nunca ven nada—dijo Leo con un resoplido.

—Oh, la dulce niebla.

**El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastra Percy Jackson es una niña con problemas que ha sido expulsada de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas.**

Todos rechinaron los dientes. Maldito imbécil.

—Yo que creí que no volvería a escuchar de él en buen rato—dijo Apollo.

**La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si la hija, Percy, es sospechosa de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. **

—¡Tenia doce años!—exclamó Poseidon incrédulo—¡¿Cómo...

—Eh, tío P, calma o te dará un ataque—dijo Apollo un poco preocupa.

Poseidon respiró hondo varias veces.

**Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito.**

**Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.**

**Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía.**

**—****Luces fuera—dije con tristeza.**

Apollo miró de reojo a Percy, la cual leía por encima de su hombro.

**Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla**.

—Hasta ese momento—dijo Percy.

Poseidon y Apollo la miraron preocupados. Pero los demás no dijeron nada, todos los semidioses pasaban por pesadillas también. Era común.

**Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.**

**A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde. **

Todos miraron a Poseidon y a Zeus.

Ellos no les devolvieron la mirada.

**Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento. Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena.**

**Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:**

**—****¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo!—Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.**

Algunos se rieron, mientras que Zeus fulminaba a Percy con la mirada, y ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de Apollo.

Cinco segundos después, ella capto lo que hizo y se alejó de Apollo súbitamente, prácticamente cayendo en el regazo de Hermes, el cual se río y la aguanto allí, en su regazo.

Percy forcejeo, pero Hermes no la soltó.

—¡Suéltame!

Hermes miro a Apollo, y noto que este no estaba molesto, en cambio, se veía divertido.

—Nope—dijo Hermes.

**Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.**

**—****¡Deteneos! —gritaba—. ¡Dejad de pelear!**

**La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:**

**—****Baja, pequeña heroína. ¡Baja aquí!**

Todos miraron a Hades, y este rodó los ojos.

—No era yo—dijo medio agitado, molesto de que siempre crean que era él el culpable de todo lo malo.—Honestamente, mi risa es todo menos malvada.

Percy por otro lado, seguía forcejeando con Hermes.

—Me siento como una bebé—dijo ella con un bufido.

Ella sintió el pecho de Hermes vibrar con risa.

—No es mi culpa, tu fuiste la que brincaste a mi regazo...

—¡Fue un accidente!

**La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía.**

**Desperté convencida de que estaba cayendo.**

—Uh, ese es el peor sentimiento del mundo—dijo Leo.

Casi todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

**Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado.**

**Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral.**

**—****Pasa.**

**Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.**

**—****El señor D quiere verte.**

**—****¿Por qué?**

**—****Quiere matar a... Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él.**

Apollo y Poseidon miraron a Dionisio, el cual se había quedado dormido en su sillón.

**Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo. Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarada hija de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir viva. **

—Sí que lo es—dijo Ares.

Apollo y Poseidon lo miraron.

—Era—se corrigió rápidamente.

**Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.**

—Ha, que se atreva—gruñó Poseidón.

**Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.**

**—****No—contestó—Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos.**

**Señalé la tormenta,**

**—****¿Y eso qué demonios es?**

—Lenguaje—dijo Hera chasqueando su lengua.

Percy le rodó sus ojos, todavía en el regazo de Hermes.

**Miró incómodo al cielo.**

**—****Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace.**

**Reparé en que tenía razón. **

**En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle.**

**Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas.**

**En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apollo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dionisio paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.**

**Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dioniso estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.**

**—****Bueno, bueno—dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—Nuestra pequeña celebridad.**

**Esperé.**

**—****Acércate —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe.**

Dionisio despertó al recibir agua muy fría en su rostro.

—¿¡Qué!?—preguntó irritado.

Poseidon solo lo miró, y este luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros, regresando a dormir.

**Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.**

**—****Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dionisio.**

**Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.**

**—****Si de mí dependiera —prosiguió Dioniso—, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas.**

Apollo y Poseidón se vieron listos para asesinar a Dionisio.

Percy, por otro lado, le dijo algo al oído de Hermes, y este la soltó.

Ella volvió a sentarse muy junto a Apollo, y colocó su mano en su rodilla. Este se calmo instantáneamente.

**Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.**

**—****La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón.**

**—****Tonterías. La chica no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre. **

Poseidon volvió a gruñir, y Percy suspiro.

Definitivamente su ladre tendría un ataque cardiaco o terminaría matando a alguien para el final del libro.

**—****Señor D... —le advirtió Quirón.**

**—****Bueno, vale —cedió Dioniso—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata.—Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si la chica sigue aquí cuando vuelva, la convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Persephone Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón.**

—Oh, claro, muy sensata—gruñó Poseidon por lo bajo.

**Dioniso tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad.**

**Chasqueó los dedos. El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.**

**Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.**

**—****Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover.**

**Obedecimos.**

**Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

Dionisio—ahora bastante despierto—bufó. Nunca lograba ganarle a aquel viejo Centauro.

**—****Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?**

**Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.» Pero no me apetecía mentir.**

Hermes lo considero por unos segundos, y asintió, causando que la mayoría alzara las cejas.

—No siempre es necesario mentir—dijo en defensa—La verdad es más sencilla en algunas situaciones.

**—****Me dio miedo—admití—Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerta. **

**—****Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines.**

**—****Termine... ¿qué?**

**—****Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?**

**Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.**

**—****Yo... —titubeé—. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste.**

**Quirón hizo una mueca.**

**—****Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles.**

**El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.**

Volvieron a mirar a ambos hermanos.

**—****Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso...—dije—Algo que han robado, ¿no es así? **

**Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió: —¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza.**

**—****El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y... también he tenido unos sueños.**

**—****¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.**

**—****Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón.**

**—****¡Pero es su misión!—Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo!**

**—****Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo.**

Apollo sonrió ante la mención de su preciado Oráculo.

**—****Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba—. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo. **

**Solté una carcajada nerviosa.**

Zeus miró a Percy con aquella mirada de odio.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

Apollo leyó antes de que su ex-novia pudiera abrir la boca.

**—****¿Un qué?—pregunté.**

**—****No te lo tomes a la ligera—dijo Quirón—No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos.**

**—****Ah.**

—Buena reacción—dijo Jason.

**—****El rayo maestro de Zeus—prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo. **

—Ósea muy importante—resumió Percy.

Zeus la miró.

—Muy, muy importante, niña.

Hera rodó los ojos. Sip, definitivamente Zeus amaba a su rayo más que a ella.

**—****¿Y no está?**

**—****Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón.**

**—****¿Quién?**

**—****Mejor dicho, por quién —me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre—Por ti.**

**Me quedé atónito.**

**—****Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera. **

—Es que obviamente el mar es mejor que el cielo—sonrió arrogantemente Poseidon.

—¡Claro que no!—dijo Zeus con una sonrisa falsa—El cielo es mejor.

Annabeth quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, definitivamente no era bueno estar entre medio de ambos.

Apollo leyó por encima de sus voces, para que se callaran.

**Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara.**

—Ridículo—rodó los ojos Poseidon.

**—****Pero yo no...**

**—****Ten paciencia y escucha, niña. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hija. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón.**

—¡Sí ella nunca había ido a el Olimpo!—exclamó Piper incrédula.

—Ni siquiera sabia que era una semidiosa—dijo Nico.

Zeus se encogió de hombros.

**—****¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!**

Silencio. Los ojos de Apollo estaban abiertos de par en par, y leyó tan rápido que casi no se entendió. Todo para no darle tiempo a su padre a reaccionar.

**Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.**

—Linda comparación—dijo Frank sarcásticamente.

—Eres un rayo de sol, Percy—dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

**—****Esto, Percy...—dijo Grover—No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos.**

**—****Quizá paranoico...—matizó Quirón—Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final...—Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

**¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran. O una galleta antes de cenar sin que mi madre me atrapara...**

Hermes se vio horrorizado.

—Percy...oh dioses, estas peor de lo que imaginaba—dijo—Tienes tanto que aprender.

Percy medio sonrió.

**Quirón esperaba una respuesta.**

**—****¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordé—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses... Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?**

Zeus bufó.

**—****Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota.**

**—****¡Pero si sólo soy una niña!**

**—****Percy —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti... ¿no estarías mosqueado? **

**—****Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?**

—¡Por supuesto que no!—dijo este.

—Lo sé papá, lo sé.

**Quirón suspiró.**

**—****Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón, pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. **

—Ya se sabe de donde Percy saco su orgullo—masculló Annabeth.

**Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero tu llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy?**

**—****¿Mala?**

—Muy, muy, muy mala.

**—****Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. **

—Duda, ¿quien se iría con quien?—preguntó Leo con curiosidad.

Los dioses se tensaron, observando a Zeus y Poseidon.

—Déjalo...déjalo en que seria horrible, ¿ok?—le dijo Hefeso a su hijo.

**Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete.**

**—****Mal asunto—dije.**

**—****Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás la primera en sentir la ira de Zeus.**

Apollo inconscientemente atrajo a Percy hacia él. Esta se recostó sobre su pecho sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

**Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante. Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.**

—Uh, oh..—dijeron todos los que conocían bien a la chica.

Percy molesta no era...nada lindo.

**—****Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo—concluí**

—¡No es estúpido!—bramó Zeus.

**—****Y devolvérselo a Zeus.**

**—****¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón— que sea la propia hija de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?**

**—****Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?**

Zeus la fulmino con la mirada otra vez.

**—****Creo que lo sé.—La expresión de Quirón era sombría—Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años... bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.**

Apollo se vio contento, muy emocionado, mientras que Percy se sonrojó al recordar su primera vista al Oráculo, y las palabras que este le dio.

**—****¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?**

**—****Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío.**

**Tragué saliva.**

**—****Buen motivo.**

**—****¿Aceptas, entonces?**

**Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**

Algunos resoplaron, otros medio sonrieron.

**—****De acuerdo —contesté—. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín.**

**—****Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerda, continuaremos hablando.**

—Que confortante—dijo Hazel con sarcasmo.

**Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.**

**El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más... un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes.**

**Contuve el aliento y subí.**

**El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA», «isla de circe» y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS». Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. **

—Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew—dijo Afrodita.

**En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° i de la hidra, woods TOCK, N.Y., 1969.»**

**Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia. **

—¡Ey, no le digas asqueroso a mi Oráculo!—le dijo Apollo a Percy.

—Perdón amor, pero era muy asqueroso...—Percy se quedo callada al notar como había llamado a Apollo.

Apollo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. **

Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper y Leo—los que no llegaron a conocer a la momia, se vieron asqueados y extrañados.

**Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo.**

—Nooooo...—dijeron algunos con sarcasmo.

—Vaya Percy, si no lo dices no nos hubiéramos dado de cuenta—dijo Nico con sarcasmo.

Ella, siendo la chica madura que es, le saco la lengua.

**Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca.**

—Uah, ¿que?—dijeron los que no conocieron a la momia con extrañeza.

**De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas. Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, portadora de las profecías de Phoebus Apollo, dedegollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»**

—Pero...pero...¿Y Rachel?

Percy le sonrió a todos ellos.

—Rachel no siempre fue el Oráculo. Ella parecerá en...Uh...¿el tercer libro?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oh.

**Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño», **

Eso hizo a varios reír.

**pero me forcé a inspirar. La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. **

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Apollo—Es buena.

**Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme.**

**Reuní valor para preguntar, y lo hice muy torpemente. **

**—****¿Cuál...cuál es mi destino?**

—Eh, cariño, esa pregunta es muy vaga, no te hablara de la misión...—empezó Apollo.

—Lo sé—Percy se sonrojó recordando las siguientes palabras del Oráculo.

**Para mi sorpresa, la momia sonrió. **

**Tu destino se encuentra por la mañana en el Este, por la tarde en el Oeste **

**Nunca había estado más confundida en mi vida. **

**—****¿Qué?**

Apollo, por otro lado, tenia la sonrisa más grande del mundo en su rostro. Percy evitaba la mirada de todos, y Afrodita estaba dando saltitos emocionada.

—Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia—decía ella una y otra vez—¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos juntos que tenia que ser obra del destino su amor!

Poseidon, por otro lado, intentaba no asesinar a su sobrino por ser, "el destino" de su hijita.

**Quirón hablo sobre una profecía, nunca imagine que...la momia me hablara. Y que es eso de mi destino esta en el Este y luego en el Oeste.**

**—****¿Uh, debo ir al Este...?—pregunté confusa. **

**Otra vez la niebla verde se disipo a mi al rededor. **

**No **

**Entonces entendí que mi pregunta no había sido la ideal. **

**—****Uh, cuál es mi destino en la misión—especifique. **

**La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas. Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.**

**Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**

**El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**

**El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**

**Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

Nadie comento, estaban ocupados mirando a Percy y a Apollo. Apollo seguía sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, mientras que Percy no miraba a nadie. Que el destino de ella estuviera escrito en un libro y todos lo oyeran...la avergonzaba.

**Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelada contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.**

**—****¡Espera! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?**

—No puede contestarte—dijo Apollo.

—Lo sé—susurró Percy.

**La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos.**

**Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más.**

**Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.**

**—****¿Y bien?—me preguntó Quirón.**

**Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle. **

**—****Estoy confundida. Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado.**

**Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola light.**

**—****¡Eso es genial!**

**—****¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente?—me presionó Quirón—Es importante.**

**Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.**

**—****Ha... ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto.**

**—****Lo sabía—intervino Grover.**

**Quirón no parecía satisfecho.**

**—****¿Algo más?**

**No quería contárselo. No entendía lo de mi destino estaba por la mañana en el Este y por la tarde en el Oeste. No tenia sentido. Lo único que es así es el sol. No tiene sentido eso. **

—Ahora lo tiene—dijo Percy suavemente.

Afrodita volvió a suspirar, y Apollo se vio tentando a besar a Percy, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo frente a Poseidon.

**Además, ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? **

—El Oráculo de Apollo—señaló Hermes.

La mayoría bufo mientras que Apollo rodaba los ojos.

—Mi Oráculo es genial, ok.

**¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?**

**—****No —respondí—. Eso es todo.**

**Estudió mi rostro.**

**—****Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos.**

**Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.**

**—****Vale —dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste? **

**—****Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando? **

**—****Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder—supuse.**

Otra vez, los semidioses miraron a Hades, y este gruño.

—¡No soy yo!

Todos desviaron la vista.

**—****Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos.**

**Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra.**

**—****¿Hades?**

Hades miro a Percy y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo "Oh, genial, tu también"

**Quirón asintió.**

**—****El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro.**

**A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.**

**—****Uau. ¿Q-qué?**

**—****Una Furia fue tras Percy —le recordó Quirón—. Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.**

**—****Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—. Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón... **

**—****Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí. Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a esta joven muerta antes de que pueda acometer su misión.**

—¡Por favor!—suspiró Hades—Como si yo necesitara un espía.

**—****Estupendo —murmuré—Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales. **

**—****Pero una misión al...—Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.**

Algunos rieron.

**—****Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad.**

Poseidon suspiró.

—Siempre Percy—dijo.

**Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos listo para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo...**

**«Vamos, chico —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Eres un crío. Y Hades un dios.»**

—¿Por qué nunca escuchas a esa parte tan importante de tu cerebro?—suspiraron Annabeth, Apollo y Poseidon.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio.**

**—****Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dije a Quirón—, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas.**

—Me gusta esa idea—dijo Ares—Pero no funciona así, gamberra.

**—****Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla. Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?**

**—****Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado.**

Poseidon suspiró.

—Percy...

—Lo sé, papá, fue hace años ¿ok?

**—****Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita.**

**Mi padre me necesita.**

**Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contenta o enfadada. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba.**

—Percy no fue así—dijo Poseidon—No solo te reclame por eso...

—Lo sé—le dijo Percy dándole una sonrisa.

**Miré a Quirón.**

**—****Usted sabía que era hija de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?**

**—****Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho... también yo he hablado con el Oráculo.**

**Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.**

**—****Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dije—. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos.**

**—****Exacto —contestó Quirón.**

**—****Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.**

**—****Exacto.**

**—****Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días.**

**—****Exacto.**

—Sin presiones—bromeo Piper.

Percy le sonrió.

—Exacto.

**Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.**

**—****¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. **

**—****No tienes que venir —le dije—. No puedo exigirte eso.**

**—****Oh...—Arrastró las pezuñas—. No... es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos... Bueno...—Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta —. Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si... si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado.**

**Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico. **

—Al contrario—dijo Ares—Tener miedo o llorar no es nada malo. Es muy normal de hecho.

Varios lo miraron sorprendido, pero no dijeron nada.

**Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba segura de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo.**

**—****Pues claro que sí, súper G.—Me volví hacia Quirón—. ¿Y adonde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste.**

**—****La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos.**

**—****¿Dónde?**

**Quirón pareció sorprendido.**

**—****Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Angeles.**

**—****Ah —dije—Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión...**

—¡NO!—gritaron todos.

—Sí—sonrió macabramente Zeus.

Percy dio un salto.

—Wow, eso si que es dejarse llevar por la lectura—dijo.

**—****¡No! —exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida? **

**Meneé la cabeza, avergonzada. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.**

**—****Percy, piensa —intervino Quirón—. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.**

**Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó.**

**—****Vale —dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra.**

**—****Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda.**

**—****Caramba —fingí sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?**

Percy y Annabeth se sonrieron.

**El aire resplandeció tras Quirón.**

**Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero. **

**—****Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga—espetó— Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata.**

**—****Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista?**

—Ah, que lindas, ya se tienen apodos—dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

—Cállate, Chico Reparador—sonrió Percy.

—Esta bien, Sesos de Alga—dijo Leo.

—¡Ey! Solo Annie me dice así.

—¡No me digas Annie!

—Como sea,...Chica Lista.

**Se puso como un tomate.**

**—****¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?**

**Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.**

**—****Un trío —dije—Podría funcionar.**

Apollo y Hermes se miraron y sonrieron idénticas sonrisas de picardía.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Mal pensados.

**—****Excelente—añadió Quirón—Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos.**

**Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos. —No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.**

—Y...ese es el final del capítulo.


	11. Las Tres Furias

**Sui-Chan Hitachiin**: Exacto, pero bueno, nadie se resiste al encanto de Apollo, y Percy no es la excepción ;) Actualizo Pronto! :)

**Adriana Mikaelson**: Me alegra te gustara el capítulo! Actualizo Pronto! :)

**La Otaku que lee libros**: Me alegra te gustara el capítulo. Actualizo Pronto! :)

**Nuria13C**: No, no, no pienso dejarlo :) Actualizo Pronto! Y sí, habrá momentos Percy y Luke, so, sí habrá Apollo celoso.

**Srta. Tragalibros**: Me alegra te gustara el capítulo :)Siii, Hermes y Percy XD y Zeus todo macabro :3 Actualizo Pronto!

**Nisse Blackthorn**: Yes. Es Luke :3 Y sí, Apollo Hermes y Percy son como hermanos juntos, aunque como tu dijiste, dos de ellos son incestuosos. Ahora que me lo recuerdas, veré si en este capitulo pongo algún flashback de la relación de ambos. O si no en el siguiente. Actualiza Pronto! :)

**Antongab**: Hahahahaha bueno, prontito habrá más Percy x Apollo. ;)

**Fernanda. Vázquez. 710667**: Actualizo Pronto! :)

**RUBÍ. **: Actualizo Pronto! :)

**M.A.S.B.M**: Hola! Me alegra te guste mi historia :') Actualizo Pronto! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

Apollo le tendió el libro a Percy y esta gimió dándole ojitos de perro muerto.

—Lee por mi—rogó ella, acentuando sus ojitos de perrito.—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Apollo hizo como si lo pensara.

—Mmmm...no.

—¡Por favor!—ella haciendo un puchero y moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Apollo miró sus labios.

—Por un beso leo...medio capítulo—le dijo en tono de profesional—Por dos...tal vez termine el capítulo.

—Un beso y te parto en dos pedazos—dijo Poseidon con tono de voz dulce—Dos besos y te lanzo a mis tiburones. Tu eliges.

Apollo lo miró y se río sin gracia.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estoy bien—dijo Apollo dándole a Percy el libro.

Ella no lo tomo.

—Por favor—su puchero regreso.

—Ok, ok, ok—Apollo volvió a abrir el libro, y algunos se quejaron de que no era justo que alguien leyera por alguien.

Apollo miró a Percy y le susurró al oído:

—Me deberás una charla—le dijo—Y unos cuantos besos.

Percy se sonrojó.

**—Capítulo 10 Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado. **

—Oh, Percy—suspiró Hestia.

Ella le sonrió encogiendo sus hombros.

—No fue mi culpa...—dijo insegura.

**Antes de ir a mi cabaña para recoger mis cosas, recibí una visita. **

Annabeth miró a Percy curiosa. Ella no se había fijado.

—Déjame adivinar—se interrumpió a si mismo Apollo—Luke.

Percy rodó los ojos mirando al cielo.

—Sí.

**—Oh. Hola—dije lentamente. **

**Luke me dio una sonrisa amable y entro a mi cabaña. Él observo alrededor con curiosidad. **

**—Escuche sobre tu misión—me dijo. **

**—Oh...sí—espere que en mi voz no se escuchara lo nerviosa que me sentía. **

—¿Nerviosa por qué?—preguntó Piper con curiosidad.

Percy se sonrojó, y Annabeth se movió incomoda.

—Eh...—Percy no supo que decir, por lo que se encogió de hombros—No recuerdo.

**—¿Como te sientes?—me preguntó Luke. **

**Yo solté un suspiro enorme. **

**—¡Genial!—dije con una falsa sonrisa—Dos de los Tres Grandes quieren matarme, y mi padre acaba de reclamarme solo porque me necesitaba**.

Poseidon cerro los ojos.

—Percy, cariño...—empezó—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo sé, Papá, lo sé—le sonrió Percy.

Como no saberlo si era obvio lo mucho que Poseidon la adoraba.

**Luke me dio una mirada de comprensión. **

**—Los dioses son así, Percy—dijo lentamente, volteándose a mirarme fijamente.—No les importamos. **

**—Empiezo a darme cuenta—dije suavemente. **

Los dioses se miraron con preocupación. ¿Percy...Percy en serio comprendía al traidor?

**Baje mi cabeza con un suspiro e intente que no se notara el coraje que me daba ser usada por los dioses para sus estúpidas peleas. **

**—No todo es malo—me dijo Luke suavemente, notando mi rostro. **

**Yo lo miré. **

**—Aquí en el Campamento todos cuidamos los unos de los otros—me dijo—Somos familia extendida. **

**Yo medio sonreí. **

**—Nadie a sido realmente amable conmigo desde que se supo quien es mi padre—dije. **

**Luke alzó las cejas, y coloco su mano en su pecho de forma dramática. **

**—¿Quė hay de mi?—preguntó fingiendo dolor ante mis palabras. **

**Yo resople una risa. **

**—Solo tu—asentí. **

**Él me dio una sonrisa. No se por qué, pero sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago y me sonrojé un poco. Luke tenia una linda sonrisa. **

Apollo hablaba cada vez más y más monótono. Percy lo miraba mordiendo su labio inferior.

Annabeth suspiraba mirando al cielo estrellado.

**Luke abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero la voz de uno de sus hermanos llamándolo lo interrumpió. Él me dio un guiño de ojos y se marchó. Solté una bocanada de aire que no sabia que estaba aguantando cuando este se fue. **

Apollo rodó los ojos y pasó la pagina rudamente, casi rompiéndola.

**No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover. En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro. **

Leo silbó.

—Vaya, pena que ya no hacen eso—dijo refiriéndose a su primera misión en el campamento.

Jason lo miro rodando los ojos.

—Sí lo hicieron. Me los dieron a mi.

Leo lo miró.

—¿Por qué nunca me entere de eso?

Jason se encogió de hombros.

—No dieron para la ultima misión—dijo Piper mirando a Jason—¿O sí?

Este negó con la cabeza.

—No los necesitábamos en realidad—dijo—Teníamos en Argo II todo lo que necesitábamos.

**Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de exploradoras, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra. Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro. **

—Por supuesto—tosió Frank.

**Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen. Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada una y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos. **

—Ósea casi todo el viaje—dijo Annabeth.

Poseidon y Athenea empalidecieron.

Annabeth y Percy compartieron una mirada de "Oh, no"

**Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente.**

Todos los semidioses se estremecieron.

—¿Ha...ha pasado?—preguntó Hazel a los demás.—En el Campamento, digo.

Annabeth, Percy y Nico se miraron.

—Eh...no sé—admitió Annabeth—No lo creo.

—Somos muy cuidadosos—asintió Percy.

—Además Quirón siempre esta al pendiente de nosotros—dijo Nico.

Las chicas asintieron.

**Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años. Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera, y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Estaba convencida de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.**

La mayoría resopló, otros rodaron los ojos.

Percy se sonrojó.

—¡No sabia!—se defendió antes de que alguien le dijera tonta o algo así.

**Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. ° 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, **

Algunos se rieron.

—Muy útiles canciones—dijo Frank con sarcasmo.

Annabeth y Percy se sonreían las unas a las otras.

—Ese es Grover para ustedes—dijeron.

**y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan.**

**Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalia, la hija de Zeus.**

Jason frunció el entrecejo al ser recordado que su hermana había sido un árbol.

**Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. **

Hera sonrió ante la mención de su creación.

**No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.**

**—Éste es Argos —me dijo Quirón—Os llevará a la ciudad y... bueno, os echará un ojo. **

Apollo, Hermes, Ares y Hefeso resoplaron.

—Por supuesto que lo hará.

—¡Tiene ojos por doquier!

**Oí pasos detrás de nosotros. Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.**

**—¡Eh!—jadeó—Me alegro de pillaros aún.—Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca—Sólo quería desearos buena suerte, como hace un rato no tuve oportunidad—me dijo—Y pensé que... a lo mejor te sirven.**

**Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.**

Algunos rieron, Hermes, por otro lado miraba a Percy sorprendido.

—¿Te dio sus zapatillas?—preguntó. Luke amaba esas zapatillas...bueno, antes de odiar a su padre.

Percy asintió.

**—¡Maya!—dijo Luke.**

Hermes soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando sus zapatillas se activaron también y este salió disparado hacia el techo.

—¡Maya!—Hermes se había puesto muy rojo.

Apollo se rió de él, mientras que algunos intentaban no hacerlo.

**De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron.**

**—¡Alucinante!—musitó Grover.**

**Luke sonrió.**

**—A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado...—Entristeció la expresión.**

Hermes suspiró, y Percy tomo su mano en señal de apoyo. Sabia lo difícil que debía ser para él escuchar sobre Luke otra vez.

Hermes agradeció el gesto de Percy.

**No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse, y esta mañana en mi cabaña también. Debo admitir que me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención estos días, pero esta mañana me había hablado normal, y ahora esta aquí, entregándome un regalo mágico...Me sonrojé tanto como Annabeth.**

Algunos rieron, mientras que Annabeth miraba mal a Percy.

—¡No me estaba sonrojando!

—Sí lo estabas—dijo Percy con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Tu también te sonrojaste!—señaló Annabeth, y Percy se encogió de hombros.

**—Gracias, Luke—dije suavemente. **

**—Oye, Percy...—Luke parecía incómodo—Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que...mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?**

**Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Y luego yo también casi me desmayo cuando me abrazó a mi también. **

—¿Te gusta Luke?—preguntó Piper súbitamente.

Ella era una chica también, así que entendía los síntomas y las acciones de una chica cuando le gusta alguien.

Percy se puso un poco nerviosa. Ahora todos la miraban, expectantes de su respuesta. Los únicos que probablemente no lo estaban eran Nico, Hermes, Apollo y Annabeth, por que ya sabían la respuesta.

—Es...es complicado—dijo la chica la fin.

—¿Por qué? Luke suena muy lindo—sonrió esta vez Hazel.

—Lo era—asintió Percy, y Apollo resopló un "Si, claro".

—¿Era?—preguntó Piper—¿Ya no lo es?

Percy y Annabeth suspiraron.

—No más preguntas—rogó Percy—Lo leerán todo en los libros.

**Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:**

**—Estás hiperventilando.**

Risas.

**—¡Por supuesto que no! **

**—Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?**

**—Oh...Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy.**

**Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche. Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón.**

**—No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?**

—Ah. Que pena—suspiró Frank—Sonaba divertido.

—Lo fue—dijo Annabeth—Al menos para Grover.

—¿Ah?

Annabeth le señalo a Apollo que continuara leyendo.

**Negó con la cabeza.**

**—Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire... no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.—Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.**

**—Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?**

**Se le encendió la mirada.**

**—¿Yo?**

—Oh, genial—resopló Dionisio—Sátiros voladores.

**En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento.**

Risas.

**—¡Maya!—gritó.**

Hermes volvió a ponerse colorado cuando sus zapatillas se activaron y este salió disparado otra vez.

—¡Maya!—dijo agitado.

Percy a su lado disfrazaba sus risitas con una tos muy falsa. Hermes la miro mal mientras desamarraba sus zapatillas de sus pies.

—Es lindo—suspiró Hera—Que tus zapatillas se activen con el nombre de tu madre.

Hermes se volvió a sonrojar.

—Awwwww—dijeron Ares, Apollo y Hefeso con tono burlón.

**Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. **

Hermes resopló.

—Principiante.

**Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.**

**—¡Práctica!—le gritó Quirón por detrás—¡Sólo necesitas práctica!**

**—¡Aaaaah!—Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, **

Risas.

—¡Oh, Princesa, adoro tus pensamientos!—se rió Apollo.

Percy le dio una sonrisa un poco picara.

—Solo espera a mi tercer libro—dijo—Mis pensamientos te gustaran más.

Apollo sonrió ante eso. Mentalmente pensando que tan malo seria ser comida de tiburones. Él era inmortal, así que...tal vez no tan malo.

**en dirección a la furgoneta.**

**Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo.**

**—Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy—dijo—Si hubiera tenido más tiempo... Hércules, Jasón...**

Inconscientemente la mayoría miro a Jason Grace.

—El otro Jason—aclaró Percy—El de la leyenda.

**todos recibieron más entrenamiento.**

**—No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá...—Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como una mocosa. Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.**

—Si lo hice—dijo Poseidon.

—Lo sé.

**—Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza?—exclamó Quirón—No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto.**

**Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos.**

Risas.

—Vaya. Que regalo—dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

Percy sonrió.

**—Madre mía—dije—Gracias.**

Risas.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te adoro?—le preguntó Apollo a Percy—Sobretodo tu sarcasmo.

—Miles de veces—respondió Percy con un guiño de ojos.

Apollo estuvo otra vez tentado a besarla, porque se veía demasiado sexy siendo coqueta. Pero bueno...ser comida de tiburones no sonaba muy lindo...Aunque valía la pena arriesgarse.

**—Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú.**

**Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un bolígrafo que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél...? Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. **

—Alucinante—dijo Jason, aunque ya había visto a Riptide aun le agradaba—Casi tan genial como mi moneda.

Percy le sonrió.

—Sip.

**Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba.**

**—La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos—dijo Quirón—Se llama Anaklusmos.**

Percy se cruzo de brazos. Recordaba perfectamente la historia de la espada, y de Zoë.

**—Riptide—traduje, sorprendida de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo.**

—Ventajas de ser una semidiosa—dijo Demeter.

**—Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso.**

**Miré la afiladísima hoja.**

**—¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?**

**—La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. **

Hermes resopló una risa al igual que Apollo.

—Claro.

**Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate. ¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable.**

Los semidioses se quejaron.

—Eso es lo peor.

—Un poco injusto también.

**—Es bueno saberlo.**

**—Ahora tapa el bolígrafo. **

**Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nerviosa porque en la escuela era famosa por perder bolis.**

—¿Solo por eso?

—Bueno, también por haber golpeado a mi profesor de Ingles, pero eso es otro tema.

**—No puedes—dijo Quirón.**

**—¿Qué no puedo?**

**—Perderlo—dijo—Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo.**

**Me mostré recelosa, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba.**

**—Puede que tarde unos instantes—dijo Quirón—Ahora mira en tu bolsillo.**

**Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí.**

—Eso si que es genial—dijeron Leo, Frank y Jason.

Percy les sonrió.

—Riptide es genial—corrigió.

**—Vale, esto sí que mola—admití—pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada?**

**Quirón sonrió.**

**—La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy.**

**—¿La niebla?**

**—Sí. Lee la Ilíada. Está llena de referencias a ese asunto. Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos. Tú, siendo mestiza, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad.**

Los dioses asintieron.

—¿Qué sucede con los mortales que ven a través de la niebla?—preguntó Piper.

—Sí, siempre he tenido curiosidad. ¿Como lo logran?—asintió Percy.

—Bueno...—empezó Zeus.

—Ciertos mortales...—continuó Poseidon.

—Son así de especiales—terminaron ambos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ayuda mucho si eres de mente abierta—asintió Athenea.

**Me metí Anaklusmos otra vez en el bolsillo. Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza. Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala). Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos.**

**—Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales...Me refiero a que...hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no?—pregunté.**

—Cuatro edades—dijo Athenea**. **

**—Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta.**

**—¿Y cómo era...antes de los dioses?**

Los dioses todos se ensombrecieron.

—Horrible.

—Caos en todas partes.

—Oscuridad y terror.

—Monstruos por doquier...

Apollo se veía muy sombrío, como nunca antes, y decidió leer para deshacerse de esos recuerdos.

**Quirón apretó los labios.**

**—Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niña, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales. Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato.**

Algunos se estremecieron.

**Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás. Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental.**

—Y nacimos nosotros—saltaron los semidioses.

Algunos dioses rodaron los ojos a sus hijos.

**—Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que... aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?**

Algunos se vieron conmovidos por la preocupación de la heroína.

—Oh, Percy.

**Quirón me sonrió con melancolía.**

**—Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando. Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niña, es seguir nuestro destino.**

**—Nuestro destino...suponiendo que sepamos cuál es.**

—Relájate—le dijo Afrodita al libro—Todo estará bien.

—Bueno, Percy si sabe su destino—sonrió Hermes de forma picara.

Percy se sonrojó y Apollo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Nico desvío su vista, solo para que Jason la capturara.

**—Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad.**

Algunos gruñeron, otros rodaron los ojos.

—Sí, porque eso la hará relajarse—dijeron con sarcasmo.

**—Relájate—repetí—Estoy muy relajada. **

**Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, hija de Zeus, Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.**

Risas.

**Argo nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía. Descubrí que me quedaba embobada mirando cada McDonald's, a cada chaval en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial. **

La mayoría miro a Percy con diversión. Mientras que algunos de los semidioses entendían a lo que ella se refería.

**—De momento bien—le dije a Annabeth—Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo.**

Todos gruñeron.

—¡Percy!

**Me lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo:**

**—Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga.**

**—Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

—Eso quisiéramos saber todos—dijo Nico.

**—No te odio.**

—Casi me engañas—dijo Apollo.

**—Pues casi me engañas.**

Apollo miro a Percy sorprendido, para luego sonreír ladinamente.

**Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad.**

**—Mira... es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales. **

**—¿Por qué?**

**—¿Cuántas razones quieres?—Suspiró—Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso. **

—Demasiado—se cruzo de brazos Athenea.

Poseidon suspiró.

—¡Dije que lo sentía!—dijo.

—Disculpa no aceptada—dijo Athenea—¿Tienes idea de lo irrespetuoso que fue?

La mayoría rodó los ojos.

—Estoy por creer que la verdadera razón de tanta molestia por el asunto de Medusa y Poseidon es que Athenea tenia celos—sonrió Afrodita.

Poseidon y Athenea ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—¡¿Qué!?

—Nada—sonrió Athenea—Solo digo.

**En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre.**

—No fue estúpido mi fuente—dijo Poseidon.

Athenea se rió.

—¡Si que lo fue!

Apollo siguió leyendo antes que siguieran peleando.

**—Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas.**

Poseidon le sonrió a su hija.

**—Eh, pasa de mí.**

**—Hombre, si hubiera inventado la pizza...eso podría entenderlo.**

Algunos rieron, mientras que Athenea rodaba los ojos y Poseidon chocaba los cinco con su hija.

**—¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!**

**Argo sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca. El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover. Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a esta chica?»**

**Lo arranqué antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta.**

—No funciono—le dijo Annabeth—Como quiera lo vimos.

Percy suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

**Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.**

**Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos.**

Poseidon rechino los dientes. Honestamente, ese idiota no merecía a Sally.

**Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando.**

**—¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?**

**—¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué?—repuse, mirándolo fijamente.**

**—Sólo tus emociones.—Se encogió de hombros—Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad. Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?**

**Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme.**

—Nada más—dijo Dionisio.

—Wow. ¿En serio estas prestando atención?—dijo Hera.

—Claro que no, Helena.

Hera lo fulmino con la mirada.

**—Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas «apestoso», pero te quedas corta. Ese tipo tiene un aura... ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana.**

La mayoría se estremeció.

—Ewwww—dijo Afrodita.

**—Gracias—respondí—¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?**

La mayoría sonrió.

**—Tendrías que estar agradecida, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo... por si te sirve de consuelo.**

Los que no lo sabían o no lo habían adivinado, quedaron sorprendidos.

—Vaya, Percy, tu mamá es...

—Estupenda—sonrió Annabeth.

—Increíble—añadió Nico.

—La mejor—asintió Percy.

Poseidon sonrió.

**No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo. «Volveré a verla —pensé—. No se ha ido.»**

**Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban. Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo, pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincero con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión. La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus, **

Zeus la fulmino con la mirada.

—Debería importare más, niña.

Percy rodó los ojos.

**salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío. **

Poseidon miro al suelo, y Percy se arrepintió de haber pensado eso.

**Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión. Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito.**

Poseidon se sintió más culpable.

—Papá...—empezó Percy, pero su padre no la dejo continuar.

—Tenias todo el derecho de estar enojada—dijo suavemente, pero triste—Entiendo.

**Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela.**

Hades miro a su sobrina. Sí, claro que se la iba a devolver. Percy había demostrado que era una digna heroína y buena.

**«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo—susurró el Oráculo en mi mente—Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

**«Cierra la boca», le ordené.**

Algunos se rieron.

Apollo rodó los ojos.

**La lluvia no cesaba. La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Annabeth era increíble. Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera. Yo tampoco era muy mala. **

—Eras buena—se encogió de hombros Annabeth—Pero yo era mejor.

—Lo que digas, Chica Lista—rodó los ojos Percy, pero estaba sonriendo.

**El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca. En un megamordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota. **

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Oh, Grover!

**Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa. Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas.**

La mayoría, en especial Apollo, Poseidon y Athenea, se preocuparon ante eso.

**—¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté.**

**—No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada.**

**Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro. Me sentí aliviada cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes. Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo.**

—Por qué será que presiento que algo malo va a suceder—suspiró Jason.

**Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla.**

**—Percy.**

**Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse.**

**Era la señora Dodds. **

—¡Oh, no!—exclamaron casi todos.

—Princesa, tu suerte apesta—dijo Apollo con preocupación.

—¿Ahora lo notas?—bufó Percy.

**Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa.**

**Me agaché en el asiento. Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado. Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas.**

Hazel y Nico miraron a su padre, y este no les devolvió la mirada. Honestamente, ¿Las tres furias? Su padre debía odiar a Percy.

**Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.**

Poseidon estaba mirando con preocupación a su hija, mientras que Apollo la atraía hacia él cada vez más.

**El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia. **

**—No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo—dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz—Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera.**

**—Dije que si tenías suerte—repuso Annabeth—Evidentemente, no la tienes.**

**—Las tres—sollozó Grover—¡Di immortales!**

Poseidon suspiró.

¿Por qué siempre su hija? ¿Por qué tenia tanta mala suerte su hija?

No era justo.

**—No pasa nada—dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma—. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas.**

**—No se abren—musitó Grover.**

La mayoría hizo un ruido de "Uh"

**—¿Hay puerta de emergencia?**

**No la había. **

—¡¿Qué clase de autobús no tiene puerta de emergencia!?

—Ese—señaló Percy.

**Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln.**

La mayoría gruño.

**—No nos atacarán con testigos—dije—¿Verdad?**

—¡Los mortales nunca ven nada!

**—Los mortales no tienen buena vista—me recordó Annabeth—Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla.**

**—Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?**

—Probablemente.

**Pensó en ello.**

**—Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo...?**

**Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante.**

Poseidon estaba apunto de morir por la tensión. Al igual que Athenea y Apollo y los que querían a Percy y Annabeth.

**La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:**

**—Tengo que ir al aseo.**

**—Y yo —añadió la segunda furia.**

**—Y yo —repitió la tercera.**

**Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.**

**—Percy, ponte mi gorra—me urgió Annabeth.**

Poseidon medio suspiro.

Sí, eso la ocultaría.

**—¿Para qué?**

**—Te buscan a ti. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar. **

**—Pero vosotros...**

**—Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hija de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador. **

**—No puedo dejaros.**

—¡Solo vete!

Percy los miro incrédula.

—¡No iba a dejarlos allí a merced de las furias!

**—No te preocupes por nosotros—insistió Grover—¡Ve!**

**Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como una cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse. Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba. **

—Una pena—susurró Apollo intentando difundir un poco la tensión—Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso.

**Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo. Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias.**

**La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente.**

Todos aguantaron la respiración. Percy medio sonrió. Nadie parecía captar que ella y Annabeth estaba allí, que nada había sucedido.

Eso si que era meterse en la lectura.

**El corazón me latía desbocado. Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando. Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila.**

Todos se miraron con preocupación.

**Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos —supongo que no podían volverse más feas—**

Hubieron unas risitas nerviosas, pero nada más.

**pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos.**

Algunos se estremecieron. Otros miraron a las chicas preocupados.

**Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos.**

**—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?—silbaban entre dientes.**

**Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo.**

**—¡No está aquí!—gritó Annabeth—¡Se ha ido!**

**Las Furias levantaron los látigos.**

Athenea aguanto su respiración.

**Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla. Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niña THDA del Año.**

Apollo y Poseidon gruñeron.

—Percy...

Percy sonrió lentamente.

—¿Perdón?

**El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor. Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda. Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas. —¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem...? —gritó el conductor—. ¡Uaaaah!**

**Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor. Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos.**

—¡Así se conduce!—rió Ares.

**De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse.**

**Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano.**

—¡Por fin! La más sensata idea que he escuchado venir de ti—suspiro Nico.

—Ha. Ha. Ha.

**El autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles. **

—Ouch.

**Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir, y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos. Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar. Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata. Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. **

Poseidon gimió.

—Percy.

—Lo siento, papá, pero no podía dejarlos allí—dijo Percy.

La lealtad era definitivamente su debilidad.

**Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad.**

**—¡Eh!**

Poseidon y Apollo gimieron.

—Percy—suspiró Apollo.

—Estoy bien—rodó los ojos la chica—Esto fue hace com años.

Sus palabras no ayudaron en nada.

**Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal. La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas. **

Algunos medio sonrieron, estaban demasiado preocupados como para reírse. Apollo tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano de Percy, y Poseidon contemplaba la idea de cambiar de asiento con Hermes.

**Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos.**

**—Persephone Jackson—dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba—has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir.**

**—Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas—le dije.**

Nadie se rió, la tensión era demasiada.

**Gruñó. Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida. Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. Anaklusmos se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo. Las Furias vacilaron. La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de Anaklusmos. Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla.**

**—Sométete ahora—silbó entre dientes—y no sufrirás tormento eterno.**

**—Buen intento—contesté.**

**—¡Percy, cuidado!—me advirtió Annabeth.**

**La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima. **

Poseidon y Apollo tragaron en seco. Percy apretó a Apollo, recordándole que estaba bien, que estaba allí.

**Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a Anaklusmos. Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha. En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo. Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo.**

**—¡Ay! —gritó él—. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!**

—Por supuesto que va a quemar—rodó los ojos Hades—Tonto.

**La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata. La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo. **

—Wow—dijo Hermes mirando a Annabeth con creciente respeto—Montaste una Furia.

Annabeth se sonrojó, pero asintió.

**Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse.**

**—¡Zeus te destruirá!—prometió—¡Tu alma será de Hades!**

**—¡Braceas meas vescimini!—le grité.**

Los Romanos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

**No estoy muy segura de dónde salió el latín. **

Los dioses se miraron.

**Creo que significaba «Y un cuerno».**

Los romanos asintieron.

**Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.**

**—¡Salid! —ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Ahora!**

**No necesité que me lo repitiese.**

**Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes.**

**—¡Vamos a morir!**

**—Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada. **

**—¡Nuestras bolsas! —dijo Grover**

—¡Oh. No!

**—Hemos dejado núes...**

**¡BUUUUUUM!**

Todos dieron un brinco cuando Apollo gritó.

—¿Qué?—preguntó este inocentemente—Esta en mayúsculas.

**Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta.**

**—¡Corred! —exclamó Annabeth—¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!**

**Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.**

—Ese es el final—anunció Apollo.

—Dioses, ese fue el peor capitulo—suspiró Poseidon.

—Aun no han leído nada—tosió Percy—Espera a leer los de unos cuantos años más adelante.

—Princesa, no hables, a menos que quieras que a tu padre le de un ataque al corazón.

Todos se miraron, y Apollo le paso el libro a Hermes.

—Esperen—dijo Nico—¿No podemos descansar un rato?

Los semidioses asintieron.

—Me duele mi trasero de tanto estar sentada—se quejó Percy en un susurro.

Apollo la escuchó y sonrió ladinamente.

—Un descanso suena bien—dijo.

—Bien—asintió Hera—Tengamos un receso. Habrá merienda en el comedor en diez minutos. Vayan a estirarse.

Todos se levantaron, pero antes de que Percy pudiera escabullirse, Apollo la agarró de un brazo.

—Vamos, Princesa, me debes una conversación...y unos cuantos besos—sonrió Apollo.


	12. Besos, quimeras y medusa

**Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los maravillosos lectores que han dado favoritos/follow o han comentado. Son los mejores. Y, justo como prometí a uno de ustedes hace unos días por mensaje, habrá maratón...más o menos. ;) y un flashback de la relación de Percy y Apollo. Espero disfruten! -RBW Oh. BTW, les gustaría incluir a alguien más en la lectura? Algún otro semidiós o algo así? Solo díganmelo. **

**MegeraGallart**: Hola! Soy mala, lo sé, pero tal vez en este capítulo se besen...no prometo nada. ;) Besos! Actualizo Pronto!

**La Otaku que lee libros**: Hola! Sii, Apollo y Percy son lindos 3 No, no, no no llores. Hehhehee, bueno, tal ves, solo tal vez, se besen en este capítulo...*sonrisa malvada* Actualizo Pronto! :)

**Nyaruko - San**: Hola. Yep. Actualizo Pronto!

** .710667**: Hola! Me alegra te gustara el capítulo! Actualizo Pronto! Besos.

**Dianastyles11**: Hola! Actualizo Pronto!

**Srta. Tragalibros**: Hola! Siiii xD Me alegra te encantara, Actualizo Pronto!

**Rave361**: Hola! me alegra te haya gustado mi historia. Bueno, no tengo días específicos para actualizar, pero no te preocupes, lo más que he llegado a estar sin actualizar es tres semanas(y fue porque estaba castigada). Así que...Actualizo Pronto!

**Nuria13C**: Hola! Me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo! :') Ik, i ship Percico también, pero no sé...tal vez cree a alguien para Nico, todavía no estoy segura de el futuro de los demás :/ así que ya veremos. Oh gods, solo ahora que lo dices note lo mal que se escuchó lo de "montaste a una furia" *_* Actualizo Pronto!

**Adriana Mikaelson**: Hola! Me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo! :') Actualizo Pronto!

**M.A.S.B.M**: Hola! Me alegra te haya gustado el capítulo :') Vaya, esa es una pregunta difícil. Llevo tiempo pensándolo y no sé, tal vez todo siga igual que en el libro, y Rachel y Calypso se enamoren de Percy, o tal vez haga a Rachel su amiga y Calypso...bueno, ella se enamora de todos los que caen en su isla, así que...realmente no lo sé. Actualizo Pronto!

**Antgoncab**: Actualizo Pronto! :)

**Missy-2412**: Hola! Me alegra mucho te guste mi historia! :') Actualizo Pronto!

**Anais**: Hola! Oh, me has hecho ruborizar! :') me alegra mucho te guste mi historia! :') Actualizo Pronto!

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

En menos de cinco minutos la mayoría se encontraba en el comedor, donde los dioses aprovecharon para charlar un rato con sus hijos. Al principio fue un poco incomodo y extraño, pero luego todo fue bastante bien y las conversaciones fluían naturalmente.

—¿Debo preocuparme por qué Percy esta con Apollo?—le preguntó Poseidon a Annabeth. Esta medio suspiro medio meneo la cabeza. No sabia que decirle al dios.

—Bueno...No creo—dijo—Percy sabe cuidarse, y no seria la primera vez que se escabulle con Apollo.

Poseidon suspiró resignado.

—¿Lo hace muchas veces?

Annabeth asintió mordisqueando su sandwich de queso.

—No se preocupe, Lord Poseidon—le dijo Annabeth—Percy sabe lo que hace.

* * *

Percy sinceramente no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Apollo la había guiado hacia su templo, y ahora ambos estaban parados frente a frente en el muy dorado templo de Apollo, Percy estando muy nerviosa, y Apollo muy contento de si mismo.

—Ahora, Princesa—sonrió Apollo—¿Tu 'Destino'?

Percy se sonrojó y abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero nada salía. Apollo se vio divertido.

—Cállate—logró decir Percy, aun muy sonrojada.

Apollo sonrió aun más.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?—preguntó.

Percy negó con la cabeza, pero sí sabia.

Apollo se acerco a ella con pasos lentos, y se inclinó hacia su oído.

—Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos...—susurró, besando suavemente su mejilla.

—...Porque es el destino—terminó Percy, aguantando su respiración cuando Apollo besó su cuello suavemente.

Apollo sonrió, y acaricio su rostro.

El corazón de Percy estaba apunto de estallar, lentamente, muy, muy lentamente, Apollo se inclinó hasta rozar su nariz con la de Percy.

—Me debes dos besos—dijo en un respiro, su aliento chocando con el de la chica, haciendo que a ella le temblaran las rodillas.

Percy abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente algo sarcástico, pero suaves labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

Eso fue demasiado para Percy.

Ella lo había extrañado tanto esos ocho/nueve meses que estuvieron separados, y con lo de Hera su memoria estaba un poco lenta todavía, y el sentir los labios de Apollo sobre los suyos fue...Una explosión de sentimientos. Amor, siendo el más prominente.

Los labios de Apollo eran suaves sobre los suyos, como si no quisiera romperla o asustarla. Percy soltó un suspiró, escuchando una voz en su cabeza (muy parecida a la suya) decir "¡Por fin!". Ella enredo sus manos en su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, Apollo sonrió en el beso ante eso, y colocó sus manos en la espalda y las caderas de la chica, atrayéndola lo más posible a él.

Por unos segundos el beso continuo siendo suave y dulce. Pero pronto, muy pronto, el haber estado sin besarse por casi un año hizo su efecto y el beso se volvió más profundo.

Apollo pasó su lengua por el labio de Percy, lentamente pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Normalmente él no necesitaba pedir permiso, pero como hacia mucho que no se besaban, decidió pedir permiso primero. Percy abrió su boca lentamente, dándole el permiso que Apollo necesitaba.

El beso era profundo ahora, sus lenguas batallando por dominio. Apollo guió una mano a las mejillas de Percy, la otra firmemente en su cadera. Percy enredo una mano en el cabello de Apollo, causando que este soltara un "Hmmmfmshhm", la otra mano Percy la tenia sobre el pecho de Apollo.

Suavemente, cuando Apollo recordó que Percy era mortal y necesitaba oxigeno, el beso bajó de intensidad. Los labios de Percy suavemente chupando el labio inferior de Apollo.

Ambos separaron los labios, pero permanecieron en los brazos del otro. Apollo junto sus frentes, el azul y el verde océano encontrándose en una mirada larga y especial. Ambos estaban sin aliento, por lo que jadeaban.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas?—preguntó Apollo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Cállate—dijo ella, recuperando su aliento—Y bésame.

* * *

En el Comedor todos ya estaban allí, comiendo sandwiches y tomando limonada, hablando sobre lo que acababan de leer y sobre la mala suerte que tenia Percy.

Algunos se preocuparon de que ella había desaparecido. Pero bueno, no era una desaparición si su ex-novio tampoco estaba allí. Debían estar juntos, pensaron la mayoría.

Poseidon, por otro lado, que los había visto salir juntos, estaba un poco preocupado porque no habían regresado aun. Annabeth intentaba no sonreír, pensando en que ojalá Percy y Apollo estuvieran haciendo las pases. O al menos que no se estuvieran matando los unos a los otros.

—¿Cómo son ellos en realidad?—preguntó Hazel súbitamente.

—¿Ah?—preguntó Annabeth, volteándose a mirarla.

—Percy y Apollo—explicó la chica.

Ella recordaba la primera vez que habló con Percy, lo perdida que la chica parecía. Solo recordando su nombre y el de Apollo. Ella muchas veces le había preguntado a Percy sobre Apollo, y por lo que Percy decía parecían amarse mucho. Pero claramente algo había pasado para que estuvieran enojados.

Annabeth sonrió.

—Percy y Apollo son...—Annabeth buscó una palabra que pudiera describirlos—La pareja más ridículamente adorable que he visto.

* * *

Apollo besó a Percy una ultima vez, y esta se separó sonriendo.

—Creo que ahora mi padre te lanzara a sus tiburones—sonrió Percy de forma juguetona.

Apollo suspiró dramáticamente, pero sonrió.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar—dijo y la beso una vez más.

Percy sonrió en el beso, y Apollo se separó súbitamente de ella.

—Al menos tu padre nunca nos ha visto...—Apollo movió su mano—Ya sabes.

Percy se sonrojó un poco.

—Dioses, eso fue tan vergonzoso—dijo recordando cuando su familia los atrapo a Apollo y a ella en la cama.

Apollo intentó no sonreír.

—Definitivamente no fue la mejor manera de conocer a tu madre.

Percy se sonrojó otra vez.

—No, definitivamente no.

* * *

Había sido en el cumpleaños 17 de Percy, ella ya le había dicho a su madre que lo más probable era que Apollo la fuera a visitar, y su madre había entendido. Sí, al principio Sally estaba preocupada por su hija, porque sabia como podían ser las relaciones con un dios, y temía que su hija terminara con el corazón roto. Pero como quiera estaba ansiosa por conocer a Apollo. Percy le había hablado mucho de él.

Por eso, la mañana del cumpleaños de Percy, ella había estado cocinando unos panqueques azules para luego ir a despertar a Percy.

Paul salía de su habitación en ese momento, de camino a la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas risas salir del cuarto de su hijastra.

Percy esta despierta, pensó Paul con una sonrisa, caminando hacia su puerta para darle los Buenos Días y su regalo de cumpleaños.

Él abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, y una Percy con los ojos abiertos de par en par lo miraba, casi asustada.

—Buenos días, Percy—sonrió Paul—Feliz cumpleaños.

—G-Gracias—dijo Percy, aun con los abiertos de al en par, apretando su colcha sobre si misma.

—El desayuno esta casi listo—le dijo Paul—Baja antes de que...

La habitación de Percy tenia un espejo que si abrías la puerta a medias se veía un poco lo que había detrás de esta, por lo que Paul se cortó en seco al ver a un chico más o menos de la edad de Percy, vestido solo con unos bóxers, mirando a Percy con los ojos abiertos de par en par, detrás de la puerta que Paul aguantaba.

—¡SALLY!—llamó Paul, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Era nuevo en eso de ser "padre" así que no estaba seguro que debía hacer en una situación como esa. Lo más natural era gritarle al muchacho y a Percy, pero eso...no sabia como hacerlo.

Percy se sonrojó mucho, y Apollo salió de su escondite lentamente, tapando con una almohada sus bóxers. Apollo le dirigió una mirada a Percy, indeciso, y le tendió la mano a Paul.

—Eh, hola—dijo Apollo con su mejor sonrisa jovial.

Paul estrechó su mano, pero se veía distraído, casi asustados muy avergonzado por haber entrado a la habitación de Percy en un momento como ese.

Se escucharon pasos caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación. Sally entro un poco agitada, pensando en lo peor, pero se detuvo en seco al entrar a la habitación y ver a Percy en su cama, muy roja y tapándose con su colcha, a Paul muy rojo y perdido mirando hacia el techo, y a un extraño muy apuesto en ropa interior.

Y no cualquier extraño. Sally no era tan joven ya, pero aun podía ver a través de la niebla, y podía ver que ese muchacho era un dios.

—Percy...—dijo Sally lentamente.

—Mamá—dijo Percy, sonrojándose aun más, su voz saliendo un poco chillona por la vergüenza.

Apollo sonrió a Sally con la sonrisa que ilumina el lugar.

—Usted debe ser Sally—dijo Apollo lentamente, intentando que todo no fuera tan extraño como lo era ahora—Percy me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Sally aun miraba a Percy, pero miro a Apollo en ese momento. Debatiéndose en si debía hacer una reverencia o...pero no creía que fuera necesario. Que mejor manera de romper el hielo que viendo al novio de tu hija en su habitación en solo unos bóxers.

Sally volvió a mirar a Percy, y le tenido lentamente la mano a Apollo, y este la tomo, pero en vez de estrecharla, deposito un casto beso en la palma de su mano.

Por unos minutos Paul y Sally continuaron observando a Apollo y a Percy con los ojos de abiertos de par en par.

—No...no esperaba conocerlo hasta más tarde—dijo Sally lentamente.

Percy abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Estaba tan avergonzada que se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar.

Al menos Sally y Paul no le estaban gritando. En ese momento Percy agradeció de sobremanera que sus padres fueran como eran. Su madre nunca alzaba la voz con nadie, y Paul era bastante bueno con ellas también...

—Los...Los panqueques están listos—anunció Sally, sacudiendo su cabeza y yéndose de la habitación. Luego hablaría con su hija.

Paul los observo unos segundos más, aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego seguir a Sally sin decir una palabra.

Percy se dejo caer en su cama, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada para moverse. Apollo sonrió ante eso, y se acerco a la cama de Percy. Se inclinó y beso delicadamente su mejilla. Percy miró hacia la puerta cerrada, mordiendo su labio, y con una mirada un poco picara, atrajo a Apollo hacia ella, ampliando el beso.

* * *

—Tengo hambre—dijo Percy súbitamente, sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidarse de ese día. No quería volver a sentir vergüenza.

Apollo le sonrió.

—Vamos al comedor—dijo—Deben estar esperándonos.

Apollo le tendió su mano a la chica, Percy dudo unos segundos, pero luego sonrió y la tomó.

—Vamos.

...

Al llegar al comedor todos se le quedaron mirando. Poseidon suspirando un poco resignado al ver sus manos entrelazadas. Percy se sentó junto a las chicas, y tomo un sandwich y un vaso de limonada.

Después de unos minutos más en el comedor, todos regresaron a la habitación de tronos, y timaron sus asientos.

Hermes abrió el libro en la pagina en donde se habían quedado.

—¿Todos listos?

Todos asintieron.

**—****Capítulo 11 Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín**

Annabeth y Percy se miraron y suspiraron. Probablemente sus padres se preocuparían aun más al leer ese capítulo.

**En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera, **

—Awww—sonrió Apollo—Ya nos quiere.

Percy rodó los ojos en su dirección.

**porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal. **

—O no—se encogió de hombros Apollo.

**Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo —y si encima está lloviendo—, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día.**

Algunos dioses se encogieron de hombros. Sin molestarse en negarlo. Era cierto.

**Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria.**

Poseidon frunció su nariz ante la mención del río Hudson. Realmente necesitaba hacer algo con ese río. Era demasiado sucio.

**Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra.**

**—****Tres Benévolas—dijo con inquietud—Y las tres de golpe.**

**Yo misma estaba bastante impresionada. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros.**

**—****¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor.**

**—****Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro—le recordé—Y la comida y la ropa. Todo.**

Algunos suspiraron.

Era increíble la mala suerte que ellos tenían.

**—****Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea...**

**—****¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que os mataran?**

**—****No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado.**

La mayoría bufó.

—Claro—dijo Leo con sarcasmo—Habrían muerto, pero te las habrías apañado sola.

Annabeth suspiró. Si que era estúpida cuando pequeña.

**—****En rebanadas como el pan de sandwich—intervino Grover—, pero se las habría apañado**.

Algunos rieron ante la similitud en las palabras de Leo y Grover. Mientras que Leo fingía horror por haber dicho algo muy parecido a algo que dijo un Sátiro.

**—****Cierra el hocico, niño cabra—le espetó Annabeth.**

**Grover baló lastimeramente.**

**—****Latitas...—se lamentó—He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar.**

**Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, Annabeth se puso a mi lado.**

**—****Mira, yo... —Le falló la voz—Aprecio que nos ayudases, ¿vale? Has sido muy valiente.**

**—****Somos un equipo, ¿no?**

Hera sonrió.

Sí, un equipo. Eso eran los Siete de la profecía. Por eso los había juntado. Solos no lo lograrían, pero como equipo...es ya era otra cosa.

**Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos.**

**—****Es sólo que si tú murieras...aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada, supondría el fin de la misión. Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?**

**La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Annabeth, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio.**

**—****¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? —le pregunté.**

—Debió ser aburrido—dijo Artemis.

Annabeth asintió.

—Y deprimente—susurró Apollo.

Annabeth volvió a asentir.

**—****No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre...**

**—****El profesor de historia.**

**—****Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa. **

Athenea miró a su hija preocupada.

Ella no sabia de eso...

**Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo. En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no.**

**Me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz.**

—No deberías dudar—le dijo Jason.

—Eres la semidiosa más atrevida y valiente que conozco—dijo Leo—Claro, después de Percy.

La mayoría asintió, Hazel y Frank recordando cuando la vieron por primera vez, y esta en vez de abrazar a Percy lo que había hecho era tumbarla al piso con un movimiento judo.

**—****Eres muy valiente —le dije.**

**—****¿Eso crees?**

**—****Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es.**

Hades asintió.

**Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que sonreía.**

Annabeth asintió.

—Estaba sonriendo.

**—****Mira—dijo—Quizá tendría que decírtelo...Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso...—Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.**

Athenea se estremeció ante eso. Las lechuzas y los búhos eran su animal.

**—****¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando!—exclamó Grover—¡Si me acordara de alguna canción buscasendas, podríamos salir del bosque!—Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff**

Algunos se rieron.

—Me gustaría conocer a Grover—sonrió Frank.

Hazel asintió.

—Suena divertido.

**En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón. Añádelo a la lista de superpoderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos.**

Las risas volvieron, y Percy se sonrojó un poco.

—Oh, Princesa—dijo Apollo.

**Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme una desgraciada en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita. **

Algunos suspiraron.

—Al menos ahora podrán comer—dijo Hestia suavemente.

Annabeth y Percy se miraron. La pelinegra rodó los ojos en dirección de su padre y Apollo. Annabeth miro a su madre.

Definitivamente ese capitulo los asustaría.

**Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas. La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso.**

Apollo sonrió. Eso era parte de lo que le gustaba de Percy, que era una de las pocas chicas que conocía que no le importaba comer grasa.

**Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma.**

Algunos se miraron.

Eso no sonaba muy prometedor.

**No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón. **

**Leí algo como: **

Hermes se detuvo y la mayoría lo miró.

—¿Cómo se supone que lea esto?—le dijo a Percy.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

—Inténtalo—dijo.

**«moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE».**

—¿Qué?—preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Eso dice aquí—rodó los ojos Hermes.

—Dislexia—les recordó Percy.

**—****¿Qué demonios pone ahí?—pregunté.**

**—****No lo sé—contestó Annabeth. Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxica.**

**Grover nos lo tradujo:**

**—****Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme.**

Hermes y Hades se pusieron pálidos, eran probablemente los únicos que sabían quien era la dueña de ese lugar.

—Oh, no.

**A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas.**

**—****Ve con cuidado—me advirtió Grover.**

**—****Dentro las luces están encendidas—dijo Annabeth—A lo mejor está abierto.**

**—****Un bar—comenté con nostalgia.**

**—****Sí, un bar—coincidió ella.**

**—****¿Os habéis vuelto locos?—dijo Grover—Este sitio es rarísimo.**

Poseidon y Apollo compartieron una mirada preocupada. Si el sátiro decía eso, era que había un monstruo por allí.

**No le hicimos caso.**

Apollo suspiró.

—¿Por qué no me extraña?

Percy sonrió inocentemente.

**El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta.**

**—****¡Beee-eee!—baló Grover—¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!**

Athenea se puso un poco pálida.

—No. No puede ser—dijo para si misma. Su hija no se encontró con aquella mujer. Oh, no.

**Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.**

**—****No llaméis—dijo Grover—Huelo monstruos.**

**—****Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias—le dijo Annabeth—Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?**

—¡Háganle caso!—gruñó Hermes, interrumpiéndose a si mismo, al máximo tiempo que Dionisio decía:

—Los sátiros son vegetarianos.

**—****¡Carne!—exclamó con desdén—¡Yo soy vegetariano!**

**—****Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio—le recordé.**

—Princesa, eso no es carne—le dijo Apollo.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**—****Eso son verduras. Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando.**

**Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama.**

Para entonces la mayoría de los dioses gruñó. Definitivamente ya sabían quien era esa mujer. Genial, pensaron con sarcasmo, Una hija de Poseidon y una de Athenea allí. Otros dioses, sin embargo, recordaron el paquete que Hermes les había entregado hace años, e imaginaron quien era esa mujer.

**Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio.**

**—****Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera—dijo—¿Dónde están vuestros padres?**

**—****Están... esto...—empezó Annabeth.**

**—****Somos huérfanos—dije.**

**—****¿Huérfanos?—repitió la mujer—¡Pero eso no puede ser!**

**—****Nos separamos de la caravana—contesté—Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera. En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida? **

Hermes se detuvo a si mismo, y le dio una mirada de dolor a Percy.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo—dijo con pena—Oh, Percy, eres peor de lo que imaginaba mintiendo.

Percy suspiró.

—Lo sé.

**—****Oh, queridos niños—respondió la mujer—Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida.**

**Le dimos las gracias y entramos.**

**—****¿La caravana del circo?—me susurró Annabeth.**

**—****¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?**

**—****En tu cabeza no hay más que algas.**

La mayoría se rió, y Percy le saco la lengua a Annabeth.

**El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida.**

Apollo suspiró.

—Princesa.

Percy le dio una mirada apenada.

—Tenia hambre—dijo, como si eso explicara todo.

De repente, Poseidon captó todo.

—Percy...—gruñó Poseidon—¡Sal de allí!

Percy suspiró.

—Estoy aquí—dijo—Eso es el pasado. Eso ya pasó, estoy viva..

No le hizo caso.

**Vale, llámame estúpida por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre, **

—Estúpida—dijeron todos.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

**pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas. **

—¿A veces?—se cruzo de brazos Apollo—Querrás decir siempre.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera. **

—Eso es porque esta hechizada—dijo Athenea—Por favor, salgan de allí.

**Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.**

—¡Percy!—gimió la mayoría.

Percy miro al cielo estrellado. ¿Cuando entenderían que eso ya había pasado? No había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo.

**Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic.**

**—****Por favor, sentaos —dijo la tía Eme.**

**—****Alucinante—comenté.**

**—****Hum... —musitó Grover—No tenemos dinero, señora.**

**Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó:**

**—****No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.**

Los dioses ya sabían quien era esa mujer, mientras que algunos de los semidioses sabían que debía ser un monstruo, pero no estaban seguros de que o quien era.

—¿Y eso no les pareció sospechoso?—preguntó Piper con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida.

Percy y Annabeth se encogieron de hombros.

—Teníamos hambre—dijeron.

**—****Gracias, señora—contestó Annabeth.**

**Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación.**

—No, no lo fue—suspiró Athenea, mirando con preocupación a su hija.

**—****De nada, Annabeth—respondió—Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña.**

Piper y Hazel se miraron.

—¿Como sabe tu nombre?—preguntó Hazel.

—No se habían presentado—dijo Frank lentamente.

**Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth, porque no nos habíamos presentado.**

—Por favor, salgan de allí—decía Poseidon por debajo de su aliento. No quería que su hija se encontrara con su ex-novia.

**Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas. Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar.**

Eso le saco unas sonrisas a la mayoría, mientras que Percy se sonrojaba un poco.

—Es buena cosa que me gusten las mujeres con buen apetito—dijo Apollo divertido.

Percy medio sonrió.

**Annabeth sorbió su batido. Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso.**

**—****¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante?—preguntó.**

**Yo no oí nada. Annabeth tampoco.**

Los semidioses se miraron preocupados.

¿Ruido silbante?

**—****¿Sibilante?—repitió la tía Eme—Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover. **

**—****Tomo vitaminas... para el oído.**

Algunos resoplaron ante eso.

**—****Eso está muy bien—respondió ella—Pero, por favor, relájate.**

**La tía Eme no comió nada. No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer. Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia, **

Athenea se movió preocupada.

—Eso es parte del hechizo—dijo ella.

Algunos la miraron.

**así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona.**

**—****Así que vende gnomos—dije, intentando sonar interesada. **

—No funciono—le dijo Annabeth.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**—****Pues sí—contestó la tía Eme—Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis.**

**—****¿Tiene mucho trabajo?**

**—****No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo.**

**Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua. Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada.**

Percy prácticamente escuchó un "click" salir de la cabeza de sus amigos cuando ellos por fin captaron quien era ella.

—Oh, no—dijo Piper.

—Chicas, deben salir de allí—dijo Jason preocupado.

**—****Ya —dijo la tía Eme con tristeza—Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara.**

Nico resopló.

—Obvio—dijo—Cómo pretende que la cara salga bien si uno se aterrorizara al ver esa...cara.

**—****¿Hace usted las estatuas?—pregunté.**

**—****Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía.—La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí.**

—No, no lo hagas—dijo Poseidon.

—No la escuches—asintió Athenea.

**Annabeth había dejado de comer. Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

**—****¿Dos hermanas?**

Athenea suspiró un poco. Al menos su hija empezaba a captar.

**—****Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. **

Athenea y Poseidon asintieron. Definitivamente no era para niños esa historia.

**Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. **

Afrodita sonrió.

—¡Yo ni tenia celos!—bramó Athenea.

—Lo que digas, querida—sonrió Afrodita.

Poseidon miro a su sobrina, pero rápidamente miro a Hermes otra vez.

**Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. **

—Eso te hace sonar como una mujer celosa—canturreó Ares.

Athenea lo fulmino con la mirada. ¡Ella no tenia celos!...Lo que Poseidon y Medusa habían hecho en su templo era ofensivo y degradante. Por eso hizo lo que hizo...¿No?

**Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio.**

Los semidioses miraron a Percy.

—¿Cuanto te apuestas a que Annabeth ya lo capto, pero Percy aun no?

Leo meneo su cabeza.

—No soy tan tonto como para apostar contra eso.

**No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha. Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia. Pobre mujer. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?**

—¡Percy! No la escuches—suspiró Apollo—No es una buena mujer.

—Cariño, lo sé. Estoy aquí—dijo Percy rodando los ojos—Viva. Medusa esta muerta.

**—****¿Percy?—Annabeth me estaba sacudiendo—Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes...el jefe de pista estará esperándonos.**

**Por algún motivo parecía tensa. En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada.**

**—****Qué ojos grises más bonitos—volvió a decirle a Annabeth—Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos. **

—Oh, no.

—Ya sabe que eres hija de Athenea.

—¡Sal de allí!

**Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente.**

**—****Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad.**

**—****¡Sí!—Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie—. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!—Yo no quería irme. Me sentía ahíta y amodorrada. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato.**

—¡PERCY!—exclamó la mayoría.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una tonta.

**—****Por favor, queridos niños—suplicó—Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí?**

—No. No. No. No. No. No.

**—****¿Posar?—preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa.**

**—****Para una fotografía. Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños. **

**Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.**

**—****Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Percy.**

**—****¡Claro que podemos!—salté. **

Todos gruñeron.

—Percy...—suspiró Nico.

**Estaba irritada con Annabeth por mostrarse tan maleducada con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis—Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos? **

**—****Claro, Annabeth—ronroneó la mujer—Ningún daño.**

**A Annabeth no le gustaba, pero al final cedió. La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas, por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra. **

**—****Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente—dijo—El caballero en el medio, y las chicas a los lados. **

**—****No hay demasiada luz para una foto—comenté.**

—¡Vaya! ¡Por fin captas que algo malo va a suceder!—saltó Jason.

Percy rodó los ojos.

**—****Descuida, hay de sobra—repuso la tía Eme—De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad? **

Poseidon se agarro a su sillón con preocupación.

—No. No. No. No. No.

**—****¿Dónde tiene la cámara?—preguntó Grover.**

**La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición.**

**—****La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?**

**Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:**

**—****Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand.**

**—****Grover—le riñó tía Eme—Mira a este lado, cariño.**

**Seguía sin cámara. **

—¡Por supuesto que seguía sin camara!—explotó Athenea—¡Es Medusa, por todos los dioses!

**—****Percy...—dijo Annabeth.**

**Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Annabeth, pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana.**

**—****Sólo será un momento—añadió tía Eme—Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo... **

**—****Percy, algo no va bien—insistió Annabeth.**

**—****¿Que no va bien?—repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo—Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?**

**—****¡Es el tío Ferdinand!—balbució Grover.**

**—****¡No la mires!—gritó Annabeth, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció. Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco.**

Algunos dejaron salir el aire que estaban aguantando.

**Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Annabeth en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida para moverme. Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí. Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas. Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza, **

—¡NO!

—¡NO LA MIRES!

**pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Annabeth gritó:**

**—****¡No! ¡No lo hagas!**

Poseidon medio suspiró.

Su hija escucharía a Annabeth.

**El sonido áspero de nuevo: pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde... donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme.**

**—****¡Huye!—baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba «Maya!», a fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar.**

**No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando las garras nudosas de la anciana e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido.**

—¡Percy, despierta!—exclamó Apollo—¡Huye!

Percy compartió una mirada con Annabeth.

**—****Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven—me susurró—Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba.**

—Wow. Medusa aun siente algo por Poseidon—dijo Hefeso lentamente, cuando Hermes leyó lo de "Una cara joven y atractiva".

Percy se sonrojó.

**Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado. Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes.**

**Tía Eme. Tía «M»...**

—¡Vaya! ¡Por fin!—bufó Apollo.

Percy le dio una mirada, pero se calmo al ver que era que estaba muy preocupado.

**¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Piensa, me ordené. ¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito? **

—Hay que cortarle la cabeza—respondió Ares rápidamente, encantado con la lucha que sucedería.

Frank lo observo de reojo. Definitivamente Ares era muy diferente a Marte.

**Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por el héroe Perseus. Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida. Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante.**

—No lo hará—dijo Hera—Eres muy parecida a Poseidon.

Percy volvió a sonrojarse.

**—****Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy—dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita. **

—No lo hagas—rogaron Apollo y Poseidon.

Percy suspiró, agarrando la mano de Apollo, efectivamente logrando calmarlo un poco.

**—****La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto.**

—Se lo merecía—susurró Athenea.

**—****¡No la escuches!—exclamó Annabeth desde algún sitio entre las estatuas—¡Corre, Percy! **

**—****¡Silencio!—gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo—Ya ves por qué tengo que destruir a la chica, Percy. Es la hija de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua. **

Athenea gruñó.

—Que ni lo intente—dijo con tono amenazador. Nadie se mete con su hija favorita. Nadie.

**Pero tú, querida Percy, no tienes por qué sufrir.**

**—****No—murmuré. Intenté mover las piernas.**

**—****¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses?—me preguntó Medusa—¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Percy? ¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo? No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querida. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.**

Los dioses se miraron. Sabían que era probable que esas palabras se quedaran en la mente de Percy por un buen rato.

**—****¡Percy!—Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos lanzándose en picado. Grover gritó—: ¡Agáchate!**

**Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato.**

—Cada vez adoro a Grover más y más—dijo Piper.

Algunos asintieron, y Annabeth y Percy sonrieron.

**—****¡Agáchate!—volvió a gritar—¡Voy a atizarle!**

**Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí. **

Eso le saco una risa a algunos.

—Probablemente—bufó Zeus—Ese sátiro es un bueno para nada.

Recibió miradas feas de las dos chicas.

**Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado. ¡Zaca! Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor. **

**—****¡Sátiro miserable!—masculló—¡Te añadiré a mi colección!**

**—****¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand!—le respondió Grover.**

**Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita. ¡Tracazás!**

**—****¡Aaargh!—aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía.**

**—****¡Percy!—dijo la voz de Annabeth junto a mí. Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie. **

Annabeth miro a Percy con una media sonrisa apenada.

Percy le guiño un ojo.

**—****¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar!—Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible—Tienes que cortarle la cabeza.**

**—****¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Larguémonos de aquí.**

**—****Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero...—tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo. **

—Por supuesto—dijo Annabeth—Sabes lo mucho que me duele darte un cumplido.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Yo también te amo—dijo con sarcasmo.

**—****pero tú vas mejor armada. Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre. Tú...tú tienes una oportunidad.**

**—****¿Qué? Yo no puedo...**

**—****Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas?—Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo.**

Afrodita suspiró tristemente.

**Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano.**

**—****Un escudo pulido iría mejor.—Estudió la esfera con aire crítico—La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción...**

—¡Habla claro!—exclamó Apollo—Percy no te entenderá.

Percy le dio un manotazo.

—No soy tan torpe—dijo.

—Lo que tu digas, bonita, lo que tu digas—Apollo le dio golpecitos en la cabeza como si ella fuera un lindo perrito.

—¡Ey!

**—****¿Quieres hablar claro?**

**—****¡Eso hago!—Me entregó la bola—Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente.**

**—****¡Eh!—gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros—¡Creo que está inconsciente! **

**—****¡Groaaaaaaar!**

Algunos medio sonrieron, a pesar de la situación.

**—****Puede que no—se corrigió Grover. **

Otra vez sonrieron.

**Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate.**

**—****Date prisa—me dijo Annabeth—Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose.**

**Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de Anaklusmos salió disparada. Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa.**

**Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real. Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido. **

Todos se estremecieron.

—Auch.

**Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:**

**—****¡Eh! ¡Aquí!**

**Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme. Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres...**

Poseidon se movió preocupado.

**Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea. Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más.**

—No—negó Athenea—Es así de fea.

Percy se estremeció.

—Yikes.

**—****No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy—susurró—Sé que no lo harías.**

**Vacilé, fascinada por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos.**

**Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:**

**—****¡No la escuches, Percy!**

**Medusa estalló en carcajadas.**

**—****Demasiado tarde.**

**Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante.**

Todos, en especial Poseidon y Apollo, contuvieron el aliento.

**Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble. Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose.**

Poseidon y Apollo dejaron salir en aire que no se habían dado cuenta que sostenían. Percy les sonrió, y Apollo la atrajo hacia él.

**Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar. Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín, pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas.**

La mayoría se estremeció.

—Ewwww—dijo Afrodita.

—Ewwww no llega a describirlo—se estremeció Percy.

**—****Puaj, qué asco—dijo Grover. Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor—¡Megapuaj!**

**Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa.**

**—****No te muevas—dijo. Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. **

—Chica lista—dijo alguien, haciendo que Annabeth sonriera.

**Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso.**

**—****¿Estás bien?—me preguntó con voz temblorosa.**

**—****Sí—mentí, a punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso—¿Por qué...por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza?**

—Se convierte en un trofeo de guerra—respondieron Ares y Athenea al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse de forma ladina.

**—****En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra—me explicó—como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar.**

**Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza.**

**—****Pareces el Barón Rojo—dije**

Risas.

**—****Buen trabajo.**

**Sonrió tímidamente.**

**—****No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado, pero estrellarme contra ese oso no.**

La mayoría sonrió.

**Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén. Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar. Al final dije:**

**—****¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo?**

Athenea miró a Percy con irritación.

—A tu padre—corrigió.

Poseidon se vio molesto.

—¡Eh! ¡No fui yo quien la convirtió en eso!

—¡Si no la hubieras llevado a mi templo no la habría tenido que castigar! ¿Por que no la llevaste a tu templo, he?

Silencio.

**Annabeth me lanzó una mirada de irritación.**

**—****A tu padre, de hecho. ¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo. **

Athenea asintió.

**Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre. Probablemente le recordabas a él.**

Percy volvió a sonrojarse.

**Me ardía la cara.**

**—****Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa.**

—Técnicamente si—dijo Leo.

—Cállate, Chico Reparador.

—Como digas, Sesos de Alga.

**Annabeth se irguió e imitó mi voz en falsete:**

**—****«Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»**

**—****Vale, vale—respondí—Eres imposible.**

**—****Y tú insufrible.**

**—****Y tú...**

**—****¡Eh!—nos interrumpió Grover—Me estáis dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?**

Los dioses rodaron los ojos y algunos miraron a Percy con desdén. Recordando lo que ella hizo con la cabeza.

**Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito: «cuidamos su negocio.» Me enfadé, no sólo con Annabeth o su madre, sino con todos los dioses **

Los dioses se miraron otra vez. Percy empezaba a preocuparnos un poco. Comprendía al traidor, empezaba a enojarse con los dioses...Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

**por aquella absurda misión, por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer día que salíamos del campamento. A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano. ¿Qué había dicho Medusa? «No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.»**

—No deberías escucharla, amor—le dijo Apollo a Percy al oído.

Percy se acurruco mejor en su pecho.

—Lo sé, es solo que...estaba frustrada—dijo.

Poseidon los observaba a ambos, pero no dijo nada.

**Me puse en pie.**

**—****Ahora vuelvo.**

**—****Percy—me llamó Annabeth—¿Qué estás...?**

**En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone. **

Todos miraron a Hades.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—A Persephone le gustan algunas de esas estatuas. No todas son horribles—explicó.

**Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo. En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada. Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.**

Los semidioses abrieron la boca de par en par.

—¿En serio vas a...?

**Los Dioses.**

**Monte Olimpo**

**Planta 600**

**Edificio Empire State**

**Nueva York, NY**

**Con mis mejores deseos, Percy Jackson**

—Estas loca—le dijo Jason a Percy.

Los dioses habían cruzado sus brazos. Eso fue muy impertinente de su parte.

**—****Eso no va a gustarles—me avisó Grover—Te considerarán una impertinente.—Metí unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».**

**—****Es que soy una impertinente—respondí. Miré a Annabeth, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme.**

Annabeth suspiró.

—Ya ni me molesto en hacerlo—dijo.

**No se atrevió. Parecía resignada al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses. **

—Muy. Muy notorio—suspiró Poseidon.

**—****Ese es el final del capítulo—anunció Hermes, y le pasó el libro a Poseidon—Tu turno tío P. **

Poseidon suspiró, pero paso la pagina para comenzar a leer.

—¿Todo el mundo listo?—todos asintieron—**Capítulo 12 Nos asesora un perro. **

—Okay...—dijo Nico lentamente.

Percy medio sonrió.

—Fue raro, créeme.

**Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados. Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.**

**Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa.**

—Buena idea—asintió Athenea.

—Podrían atraer monstruos—asintió Hefeso.

**Las Furias y Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día. No queríamos atraer nada más. Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia.**

**Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo. **

Annabeth se puso colorada.

—Yo no ronco—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí lo haces—dijeron Percy y Nico.

La mayoría miro a Nico, pero este los ignoro. Él lo sabia porque en el Laberinto las había visto dormir un par de veces.

**Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno.**

**—****Duerme—le dije—Te despertaré si surge algún problema.**

**Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.**

**—****Me pone triste, Percy.**

**—****¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?**

**—****No. Esto es lo que me entristece.—Señaló toda la basura del suelo—Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. **

Artemis frunció el entrecejo.

Eso era tristemente cierto.

**Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro.**

**—****Ya. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista.**

**Me lanzó una mirada iracunda.**

**—****Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo... Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan. **

**—****¿Pan? ¿En barra?**

Hermes le dio una mirada ladina a Percy, mientras je algunos intentaban no reír.

**—****¡Pan!—exclamó airado—P-a-n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?**

**Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido.**

Hermes medio sonrió.

—Pan—susurró—Eso debió ser obra de Pan.

**—****Háblame de la búsqueda—le pedí.**

**Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma.**

Los semidioses negaron con la cabeza, Percy no les tomaba bromas, ella en serio se interesaba en ellos.

**—****El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años—me contó—Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: «¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!» Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño.**

**—****Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos.**

**—****Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás...**

**—****Ah, sí. Lo siento.**

**Grover sacudió la cabeza.**

**—****El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo.**

La mayoría de los semidioses se miraron.

—¿El primero?

—Larga historia—dijo Percy—Lee, papá.

**—****Espera, espera... ¿El primero?**

**Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo.**

**—****Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos.**

—¿Y Grover quiere ser uno?

Percy y Annabeth asintieron.

**—****¿Ni uno en dos mil años?**

**—****No.**

**—****¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?**

**—****Lo ignoro.**

**—****Pero aun así quieres ir—dije asombrada—Me refiero a que... ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?**

**—****Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar.**

**Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible.**

—Todos los sueños pueden parecer imposibles—dijo Afrodita—Pero no lo son, solo tienes que tener fe y esperanza.

**—****¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo?—le pregunté—Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?**

**—****No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Annabeth me dijo...**

**—****Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan.**

**—****No seas tan dura con ella, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado...—Le falló la voz.**

—Por supuesto que lo hice—dijo Annabeth suavemente.

**—****¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?**

**De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta.**

**—****Un momento—insistí—Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella... tu primer encargo que fue mal...?**

**—****No puedo hablar de eso—repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba—Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta.**

—¿Además de que la culpan de robar algo que no robó?—alzó las cejas Hazel.

Annabeth y Percy asintieron.

**—****Vale, lumbrera. Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas?**

**—****No me refiero a eso. Las Fur... las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy... ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse.**

**—****A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra.**

**Grover meneó la cabeza.**

**—****Nos gritaban: «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»**

**—****Os preguntaban por mí—le dije.**

**—****Puede... pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto.**

Los semidioses se miraron.

—¿Hubo otro objeto robado?—preguntó Jason.

Nadie le contestó.

—Lo leerán en el libro—sonrió Percy.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

**—****Eso es absurdo.**

**—****Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro...—Me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía. Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación.**

**—****No he sido sincero contigo—admití—No me importa nada el rayo maestro. Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre.**

**Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta.**

**—****Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el único motivo?**

**—****No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa.**

La voz de Poseidon sonó diferente, y Percy se sintió mal.

—No es cierto—le dijo—Me importas mucho.

Poseidon solo le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

**Grover me miró desde su rama.**

**—****Oye, Percy, no soy tan listo como Annabeth ni tan valiente como tú, pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo. Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso. Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho.**

Percy se sonrojó, bastante, y Poseidon medio sonrió.

—Sí me sentí orgulloso—le dijo suavemente a su hija.

Percy sonrió mirando al suelo.

**—****¿Sí? A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense.**

**Grover subió los pies a la rama.**

**—****Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas.**

**—****Además, no he hecho nada meritorio. Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste.**

**Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.**

**—****¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno?—propuso—Duerme un poco.**

**Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del Concierto para piano n.° 12, me quedé dormida. **

Percy se cruzo de brazos. Grover la había obligado a dormir cuando ella no quería.

**En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos. Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligada a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo. Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado.**

Todos se miraron, pero esta vez no miraron a Hades, no era él, las sombras y los fantasmas intentaban que Percy no continuara.

**—****La pequeña heroína—reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad—Demasiada débil, demasiada joven, pero puede que sirvas.**

**—****La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto—Te han engañado, chica—añadía—Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres.**

Los dioses volvieron a mirarse.

**Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Márchate!».**

**Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz.**

**Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Debía mantenerme firme.**

**—****Ayúdame a salir, chica—La voz sonaba más insistente—Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses!**

**Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí:**

**—****¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!**

Percy miró a Hades.

—Gracias por eso.

El dios solo asintió.

**La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera.**

**—****Bien—murmuraba—Bien.**

**—****¡Despierta!—susurraban los muertos—¡Despierta!**

**Alguien me estaba sacudiendo.**

**Abrí los ojos y era de día.**

Todos suspiraron.

**—****Vaya—dijo Annabeth—La zombi vive.**

**El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho. **

**—****¿Cuánto he dormido?**

**—****Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno—Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme—Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo.**

**Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista. Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. **

Todos se miraron.

—¿Eh?

**No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un perro rosa.**

—Awwwwww—sonrió Afrodita—Un perro rosa.

**El chucho me ladró, cauteloso.**

**Grover dijo:**

**—****No, qué va.**

**Parpadeé.**

**—****¿Estás hablando con...eso? **

Algunos alzaron las cejas.

—Cool.

**El perro gruñó.**

**—****Eso—me avisó Grover—es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él. —¿Sabes hablar con los animales?**

**Grover no me hizo caso.**

**—****Percy, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus, Percy.**

**Miré a Annabeth, convencida de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero ella estaba muy seria.**

**—****No voy a decirle hola a un perro rosa—dije—Olvidadlo.**

La mayoría rodó los ojos.

—Solo hazlo.

**—****Percy—intervino Annabeth—Yo le he dicho hola al perro. Tú le dices hola al perro.**

**El perro gruñó.**

**Le dije hola al perro. **

Todos rieron.

**Grover me explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.**

—Que lindo, Grover hizo un amigo—sonrió Afrodita.

**—****¿Cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa?—pregunté.**

**—****Ha leído los carteles, duh—contestó Grover. **

—¿Los perros saben leer?—preguntó Leo, al mismo tiempo que Piper decía sarcásticamente:

—Oh, claro, duh, eso es obvio.

**—****Claro—respondí—Cómo he podido ser tan tonta. **

Casi todos se rieron.

**—****Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus—explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega—conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil.**

Los dioses negaron con la cabeza.

—Para un semidiós nada es fácil.

**Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste.**

**—****Otro autobús no—dije con recelo.**

**—****No—me tranquilizó Annabeth.**

**Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.**

**—****Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus, el que va al oeste sale a mediodía.**

—Ese es el final del capítulo—anunció Poseidon.

La mayoría frunció el entrecejo.

—Fue muy corto el capítulo.

Poseidon se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea...—él le tendió el libro a Annabeth, y esta lo tomo.

—¿Listos? **Capítulo 13 Me aboco a mi muerte. **

Poseidon, Apollo, Nico y Athenea suspiraron.

Percy y Annabeth volvieron a compartir una mirada.

—Genial—dijo Percy con sarcasmo cuando Apollo tomo su mano de forma protectora.

**Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé. **

Ares asintió.

—Nunca bajes la guardia.

**Me daba la sensación de que viajábamos en un escaparate, que nos observaban desde arriba y puede que también desde abajo, que había algo acechando, a la espera de la oportunidad adecuada.**

Los dioses se miraron. Ellos si habían estado observándolos en la misión, bueno...a veces.

**Intenté pasar inadvertida porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este. El Trenton Register—News mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. Habría podido ser un bate de béisbol o un palo de lacrosse.**

La mayoría suspiró.

—Genial. Ahora tienen tu foto también.

**En el pie de foto se leía: «Percy Jackson, de doce años de edad, buscada para ser interrogada acerca de la desaparición de su madre hace dos semanas. Aquí se le ve huyendo del autobús en que abordó a varias ancianas. **

—¿Eso fue lo que vieron? A ti atacando a unas ancianas en vez de a las ancianas atacándote a ti.

Percy asintió.

—Lo he dicho mucho, pero lo volveré a decir. Tu suerte apesta, Princesa.

Percy suspiró.

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé.

**El autobús explotó en una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después de que Jackson abandonara el lugar. Según las declaraciones de los testigos, la policía cree que la chica podría estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes. Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, ha ofrecido una recompensa en metálico por cualquier información que conduzca a su captura.**

Poseidon se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Por qué hace eso? No es como si le importaras—dijo.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Es un idiota. Probablemente quería hacer dinero.

**—****No te preocupes—me dijo Annabeth—Los policías son mortales, no podrán encontrarnos.—Pero no parecía muy segura de sus palabras.**

—No lo estaba—admitió Annabeth.

**Pasé el resto del día paseando por el tren (lo pasaba fatal sentada quieta) o mirando por las ventanillas. Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, que sería del tamaño de un niño de segundo curso montado en poni, me vio y saludó con la mano. Yo le devolví el saludo lentamente. Miré alrededor en el vagón, pero nadie más los había visto. **

—Claro que no—dijo Hefeso.

—Niebla—dijo Apollo, como siempre que hablaban de eso.

**Todos los adultos estaban absortos en sus ordenadores portátiles o revistas. En otra ocasión, por la tarde, vi algo enorme moviéndose por un bosque. Habría jurado que era un león, sólo que no hay leones sueltos en América, y aquel bicho era del tamaño de un todoterreno militar. **

Todos se miraron.

—¡El León de nemea!—dijo Frank animadamente.

Percy sonrió.

—Lo derroté en el tercer libro—le dijo.

Nico suspiró. En el tercer libro él saldría...y Bianca.

**Su melena refulgía dorada a la luz de la tarde. Después saltó entre los árboles y desapareció. El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al perro nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. No nos alcanzaba para literas, así que dormitábamos en nuestros asientos. El cuello se me quedó hecho un cuatro. Intenté no babear, ya que Annabeth se sentaba a mi lado.**

Algunos se rieron.

—Como quiera babeaste—le sonrió Annabeth.

Percy se sonrojó.

**Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme. Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros se dieran cuenta.**

—Imagina la reacción de los mortales al ver que a un chico se le cae una pierna y se le ven pezuñas.

Piper se estremeció.

**—****Vale—me dijo Annabeth en cuanto terminamos de ponerle la zapatilla a Grover—¿quién quiere tu ayuda?**

**—****¿Perdona?**

**—****Hace un momento, cuando estabas durmiendo, murmurabas «No voy a ayudarte». ¿Con quién soñabas?**

**No quería contárselo. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con la voz maligna del foso, pero me preocupaba tanto que al final se lo dije.**

**Annabeth reflexionó un rato.**

**—****No parece que se trate de Hades—dijo por fin—Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe.**

Hades rodó los ojos.

—Sí río...solo no mucho—dijo. Siempre que estaba con su amada Persephone reía.

Annabeth lo miro apenada.

—No lo sabia.

**—****Me ofreció a mi madre a cambio. ¿Quién más podría hacer eso?**

**—****Supongo...pero si lo que quería es que lo ayudaras a salir del inframundo, si lo que busca es desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos, ¿por qué te pide que le lleves el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene?**

—No fui yo. Y no tenia el rayo—dijo Hades irritado—¿Por qué siempre me ponen como el villano?

**Negué con la cabeza, deseando conocer la respuesta. Pensé en lo que Grover me había contado, que las Furias del autobús parecían buscar algo. «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?» Quizá Grover presentía mis emociones. Roncó en sueños, murmuró algo sobre verduras y volvió la cabeza. Annabeth le remetió la gorra para que le tapara los cuernos.**

**—****Percy, no puedes hacer un trato con Hades. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso, no tiene corazón y sí mucha avaricia. **

Hades volvió a rodar los ojos. El si tenia corazón. Pero era probable que solo su esposa lo supiera.

Él suspiró, su querida Persephone estaba en el mundo mortal ahora. Hades la vería dentro de otros seis meses. Demasiado tiempo sin su Persephone.

**No me importa que sus Benévolas no se mostraran tan agresivas esta vez...**

**—****¿Esta vez? ¿Quieres decir que ya te habías encontrado con ellas antes?**

Annabeth suspiró.

**Se sacó su collar y me mostró una cuenta blanca pintada con la imagen de un pino, uno de sus premios por concluir un nuevo verano.**

**—****Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos. No puede tentarte para hacer un trato a cambio de tu madre.**

**—****¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre?**

**—****Eso es fácil—contestó—Lo dejaría pudrirse. **

Todos la miraron sorprendida.

Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada de sus palabras.

—Ahora lo salvaría—dijo.

**—****¿A qué viene eso?**

**Annabeth me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises. Tenía la misma expresión que le había visto en el bosque cuando desenvainó la espada contra el perro del infierno.**

**—****A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, Percy—dijo**

Athenea suspiró mirando hacia el suelo.

**—****Nunca le gustaron los niños. Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes tienen que ser criados por su padre mortal.**

**—****Pero ¿cómo...? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital.**

Los semidioses la miraron, en especial los romanos. Para ellos Minerva no tenia hijos semidioses.

**—****Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste. Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no? Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así. Pues bien, siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida.**

—Oh, Annie—suspiró Athenea—Lo siento.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no es así.

**Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó por completo de Athenea.**

La diosa frunció un poco el entrecejo. Ella había amado a Frederick profundamente.

**Se buscó una mujer mortal «normal» y un par de hijos mortales «normales», e intentó fingir que yo no existía.**

**Miré por la ventanilla del tren. Vi las luces de una ciudad dormida a toda velocidad. Quería que Annabeth se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.**

**—****Mi madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso—le conté—Grover dice que lo hizo para protegerme, para ocultarme tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor tu padre intentaba hacer lo mismo.**

Annabeth le sonrió a Percy por querer intentar que ella se sintiera mejor.

**Annabeth seguía jugueteando con su collar. No dejaba de pellizcar el anillo de oro de la universidad, que colgaba entre las cuentas. Se me ocurrió que el anillo probablemente era de su padre. Me pregunté por qué lo llevaba si lo odiaba tanto.**

Annabeth suspiró.

—Por que lo amaba también—dijo.

**—****No le importo—dijo—Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo. No me dejaba jugar con sus hijos. A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso (lo típico, que llegaban los monstruos), los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: «¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?» Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé.**

Todos miraban a la chica con pena, incluyendo a un par de dioses.

**—****¿Cuántos años tenías?**

**—****Los mismos que cuando entré en el campamento. Siete.**

**—****Pero... no podías llegar sola hasta la colina Mestiza.**

**—****No, sola no. Atenea me vigilaba, me guió hasta conseguir ayuda. Hice un par de amigos inesperados que cuidaron de mí, al menos durante un tiempo.**

Percy y ella sonrieron.

Luke y Thalía.

**Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero Annabeth parecía absorta en sus recuerdos. Así que escuché los ronquidos de Grover y miré por la ventanilla del tren, mientras los campos oscuros de Ohio pasaban a toda velocidad. Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississipi hasta San Luis. Annabeth estiró el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad.**

La mayoría se rió.

Annabeth suspiró negando su cabeza en dirección de Percy. Ella sonrió apenada.

**—****Quiero hacer eso—suspiró.**

**—****¿El qué?—pregunté.**

**—****Construir algo como eso. ¿Has visto alguna vez el Partenón, Percy?**

**—****Sólo en fotos.**

**—****Algún día iré a verlo en persona. Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure mil años.**

Los dioses le sonrieron.

—Ya lo lograste—le sonrió Apollo—Re-construiste el Olimpo.

—Nuestros templos—continuó Hestia.

—E hiciste un gran trabajo—sonrió Athenea orgullosa de su hija.

**Me reí.**

Annabeth miró a Percy mal, y esta levanto las manos.

—Lee—le ordenó.

**—****¿Tú? ¿Arquitecta?—No sé por qué, la idea de una Annabeth quietecita y dibujando todo el día me hizo gracia.**

—Oh.

**Se ruborizó.**

**—****Sí, arquitecta. Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas, no sólo que las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien.**

Annabeth miro a Poseidon casi asustada. Pero este solo sonrió negando con la cabeza. No estaba molesto.

**Observé los remolinos en el agua marrón del Mississipi.**

**—****Perdona—dijo Annabeth—Eso ha sido una maldad.**

**—****¿No podríamos colaborar un poquito?—propuse—Quiero decir... ¿es que Athenea y Poseidón nunca han cooperado?**

Ambos dioses se miraron. Nunca habían pensado en eso mucho.

—Solo una vez—dijo Poseidon al fin.

Athenea asintió.

—Solo una vez.

**Annabeth tuvo que pensarlo.**

**—****Supongo que...en el tema del carro—dijo, vacilante—Lo inventó mi madre, pero Poseidón creó los caballos con las crestas de las olas. Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo. **

—E hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿eh?—le sonrió Poseidon.

Athenea intento no sonrojarse, y asintió.

**—****Entonces también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ¿no?**

**Llegamos a la ciudad, Annabeth seguía mirando el arco mientras desaparecía detrás de un edificio. **

**—****Supongo —dijo al en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver. Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:**

**—****Comida.**

Casi todos se rieron.

—Cada vez me agrada más y más—sonrió Jason.

**—****Venga, chico cabra—dijo Annabeth—Vamos a hacer turismo cultural.**

**—****¿Turismo?**

**—****El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Venís o no?**

**Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas. Yo quería decir que no, pero supuse que si Annabeth pensaba ir de todos modos, no podíamos dejarla sola tan tranquilamente. Grover se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale.**

**El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero Annabeth no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarme gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí.**

Annabeth le sonrió a Percy.

—¿Te estaba aburriendo?

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—Nope, era interesante.

**No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila.**

**—****¿Hueles algo?—le susurré a Grover.**

**Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar.**

**—****Estamos bajo tierra—dijo con cara de asco—El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos. Probablemente no signifique nada.**

**Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la impresión de que no deberíamos estar allí.**

Los dioses se miraron.

Poseidon y Apollo suspirando. ¿Más problemas?

**—****Chicos—les dije—¿sabéis los símbolos de poder de los dioses?**

**Annabeth estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista.**

**—****¿Sí?**

**—****Bueno, Hades...**

**Grover se aclaró la garganta—Estamos en un lugar público... ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo?**

Hades se vio divertido ante el concepto de "amigo de abajo".

**—****Esto...sí, claro—contesté extrañada—Nuestro amigo de muy abajo. ¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth?**

—Mucho más poderoso—dijo Hades como si no fuera nada.

**—****¿El yelmo de oscuridad?—dijo ella—Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno.**

**—****¿Estaba allí?—pregunté.**

**Asintió.**

**—****Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año. Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad.**

—Obviamente—dijo.

**—****Le permite convertirse en oscuridad—confirmó Grover—Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad?**

**—****Pero entonces... ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí justo ahora, vigilándonos? —pregunté.**

Hades rodó los ojos.

—Eso ya es paranoia, sobrina.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas.**

**—****No lo sabemos—repuso Grover.**

**—****Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor—respondí—¿Te quedan gominolas azules?**

**Casi había conseguido dominar mis frágiles nervios cuando vi el curioso ascensor que iba a llevarnos hasta la cima del arco y supe que tendría problemas. No soporto los lugares cerrados. Me vuelven loca. **

—¿Claustrofobia?—preguntó Frank.

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—TDHA.

**Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo, porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora. **

—¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso?—suspiró Apollo.

Percy suspiró, y se recostó sobre el pecho de Apollo.

—Estoy cansada—susurró.

Apollo la acurrucó más sobre él, y Hermes les sonrió, permitiendo que Percy trepara sus pies en sus rodillas.

Percy lo miro, esperando que no se ofendiera ni nada, pero Hermes le estaba sonriendo con cariño.

**Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia.**

**—****¿No tenéis padres?—preguntó la gorda.**

**Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que le sacaba tantos michelines que parecía un zepelín vaquero.**

—Hermosa—dijo Afrodita con sarcasmo.

**—****Se han quedado abajo—respondió Annabeth—Les asustan las alturas.**

**—****Oh, pobrecillos.**

**El chihuahua gruñó y la mujer le dijo:**

**—****Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate.**

Todos se miraron.

—¿Hijito?

—Oh, no...por favor no—suspiró Poseidon.

Él miro a Percy, esperando una contestación, pero no recibió una.

—Lee, Annie—ordenó Percy.

**El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados.**

**—****¿Se llama Igito?—pregunté.**

**—****No—contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.**

Apollo suspiró, acariciando el cabello de la chica.

**Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. No tardé en sentirme mal.**

Zeus asintió. Al menos la chica sabia su lugar.

**Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que ella habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente. Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos. Conduje a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, los hice subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar yo también, reparé en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No quedaba espacio para mí. **

La mayoría suspiró.

—¿Cuanto apuestas a que algo saldrá mal?

—Pffff, con la suerte de Percy, obvio.

**—****Siguiente coche, señorita—dijo el guarda.**

**—****¿Bajamos y esperamos contigo?—dijo Annabeth.**

**Pero eso iba a ser un lío y tardaríamos aún más tiempo, así que dije:**

**—****No, no pasa nada. Nos vemos abajo, chicos.**

**Grover y Annabeth parecían algo nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina desapareció por la rampa. En la plataforma sólo quedábamos yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua. Le sonreí incómodo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes.**

La mayoría se congeló.

—¿Lengua bífida?—preguntó Hazel.

**Un momento. ¿Lengua bífida? Antes de que pudiese decidir que efectivamente había visto eso, el chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme.**

**—****Bueno, bueno, hijito—dijo la señora—¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable.**

**—****¡Perrito!—dijo el niño pequeño—¡Mira, un perrito!**

**Sus padres lo apartaron.**

Hermes asintió.

—Listos mortales.

**El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.**

**—****Bueno, hijo—susurró la gorda—Si insistes.**

La mayoría empalideció.

—¿Hijo?

—Por favor, dime que no te enfrentaste a la quimera—rogó Apollo en el odio de Percy. Este se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con la camisa de Apollo.

**El estómago se me congeló.**

**—****Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua?**

**—****Quimera, querido—me corrigió la gorda—No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos.**

Todos gruñeron, y Poseidon casi se arranca el pelo.

—La Quimera. Oh, genial.

**Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil. El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido.**

Annabeth leía, todos se habían quedado en silencio profundo en ese momento. Él único que no parecía preocupado era Ares, que encontraba maravilloso que hubiera un monstruo en ese capitulo.

**El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda, que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta. **

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Huyan!—dijo Nico negando con la cabeza.

**Quimera era ahora tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo. **

—Oh, dioses.

**La melena de la cabeza de león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de cola de cascabel. El collar de estrás aún le colgaba del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula era fácilmente legible: «Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954.»**

Leo meneo la cabeza.

—¿Se puede llamar al Tártaro?—dijo sorprendido.

Hades suspiró.

—Ni lo intentes.

**Reparé en que ni siquiera había destapado el bolígrafo. Tenía las manos entumecidas. Estaba a tres metros de las fauces sangrientas de Quimera y sabía que, en cuanto me moviera, la criatura se abalanzaría sobre mí.**

**La señora serpiente dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa.**

**—****Siéntete honrada, Percy Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. ¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna! **

**Me quedé mirándola y sólo atiné a decir:**

**—****¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero?**

Todos gruñeron.

—Ahora querrá matarte aun más—gimoteó Poseidon.

**Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.**

**—****¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Percy Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte!**

**Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguí saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco. **

La mayoría suspiró.

**Acabé junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia. No podía consentir que les hiciera daño. Destapé la espada, corrí al otro lado de la plataforma y grité: —¡Ey, chihuahua!**

**Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez y, antes de que mi espada estuviese dispuesta, abrió su pestilente boca y me lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego. Logré arrojarme a un lado y la moqueta se incendió, desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que casi me deja sin cejas. Por detrás de donde me encontraba un instante antes, en uno de los lados del arco había ahora un boquete. Se veía el metal fundido por los bordes. **

**«Fantástico—pensé—Acabamos de cargarnos un monumento nacional.»**

—No seria el primero—bufó Annabeth.

Percy sonrió apenada.

**Anaklusmos ya estaba preparada y cuando Quimera se dio la vuelta, le lancé un mandoble al cuello. Ese fue mi error: la hoja chisporroteó contra el collar de perro y la inercia del impulso me desequilibró. Intenté recuperarme al tiempo que me defendía de la fiera boca de león, pero descuidé por completo la cola de serpiente, que se sacudió y me hincó los colmillos en la pantorrilla.**

—¡NO!

Poseidon se derritió, convirtiéndose en agua.

Percy se sentó asustada, pero Apollo la tranquilizo.

—Le pasa eso cuando esta preocupado o con mucho estrés.

**Sentí la pierna entera arder. Intenté clavarle la espada en la boca, pero la cola se revolvió y me hizo trastabillar. La espada se me escurrió entre las manos y cayó por el boquete a las aguas del Mississipi.**

Todos aguantaron la respiración.

**Conseguí ponerme en pie, pero sabía que había perdido. Estaba desarmada. Sentía el veneno mortal subiéndome hacia el pecho. **

El charco de agua que era Poseidon soltó un quejido.

**Recordé que Quirón había dicho que la espada siempre regresaría a mí, pero no había bolígrafo alguno en mi bolsillo. Quizá había ido a parar demasiado lejos, o tal vez sólo regresaba en forma de bolígrafo. No lo sabía, y tampoco iba a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Retrocedí hacia el muro y Quimera avanzó, gruñendo y exhalando vaho por su asquerosa boca. La serpiente, Equidna, se carcajeó.**

**—****Ya no hacen héroes como los de antes, ¿eh, hijo?**

**El monstruo gruñó. No parecía tener prisa por acabar conmigo, ahora que me había vencido. Miré al guarda y a la familia. El chavalín se escondía tras las piernas de su padre. Tenía que proteger a aquella gente. **

Los dioses sonrieron a pesar de la situación. Eso era un verdadero héroe, estar dispuesto a proteger a mortales.

**No podía morir sin más. Intenté pensar, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me enfrentaba a un monstruo enorme que escupía fuego y a su madre, y tenía miedo.**

Los semidioses se miraron. Sabían que lo más probable era que Percy hubiera tenido miedo alguna vez en su vida, pero nunca imaginaron leerlo. Digo...Percy siempre se veía tan valiente y preparada para todo...

**No podía huir, así que me acerqué al borde del boquete y miré. Allá abajo, el río brillaba. Si moría, ¿se marcharían los monstruos? ¿Dejarían en paz a los humanos?**

Alguno que otro asintió.

—No. No. No. No—decía el charco de agua—No puede morir.

**—****Si eres hija de Poseidón—silbó Equidna—no debes tener miedo al agua. Salta, Percy Jackson. Demuéstrame que el agua no te hará daño. Salta y recupera tu espada. Demuestra tu linaje.**

De repente, el agua se convirtió en Poseidon otra vez.

—Si, si, si, si. ¡Salta!

**Sí, vale, pensé. En alguna parte había leído que saltar al agua desde dos pisos de altura es como saltar sobre asfalto sólido. Desde allí, el impacto me espachurraría.**

—No, no, no. Eres mi hija, a ti no te hará nada—dijo Poseidon.

**La boca de Quimera empezó a ponerse incandescente, calentándose antes de soltar otra vaharada de fuego.**

**—****No tienes fe—me retó Equidna—No confías en los dioses. Pero no puedo culparte, pequeña cobarde. Los dioses son desleales. Será mejor para ti morir ahora. El veneno ya está en tu corazón. Tenía razón: estaba muriendo. Mi respiración se ralentizaba. Nadie podía salvarme, ni siquiera los dioses. **

—Nosotros podíamos salvarte—dijo Apollo suavemente en el pelo de Percy, intentando no demostrar lo preocupado que estaba.

**Retrocedí y miré hacia abajo, al agua. Recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi padre cuando yo era una bebé. Tenía que haberme visto. **

—Lo hice—sonrió Poseidon, susurrando.

**Seguramente me visitó cuando yo estaba en la cuna. Recordé el tridente verde que se había formado encima de mi cabeza la noche de la captura de la bandera, cuando Poseidón me reclamó como su hijo.**

**Pero aquello no era el mar. Era el Mississipi, en el centro de Estados Unidos de América. No había ningún dios del mar.**

—Claro que si—dijo Poseidon—Agua es agua.

**—****¡Muere, descreído!—rugió Equidna, y Quimera me lanzó un chorro de llamas a la cara.**

**—****Padre, ayúdame—recé. Me volví y salté al vacío. Mi ropa estaba ardiendo, el veneno recorría mis venas y estaba cayendo al río.**

—Ese es el final del capítulo—anunció Annabeth.

Zeus le arrebató el libro de las manos, ansioso por continuar leyendo.


	13. Percy Jackson, fugitiva

**Adriana Mikaelson: Me alegra te gustara el capítulo! Pronto habrán nuevos visitantes, aun estoy pensando en cuales llevar. Gracias por comentar! Actualizo Pronto! :) Besos. **

**Antgoncab: No, no fui castigada, solo perdí momentáneamente el hilo de la historia, pero ya esta bien :) Actualizo Pronto! **

**Nuria13C: Me alegra te gustara el maratón! :) Exacto. A Percy le gusta Luke, a si que tendrá sentimientos encontrados sobr si unirse a Luke o estar del lado de los dioses. Si, eso mismo había pensado sobre Calypso y Percy :) Gracias por comentar! Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**La Otaku que lee libros: Hahaha, me alegra te haya gustado el maratón! :) Actualizo Pronto! Besos! **

**ELI.J2: Hahaha, a mi también me cae mal. Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**MegeraGallart: Me alegra te haya gustado el maratón! Buena idea, gracias, pensare en cuales traer a la historia. :) Y yes, definitivamente Will será uno de ellos :) Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**Missy-2412: Me alegra te gustara el capítulo. Okay, no estoy segura sobre si hacer Pottena, i ship it, pero no se si lo ponga. Por ahora solo es tensión sexual xD y si, claro, Zeus y Hades estarán preocupados por su sobrina en algún momento. Me alegra mucho te guste mi historia :') Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

** .710667: Me alegra te gustara! Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**NisseBlackthorn: Me alegra te gustara el maratón! :) Hahaha yes, pero en mi defensa, adoro la tensión sexual entre personas xD Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**Srta. Tragalibros: Me alegra te gustara la parte Hermes/Percy, y Hades es también uno de mis favoritos :) Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**Anas: Me alegra te gustara el capítulo! Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**Dianastyles11: Me algra te guste. Tal vez lo traiga, aun estoy pensando en quienes traiga a la historia. Gracias por comentar! Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**M.A.S.B.M: Me alegra te haya gustado! :) Me agrada esa idea! Había pensado en traer a Tritón, pero tal vez traiga a otro de sus hermanos! Actualizo Pronto! Oye, acerca de Orphan Black, tienes algún link que me puedas pasar para poder verla? Es que en Netflix no aparece :3 Gracias! Besos. **

**Abby: Me alegra te gustara! Tal vez traiga a Luke, no lo sé, aun estoy pensando a cual traer a la historia. :) Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

**Aria Di Angelo: No tengo idea :/ Me alegra te guste mi historia! :') Actualizo Pronto! Besos! **

**Nessa919: Hola! Me alegra te guste la historia! No, probablemente no la vuelva a engañar. Actualizo Pronto! Besos. **

* * *

Capítulo 13

Algunos se miraron de reojo, pero al fin de cuentas todos estaban ansiosos de leer, así que que más daba.

Zeus comenzó a leer.

**—Capítulo 14 Me convierto en una fugitiva conocida. **

Todos se miraron, y Poseidon suspiró.

—Siempre—dijo Nico.

Percy suspiró asintiendo. Era cierto, siempre que ocurrían cosas el único nombre que parecían recordar los mortales era el suyo.

**Me encantaría contarte que tuve una profunda revelación durante mi caída, que acepté mi propia mortalidad, que me reí en la cara de la muerte, etcétera.**

Ares movió la cabeza. Era normal en algunos casos tener miedo. Al menos eso creía su contraparte romana. Marte.

**Pero mi único pensamiento era: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

Todos se rieron, Apollo besando el cabello de Percy de forma cariñosa.

—Ay, Percy.

**El río se acercaba a la velocidad de un camión. El viento me arrancaba el aire de los pulmones. Torres, rascacielos y puentes entraban y salían de mi campo de visión. Y entonces: ¡Zaaaaa-buuumm! Fui fundida en burbujas negras. **

—Ew—se estremeció Afrodita.

Era tan sucia esa agua. Poseidon debería hace e algo para limpiarlo.

**Me hundí en el lodo, segura de que acabaría atrapada bajo treinta metros de barro y me perdería para siempre**.

—Dramática—tosió Hera.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Eso nunca pasara—le aseguró Poseidon—Eres mi hija, el océano es parte de ti.

Percy le sonrió. Era bueno saberlo. Aunque si se había perdido un par de veces...

**Sin embargo, el impacto contra el agua no me había dolido. En ese momento me hundía lentamente hacia el fondo, las burbujas me hacían cosquillas entre los dedos. Me posé suavemente sobre el lecho del río. Un siluro del tamaño de mi padrastro se ocultó en la oscuridad. **

—¡Vaya!—dijo Demeter—Muy grande entonces.

Percy asintió vigorosamente.

—Enorme.

**Nubes de limo y basura —botellas, zapatos viejos, bolsas de plástico— giraban alrededor de mí. **

Poseidon frunció el entrecejo. Él no entendía porque la gente contaminaba tanto el agua. ¿Qué les costaba ir hasta un cesto de basura y botarla?

**En ese punto reparé en unas cuantas cosas: primero, no me había convertido en una tortita al estrellarme; segundo, no me habían asado a la parrilla; y, tercero, ni siquiera sentía ya el veneno de Quimera en las venas**.

La mayoría suspiraron aliviados.

Al menos estaba bien.

**Simplemente estaba viva, y era genial. Sin embargo, constaté algo muy curioso:**

—¿Qué estabas respirando?—preguntó Hazel.

—Nope—dijo Percy.

La mayoría alzó las cejas. ¿No?

**no estaba mojada. Quiero decir, sentía el agua fría y veía dónde se habían quemado mis ropas. Pero cuando me toqué la camisa, parecía perfectamente seca. **

—Interesante—murmuraron los que no sabían eso.

Percy sonrió. Ella adoraba sus poderes.

**Miré la basura flotante y agarré un viejo encendedor. Imposible, pensé. Le di al mechero e hizo chispa. Apareció una llamita, justo allí, en el fondo del Mississipi.**

Algunos jadearon, mientras que otros miraron a Percy con la boca medio abierta.

—Adoro tus poderes—le dijo Leo.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Chico Reparador.

**Alcancé un envoltorio de hamburguesas arrastrado por la corriente y el papel se secó de inmediato. Lo encendí sin problemas, pero en cuanto lo solté las llamas se apagaron y el envoltorio se convirtió otra vez en un desecho fangoso. Rarísimo. Hasta el final no me di cuenta de lo más extraño: estaba respirando. **

Algunos rieron, mientras que Annabeth negaba con la cabeza mirando a Percy. Cualquiera pensaría que se habría debido de dar cuenta de eso primero. Pero bueno, así era la chica.

**Estaba debajo del agua y respiraba normalmente**.

—Repito, adoro tus poderes—dijo Leo. Jason y Frank asintiendo vigorosamente junto a Leo.

Percy les guiñó un ojo.

**Me puse en pie, manchada de lodo hasta el muslo. Me temblaban las piernas y las manos. Debería estar muerta. El hecho de que no lo estuviera parecía...bueno, un milagro. **

—¿Que se dice?—sonrió Hera.

—Gracias—dijo Percy automáticamente.

Poseidon le sonrió.

**Imaginé la voz de una mujer, una voz que sonaba un poco como la de mi madre: «Percy, ¿qué se dice?»**

**—Esto...gracias—Debajo del agua mi voz sonaba a chica mucho mayor—Gracias...padre.**

—De nada—dijo Poseidon, dándole a Percy otra sonrisa.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa.

**No hubo respuesta. Sólo la oscura corriente de basura, el enorme siluro siguiendo su rastro, el reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del agua, allá arriba, volviéndolo todo de color caramelo. ¿Por qué me había salvado Poseidón? **

—Por que eres mi hija, y te amo—dijo el dios como si fuera obvio.

El corazón de Percy dio un vuelco, no todos los días escuchabas a tu padre—un dios—decir que te amaba.

**Cuanto más lo pensaba, más vergüenza sentía. Así que antes sólo había tenido suerte. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo como Quimera. Probablemente aquella pobre gente en el arco ya era sólo ceniza. **

Los dioses negaron con la cabeza.

—Los monstruos no dañan a mortales—dijo Jason.

Percy suspiró, intentando no rodar los ojos. ¿Era ta difícil recordar que todo eso había sucedido hace años ya?

—Lo sé—dijo.

**No había podido protegerlos, no era ningún héroe. **

—El valor de un héroe esta en el tamaño su corazón—dijo suavemente Hestia—No en su fuerza o poder.

Algunos dioses asintieron.

Los semidioses sonrieron, era lindo escuchar eso.

**Quizá tendría que quedarme allí abajo con el siluro para siempre, unirme a los animales del fondo del río.**

Nico rodó los ojos, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Dramática—dijo.

Percy lo miró y le dio una sonrisa inocente.

—Corre en la familia—tosió Poseidon.

Zeus bajó el libro.

—¿Me estas llamando dramático?—bramó.

Poseidon se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca te mencione, hermano—dijo.

Apollo sonrió.

—Si el zapato te queda...

Zeus le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hijo, y este se calló.

**Encima, la hélice de una embarcación batió el agua, removiendo el limo alrededor. Y allí, a un metro y medio de distancia, estaba mi espada, la empuñadura brillante sobresaliendo del í a oír la voz de mujer: «Percy, agarra la espada. Tu padre cree en ti.»**

—Siempre lo he echo y siempre lo haré—asintió Poseidon.

Percy no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

**Esta vez supe que la voz no venía de mi cabeza. No eran imaginaciones mías. Las palabras parecían provenir de todas partes, transmitiéndose por el agua como el sonar de un delfín.**

**—¿Dónde estás?—grité en voz alta. Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.**

**Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.**

**—¿Mamá?—musité.**

La mayoría miró con pena a Percy, pero esta estaba muy ocupada jugando con la camisa de Apollo como para notarlo.

**«No, niña, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»**

**—¿Qué?**

**«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»**

**—Pero...—Seguía convencida de que aquella mujer era mi madre, o una visión de ella. **

Poseidon suspiró. Sí, se parecía un poco a Sally.

**—¿Quién...?¿Cómo...?—Tenía tantas preguntas que las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.**

**«No puedo quedarme, valiente niña—dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara—¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de...»**

Ares se encogió en su asiento. Oh, vaya, lo iban a matar cuando todo saliera a la luz. ¡No es que tuviera miedo! ¡porque a él no le daba miedo! Pero Apollo y Poseidon contra él...dolería.

**Su voz se desvaneció.**

**—¿Regalos?—repetí—¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera!**

**Intentó volver a hablar, pero tanto el sonido como la imagen habían desaparecido. Si era realmente mi madre, había vuelto a perderla. **

Hades se vio un poco culpable. Le había quitado su madre a una niña inocente. Casi como Zeus había hecho al matar a su querida María Di Angelo. Dejando a Nico y a...Bianca, huérfanos.

**Quise ahogarme, pero era inmune al ahogamiento.**

Percy se estremeció, aquella vez...no había sido. Con aquella agua tan sucia y podrida...Realmente era como ahogarse.

**«Tu padre cree en ti», había dicho. También me había llamado valiente... a menos que hablara con el siluro.**

Todos rieron/rodaron los ojos.

Nico resopló una risa.

—Estoy seguro que hablaba con el pez, Percy—dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

Al escuchar su nombre, la semidiosa levantó la cabeza, pero como no había escuchado lo que Nico dijo, solo sonrió.

**Me acerqué a la espada y la así por la empuñadura. Quimera aún podía seguir ahí arriba con la bicha gorda de su madre, esperando para rematarme. Como mínimo, estaría llegando la policía mortal, intentando averiguar quién había abierto el agujero en el arco. Si me encontraban, tendrían algunas preguntas que hacerme. Tapé la espada y me metí el boli en el bolsillo.**

**—Gracias, padre—volví a decirle al agua oscura.**

Poseidon sonrió.

**Después me sacudí el barro con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie. Salí al lado de un McDonald's flotante. Una manzana más allá, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de la policía daban vueltas en círculo. La multitud de curiosos me recordó Times Square la noche de Fin de Año.**

**—¡Mamá!—dijo una niña—Esa chica ha salido del río.**

**—Eso está muy bien, cariño—dijo su madre mientras estiraba el cuello para ver las ambulancias. **

**—¡Pero está seco!**

**—Eso está muy bien, cariño.**

Los dioses negaron con la cabeza. Mientras que los semidioses suspiraron. Todos habían pasado por algún momento así con su madre/padre. Y era frustrante, decirle algo y que no te hicieran caso.

**Una mujer de las noticias hablaba para la cámara:**

**—Probablemente no ha sido un ataque terrorista, nos dicen, pero la investigación acaba de empezar. El daño, como ven, es muy grave. Intentamos llegar a alguno de los supervivientes para interrogarlos sobre las declaraciones de testigos presenciales que indican que alguien cayó del arco. **

**«Supervivientes.» Me sentí súbitamente aliviada. Quizá el guarda y la familia habían salvado la vida. Confié en que Grover y Annabeth estuvieran bien. Intenté abrirme paso entre el gentío para ver qué estaba pasando dentro del cordón policial.**

**—...un adolescente—estaba diciendo otro reportero—Canal Cinco ha sabido que las cámaras de vigilancia muestran a un adolescente volverse loco en la plataforma de observación, y de algún modo consiguió activar esta extraña explosión. Difícil de creer, John, pero es lo que nos dicen. Sigue sin haber víctimas mortales...**

Todos gruñeron.

—Es Increíble—dijo Hefeso.

—Tienes la peor suerte del mundo—le dijo Hermes a Percy.

Esta suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé.

**Me aparté, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. Tenía que recorrer un buen trecho para rodear el perímetro policial. Había agentes de policía y periodistas por todas partes. Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Annabeth y a Grover cuando una voz familiar baló: **

**—¡Peeeercy!—Al volverme, el abrazo de oso (más bien de cabra) de Grover me atrapó en el sitio—¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de la manera difícil!**

Annabeth, Nico, Apollo y Poseidon se estremecieron de solo pensarlo.

—De echo, esa seria la manera fácil—dijo el dios.

**Annabeth estaba de pie tras él tratando de parecer enfadada, pero también ella sentía alivio por verme.**

—Obvio—dijo Annabeth.

Percy le sonrió.

**—¡No podemos dejarte sola ni cinco minutos! ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**—Más o menos me he caído.**

—Buen resumen—resopló Piper.

**—¡Percy! ¿Desde ciento noventa y dos metros?**

Algunos se estremecieron.

**Detrás de nosotros, un policía gritó:**

**—¡Abran paso!**

**La multitud se separó, y un par de enfermeros salieron disparados, conduciendo a una mujer en una camilla. La reconocí inmediatamente como la madre del niño que estaba en la plataforma de observación. Iba diciendo:**

**—Y cuando aquel perro enorme, un chihuahua que escupía fuego...**

Hermes se sentó más derecho en su sillón.

—Uhhhh, puede ver a través de la niebla—sonrió.

A él le atraían las mortales así.

**—Vale, señora—decía el enfermero—Usted cálmese. Su familia está bien. La medicación empieza a hacer efecto.**

**—¡No estoy loca! La chica saltó por el agujero y el monstruo desapareció.—Entonces me vio—¡Ahí está! ¡Esa es la chica!**

Todos gruñeron.

—Oh, genial.

**Me volví de inmediato y tiré de Annabeth y Grover. Nos mezclamos entre la multitud.**

**—¿Qué está pasando?—quiso saber Annabeth—¿Estaba hablando del chihuahua del ascensor?**

**Les conté la historia de Quimera, Equidna, mi zambullida y el mensaje de la dama subacuática. **

**—¡Uau!—exclamó Grover—¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre.**

—De echo, puedes, solo que no será bueno—dijo Hera.

—No es bueno negarle algo a un dios—añadió Zeus.

**Antes de que Annabeth pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con otro periodista que daba una noticia y casi me quedo helado cuando dijo:**

**—Percy Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que la chica que podría haber causado esta explosión coincide con la descripción de una joven buscada por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que la chica viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores.**

Todos suspiraron y gruñeron.

—Creo que las moiras me odian—dijo Percy.

Apollo frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso parece.

**Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón.**

**—Primero tenemos que largarnos de la ciudad—le contesté a Grover.**

**De algún modo, conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran. Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de San Luis.**

—Ese es el final del capítulo—anunció Zeus.

—¿Soy yo o los capítulos últimamente son muy cortos?—preguntó Leo.

—Lo son—dijeron los últimos que habían leído.

Percy se encogió de hombros.


	14. El mejor arquero del campamento

**Hola chicos! Disculpen la demora! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.**

**En este capítulo saldrán los nuevos invitados. Intentare traer a todos los que me pidieron, pero por ahora, estos estarán aquí.**

**Missy-2412: Hola! Me gusta mucho tu idea. Tal vez la use ;) Actualizo Pronto. Besos!**

**Nuria13C: Ya veras. No diré nada más ;) Actualizo Pronto! Besos.**

**Adriana Mikaelson: Hahaha sí xD Actualizo pronto! Besos.**

**Srta. Tragalibros: Me alegra te gustara! Actualizo Pronto! Besos.**

**Dianastyles11: Actualizo Pronto!**

**Javii Jackson de Grey: Actualizo Pronto! =)**

**M. A. S. B. M: Hola! Me gusta tu idea! A mi siempre me ha gustado la historia de Artemis y Orion, y me agrada Teseo aunque odio lo que le hizo a Ariadne. Gracias por los links! Empezare a ver la serie pronto, por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo ya que empece las clases el miércoles pasado. =( Besos!**

**Nyaruko-San: Claro. Siempre he amado a Hades, y me gustaría que apreciara más a Nico. Actualizo Pronto.**

**Chio10: Actualizo Pronto.**

**Sophia: No te preocupes por eso! =) Actualizo Pronto!**

* * *

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi culpa, son mis pensamientos—dijo refiriéndose a lo cortos que habían sido los últimos capítulos.

Jason abrió el libro para continuar leyendo, pero entonces hubo un resplandor y unas puertas aparecieron.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

—¿Nuevos visitantes?—dijo Hazel con curiosidad.

En ese mismo momento, una nota cayó sobre el regazo de Percy. Esta la tomó con curiosidad. Le tomo unos segundos descifrar lo que decía, pero al final habló:

—Queridos Semidioses...Bla, bla, bla, Hemos pensado llevarles más personas, bla, bla, bla. Llevaremos nuevos semidioses cada capítulo. Escojan bien a quien quieren primero. Atentamente—Los siete + Nico y Reyna.

Todos se miraron.

Entonces, la discusión empezó. Todos querían a alguien distinto. Jason quería ver a Thalía otra vez. Frank bromeó diciendo que si traían a Octavian podrían golpearlo. Hazel se encogió de hombros murmurando "Dakota". Percy pensó por un segundo en su madre, pero decidió que reñía suficiente con tener a su padre leyendo sus pensamientos, así que inmediatamente pensó en Grover. En fin. Todos pensaban en alguien, la única que no decía nada era Annabeth.

Percy se volteó hacia ella para decirle animadamente lo genial que seria tener a Grover allí, pero se detuvo al ver a la chica. Annabeth miraba el suelo con tristeza, sus ojos grises cansados y melancólicos. Percy la observo preocupadamente, pero entonces captó lo que sucedía.

Percy aclaró la garganta, y todos la miraron.

—Escojo a Will Solace—anunció Percy.

Apollo abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿Will? ¿Su hijo Will?

Los semidioses volvieron a hablar entre sí. Algunos ni habían pensado en Will, mientras que Annabeth le dio a Percy una sonrisa enorme.

Percy le guiñó un ojo.

Por unos minutos nada sucedió.

Entonces, una de las puertas se abrió. Por ella entró un apuesto joven de cabello dorado y ojos azules. Era Will. Pero no se parecía nada al Will que todos conocían. Su cabello estaba revolcado alocadamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ojerosos. Se veía apunto de desplomarse, como si no hubiera dormido en meses.

Entonces, el miró alrededor confuso, y los ojos de Annabeth y los suyos se encontraron. El mundo pareció desaparecer. Al menos para ellos dos.

Annabeth corrió a abrazar a Will, y ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado pero lleno de amor.

Los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar.

—Chicos por favor, hay menores presente—dijo Nico tapándole los ojos a Hazel en tono bromista. Percy sonrió, moviéndose detrás de Nico, y tapó sus ojos también. Ella lo sintió rodar los ojos sobre su mano, y ella sonrió aun más.

Will se separó de Annabeth súbitamente al escuchar la voz de Percy. Él se volteó y observo a la hija de Poseidon con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Percy agitó su mano en saludo, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Hola Guapo—dijo Percy—¿Me extrañaste?

—Seph—suspiró Will, y se acercó a Percy y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se rió, y le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Seph?—alzó las cejas Leo.

Percy meneo su mano en dirección de Leo.

—Es su apodo para mi—explicó suavemente.

Ellos se separaron, y Will le sonrió a Percy.

—¡¿Donde estabas?!—explotó de repente, volteándose hacia Annabeth—¡¿Tienen idea de lo preocupado que estaba?!

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Zeus aclaró su garganta ruidosamente, y todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

—Preséntate, Semidiós—ordenó.

Solo entonces Will notó que estaba en la sala de tronos del Olimpo.

—¿Eh...qué hago aquí?—susurró a Annabeth.

Annabeth solo le sonrió.

—Larga Historia.

Él dio un paso al frente y habló.

—Will Solace. Hijo de Apollo. Jefe de la cabaña 7...—no supo que más decir.

—El mejor arquero del campamento—continuó Percy.

—También el más apuesto—sonrió Annabeth.

—Y nuestro mejor amigo...—terminó Percy.

Todos miraron a Percy con curiosidad. Ella asintió, como si les leyera la mente.

—Tengo muchos mejores amigos—dijo.

Nadie dijo nada por un par de minutos, en los que Will miró al rededor y Apollo le guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces...¿Qué esta pasando exactamente?—preguntó Will.

Todos se miraron.


	15. El túnel del amor

**Aliciapotterweasley**: Actualizo Pronto! Me alegra te guste ='D

**Nuria13C**: Hahaha así soy xD Espero hacerla funcionar, amo a Will y amo a Annie, so...espero que quede bien. Actualizo Pronto!

**Adriana Mikaelson**: Pronto aparecerán más personas! Actualizo Pronto!

**ELI.J2**: Actualizo Pronto!

**Rave361**: Actualizo Pronto!

**Lunitha-Nott23**: Actualizo Pronto! Saludos!

**Nyaruko-San**: Actualizo Pronto!

**Sophia**: Actualizo Pronto! Lamento la demora! No creo que esta noche pueda hacer más de un capitulo, pero veremos si mañana hago otro :)

**Antgoncab**: Actualizo Pronto!

**Mili Maddox Dixon**: Lo sé! XD es extraño pero sí. De alguna forma es el hijastro de Percy. Claro que traeré a Rachel! Yo la amo 3! Y sí, seria muy divertido ver a Octavian y a Rachel, pero urgh, odio a Octavian. Actualizo Pronto! Saludos!

**Aria Di Angelo**: Hahhaa bueno, no en todos los capítulos habrá momentos Percy x Apollo. Hahhaa Okay, veremos un poco de drama pronto, creo xD Actualizo Pronto!

**Missy-2412**: Hola! Mmm seria interesante supongo :) tienes tumblr? yo tengo y podríamos hablar por allí, si quieres claro. O kik o algo así. Whatever. :) Hahahha se lo que se siente. Yo también tengo Potterfics y no actualizo en siglos allí xD prefiero esta pagina por más que sea. Como sea. Actualizo Pronto!

**Lu-Chan 23**: Me alegra te encantara! Actualizo Pronto! y Yep, pronto celos y más drama! muahahahhaa.

**Srta. Tragalibros**: Mío también! :) Actualizo Pronto!

**Guest**: I'll try! :)

* * *

—Déjenme ver si entendí bien—empezó Will, mirando al rededor y señalando a Percy. —Hay libros sobre Percy. Los están leyendo. Son desde su perspectiva. Hay libros del futuro también...¡¿Y FUERON AL TÁRTARO!?—exclamó mirando a Annabeth y Percy.

—Que bueno que no reaccionaste mal—susurró Percy.

Zeus aclaró la garganta antes de que algún otro pudiera decir algo más.

—Empecemos a leer, por favor—dijo—Ya me aburre la lectura.

Algunos (Cough Ares Cough) asintieron de acuerdo. Las diosas rodaron los ojos, pero se acomodaron para empezar a leer. Frank cambio de asientos con Annabeth para que pudieran estar juntos ella y Will. así que ahora Frank estaba entremedio de Poseidon y Zeus, y Anna estaba con Will y Nico en un sillón.

Anna recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Will y este la abrazó fuertemente mientras Jason empezaba a leer. Antes, por supuesto, tuvieron que contarle a Will todo los sucedido en el capítulo anterior para no confundirlo. Él se lo tomo con increíble calma y razonamiento.

**—Capítulo 15: Un dios nos invita a hamburguesas. **

Ares cerró los ojos. Genial, ahora todos lo odiaran aun más...no es que a él le importara, no, solo no quería ser golpeado por Poseidon o Apollo.

Por otro lado, casi todos miraron a Apollo.

—Nope—dijo este—No fui yo.

—Aun no nos conocíamos—dijo Percy.

Will los miro a ambos, pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado contento de estar con su Anna otra vez como para que le importara las demás cosas.

**La tarde siguiente, el 14 de junio, siete días antes del solsticio, nuestro tren llegó a Denver. No habíamos comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante, en algún lugar de Kansas. Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina Mestiza. Desde luego tenía que notarse, pensé.**

Las diosas fruncieron la nariz en desagrado. Afrodita se estremeció horrorizada. Percy y Annabeth compartieron una mirada. No era lindo, pero no fue la primera vez que les paso algo así.

**—Intentaremos contactar con Quirón—dijo Annabeth—Quiero hablarle de tu charla con el espíritu del río.**

**—No podemos usar el teléfono, ¿verdad?**

—Nope—dijeron todos.

—Eso es muy injusto—dijo Leo—Nada de tecnología.

A Hermes le brillaron los ojos súbitamente, era el brillo que tenia cada vez que tenia una idea.

—Cierto. Pero ¿Por qué?—preguntó Percy mirando a Athena, la más inteligente.

—¿Por qué, qué?—preguntó esta.

—¿Por qué atraemos monstruos al usar tecnología?

Todos miraron a la diosa de la sabiduría. Esta abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hermes chasqueo sus dedos, y un celular ultimo modelo con internet apareció en el regazo de todos los semidioses.

—Con estos no será posible a Ningun monstruo rastrearlos. Pueden usarlo sin miedo—dijo Hermes—De nada.

Todos lo tomaron con rostros de "Uh" y "Ahhh" como si nunca hubieran visto un celular antes.

—Gracias, Hermes—corearon todos.

Hermes les guiño un ojo a todos mientras que Oercy contemplaba la idea de llamar a su madre. Después de todo, ella debía estar muy preocupada, y no habían hablado en casi un año.

**—No estoy hablando de teléfonos.**

**Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, aunque no estaba segura de lo que Annabeth iba buscando. El aire era seco y caluroso, y nos parecía raro tras la humedad de San Luis. Dondequiera que miráramos, nos rodeaban las montañas Rocosas, como si fueran un tsunami gigantesco a punto de estrellarse contra la ciudad.**

—Y otra vez con referencias al agua—señaló Piper.

Percy le guiñó un ojo.

**Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía. Éramos tres adolescentes rondando en un lavacoches sin coche; cualquier policía que se ganara sus donas se imaginaría que no tramábamos nada bueno.**

Algunos resoplaron ante lo de "donas"

**—¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente?—pregunté mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.**

**—Son setenta y cinco centavos—murmuró—A mí sólo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar. ¿Annabeth? **

**—A mí no me mires—contestó—El coche restaurante me ha desplumado.**

**Rebusqué el poco cambio que me quedaba y le pasé a Grover un cuarto de dólar, lo que me dejó dos monedas de cinco centavos y un dracma de Medusa.**

**—Fenomenal—dijo Grover—Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar.**

**—¿De qué estás hablando?**

—Mensaje Iris—dijeron todos.

Percy rodó los ojos. ¿Cuando entenderán que ya ella sabe todo eso?

**Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición «LLUVIA FINA».**

**—Mensajería I.**

**—¿Mensajería instantánea?**

**—Mensajería Iris—corrigió Annabeth—La diosa del arco iris, Iris, transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si sabes cómo pedírselo, y no está muy ocupada, también lo hace para los mestizos.**

Hermes inconscientemente sonrió. Iris era una de sus mejores amigas. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo cuando Hermes necesitaba un descanso de tanto correo.

**—¿Invocas a la diosa con una manguera?**

**Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca.**

**—A menos que conozcas una manera más fácil de hacer un arco iris.**

**Y vaya que sí, la luz de la tarde se filtró entre el agua y se descompuso en colores.**

**Annabeth me tendió una palma.**

**—El dracma, por favor.**

**Se lo di.**

**Levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza.**

**—Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda—Lanzó el dracma dentro del arco iris, que desapareció con un destello dorado—Colina Mestiza—pidió Annabeth.**

**Por un instante, no ocurrió nada. Después tuve ante mí la niebla sobre los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia. Era como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande. De pie, dándonos la espalda, había un tipo de pelo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja.**

Apollo frunció el entrecejo. Miro a su hijo Will de reojo, pero sabia que probablemente era Luke.

**Tenía una espada de bronce en la mano y parecía estar mirando fijamente algo en el prado.**

**—¡Luke!—lo llamé.**

Apollo masculló algo por lo bajo que sonó como un insulto en Griego Antiguo. Percy simplemente se recostó en el hombro de Apollo, y casi instantáneamente Apollo sonrió.

**Se volvió, sorprendido. Habría jurado que estaba a un metro delante de mí a través de una pantalla de niebla, salvo que sólo podía verle la parte del cuerpo que cubría el arco iris.**

—¿Querías ver otra parte, Percy?—sonrió Afrodita de forma picara.

Percy se puso más roja que el cabello de su amiga Rachel.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Jason decidió leer antes de que Percy muriera de vergüenza, o Apollo se pusiera celoso.

**—¡Percy!—Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—.¿Y ésa es Annabeth? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, ¿estáis bien?**

**—Estamos... bueno... Sí, bien—balbuceó Annabeth. Se alisaba la camiseta sucia y se peinaba para apartarse el pelo de la cara. **

Will miró a Percy por encima del hombro de Annabeth, la cual se movía incomoda. Él sabia que Percy y Luke tuvieron algo, fue demasiado obvio, los vio besarse en el lecho de muerte de Luke. ¿Pero su Anna estaba enamorada de Luke? Eso era nuevo. Él sabia que Anna quería mucho a Luke, pero enamorada de él...Eso era otra cosa.

**— Pensábamos que Quirón... bueno...**

**—Está abajo en las cabañas—La sonrisa de Luke desapareció—Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas. Escuchad, ¿va todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Grover?**

**—¡Estoy aquí!—gritó Grover. Apartó el pitorro y entró en el campo de visión de Luke—¿Qué clase de problemas?**

**En aquel momento un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a tope. Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo. **

**—Quirón tenía que... ¿Qué es ese ruido?—preguntó Luke.**

**—¡Yo me encargo!—exclamó Annabeth, aparentemente aliviada por tener una excusa para apartarse de en medio—¡Venga, Grover!**

**—¿Qué?—dijo Grover—Pero...**

**—¡Dale a Percy la manguera y ven!—le ordenó.**

**Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos,**

Apollo frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Mi Oráculo es difícil de entender?—le preguntó a Percy con un suave beso en su cuello.

Percy resopló.

—Obviamente.

Mientras tanto, las diosas/semidiosas se quejaban. Las mujeres no eran difíciles de entender.

**después me entregó la manguera y siguió a Annabeth. Ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo a Luke.**

**—¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea!—me aulló Luke por encima de la música—Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón. Aún no sabemos cómo; **

—Probablemente él mismo lo dijo—dijo Apollo por lo bajo—Desgraciado idiota...

Will alzó las cejas en dirección de su padre, habiendo sido el único que lo escucho.

**probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno. Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apollo apoyan a Poseidón,**

Zeus masculló algo por lo bajo mientras que Apollo besaba la cabeza de Percy, y Poseidon sonreía.

**más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus.**

—Obvio—rodó los ojos Poseidon.

Athena lo miro mal.

**Me estremecí al pensar que la cabaña de Clarisse se pusiera del lado de mi padre para nada. En la cabina contigua oía a Annabeth discutir con un tipo, después el volumen de la música descendió drásticamente.**

—¿Lograste que un tipo bajara su música sin pelear?

—Sí discutimos—dijo Annabeth—Pero logre que la bajara.

—Nadie gana una pelea con Annabeth—susurró Percy, a lo que Will asintió vigorosamente.

**—¿Y en qué situación estás?—me preguntó Luke—Quiron sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo. **

**Se lo conté todo, incluidos mis sueños. Me sentí tan bien al verlo, al tener la impresión de que regresaba al campamento aunque fuera por unos minutos, que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando, hasta que sonó el pitido de la manguera y advertí que sólo me quedaba un minuto antes de que se cortara el agua.**

Apollo no quiso admitirlo, pero se sintió celoso. Percy y él nunca habían hablado así. Ósea, si, hablaban y todo, pero no así de que perdían la noción del tiempo. La relación de Percy y Apollo siempre fue diferente, con un beso o un abrazo o simplemente estando juntos eran felices, no necesitaban conversar mucho. Pero como quiera...Apollo se sintió celoso.

**—Ojalá estuviera ahí—dijo Luke—Me temo que no podemos ayudarte demasiado desde aquí, pero escucha...Tiene que ser Hades el que robó el rayo maestro. **

Hades volvió a mascullar algo por lo bajo que sonaba como un insulto a todos los ingratos semidioses que lo tachaban como malo.

**Estaba en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Yo acompañaba una excursión y lo vimos.**

**—Pero Quirón dijo que los dioses no pueden tocar los objetos mágicos de los demás directamente. **

**—Eso es cierto—convino Luke, y parecía agobiado—Aun así...Hades tiene el yelmo de oscuridad. Si no, ¿cómo es posible entrar en la sala del trono y robar el rayo maestro? Hay que ser invisible. **

—¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!—saltó Anna súbitamente—¡Intento culparme!—ella había amado a Luke, pero eso la molesto mucho.

—Annie, tranquila—dijo Percy—Es pasado, y lo sabes.

**Ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que Luke pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.**

**—Un momento—protestó—No estoy diciendo que haya sido Annabeth. La conozco desde siempre. Ella jamás...quiero decir que es como una hermana pequeña para mí.**

—Ouch—susurró Afrodita. Eso era lo peor que le podían decir a una chica enamorada de alguien.

**Me pregunté si a Annabeth le gustaría esa descripción. **

—Probablemente en ese momento no—admitió Annabeth.

**A mi me gusto escuchar eso. **

Apollo presiono sus labios en una línea muy delgada. No podían culparlo, era un dios, los dioses eran celosos por naturaleza.

**En la cabina contigua la música cesó por completo. Un hombre gritó horrorizado, se oyeron cerrarse las portezuelas del coche y el Lincoln salió del lavacoches a toda velocidad.**

Algunos medio sonrieron pensando en que habría hecho Annabeth.

**—Será mejor que vayas a ver qué ha sido eso—dijo Luke—Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo.**

**—¡Oh... sí, claro!—mentí con desfachatez—Me han venido muy bien.**

**—¿En serio?—Sonrió—¿Te van bien?**

**El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse.**

**—¡Bueno, cuidaos ahí en Denver!—gritó Luke, y su voz fue amortiguándose—¡Y dile a Grover que esta vez irá mejor! Que nadie se convertirá en pino si...**

—¡DESGRACIADO!—saltó Anna otra vez. —¡Lo dijo apropósito! ¡Sabe que Grover se sentía culpable y te lo dije para picarte la curiosidad!

—Lo sé Chica Lista, lo sé. Tranquila, por favor, recuerda que eso es el pasado, y Luke esta...—Percy se detuvo, maldiciendo su Déficit de Atención que la hacia hablar de más a veces. Aun era un poquito difícil para ella decir que Luke estaba...bueno, ya saben.

**Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Luke se desvaneció por completo. Estaba sola en una cabina mojada y vacía de un lavacoches.**

**Annabeth y Grover aparecieron por la esquina, riendo, pero se detuvieron al verme la cara. La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado, Percy? ¿Qué te ha dicho Luke?**

**—No demasiado—mentí. Sentía el estómago tan vacío como la enorme cabaña 3—Bueno, vamos a buscar algo de cenar.**

**Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos.**

**Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:**

**—¿Y bien?**

**—Bueno... queríamos pedir la cena—dije.**

**—¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?**

**El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupaba que empezara a balar, o peor aún, a comerse el linóleo. Annabeth parecía a punto de desmayarse de hambre**.

—Pobres—susurró Hestia con una mirada maternal dirigida hacia el libro. Poseidon y Apollo habían fruncido el entrecejo. Debieron haber rezado a los dioses, y ellos las hubieran ayudado...probablemente.

**Intentaba pergeñar una historia tristísima para la camarera cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio: una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño acababa de parar junto al bordillo. Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron. El faro de la motocicleta era rojo. El depósito de gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados llevaba fundas para escopetas...con escopetas incluidas. El asiento era de cuero, pero un cuero que parecía... piel humana.**

Los dioses miraron a Ares.

—¿Qué. Hacías. Tú. Allí?—gruñó Apollo.

—Calma niño bonito—gruñó de vuelta Ares.

Percy aclaró su garganta, y Jason leyó.

**El tipo de la motocicleta habría conseguido que un luchador profesional llamase a gritos a su mamá. **

Ares no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente.

**Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, téjanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y llevaba un cuchillo de caza sujeto al muslo. Tras sus gafas rojas tenía la cara más cruel y brutal que he visto en mi vida —guapo, muy guapo, pero de aspecto implacable—; el pelo, cortísimo y negro brillante, y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices sin duda fruto de muchas, muchas peleas. Lo raro era que su cara me sonaba.**

Apollo miró a Percy, y esta rodó los ojos.

—Sus hijos del campamento.

—Oh.

**Al entrar en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse. Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado.**

**—¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?—volvió a preguntarnos.**

**—Ponlo en mi cuenta—respondió el motorista. Se metió en el reservado, que era demasiado pequeño para él, y acorraló a Annabeth contra la ventana. **

Athenea y Will fruncieron el entrecejo.

**Levantó la vista hacia la camarera, la miró a los ojos y dijo—: ¿Aún sigues aquí?**

**La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como una autómata y regresó a la cocina. El motorista se quedó mirándome. No le veía los ojos tras las gafas rojas, pero empezaron a hervirme malos sentimientos. Ira, rencor, amargura. **

—Yup. Definitivamente Ares—murmuró alguien.

**Quería darle un golpe a una pared, empezar una pelea con alguien. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?**

Ares sonrió. Adoraba tener ese efecto en las personas.

**Me dedicó una sonrisa pérfida.**

**—Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, ¿eh?**

**Debería haberme sorprendido o asustado, pero sólo sentí que me hallaba ante mi padrastro Gabe. **

Ares se vio horrorizado ante la comparación, lo que sorprendió a Percy. Pero no se iba a disculpar. Nunca.

**Quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel tipejo.**

**—¿Y a ti qué te importa?**

**Annabeth me advirtió con la mirada.**

**—Percy, éste es...**

**El motorista levantó la mano.**

**—No pasa nada—dijo—No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, primita?**

**Entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía la misma risa malvada de algunos críos del Campamento Mestizo, los de la cabaña 5.**

**—Eres el padre de Clarisse—respondí—Ares, el dios de la guerra.**

**Ares sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Donde tendrían que estar los ojos, había sólo fuego, cuencas vacías en las que refulgían explosiones nucleares en miniatura.**

Frank inconsitenetemte miro a su padre...bueno, la versión griega de su padre. Ares lo miró de vuelta, y para la sorpresa de algunos le guiñó un ojo.

**—Has acertado, pringado. He oído que le has roto la lanza a Clarisse.**

**—Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.**

**—Probablemente. No intervengo en las batallas de mis críos, ¿sabes? He venido para...He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte.**

**La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate.**

**Ares le entregó unos dracmas.**

**Ella miró con nerviosismo las monedas.**

**—Pero éstos no son...**

**Ares sacó su enorme cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas.**

**—¿Algún problema, chata?**

**La camarera se tragó las palabras y se marchó sin rechistar.**

Hera frunció el entrecejo.

—Ares, no es educado asustar a mortales.—lo cual fue muy hipócrita teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Hera le había hecho a las mortales novias de Zeus.

**—Eso está muy mal—le dije a Ares—No puedes ir amenazando a la gente con un cuchillo.**

**Ares soltó una risotada y luego dijo:**

**—¿Estás de broma? Adoro este país. Es el mejor lugar del mundo desde Esparta. ¿Tú no vas armado, pringada? Pues deberías. Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso. Y eso nos lleva a mi proposición. Necesito que me hagas un favor.**

**—¿Qué favor puedo hacerle yo a un dios?**

—Muchas cosas—dijeron los dioses.

Siempre necesitarían héroes.

**—Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él.**

**—¿Por qué no vas tú?**

**El fuego en las cuencas de sus ojos brilló con mayor intensidad.**

**—También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. **

—Porque si lo haces te asesinaré—dijo Apollo seriamente.

Percy no supo si sentirse preocupada por el tono serio de voz de su novio, pero decidió no pensar en ello mucho. Después de todo, Apollo tenia un lado feo, como todos los dioses.

**La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como un cobardica?—Se inclinó hacia mí—O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papaíto te proteja. **

**Tuve el irreprimible impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara, aunque sabía que era lo que él estaba buscando. El poder de Ares causaba mi ira y le habría encantado que lo atacara. No pensaba darle el gusto.**

Algunos miraron a la chica recostada sobre Apollo con impresión. El efecto que Ares tenia era muy difícil de aguantar a veces.

**—No estamos interesados—repuse—Ya tenemos una misión.**

**Los fieros ojos de Ares me hicieron ver cosas que no quería ver: sangre, humo y cadáveres en la batalla.**

Apollo y Poseidon le dieron a Ares una mirada de advertencia.

**—Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringado. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apollo, Athenea, Artemis y yo, naturalmente. Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa...—se relamió, como si el pensamiento del rayo maestro le diera hambre. **

Zeus miró a Ares, e inconscientemente se abrazó a su rayo.

Hera rodó los ojos.

**pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto.**

**—¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo?**

Hades fulminó con la mirada a su sobrino. Ares intento parecer no afectado, pero por dentro templaba. Hades era muy aterrador.

**Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión.**

**—Gracias—farfullé.**

**—Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Os prepararé el resto del viaje.**

**—Nos las arreglamos bien por nuestra cuenta.**

**—Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué os enfrentáis. Ayúdame y quizá te cuente algo que necesitas saber. Algo sobre tu madre.**

Poseidon se cruzo de brazos. Ese era un truco muy sucio, mencionarle a Sally a Percy.

**—¿Mi madre? **

**Sonrió.**

**—Eso te interesa, ¿eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor.**

**—¿Qué interrumpió tu cita?—le pregunté—¿Te asustó algo?**

Nico frunció el entrecejo. Percy realmente moriría un día de estos por tratar sin respeto a un dios.

**Ares me enseñó los dientes, pero ya había visto esa mirada amenazante en Clarisse. Había algo falso en ella, casi como si traicionara cierto nerviosismo.**

Los dioses miraron a Ares como diciendo. "¿nervioso?"

Ares rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

**—Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringado, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo. **

Algunos tuvieron que asentir un poco. No tenían mucha paciencia. Artemis misma ya hubiera transformado a Percy en algún animal si ella le hablaba así alguna vez.

**Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes.**

**Después de eso, debí de desmayarme o caer en trance, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos Ares había desaparecido. Habría creído que aquella conversación había sido un sueño, pero las expresiones de Annabeth y Grover me indicaron lo contrario.**

**—No me gusta—dijo Grover—Ares ha venido a buscarte, Percy. No me gusta nada de nada.**

**Miré por la ventana. La motocicleta había desaparecido.**

**¿Sabría Ares de verdad algo sobre mi madre, o sólo estaba jugando conmigo? **

—No deberías escucharlo—dijo Apollo.

**En cuanto se hubo ido, la ira desapareció por completo de mí. Supuse que a Ares le encantaba embarullar las emociones de la gente. Ése era su poder: confundir las emociones al extremo de que te nublaran la capacidad de pensar. **

**—Quizá no fue más que un espejismo—dije—olvidémonos de Ares. Nos vamos y punto.**

**—No podemos—contestó Annabeth—Mira, yo detesto a Ares como el que más, pero no se puede ignorar a los dioses a menos que quieras buscarte la ruina. No bromeaba cuando hablaba de convertirte en un roedor.**

**Miré mi hamburguesa con queso, que de repente no parecía tan apetecible.**

**—¿Por qué nos necesita para una tarea tan sencilla?**

**—A lo mejor es un problema que requiere cerebro—observó Annabeth—Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.**

Ares y Athena se fulminaron con la mirada por un par de minutos en los que los demás rodaban los ojos.

**—Pero ¿qué habrá en ese parque acuático? Ares parecía casi asustado. ¿Qué haría interrumpir al dios de la guerra una cita con su novia y huir?**

**Annabeth y Grover se miraron nerviosos.**

**—Me temo que tendremos que ir a descubrirlo—dijo Annabeth.**

**El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontramos el parque acuático. A juzgar por el cartel, originalmente se llamaba «waterland», pero algunas letras habían desaparecido, así que se leía: «WAT RAD».**

**La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías. Entradas viejas y anuncios revoloteaban por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste y daba escalofríos.**

**—Si Ares trae aquí a su novia para una cita—dije mirando el alambre de espino—, no quiero imaginarme qué aspecto tendrá ella.**

Afrodita presiono sus labios en una línea fina. A ella le agradaba Percy, en serio le aguardaba. Pero nadie, NADIE podía dudar de su belleza.

Por otro lado Apollo se rió, una risa contagiosa que hizo que todos sonrieran inconscientemente.

—Buena cosa que siempre te llevo a restaurantes caros entonces—bromeó mientras que Percy se sonrojaba y Will se estremecía. ¿Percy y su padre...? Urgh, desagradable.

**—Percy—me avisó Annabeth—, tienes que ser más respetuosa.**

**—¿Por qué? Creía que odiabas a Ares.**

**—Sigue siendo un dios. Y su novia es muy temperamental.**

**—No insultes su aspecto—añadió Grover.**

**—¿Quién es? ¿Equidna?**

—Estas jugando con tu suerte, Jackson—dijo Afrodita.

—Lo siento—dijo Percy suavemente—Eres realmente hermosa.

Afrodita ya lo sabia, pero le gustaba tanto que los demás lo dijeran que tuvo que sonreír.

**—No; Afrodita...—repuso Grover y suspiró con embeleso—La diosa del amor. **

**—Pensaba que estaba casada con alguien—dije.**

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo.

**—¿Con Hefesto?**

**—¿Y qué si fuera así?**

**—Bueno... —Me sonrojé y decidí cambiar de tema—¿Y cómo entramos?**

**—¡Maya!—Al punto surgieron las alas de los zapatos de Grover. Voló por encima de la valla, dio un involuntario salto mortal y aterrizó en una plataforma al otro lado. Se sacudió los vaqueros, como si lo hubiera previsto todo.**

Algunos sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de Grover.

**—Vamos, chicos.**

**Annabeth y yo tuvimos que escalar a la manera tradicional, aguantándonos uno a otro el alambre de espino para pasar por debajo.**

**Las sombras se alargaron mientras recorríamos el parque, examinando las atracciones. Pasamos frente a la Isla de los Mordedores de Tobillos, Pulpos Locos y Encuentra tu Bañ ún monstruo nos atacó y no oímos el menor ruido. Encontramos una tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías: bolas de nieve artificial, lápices, postales e hileras de...**

**—Ropa—dijo Annabeth—Ropa limpia.**

**—Sí—dije—Pero no puedes ir y...**

**—¿Ah, no?**

**Agarró una hilera llena de cosas y desapareció en el vestidor. **

Hermes sonrió de forma orgullosa.

**A los pocos minutos salió con unos pantalones cortos de flores de Waterland, una gran camiseta roja de Waterland y unas zapatillas surferas del aniversario de Waterland. También llevaba una mochila Waterland colgada del hombro, llena con más cosas.**

Hermes volvió a sonreír.

**—Qué demonios—Grover se encogió de hombros.**

**En pocos minutos estuvimos los cuatro engalanados como anuncios andantes del difunto parque temático. **

Hermes sonrió aun más.

**Seguimos buscando el Túnel del Amor. Tenía la sensación de que el parque entero contenía la respiración.**

**—Así que Ares y Afrodita—dije para mantener mi mente alejada de la oscuridad creciente—tienen un asuntillo.**

**—Ese chisme es muy viejo, Percy—dijo Annabeth—Tiene tres mil años.**

**—¿Y el marido de Afrodita?**

**—Bueno, ya sabes...Hefeso, el herrero, se quedó tullido cuando era pequeño, Zeus lo tiró monte Olimpo abajo. **

—No Zeus, Hera—masculló Leo.

**Así que digamos que no es muy guapo. Habilidoso con las manos, sí, pero a Afrodita no le van los listos con talento, ¿comprendes?**

**—Le gustan los motoristas.**

**—Lo que sea.**

**—¿Hefesto lo sabe?**

—Obvio.

**—Oh, claro—repuso Annabeth—Una vez los pilló juntos, quiero decir in franganti. Entonces los atrapó en una red de oro e invitó a todos los dioses a que fueran a reírse de ellos. Hefesto siempre está intentando ridiculizarlos. Por eso se ven en lugares remotos como...—se detuvo, mirando al frente—Como ése.**

**Era una piscina que habría sido alucinante para patinar, **

Algunos miraron a Percy.

—¿Patinas?

—Mjm.

**de por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco. Alrededor del borde, una docena de estatuas de Cupido montaba guardia con las alas desplegadas y los arcos listos para disparar. Al otro lado se abría un túnel, por el que probablemente corría el agua cuando la piscina estaba llena. Tenía un letrero que rezaba: «EMOCIONANTE atracción DEL AMOR: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL TÚNEL DEL AMOR DE TUS PADRES!»**

Los dioses tuvieron que sonreír. Solo en ese momento recordaron el video que habían visto de Percy y Annabeth. Oh, esto seria interesante de recordar...

**Grover se acercó al borde.**

**—Chicas, mirad.**

**En el fondo de la piscina había un bote de dos plazas blanco y rosa con un dosel lleno de corazones. En el asiento izquierdo, reflejando la luz menguante, estaba el escudo de Ares, una circunferencia de bronce bruñido.**

**—Esto es demasiado fácil—dije—¿Así que bajamos y lo tomamos y ya está?**

**Annabeth pasó los dedos por la base de la estatua de Cupido más cercana.**

**—Aquí hay una letra griega grabada—dijo—Eta. Me pregunto...**

—Oh, no—dijeron los semidioses.

Hefeso se estremeció.

—Lo siento—le dijo a las chicas, aunque ya sabia que estaban bien. Él había visto el video también.

**—Grover—pregunté—, ¿hueles monstruos?**

**Olisqueó el viento.**

**—Nada.**

**—¿Nada como cuando estábamos en el arco y no olfateaste a Equidna, o nada de verdad?**

**Grover pareció molesto.**

**—Aquello estaba bajo tierra—refunfuñó.**

**—Vale, olvídalo—Inspiré hondo—Voy a bajar.**

**—Te acompaño—Grover no parecía demasiado entusiasta, pero me dio la impresión de que intentaba enmendarse por lo sucedido en San Luis.**

**—No—repuse—Te quedarás arriba con las zapatillas voladoras. Eres el Barón Rojo, un as del aire, ¿recuerdas? Cuento contigo para que me cubras, por si algo sale mal.**

**A Grover se le hinchó el pecho.**

**—Claro. Pero ¿qué puede ir mal?**

—¿Qué puede no ir mal?

**—No lo sé. Es un presentimiento. Annabeth, ven conmigo.**

**—¿Estás de broma?**

**—¿Y ahora qué pasa?—quise saber.**

**—¿Yo, contigo en...—se ruborizó levemente—en la «emocionante atracción del amor»? Me da vergüenza. ¿Y si me ve alguien?**

Algunos miraron a Annabeth y Percy. Percy no tenia ninguna vergüenza. Ella había salido con Rachel un par de veces, y Calypso y ella...bueno, ya saben, esa es otra historia. Annabeth, por el otro lado, se había puesto un poco roja, eran niñas cuando eso paso, no la culpen por sus palabras.

**—¿Quién te va a ver?—Pero yo también me ruboricé un poco. Las chicas como Annabeth siempre le buscan tres pies al gato. No era para tanto, supongo—Vale—le dije—Lo haré sola. **

**Pero cuando empecé a bajar a la piscina, me siguió, murmurando algo sobre que las chicas como yo siempre lo embarullan todo. Llegamos al bote. Junto al escudo había un chal de seda de mujer. Intenté imaginarme a Ares y Afrodita allí, una pareja de dioses que se encontraban en una atracción abandonada de un parque de atracciones. ¿Por qué? Entonces reparé en algo que no había visto desde arriba: espejos por todo el borde de la piscina, orientados hacia aquel lugar. Podíamos vernos en cualquier dirección que miráramos. Eso debía de ser. Mientras Ares y Afrodita se daban besitos podían mirar a sus personas favoritas: ellos mismos.**

Algunos rieron, otros intentaron no hacerlo. Ares y Afrodita medio fulminaron con la mirada a la hija de Poseidon.

**Recogí el chal. Reflejaba destellos rosa y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Sonreí con aire de ensoñación, y estaba a punto de frotarme la mejilla con el chal cuando Annabeth me lo arrebató y se lo metió en el bolsillo.**

Algunos rieron al imaginarse a Percy haciendo eso.

**—Ah, no, de eso nada. Apártate de esa magia de amor.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Tú recoge el escudo, sesos de alga, y larguémonos de aquí.**

**En el momento en que toqué el escudo supe que teníamos problemas. Mi mano rompió algo que lo unía al tablero de mandos. Una telaraña, pensé, pero lo examiné en la palma y vi que era un delgado filamento de metal. Estaba puesto ahí para tropezar con él.**

**—Espera—dijo Annabeth.**

**—Demasiado tarde.**

**—Hay otra letra griega a este lado del bote, otra eta. Esto es una trampa.**

—Hasta que lo notan—dijo Jason con un resoplido.

**Se produjo el chirriante ruido de un millón de engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar, como si la piscina estuviera convirtiéndose en una máquina gigante.**

Nico, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank y Leo se movieron con preocupación. Will estaba preocupado también, pero confiaba en que Anna y Percy sabrían que hacer. Después de todo, eran las mejores semidiosas del campamento.

**—¡Cuidado, chicas!—gritó Grover. Arriba, en el borde, las estatuas de Cupido tensaban sus arcos en posición de disparo. Sin darnos tiempo de ponernos a cubierto, dispararon, pero no hacia nosotros sino unas a otras, a ambos lados de la piscina. Las flechas arrastraban cables sedosos que describían arcos sobre la piscina y se clavaban en el borde, formando un enorme entramado dorado. Entonces, por arte de magia, empezaron a tejerse hilos metálicos más pequeños, entrelazándose hasta formar una red.**

**—Tenemos que salir de aquí—dije.**

**—¡Menudo lumbrera!—ironizó Annabeth.**

**Agarré el escudo y echamos a correr, pero salir de la piscina no era tan fácil como bajar.**

**—¡Venga!—nos urgió Grover.**

**Intentaba rasgar la red para abrirnos una salida, pero cada vez que la tocaba los hilos de oro le envolvían las manos. De repente, las cabezas de los cupidos se abrieron y de su interior salieron videocámaras y focos que nos cegaron al encenderse. Un altavoz retumbó:**

**«Retransmisión en directo para el Olimpo dentro de un minuto... Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho...»**

**—¡Hefesto!—gritó Annabeth—¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eta es hache. Fabricó esta trampa para sorprender a su mujer con Ares. ¡Ahora van a retransmitirnos en vivo al Olimpo y quedaremos como idiotas totales!**

—De echo no—dijo Hermes.

—Los ratings subieron al verlas a ustedes—asintió Apollo.

—Varios incluso pidieron que hiciéramos un show con ustedes dos como protagonistas—dijo Hermes.

Anna y Percy se miraron.

—Okay...

**Casi habíamos llegado al borde, cuando de pronto los espejos en hilera se abrieron como trampillas y de ellas emergió un torrente de diminutas cosas metálicas...**

**Annabeth soltó un grito de horror. **

—Arañas entonces—adivinó Will.

Anna se estremeció, y Will intentó no sonreír mientras la abrazaba más contra él.

**Parecía un ejército de bichitos de cuerda: cuerpos de bronce, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas, y se dirigían hacia nosotros como una marabunta, en una oleada de chasquidos y zumbidos metálicos. **

**—¡Arañas!—exclamó Annabeth, despavorida—¡A-aaa-raaaaa...!**

—Lo siento—dijo Hefeso otra vez.

Annabeth le sonrió débilmente.

—Esta bien es solo que..—volvió a estremecerse—Arañas.

**Nunca la había visto así. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, presa del pánico, y las arañas robot casi la cubrieron completamente antes de que lograse levantarla y tirar de ella hacia el bote. Aquellas cosas seguían apareciendo por doquier, miles de ellas, bajando sin cesar a la piscina y rodeándonos. Me dije que probablemente no estaban programadas para matar, sólo para acorralarnos, mordernos y hacernos parecer idiotas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era una trampa para dioses. Y nosotras no éramos diosas.**

Ahora todos se preocuparon. Realmente no habían pensado en ese detalle. Durante lo siguiente nadie hablo, estaban demasiado métodos en la lectura como para hacerlo.

**Subimos al bote y empecé a apartar arañas a patadas a medida que trepaban. Le grité a Annabeth que me ayudara, pero estaba como paralizada y sólo podía gritar.**

**«Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho...», proseguía el altavoz.**

**Las arañas empezaron a escupir filamentos de metal buscando amarrarnos. Al principio fue fácil zafarnos, pero había demasiados y las arañas no dejaban de llegar. Le aparté una a Annabeth de la pierna, y otra se llevó un trocito de mis zapatillas surferas con las pinzas. Grover revoloteaba por encima de la piscina con las zapatillas voladoras, intentando perforar la red, pero no cedía.**

**«Piensa—me dije—Piensa.»**

**Podríamos haber huido por la entrada del Túnel del Amor, de no haber estado bloqueada por un millón de arañas robot.**

**«Quince, catorce, trece...», contaba sin pausa el altavoz.**

**«Agua... ¿De dónde sale el agua?»**

**Y entonces las vi: los espejos trampilla eran el desagüe de gruesas tuberías de agua, y por allí habían venido las arañas. Encima de la red, junto a uno de los cupidos, había una cabina de cristal que debía de contener los mandos.**

**—¡Grover!—grité—¡Ve a la cabina y busca el botón de encendido!**

**—Pero...**

**—¡Hazlo!—Era una esperanza loca, pero nuestra única oportunidad. Las arañas ya rodeaban el bote por completo y Annabeth seguía gritando como una posesa. Teníamos que salir allí.**

—Lo siento—susurró Anna a Percy, avergonzada.

Percy solo le sonrió.

—Esta bien.

**Grover se metió en la cabina y empezó a pulsar botones a la desesperada.**

**«Cinco, cuatro...»**

**Me hizo señas con las manos, dándome a entender que había apretado todos los botones pero seguía sin pasar nada.**

**Cerré los ojos y pensé en olas, agua desbordante, el río Mississipi... Sentí un tirón familiar en el estómago. **

Apollo no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente. Percy capto lo que iba a decir y le tapó la boca con su mano antes de que pudiera decirlo.

**Intenté imaginar que arrastraba todo el océano hasta Denver.**

**«Dos, uno, ¡cero!»**

**Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó con un rugido la piscina, arrastrando las arañas. Tiré de Annabeth para sentarla a mi lado y le abroché el cinturón justo cuando la primera ola nos cayó encima y acabó con todas las arañas. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua y dio vueltas en círculo encima del remolino. El agua estaba llena de arañas que chisporroteaban en cortocircuito, algunas con tanta fuerza que incluso explotaban. Los focos nos iluminaban y las cámaras cupido filmaban en directo para el Olimpo. **

Algunos se estremecieron con vergüenza ajena.

**Me concentré en controlar el bote y lograr que siguiera la corriente sin estrellarse contra las paredes. Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero el bote pareció responder; por lo menos no se hizo añicos. Dimos una última vuelta cuando el nivel del agua era casi tan alto como para cortarnos en juliana contra la red. Entonces la proa viró en dirección al túnel y nos lanzamos a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad.**

**Nos sujetamos fuerte y gritamos al unísono **

Algunos rieron suavemente, imaginándose a Annabeth y a Percy abrazándose mientras gritaban frenéticamente.

**cuando el bote remontó olas, pasó pegado a las esquinas y se escoró cuarenta y cinco grados al paso de imágenes de Romeo y Julieta y otro montón de tonterías de San Valentín. En la recta final del túnel, la brisa nocturna nos revolvió el pelo cuando el bote se lanzó como un bólido hacia la salida.**

Jason tuvo que detenerse. Todo sonaba demasiado peligroso como para dos niñas de doce años. Simplemente...Wow.

**Si la atracción hubiese estado en funcionamiento, habríamos llegado a una rampa entre las Puertas Doradas del Amor y, de allí, chapoteado sin problemas hasta la piscina de salida. Pero había un problema: las Puertas del Amor estaban cerradas con una cadena. Un par de botes que al parecer habían salido del túnel antes que nosotros se habían estrellado contra las puertas: uno estaba medio sumergido, y el otro partido por la mitad.**

**—¡Quítate el cinturón!—le grité a Annabeth.**

—¡¿Estas loca!?

**—¿Estás loca?**

**—A menos que quieras morir aplastada—Me amarré el escudo de Ares al brazo—Tendremos que saltar—Mi idea era tan sencilla como demencial: cuando el bote chocara, aprovecharíamos el impulso como trampolín y saltaríamos por encima de la puerta. Jamás había oído que nadie sobreviviera a impactos de esa índole, arrojados a diez o doce metros del lugar del accidente. Pero nosotros, con un poco de suerte, aterrizaríamos en la piscina. **

—Percy, querida, hermosa, preciosa Percy. Los semidioses NUNCA tienen suerte.

**Annabeth pareció comprender y me aferró la mano. Las puertas se acercaban a gran velocidad.**

**—Yo doy la señal—dije.**

**—¡No! ¡La doy yo!**

**—Pero ¿qué...?**

**—¡Física sencilla, amiguita!—me gritó—La fuerza calcula el ángulo de la trayectoria...**

**—¡Vale!—exclamé—¡Tú das la señal!**

**Vaciló... vaciló... y de repente gritó:**

**—¡Ahora!**

**Annabeth tenía razón. **

—Siempre la tiene—dijeron todos al unísono.

Will lo dijo con tono orgulloso, y Anna se sonrojó mientras Afrodita y Piper suspiraban un poco.

**De haber saltado cuando decía yo, nos habríamos estrellado contra las puertas. Consiguió el máximo impulso... más del que necesitábamos: el bote se estrelló contra las barcas estropeadas y salimos despedidos violentamente por el aire, justo por encima de las puertas y la piscina, directos al sólido asfalto.**

—Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh no...

**Algo me agarró por detrás.**

**—¡Ay!—se quejó Annabeth.**

**¡Grover! **

—Amo a ese sátiro—dijo Poseidon.

**En pleno vuelo nos había atrapado, a mí por la camisa y a Annabeth por el brazo, e intentaba evitarnos un aterrizaje accidentado, pero íbamos embalados.**

**—¡Pesáis demasiado!—dijo Grover. **

—Regla #1 mi amigo, nunca le digas a una chica que pesa demasiado—dijo Apollo.

Percy rodó los ojos.

**—¡Nos caemos!**

**Descendimos al suelo describiendo espirales, Grover esforzándose por amortiguar la caída. Chocamos contra un tablón de fotografías y la cabeza de Grover se metió directamente en el agujero donde se asomaban los turistas para salir en la foto como Noo-Noo la ballena simpática. Annabeth y yo dimos contra el suelo; fue un golpe duro, pero estábamos vivos y el escudo de Ares seguía en mi brazo.**

Algunos estaban aliviados de que todo había salido bien. Otros intentaron no reír, sobretodo los dioses, los cuales habían visto eso en vez de leerlo. Y a pesar de el peligro que fue, se vio muy gracioso.

**En cuanto recuperamos el aliento, liberamos a Grover del tablón y le dimos las gracias por salvarnos la vida. Me volví para contemplar la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. El agua remitía. Nuestro bote, estrellado contra las puertas, había quedado hecho trizas. Cien metros más allá, en la piscina, los cupidos seguían filmando. Las estatuas habían girado de manera que las cámaras y las luces nos enfocaban.**

**—¡La función ha terminado!—grité—¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches, Lady's y Lord's!**

Apollo tuvo que sonreír. Él había amado a esa niña desconocida cuando la escucho decir eso.

**Los cupidos regresaron a sus posiciones originales y las luces se apagaron. El parque quedó tranquilo y oscuro otra vez, excepto por el suave murmullo del agua en la piscina de salida de la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. Me pregunté si el Olimpo habría pasado a publicidad y si habríamos estado bien de audiencia.**

—Bastante bien—dijo Hermes.

**Detestaba que me provocaran y me la jugaran. Y tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con abusones a los que les gustaba hacerme esa clase de cosas. Levanté el escudo que llevaba en el brazo y me volví hacia mis amigos.**

**—Vamos a tener unas palabritas con Ares.**

—Ese es el final del capítulo—anunció Jason.

Todos empezaron a hablar animadamente, demasiado ansiosos por saber quien vendría en el siguiente capítulo como para importarle lo demás. (Lo demás siendo que Percy y Anna casi mueren en un juego de amor).


	16. Casino y hotel lotus

Hola chicos. Escuchen, hubieron varios comentarios fuera de lugar sobre lo que escribí acerca de Percy saliendo con Rachel y teniendo algo con Calypso. (No pienso contestar esos comentarios, además, son de guests, so no sé quien los escribe.) No me interesa si a ustedes les molesta. Es mi historia. Si no les gusta, simplemente dejen de leerla. Yo no soy prejuiciosa, creo que es bastante normal si alguien es bisexual. Si no les gusta dejen de leer mi historia.

En otras noticias, me alegra les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Pronto, cuando tenga tiempo, hare maratón otra vez, pero en estos momentos no tengo mucho tiempo.

Como sea, Gracias. –gallifreyandemigoddess.

**_Adriana Mikaelson_**_: Actualizo Pronto! _

**_Srta. Tragalibros: _**_Me alegra te encantara! Actualizo Pronto! _

**_Lu-chan: _**_Si, Apollo es bello 3 Calypso se enamora de todos los que pisan su isla, y Percy lo hizo. Y si xD Percy es Percy. Actualizo pronto! _

**_Nuria13C: _**_me gusta dejar todo como esta en el libro, aunque Percy no sea hombre en mi historia, y Rachel y Percy se gustaban en el libro, y Calypso se enamoro de Percy. Así que si, mi Percy es bisexual. Sii, faltan unos pocos capítulos y se acaba el libro 1. Actualizo Pronto! _

**_M.A.S.B.M: _**_me alegra te encantara! Actualizo Pronto! _

**_Fernanda. Vazquez. 710667: _**_Actualizo pronto!_

**_Dianastyles11: _**_en Titans Curse, como es originalmente. =) Y si, mi Percy es bisexual. Actualizo Pronto!_

**_Christina18aeh:_**_Me alegra te haya gustado! =) Actualizo Pronto!_

**_Sofi Di Jackson:_**_Actualizo Pronto! _

**_Nyaruko-San: _**_Actualizo Pronto! _

**_Missy-2412: _**_Hola. Bueno, Apollo saldrá en Titans Curse, como es originalmente. Actualizo Pronto! _

* * *

Por un par de minutos nada sucedió. Nadie llego, y los semidioses se quedaron esperando la llegada de alguien. Al final, Piper decidió tomar el libro y empezar a leer.

Justo cuando Piper tomo el libro, otra de las puertas apareció. Todos se miraron expectantes, pero la puerta no se abrió.

—¡Oh!** —**salto Percy.

Apollo miro a su novia, al igual que los demás. Percy parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que los demás no. A Annabeth eso la hizo sonreír. Percy se hacia la tonta e ignorante muchas veces, pero en realidad ella era bastante inteligente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Ella se enderezo en su asiento junto a Apollo y Hermes.

—Cuando Will llego fue porque yo lo pedí—dijo—Para que llegue alguien debemos pedirlo.

Las palabras no habían dejado la boca de Percy cuando todos empezaron a discutir otra vez. Jasón botaba por Reyna o Thalía. Piper se había puesto un poco triste ante la mención de Reyna, pero tuvo que admitir que si los Romanos leían con ellos podría ser otro tipo de alianza, y podrían ver que fue un accidente lo sucedido en Nueva Roma cuando Leo incendio el pabellón. Annabeth no decía nada, estaba contenta con simplemente tener a Will allí consigo. Hazel y Frank mencionaban suavemente sobre Dakota y los demás del campamento Jupiter que eran amigos suyos. Nico no decía nada, se sentía cómodo estando solo con ellos allí. A Leo le daba igual. Y Percy no sabía a quien decidir. Los extrañaba a todos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidieron a quien quieren traer?—pregunto Hera cuando habían pasado un par de minutos y la discusión aun no cesaba.

—Bueno…—dijo Percy incómodamente cuando todos se voltearon a mirarla a ella. —Yo ya decidí en el capitulo anterior…que alguien más decida hoy.

Antes de que los semidioses pudieran volver a hacer un bochinche, Hera señalo a Jasón.

—Escoge tú en este capítulo. Los demás podrán escoger a alguien luego.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en Jason, y Piper cerró los ojos. _Reyna no, por favor, Reyna no…_

—Yo, eh, quiero a Thalía aquí—dijo Jasón luego de un par de minutos en silencio. —Thalía Grace.

—Espera…¿Grace?—dijo Hazel—¿Tienes una hermana?

Los ojos de Jasón brillaron.

—¡Sí. Su nombre es Thalia y es hermosa! E inmortal y…

—Whoa whoa, no sabía que me querías tanto, hermanito—dijo una voz.

Todos se voltearon, y Thalía Grace estaba parada frente a la puerta que había aparecido. Ahora bien, para los que no lo sepan, Thalía era una joven hermosa con cabello corto de color negro y hermosos ojos verde eléctrico. Thalía seguía igual- obviamente ya que es inmortal- pero tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que Percy recordaba, y sus ojos denotaban un poco de madurez adquirida gracias a la guerra que ahora se venía encima de todos ellos contra Gaea.

Thalía sonrió tranquilamente a todos, y abrazo suavemente a Jasón y a Annabeth, para luego ir donde Percy, la cual la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa enorme, y darle un puñetazo. Percy gruñó sosteniendo su nariz.

—Debí imaginarlo—dijo con pesadez—Después de todo, tu criaste a Annabeth por un tiempo.

Thalía entonces la abrazo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

—Mjm—dijo Percy, su nariz sangrando—Se nota mucho.

—Hola Thalía—saludó Will.

Thalía asintió en su dirección, pero se volvió para mirar a los demás. Ella rodo los ojos a Leo-claramente lo recordaba-sonrió a los demás que no conocía, estrechó la mano de Nico, y se volteo hacia los dioses. Ella hizo una reverencia ante su padre y ante Artemis, y luego se volteo hacia Percy.

—¿Así que libros, huh?

Todos se miraron. Thalía rodo los ojos.

—No pongan esa cara, me explicaron porque fui traída aquí.

—Oh.

—¿Quiénes son estos? —señaló Thalía a los demás.

Percy sonrió. —Esos son Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita y novia de Jasón. Hazel Levesque, hija de Pluto, media hermana de Nico, creo. Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte, Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefeso. Son mis amigos.

—Siete—notó Thalía. —¿Son ustedes los siete de la profecía?

—Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper y Jason. —dijo Nico.

Thalía frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Tu no?

Nico negó con la cabeza.

—Oh.

Entonces, ya que no tenían nada más que explicarle a Thalía, permitieron que esta se sentara a los pies del sillón de Artemis, y Piper abrió el libro para leer.

**—****Capítulo 16** **Cebra hasta Las Vegas.**

—Okay, lo diré otra vez. Los títulos son los títulos más extraños del mundo. —dijo Leo.

**El dios de la guerra nos esperaba en el aparcamiento del restaurante. —Bueno, bueno —dijo—No os han matado.  
—Sabias que era una trampa—le espeté.**

—Duh—dijo ares rodando los ojos, para luego tragar en seco ante la mirada que Apollo y Poseidón le dirigían.

**Ares sonrió́ maliciosamente.**

**—****Seguro que ese herrero lisiado se sorprendió́ al ver en la red a un par de críos estúpidos. **

Hefeso mascullo algo por lo bajo. Si, se había sorprendido, pero Percy y Annabeth habían sido divertidas en TV.

**Das el pego en la tele, chaval.  
Le arrojé su escudo.  
—Eres un cretino.**

Frank miro a Percy con respeto. Había que estar loca para insultar al dios de la guerra…loco, o ser Percy.

Por otro lado, Thalía negaba con la cabeza. Percy insultaba demasiado a los dioses, un día de estos…ellos se cansaran de ella.

**Annabeth y Grover contuvieron el aliento. Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.  
—¿Ves ese camión de ahí́? —Señaló un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas aparcado en la calle junto al restaurante—. Es vuestro vehículo. Os conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas.  
El camión llevaba un cartel en la parte trasera, que pude leer sólo porque estaba impreso al revés en blanco sobre negro, una buena combinación para la dislexia: «amabilidad internacional: TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS.»**

Apollo y Poseidon gruñeron por lo bajo.

—¿No pudiste encontrarles algo mejor, papa? —dijo Frank.

A Ares le sorprendió ser llamado así por Frank, pero termino dedujendo que si, era su padre aunque estuviera en forma griega.

**—Estás de broma —dije.  
Ares chasqueó los dedos. La puerta trasera del camión se abrió.  
—Billete gratis, pringado. Deja de quejarte. Y aquí tienes estas cosillas por hacer el trabajo.  
Sacó una mochila de nailon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía ropa limpia para todos, veinte pavos en metálico, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble.**

—Mmmm—suspiro Apollo.

—¡Comimos hace poco! —exclamo Artemis exasperada.

Apollo se encogió de hombros en su dirección y conjugo un par de galletas para él y para Percy.

Artemis rodo los ojos.

—Cerdo.

**—No quiero tus cutres... —empecé.  
—Gracias, señor Ares —saltó Grover, dedicándome su mejor mirada de alerta roja—. Muchísimas gracias.  
Me rechinaron los dientes. Probablemente era un insulto mortal rechazar algo de un dios, **

—Más o menos—asintió Thalía, sabiéndolo por experiencia.

**pero no quería nada que Ares hubiese tocado. A regañadientes, me eché la mochila al hombro. Sabía que mi ira se debía a la presencia del dios de la guerra, pero seguía teniendo ganas de aplastarle la nariz de un puñetazo. Me recordaba a todos los abusones a los que me había enfrentado: Nancy Bobofit, Clarisse, Gabe el Apestoso, profesores sarcásticos; todos los cretinos que me habían llamado «idiota» en la escuela o se habían reído de mí cada vez que me expulsaban.**

Leo frunció el entrecejo. A él también le habían llamado idiota muchas veces en la escuela.

**Miré el restaurante, que ahora tenía sólo un par de clientes. La camarera que nos había servido la cena nos miraba nerviosa por la ventana, como si temiera que Ares fuera a hacernos daño. Sacó al cocinero de la cocina para que también mirase. Le dijo algo. Él asintió, levantó una cámara y nos sacó una foto. «Genial —pensé—. Mañana otra vez en los periódicos.» Ya me imaginaba el titular: «Delincuente juvenil propina paliza a motorista indefenso.»**

Todos se rieron. Thalía sonrió, sip, la misma Percy que recordaba.

**—Me debes algo más —le dije a Ares—. Me prometiste información sobre mi madre.  
—¿Estás seguro de que la soportarás? —Arrancó la moto—. No está muerta.  
Todo me dio vueltas.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Quiero decir que la apartaron de delante del Minotauro antes de que muriese. La convirtieron en un resplandor dorado, ¿no? Pues eso se llama metamorfosis. No muerte. Alguien la tiene.  
—¿La tiene? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Thalia frunció el entrecejo. Sally era una mujer maravillosa. ¿La habían secuestrado? Ella siempre fue muy buena con todos.

**—****Necesitas estudiar los métodos de la guerra, pringado. Rehenes... Secuestras a alguien para controlar a algún otro. **

**—****Nadie me controla.  
Se rió.**

**—****¿En serio? Mira alrededor, chaval.**  
**Cerré los puños.**

—No lo escuches, cariño, eso mismo quiere, provocarte.

—Lo sé amor, lo sé.

**—Sois bastante presuntuoso, señor Ares, para ser un tipo que huye de estatuas de Cupido.  
Tras sus gafas de sol, el fuego ardió. Sentí un viento cálido en el pelo.  
—Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda.  
Aceleró la Harley y salió con un rugido por la calle Delancy.  
—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy —dijo Annabeth.**

Nico bufo.

**—**¿Cuándo hace Percy algo inteligente?

Percy se quejo, pero Thalia se rio asintiendo y choco los cinco con Nico. Jasón observó a su hermana con una sonrisa pequeña. Cualquiera que tratara a Nico bien, Jasón lo apreciaría.

**—Me da igual.  
—No quieras tener a un dios de enemigo. Especialmente ese dios.  
—Eh, chicas —intervino Grover—. Detesto interrumpiros, pero...  
Señaló al comedor. En la caja registradora, los dos últimos clientes pagaban la cuenta, dos hombres vestidos con idénticos monos negros, con un logo blanco en la espalda que coincidía con el del camión: «amabilidad internacional.»  
—Si vamos a tomar el expreso del zoo —prosiguió Grover—, debemos darnos prisa.  
No me gustaba, pero no teníamos opción. Además, ya había tenido suficiente Denver. Cruzamos la calle corriendo, subimos a la parte trasera del camión y cerramos las puertas.  
Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el olor. Parecía la caja de arena para gatos más grande del mundo.**

Algunos se estremecieron.

**El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé a ****_Anaklusmos. _****La espada arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste. En una fila de jaulas asquerosas había tres de los animales de zoo más patéticos que había visto jamás: una cebra, un león albino y una especie de antílope raro. Alguien le había tirado al león un saco de nabos que claramente no quería comerse. La cebra y el antílope tenían una bandeja de polispán de carne picada. Las crines de la cebra tenían chicles pegados, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a escupírselos. Por su parte, el antílope tenía atado a uno de los cuernos un estúpido globo de cumpleaños plateado que ponía: «¡Al otro lado de la colina!»**

Artemis estaba a punto de meterse al libro y asesinar a los idiotas que se atrevieron a tratar a esos pobres animales mal. Ella era la diosa de lo salvaje, los animales, y escuchar como eran maltratados la ponía muy molesta.

**Al parecer, nadie había querido acercarse lo suficiente al león, y el pobre bicho se removía inquieto sobre unas mantas raídas y sucias, en un espacio demasiado pequeño, entre jadeos provocados por el calor que hacía en el camión. Tenía moscas zumbando alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, y los huesos se le marcaban.**

Todos, en especial las diosas, murmuraban molestos sobre el maltrato animal. Apollo tuvo que retener a Artemis de meterse al libro y asesinarlos.

**—¿Esto es amabilidad? —exclamó Grover—. ¿Transporte zoológico humano?  
Seguro que habría salido otra vez a sacudirles a los camioneros con su flauta de juncos, y desde luego yo le habría ayudado, **

Artemis sonrió ante eso. Percy era realmente una chica muy buena. Tal vez no era tan mala idea que su gemelo saliera con ella.

**pero justo entonces el camión arrancó y el tráiler empezó a sacudirse, así que nos vimos obligados a sentarnos o caer al suelo. Nos apiñamos en una esquina junto a unos sacos de comida mohosos, intentando hacer caso omiso del hedor, el calor y las moscas. **

**—**Eres todo un caballero, Ares—dijo Artemis con rabia.

—Al menos les di un medio de transportación.

—Vaya medio de transportación. —bufo la mayoría.

**Grover intentó hablar con los animales mediante una serie de balidos, pero se lo quedaron mirando con tristeza. Annabeth estaba a favor de abrir las jaulas y liberarlos al instante, pero yo señalé que no serviría de nada hasta que el camión parara. Además, me daba la sensación de que teníamos mucho mejor aspecto para el león que aquellos nabos. Encontré una jarra de agua y les llené los cuencos, después usé a ****_Anaklusmos _****para sacar la comida equivocada de sus jaulas. Le di la carne al león y los nabos a la cebra y el antílope. **

Artemis amaba a Percy ahora. Y no era la única, la mayoría le sonrió a la chica, causando que esta se sonrojara un poco.

**Grover calmó al antílope, mientras Annabeth le cortaba el globo del cuerno con su cuchillo. Quería también cortarle los chicles a la cebra, pero decidimos que sería demasiado arriesgado con los tumbos que daba el camión. Le dijimos a Grover que les prometiera a los animales que seguiríamos ayudándolos por la mañana, después nos preparamos para pasar la noche.** **Grover se acurrucó junto a un saco de nabos; Annabeth abrió una caja de nuestras Oreos con relleno doble y mordisqueó una sin ganas; yo intenté alegrarme pensando que ya estábamos a medio camino de Los Angeles. A medio camino de nuestro destino. Sólo estábamos a 14 de junio. El solsticio no era hasta el 21. Teníamos tiempo de sobra.**

La mayoría gruñó, y Percy suspiro. Habia sido tan inocente en esos momentos.

—Siempre que alguien piensa así algo malo sucede—dijo Will.

Percy volvió a suspirar.

**Por otro lado, no tenía idea de qué debía esperar. Los dioses no paraban de jugar conmigo.**

—Nunca pararan—dijo Annabeth fulminando con la mirada a Hera, la cual se hizo la chiva loca.

**Por lo menos Hefesto había tenido la decencia de ser honesto: había puesto cámaras y me había anunciado como entretenimiento. **

Percy le sonrió a Hefeso, a ella le agradaba mucho.

**Pero incluso cuando aquéllas aún no estaban rodando, había tenido la impresión de que mi misión era observada. Yo no era más que una fuente de diversión para los **dioses.

Algunos se movieron incómodos.

—Si te observábamos, pero no porque eras un entretenimiento—dijo Hermes, pero su voz no sonaba tan segura.

**—****Oye —me dijo Annabeth—, siento haber perdido los nervios en el parque acuático, Percy.  
—No pasa nada.  
—Es que... —Se estremeció—. ¿Sabes?, las arañas...  
—¿Por la historia de Aracne? —supuse—. Acabó convertida en araña por desafiar a tu madre a ver quién tejía mejor, ¿verdad?**

Athenea se movió incomoda. Ella se arrepentía mucho de lo sucedido con Aracne.

**Annabeth asintió.  
—Los hijos de Aracne llevan vengándose de los de Atenea desde entonces. Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará. Detesto a esos bichejos. De todos modos, te la debo.  
—Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? —dije—. Además, el vuelo molón lo ha hecho Grover.  
Pensaba que estaba dormido, pero desde la esquina murmuró:  
—¿A que he estado total?**

Thalía sonrió, Grover era especial.

**Annabeth y yo nos reímos. Sacó una Oreo y me dio la mitad.  
—En el mensaje Iris... ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada?  
Mordisqueé mi galleta y pensé en cómo responder. La conversación del arco iris me había tenido preocupada durante toda la tarde.  
—Luke me dijo que él y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho. También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino.**

Thalia dejo de sonreír súbitamente ante la mención de Luke y ella convertida en un pino.

**Al débil resplandor de la espada era difícil leer sus expresiones.  
Grover baló lastimeramente.  
—Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. —Le tembló la voz—. Pensaba que si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado.  
—Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalia, la hija de Zeus.  
Asintió con tristeza.  
—Y los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalia, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento... —Miré a Annabeth—. Erais tú y Luke, ¿verdad?  
Annabeth dejó su Oreo sin comer.  
—Como tú dijiste, Percy, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. Atenea me guió hacia la ayuda. Thalía tenía doce; Luke, catorce. Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo. Les pareció bien llevarme. Eran... unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento. Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró.  
—Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalia al campamento —dijo Grover entre sollozos—. Sólo a Thalia. Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate. Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás, pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Annabeth solos. Pensé... que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos. Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas. Me quedé en el sitio. Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido... —**

Los semidioses se miraron.

—¡Pobre Grover!

—No fue su culpa.

—Hizo lo correcto, si los hubiera dejado a Anna y a Luke solos probablemente algo malo les hubiera podido pasar.

—Mi nombre es Annabeth. No Anna.

Leo trago en seco.

—O-Okay.

**Ya basta —lo interrumpió Annabeth—. Nadie te echa la culpa. Thalia tampoco te culpaba.**

Thalia negó con la cabeza. Claro que no lo culpaba.

**—Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados. **

**—****¿Porque no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? —dije—. Eso es injusto.  
—Percy tiene razón —convino Annabeth—. Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke. No nos importa lo que diga el Consejo.**

**Grover siguió sollozando en la oscuridad.**

**—****¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con los dos mestizos más poderosos del siglo, Thalia y Percy.**

—También me encontró a mí y a Bianca. —dijo Nico—Los cuatro hijos de los tres grandes. Eso lo hace un muy buen sátiro.

Todos asintieron. Thalia, Annabeth y Percy con una sonrisa.

**—No eres torpe —insistió Annabeth—. Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido. Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo. Seguro que Percy también se alegra de que estés aquí.  
Me dio una patada en la espinilla.  
—Sí —contesté, aunque lo habría dicho incluso sin la patada—. No fue la suerte lo que hizo que nos encontraras a Thalia y a mí, Grover. Eres el sátiro con más buen corazón del mundo. Eres un buscador nato. Por eso serás el que encuentre a Pan.  
Oí un hondo suspiro de satisfacción. Esperé que Grover dijera algo, pero sólo volvió más pesada su respiración. Cuando empezó a roncar, me di cuenta de que se había dormido.**

Todos se rieron.

—Oh, Grover…

**—¿Cómo lo hará? —me asombré.  
—No lo sé —repuso Annabeth—. Pero ha sido muy bonito eso que le has dicho.  
—Hablaba en serio.  
Guardamos silencio varios kilómetros, zarandeados contra los sacos de comida. La cebra comía nabos. El león lamía lo que quedaba de carne picada y me miraba esperanzado.  
Annabeth se frotó el collar como si estuviera concentrada pensando.  
—Esa cuenta del pino —le pregunté—, ¿es del primer año?  
Miró el collar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
—Sí —contestó—. Cada agosto, los consejeros eligen el evento más importante del verano y lo pintan en las cuentas de ese año. Tengo el pino de Thalia, un trirreme griego en llamas, un centauro con traje de graduación... Bueno, ése sí que fue un verano raro...**

Will se rio, ese si que había sido un verano raro en verdad.

**—¿Y el anillo universitario es de tu padre?  
—Eso no es asunto... —Se detuvo—. Sí. Sí que lo es.  
—No tienes que contármelo.  
—No... no pasa nada. —Inspiró con dificultad—. Mi padre me lo envió metido en una carta, hace dos veranos. El anillo era... En fin, su mayor recuerdo de Atenea. No habría superado su doctorado en Harvard sin ella... Bueno, es una larga historia. En cualquier caso, dijo que quería que lo tuviera. Se disculpó por haber sido un estúpido, dijo que me quería y me echaba de menos. Quería que volviera a casa y viviera con él.  
—Eso no suena tan mal.  
—Sí, bueno... El problema es que me lo creí. Intenté volver a casa aquel año académico, pero mi madrastra seguía como siempre. No quería que sus hijos corrieran peligro por vivir con un bicho raro. Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. No llegué a las vacaciones de Navidad. Llamé a Quirón y volví directamente al Campamento Mestizo.**

Annabeth se había sonrojado al tener su vida contada a todos allí.

—Lo siento—le dijo Percy.

—No es tu culpa—replico Annabeth—Son tus pensamientos.

**—¿Crees que podrás vivir con tu padre otra vez?  
No me miraba a los ojos.  
—Por favor. Paso de autoinfligirme daño.  
—No deberías desistir —le dije—. Deberías escribirle una carta o algo así.  
—Gracias por el consejo —me dijo fríamente—, pero mi padre ha escogido con quién quiere vivir. **

**Guardamos silencio durante unos cuantos kilómetros.  
—Así que si los dioses pelean —dije al cabo—, ¿se alinearán del mismo modo que en la guerra de Troya? ¿Irá Atenea contra Poseidón?**

—Mmmm—murmuro Athenea.

Poseidon se encogió de hombros también.

**Annabeth apoyó la cabeza en la mochila que Ares nos había dado y cerró los ojos.  
—No sé qué hará mi madre. Sólo sé que yo lucharé en tu bando.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque eres mi amigo, sesos de alga. ¿Alguna otra pregunta idiota?  
No se me ocurría qué decir. Afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Annabeth se había dormido. Yo tuve problemas para seguir su ejemplo, con Grover roncando y un león albino mirándome hambriento, pero al final cerré los ojos.** **La pesadilla se inició como algo que había soñado antes un millón de veces: me obligaban a realizar un examen oficial metido en una camisa de fuerza. Los demás chicos estaban saliendo al patio y el profesor no paraba de decir: «Venga, Percy. No eres tonto, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz.»**

Apollo intento no reírse, pero fue casi imposible. ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla era esa?

Percy le dio un manotazo en el hombro, sonrojándose un poco.

**Y entonces el sueño se desviaba de su camino habitual.  
Miraba hacia el pupitre de al lado y veía a una chica sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos verdes y tormentosos pintados con lápiz oscuro, y pecas en la nariz. **

Thalia miro a Percy de forma rara. Mientras que Apollo y un par de dioses miraban a Percy curiosamente. La chica tenia visiones. Vaya.

**De algún modo, sabía quién era: Thalia, hija de Zeus.  
Ella forcejeaba con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba: —Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí.  
«Tiene razón —pensaba yo en el sueño—. Voy a volver a esa cueva. Voy a darle a Hades mi opinión.» La camisa de fuerza se desvanecía. Caía a través del suelo de la clase. La voz del maestro se volvía fría y malvada, resonando desde las profundidades de un gran abismo.  
—Percy Jackson —decía—. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado.  
Estaba otra vez en la caverna oscura, los espíritus de los muertos vagaban alrededor. Oculta en el foso, la cosa monstruosa hablaba, pero esta vez no se dirigía a mí. El poder entumecedor de su voz parecía dirigido hacia otro lugar.  
—¿Y no sospecha nada? —preguntaba.  
Otra voz, una que me resultaba conocida, respondía a mi espalda:  
—Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia.  
Yo miraba, pero no había nadie. El que hablaba era invisible.  
—Un engaño tras otro —musitaba la cosa del foso—. Excelente.  
—En serio, mi señor —decía la voz a mi lado—, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido, **

—Ven—dijo Hades—No era yo.

**pero ¿era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente...  
—¿Tú? —se burlaba el monstruo—. Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo.  
—Pero, mi señor...  
—Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él. Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados... Pero espera. Está aquí.  
—¿Qué? —El sirviente invisible de repente parecía tensarse—. ¿La habéis convocado, mi señor?**

** —****No. —El monstruo centraba toda la fuerza de su atención en mí, dejándome inmóvil en el sitio—. Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. La chica ha venido solo.  
—¡Imposible! —gritaba el sirviente.  
—¡Para un débil como tú, puede! —rugía la voz. Entonces su frío poder se volvía hacia mí—. Así que... ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestiza? Pues te lo concederé.  
La escena cambiaba.  
Estaba de pie en un enorme salón del trono con paredes de mármol negro y suelos de bronce. El trono, vacío y horrendo, estaba hecho de huesos humanos soldados. De pie, junto al pedestal, estaba mi madre, helada en una luz dorada reluciente, con los brazos extendidos. Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero las piernas no me respondían. Estiraba los brazos para alcanzarla, pero sólo para comprobar que se me estaban secando hasta los huesos. Esqueletos sonrientes con armaduras griegas se cernían sobre mí, me envolvían en una túnica de seda y me coronaban con laureles que olían como el veneno de Quimera y me quemaban la piel.  
La voz malvada se echaba a reír.  
—¡Salve, héroe conquistador!**

En esa parte nadie hablo. Estaban demasiado pensativos. Los que no sabían que era luke se preguntaban quien podría haber sido el espía. Otros, sentían pena hacia Percy, la cual suspiro y se recostó sobre el brazo de apollo.

**Desperté con un sobresalto.**

**Grover me sacudía por el hombro.  
—El camión ha parado —dijo—. Creemos que vendrán a ver los animales.  
—¡Escóndete! —susurró Annabeth.  
Ella lo tenía fácil. Se puso la gorra de invisibilidad y desapareció. Grover y yo tuvimos que escondernos detrás de unos sacos de comida y confiar en parecer nabos.  
Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro.  
—¡Qué asco! —rezongó uno de los camioneros mientras sacudía la mano por delante de su fea nariz—. Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. —Subió y echó agua de una jarra en los platos de los animales—. ¿Tienes calor, chaval? —le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara.**

Artemis rugió.

**El león rugió, indignado.  
—Vale, vale, tranquilo —dijo el hombre.  
A mi lado, bajo los sacos de nabos, Grover se puso tenso. Para ser un herbívoro amante de la paz, parecía bastante mortífero, la verdad.  
El camionero le lanzó al antílope una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada. Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra.  
—¿Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. ¿Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. ¡Van a serrarte por la mitad!**

Las chicas parecían como si se fueran a desmayar, mientras que Artemis se veía más feroz cada vez, y los chicos mascullaban por lo bajo insultos a esos hombres.

**La cebra, aterrorizada y con los ojos como platos, me miró fijamente.  
No emitió sonido alguno, pero la oí decir con nitidez: «****_Por favor, señorita, liberadme_****.» **

Leo volvió a suspirar. —Adoro tus poderes, Percy.

**Me quedé demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar. Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes a un lado del camión. El camionero gritó:  
—¿Qué quieres, Eddie?  
Una voz desde fuera —sería la de Eddie—, gritó:  
—¿Maurice? ¿Qué dices?  
—¿Para qué das golpes?  
Toe, toe, toe.  
Desde fuera, Eddie gritó:  
—¿Qué golpes?  
Nuestro tipo, Maurice, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió fuera, maldiciendo a Eddie por ser tan imbécil. Un segundo más tarde, Annabeth apareció a mi lado. Debía de haber dado los golpes para sacar a Maurice del camión.  
—Este negocio de transporte no puede ser legal —dijo.  
—No me digas —contestó Grover. Se detuvo, como si estuviera escuchando—. ¡El león dice que estos tíos son contrabandistas de animales!  
«****_Es verdad_****», me dijo la voz de la cebra en mi mente.  
—¡Tenemos que liberarlos! —sugirió Grover, y tanto él como Annabeth se quedaron mirándome, esperando que los dirigiera.**

—Desde siempre la gente se ha dirigido a ti para ser dirigido. —noto Jasón, asintiendo. A el le pasaba igual, y sabia lo difícil que podía ser a veces.

**Había oído hablar a la cebra, pero no al león. ¿Por qué? Quizá se debiera a otra disfunción cognitiva... Quizá sólo podía entender a las cebras. Entonces pensé: caballos. ¿Qué había dicho Annabeth sobre que Poseidón había creado los caballos? ¿Se parecía una cebra lo suficiente a un caballo? ¿Por eso era capaz de entenderla?  
La cebra dijo: «****_Ábrame la jaula, señorita. Por favor. Después yo me las apañaré por mi cuenta.»_**

—Si, haz eso. —dijo Artemis.

**Fuera, Eddie y Maurice aún seguían gritándose, pero sabía que volverían en cualquier momento para atormentar otra vez a los animales. Empuñé la espada y destrocé el cerrojo de la jaula de la cebra. El pobre animal salió corriendo. Se volvió y me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. «****_Gracias, señorita_****.» Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una especie de bendición.**

**Justo cuando Maurice volvía a meter la cabeza dentro para ver qué era aquel ruido, la cebra saltó por encima de él y salió a la calle. Se oyeron gritos y bocinas. Nos abalanzamos sobre las puertas del camión a tiempo de ver a la cebra galopar por un ancho bulevar lleno de hoteles, casinos y letreros de neón a cada lado. Acabábamos de soltar una cebra en Las Vegas.**

Algunos medio rieron, mientras que Apollo le sonreía a Percy.

—Princesa, creo que mi hermana te ama aun mas ahora.

Percy sonrió.

**Maurice y Eddie corrieron detrás de ella, y a su vez unos cuantos policías detrás de ellos, que gritaban: —¡Eh, para eso necesitan un permiso!  
—Este sería un buen momento para marcharnos —dijo Annabeth.  
—Los otros animales primero —intervino Grover.**

**Rompí los cerrojos con la espada. Grover levantó las manos y les dedicó la misma bendición caprina que a la cebra.  
—Buena suerte —les dije a los animales. El antílope y el león salieron de sus jaulas con ganas y se lanzaron juntos a la calle.**

**Algunos turistas gritaron. La mayoría sólo se apartaron y sacaron fotos, probablemente convencidos de que era algún espectáculo publicitario de los casinos.  
—¿Estarán bien los animales? —le pregunté a Grover—. Quiero decir, con el desierto y tal...  
—No te preocupes —me contestó—. Les he puesto un santuario de sátiro.**

**—****¿Que significa?  
—Significa que llegarán a la espesura a salvo —dijo—. Encontrarán agua, comida, sombra, todo lo que necesiten hasta hallar un lugar donde vivir a salvo.  
—¿Por qué no nos echas una bendición de ésas a nosotros? —le pregunté.  
—Sólo funciona con animales salvajes.  
—Así que sólo afectaría a Percy —razonó Annabeth.**

—Todos se rieron con fuerzas, mientras que Percy rodaba los ojos, pero medio sonreía. **  
—¡Eh! —protesté.  
—Es una broma —contestó—. Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso.  
Salimos a trompicones a la tarde en el desierto. Debía de haber cuarenta y cinco grados, así que seguramente parecíamos vagabundos refritos, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en los animales salvajes para prestarnos atención.  
Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza. No estaba segura de qué íbamos buscando. Tal vez sólo un lugar donde librarnos del calor por unos instantes, encontrar un sandwich y un vaso de limonada y trazar un nuevo plan para llegar a Los Ángeles. Debimos de girar en el lugar equivocado, porque de repente nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, delante del Hotel Casino Loto. **

—Oh no—dijeron todos.

—Por favor dime que no entraron allí—dijo Nico.

Ni Percy ni Annabeth contestaron.

**La entrada era una enorme flor de neón cuyos pétalos se encendían y parpadeaban. Nadie salía ni entraba, pero las brillantes puertas cromadas estaban abiertas, y del interior emergía un aire acondicionado con aroma de flores: flores de loto, quizá. Jamás las había olido, así que no estaba segura.  
El portero nos sonrió.  
—Ey, chicos. Parecéis cansados. ¿Queréis entrar y sentaros?  
Durante la última semana había aprendido a sospechar. Suponía que cualquiera podía ser un monstruo o un dios. No se podía saber. Pero aquel tipo era normal. Saltaba a la vista. Además, me sentí tan aliviada al oír a alguien que parecía comprensivo que asentí y le dije que nos encantaría entrar. Dentro, echamos un vistazo y Grover exclamó:  
—¡Uau!  
El recibidor entero era una sala de juegos gigante. Y no me refiero a los comecocos cutres o las máquinas tragaperras. Había un tobogán de agua que rodeaba el ascensor de cristal como una serpiente, de una altura de por lo menos cuarenta plantas. **

Los semidioses jadearon.

—Genial…

**Había un muro de escalar a un lado del edificio, así como un puente desde el que hacer puenting. Y cientos de videojuegos, cada uno del tamaño de una televisión gigante. Básicamente, tenía todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Vi a otros chicos jugando, pero no muchos. No había que esperar para ningún juego. Por todas partes se veían camareras y bares que servían todo tipo de comida.'**

—Se oye tan increíble…

—Lo es—dijo Nico, pero su tono era cortante.

**—****¡Eh! —dijo un botones. Por lo menos eso me pareció. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana blanca y amarilla con dibujos de lotos, pantalones cortos y chanclas—. Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación.**

**—****Esto, pero... —mascullé.  
—No, no —dijo sonriendo—. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas. Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno. Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas LotusCash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones.  
Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde.  
Sabía que tenía que tratarse de un error. Evidentemente pensaba que éramos los hijos de algún millonario. Pero acepté la tarjeta y pregunté:  
—¿Cuánto hay aquí?  
—¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió con ceño.  
—Quiero decir que... ¿cuánto se puede gastar aquí?  
Se rió.  
—Ah, estaba bromeando. Bueno, eso mola. Disfruten de su estancia.  
Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podían lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Yo no creía que aquello fuera legal, pero desde luego molaba. **

—sí que lo hacía.

Los semidioses todos se veian maravillados ante la descripción del hotel.

**La vista de la Franja, la calle principal de la ciudad, y el desierto era alucinante, aunque dudaba que tuviera tiempo para admirar la vista con una habitación como aquélla.  
—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Annabeth—. Este sitio es...  
—Genial —concluyó Grover—. Absolutamente genial.  
Había ropa en el armario, de mi talla. Puse cara de extrañeza.  
Tiré la mochila de Ares a la basura. Ya no iba a necesitarla. Cuando nos marcháramos, podría apuntar otra a mi cuenta en la tienda del hotel. Me di una ducha, que me sentó fenomenal tras una semana de viaje mugriento. Me cambié de ropa, comí una bolsa de patatas, bebí tres Coca-Colas y acabé sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo. En el fondo de mi mente, algún problemilla seguía incordiándome. Habría tenido un sueño o algo... tenía que hablar con mis amigos. Pero estaba seguro de que podía esperar.**

Todos se miraron. Eso no era bueno…

**Salí de la habitación y descubrí que Annabeth y Grover también se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa. Grover comía patatas con fruición, mientras Annabeth encendía el canal del****_National Geographic.  
_****—****Con todos los canales que hay —le dije—, y tú pones el ****_National Geographic. _****¿Estás majara? **

**—****Emiten programas interesantes.  
—Me siento bien —comentó Grover—. Me encanta este sitio.  
Sin que reparara siquiera en ello, las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y por un momento lo levantaron treinta centímetros del suelo.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Dormimos?  
Grover y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Ambos levantamos nuestras tarjetas de plástico verde LotusCash.  
—Hora de jugar —dije.**

Algunos tuvieron que sonreír ante eso.

**No recordaba la última vez que me lo había pasado tan bien. **

Ellos volvieron a sonreír. Al menos Percy tuvo un descanso…

**Venía de una familia relativamente pobre. Nuestra idea de derroche era salir a comer a un Burger King y alquilar un vídeo. ¿Un hotel de Las Vegas de cinco estrellas? Ni hablar.**

Apollo medio sonrió, pensando en llevar a Percy a un lugar que estaba seguro le encantaría.

**Hice ****_puenting _****en el recibidor cinco o seis veces, bajé por el tobogán, practiqué ****_snowboard _****en la ladera de nieve artificial y jugué a un juego de realidad virtual con pistolas láser y a otro de tiro al blanco del FBI. Vi a Grover unas cuantas veces, pasando de juego en juego. Le encantó el cazador cazado: donde el ciervo sale a disparar a los sureños. **

Artemis craqueo una sonrisa. Ese juego le gustaba.

**Vi a Annabeth jugar a juegos de trivial y otras cosas para cerebritos. Tenían un juego enorme de simulación en 3D en el que construías tu propia ciudad y, de hecho, veías los edificios holográficos levantarse en el tablero. A mí no me pareció gran cosa, pero a ella le encantó.** **No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que algo iba mal.  
Probablemente fue cuando reparé en el chico que tenía a mi lado en el tiro al blanco de realidad virtual. Tendría unos trece años, pero llevaba ropa muy rara. Pensé que sería hijo de algún imitador de Elvis. Vestía vaqueros de campana y una camiseta roja con estampado de tubos negros, y llevaba el pelo repeinado con gomina como un chico de Nueva Jersey en la fiesta de principio de curso.  
Jugamos una partida juntos y dijo:  
—Cómo enrolla, colega. Llevo aquí dos semanas y los juegos no dejan de mejorar.  
****_«¿Cómo enrolla?»  
_****Más tarde, mientras hablábamos, dije que algo «desentonaba» y me miró sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera oído la palabra. Se llamaba Darrin, pero en cuanto empecé a hacerle preguntas, se aburrió de mí y regresó a la pantalla.  
—Eh, Darrin.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿En qué año estamos? —le pregunté.  
Puso ceño.  
—¿En el juego?  
—No. En la vida real.  
Tuvo que pararse a pensarlo.  
—En mil novecientos setenta y siete.**

Los que pensaban que el hotel era maravilloso dejaron de creerlo.

**—No —dije, y empecé a preocuparme—. En serio.  
—Oye, tío, me das malas vibraciones. Tengo una partida que atender.  
Después de eso, me ignoró por completo.  
Empecé a hablar con los demás, y descubrí que no era fácil. Estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor, o al videojuego, o a su comida, o a lo que fuera. Encontré un tipo que me dijo que estábamos en 1985; otro, que en 1993. Todos aseguraban que no llevaban demasiado tiempo, sólo unos días, como mucho unas semanas. En realidad ni lo sabían ni les importaba. Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba yo allí? Parecía sólo un par de horas, pero ¿cuánto había sido? Intenté recordar por qué estábamos allí. íbamos a Los Ángeles. Teníamos que encontrar la entrada del inframundo. Mi madre... Por un horrible instante me costó recordar su nombre. Sally. Sally Jackson. Tenía que dar con ella. Tenía que evitar que Hades causara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

Hades parecía a punto de estallar.

—NO. ERA. YO.

—Lo sé, tio, lo sé.

**Encontré a Annabeth aún construyendo su ciudad.  
—Venga —le dije—. Nos marchamos.  
No hubo respuesta. La sacudí por los hombros.  
—¿Annabeth? —Pareció molestarse.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tenemos que irnos.  
—¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si acabo de construir las torres...  
—Este sitio es una trampa.**

**No respondió hasta que volví a sacudirla.**

**—****¿Qué pasa?  
—Escucha. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?  
—Oh, Percy, sólo unos minutos más.  
—Annabeth, aquí hay gente desde mil novecientos setenta y siete. Niños que no han crecido más. Te inscribes y te quedas para siempre.**

**—****¿Y qué? —replicó—. ¿Te imaginas un lugar mejor?**

—wow.

**La agarré de la muñeca y la aparté del juego.  
—¡Eh! —me gritó, e intentó pegarme, pero nadie se molestó siquiera en mirarnos. Estaban demasiado absortos.  
La obligué a mirarme a los ojos.  
—Arañas. Enormes arañas peludas —le dije.**

Athenea y Annabeth se estremecieron. Will medio asintió, esa era la mejor manera de hacer que te prestara atención.

**Eso la estremeció y le aclaró la mirada.  
—Oh, santo Olimpo —musitó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos...?  
—No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Grover.  
Tras buscar un buen rato, lo vimos jugando al cazador cazado virtual.  
—¡Grover! —llamamos.  
El contestó:  
—¡Muere, humano! ¡Muere, asquerosa y contaminante persona!**

—Wow.

**—¡Grover!  
Se volvió con la pistola de plástico y siguió apretando el gatillo, como si sólo fuera otra imagen en la pantalla.**

—wow.

**Miré a Annabeth, y entre los dos lo agarramos por los brazos y lo apartamos. Sus zapatos voladores desplegaron las alas y empezaron a tirar de sus piernas en la otra dirección mientras gritaba:  
—¡No! ¡Acabo de pasar otro nivel! ¡No!  
El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso.  
—Bueno, bueno, ¿están listos para las tarjetas platino?  
—Nos vamos —le dije.  
—Qué lástima —repuso él, y me dio la sensación de que era sincero, como si nuestra partida le doliese en el alma—. Acabamos de abrir una sala nueva entera, llena de juegos para los poseedores de la tarjeta platino.  
Nos mostró las tarjetas. Sabía que si aceptaba una, jamás me iría. Me quedaría allí, feliz para siempre, jugando para siempre, y pronto olvidaría a mi madre, mi misión e incluso mi propio nombre. Jugaría al francotirador virtual con Darrin el Enrollado por los siglos de los siglos. Grover tendió un brazo hacia la tarjeta, pero Annabeth le pegó un tirón y la rechazó.  
—No, gracias.  
Caminamos hacia la puerta y, a medida que nos acercábamos, el olor a comida y los sonidos de los videojuegos parecían más atractivos. **

Algunos se estremecieron. Si el caso se diera no sabrían como salir de allí. Todo era demasiado tentador.

**Pensé en nuestra habitación del piso de arriba. Podíamos quedarnos sólo por esa noche, dormir en una cama cómoda y mullida por una vez...Salimos a toda prisa del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la tarde, aproximadamente la misma hora del día que habíamos entrado en el casino, pero algo no cuadraba. El clima había cambiado por completo. Había tormenta y el desierto rielaba por el calor.  
Llevaba la mochila que me había dado Ares colgada del hombro, cosa rara, pues estaba seguro de que la había desechado en la habitación 4001, **

Los dioses se miraron.

**pero de momento tenía otros problemas de que preocuparme. Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Gracias a los dioses, seguía siendo el mismo año en que habíamos entrado. Después reparé en la fecha: 20 de junio. Habíamos pasado cinco días en el Casino Loto.**

Todos o jadearon o gruñeron o gimieron.

Genial. Qué suerte la de ellas.

**Sólo nos quedaba un día para el solsticio de verano. Un día para llevar a buen puerto nuestra misión. **

—Ese es el final del capitulo.—anuncio Piper.


	17. Un estirón mortal

_Estoy devuelta! :D lamento la demora, pero a demás de haber perdido el hilo mi computadora se daño—de hecho, aun no tengo computadora, estoy actualizando de mi iPad, lo cual es bastante difícil así que por favor disculpen los errores y eso._

_Okay, con respecto a que haré, bueno, hubo muchas cosas inconclusas en Blood Of Olympus, así que yo intentare contestarlas según pasen los libros, y ciertamente odie como Rick puso a Apollo miserable y tonto, porque Okay, entiendo, pero hay que comprender que Apollo es el dios de cosas muy importantes, no puede ser tan...tonto. Así que podrán decir que mi Apollo es más OC :/ pero como sea**.** No se aun que haré con Will y Nico y Annabeth, eso lo descubriré mientras sigo escribiendo._

** .****710667**: lo sé, esta es mejor que la otra, y en la otra tal vez la pareja de Percy y Apollo cambie so...Pero ya estoy de vuelta! :D Actualizare pronto! Ya quedan pocos capítulos! Que emoción! :D

**TrisJackson**: hola! Me alegra te guste, acuatizare pronto.

**Sophia**: hehe, bueno, eso es cierto, pero me las arreglaré.

**Mar91**: gracias!

**DawnDream9435**: Me alegra te encante! actualizo pronto!

**Kksambo**: I did! go into my profile, and you'll find it! :)

**Cassiopeia Druella Black**: exacto! Además, es un fanfic, puedo cambiar lo que quiera :) actualizo pronto! me encanta tu URL.

**Andy142**: me alegra te encante! :") actualizo pronto!

**Anna34026**: actualizo Pronto!

**Antgoncab**: actualizo pronto!

**Kurama1235**: ya regrese! :)

**Ipercyjackson**: actualizo pronto!

**Abneris**: siiii, Apollo es único xD actualizo pronto!

**Percabeth endgame**: actualizo pronto! Me alegra te encante.

**Martin Chase**: Mi musa regreso, por lo que actualizare pronto, espero. :)

* * *

—Yo leo ahora—Thalía se ofreció, tomando el libro de las manos de Piper.—**Capítulo 17 Probamos camas de agua.**

—¿Qué?

Apollo sonrió enormemente, mirando a Percy de reojo.

—Amor, podemos probar todas las camas que quieras...—fue interrumpido cuando una enorme ola de agua helada le cayó en la cara. Poseidon sonrió socarronamente mientras que Percy intentó aguantar una risa.

**Fue idea de Annabeth. En Las Vegas nos hizo subir a un taxi como si realmente tuviéramos dinero y le dijo al conductor:**

**—A Los Angeles, por favor.**

**El taxista mordisqueó su puro y nos dio un buen repaso.**

**—Eso son quinientos kilómetros. Tendréis que pagarme por adelantado.**

**—¿Acepta tarjetas de débito de los casinos? —preguntó Annabeth.**

—Mmmm, puede funcionar—asintió Demeter.

**Se encogió de hombros.**

**—Algunas. Lo mismo que con las tarjetas de crédito. Primero tengo que comprobarlas.**

**Annabeth le tendió su tarjeta verde LotusCash. El taxista la miró con escepticismo.**

**—Pásela—le animó Annabeth.**

**Lo hizo. El taxímetro se encendió y las luces parpadearon. Marcó el precio del viaje y, al final, junto al signo del dólar apareció el símbolo de infinito.**

—¡Por los dioses!—exclamó Leo—Necesito una de esas.

—Creo que aun tengo la mía—Nico dijo, y la mirada que Leo le dirigió fue escalofriante, él le dio una de las suyas, y el chico Valdez desvío la vista.

**Al hombre se le cayó el puro de la boca. Volvió a mirarnos, esta vez con los ojos como platos.**

**—¿A qué parte de Los Ángeles...esto, alteza?**

—Uhhhh, eso le gustará—Thalía y Will se rieron, a lo que Annabeth rodó sus ojos.

**—Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica.—Annabeth se irguió en el asiento, muy ufana con lo de «alteza»-. Si nos lleva rápido, puede quedarse el cambio.**

—Algo me dice que no debiste haberle dicho eso, querida prima—Hermes dijo de forma lenta.

**Creo que no debería haberle dicho aquello**.

—Se los dije.

**El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave. En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Les conté mi último sueño, pero los detalles se volvieron borrosos al intentar recordarlos. El Casino Loto parecía haber provocado un cortocircuito en mi memoria.**

—Nah—Thalía se interrumpió a si misma—Siempre tuviste un corto circuito allá arriba.

Percy sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Yo también te amo, querida cara de pino.

**No recordaba de quién era la voz del sirviente invisible, aunque estaba seguro de que era alguien que conocía. El sirviente había llamado al monstruo del foso algo más aparte de «mi señor». Había usado un nombre o título especial...**

—El retorcido—respondieron los dioses con un tono oscuro, mientras Hades se resignaba a que siempre lo tacharan como el malo.

**—¿El Silencioso?—sugirió Annabeth—¿Plutón? Ambos son apodos para Hades.**

—Plutón no es mi apodo, es mi nombre Romano.

—Lo sé ahora—Annabeth dijo.

**—A lo mejor—dije, pero no parecía ninguno de los dos.**

**—Ese salón del trono se asemeja al de Hades—intervino Grover—Así suelen describirlo.**

**Meneé la cabeza.**

**—Aquí falla algo. El salón del trono no era la parte principal del sueño. Y la voz del foso... No sé. Es que no sonaba como la voz de un dios.**

Los dioses levantaron las cejas.

—¿Y como suenan las voces de los dioses?

—Te contesto más tarde—Percy le aseguró a Apollo.

**Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron como platos.**

**—¿Qué piensas?—le pregunté.**

**—Eh... nada. Sólo que... No, tiene que ser Hades.**

—¿Por qué?—Hades bramó—¡Nunca hago nada malo! ¡Mi esposa es más temida que yo!

—Lo siento—se disculpó la hija de la sabiduría, sintiéndose bastante avergonzada.

**Quizá envió al ladrón, esa persona invisible, por el rayo maestro y algo salió mal...**

**—¿Como qué?**

**—No... no lo sé—dijo—Pero si robó el símbolo de poder de Zeus del Olimpo y los dioses estaban buscándolo...Me refiero a que pudieron salir mal muchas cosas. Así que el ladrón tuvo que esconder el rayo, o lo perdió. En cualquier caso, no consiguió llevárselo a Hades. Eso es lo que la voz dijo en tu sueño, ¿no? El tipo fracasó. Eso explicaría por qué las Furias lo estaban buscando en el autobús. Tal vez pensaron que nosotros lo habíamos recuperado.—Annabeth había palidecido.**

**—Pero si ya hubieran recuperado el rayo—contesté—, ¿por qué habrían de enviarme al inframundo?**

**—Para amenazar a Hades—sugirió Grover—Para hacerle chantaje o sobornarlo para que te devuelva a tu madre.**

—Okay, ya están especulando—Hermes suspiró—No hagan eso, solo llevara a malas cosas.

—Lo sabemos ahora—Percy asintió.

**Dejé escapar un silbido.**

**—Menudos pensamientos malos tienes para ser una cabra.**

**—Vaya, gracias.**

**—Pero la cosa del foso dijo que esperaba dos objetos—repuse—Si el rayo maestro es uno, ¿cuál es el otro?**

Hades gruñó.

—Mi yelmo de invisibilidad.

Hubo un jadeo general entre los semidioses que no sabían, y Percy y Annabeth gruñeron.

—¡Tío!—Percy se quejó, pues ella disfrutaba la ignorancia de sus amigos—Spoilers.

**Grover meneó la cabeza. Annabeth me miraba como si supiera mi próxima pregunta y deseara que no la hiciese.**

**—Tú sabes lo que hay en el foso, ¿verdad?—le pregunté—Vamos, si no es Hades.**

**—Percy...no hablemos de ello. Porque si no es Hades...No; tiene que ser Hades.**

—Antes de que te defiendas,—empezó Frank—Tiene sentido, pues tu eres una opción mejor que Kronos.

Ante eso el dios tuvo que asentir.

**Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía: «FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA, 20 KILÓMETROS.» Tenía la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de información básica y crucial.**

Los semidioses se preocuparon, pues siempre que eso pasaba algo malo sucedía. ¿Qué más podría sucederles?

—Como siempre—Apollo sonrió socarronamente.

Percy le dio una mirada que hizo que los otros hombres se rieran, mientras que Apollo desviaba la vista.

**Era como cuando miraba una palabra corriente que debía saber, pero no podía entenderla porque un par de letras estaban flotando. Cuanto más pensaba en mi misión, más segura estaba de que enfrentarme a Hades no era la respuesta.**

—Vaya, por fin un rayo de inteligencia en ti—Poseidon dijo, causando que Percy abriera su boca con sorpresa.

—¿Qué es esto, el día insulten a Percy?—ella bufó, y Hermes a su lado aguanto una risa.

**Estaba pasando otra cosa, algo incluso más peligroso**

Las sonrisas desaparecieron de todos.

—Ugh,—Hazel se quejó.

—Siempre—suspiró Piper.

**El problema era que estábamos dirigiéndonos al inframundo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, convencidos de que Hades tenía el rayo maestro. Si llegábamos allí y descubríamos que no era así, no tendríamos tiempo de corregirnos.**

—Por fin piensan con claridad.

Percy miró a Annabeth y señaló al dios, su boca aun abierta en shock, ninguna palabra saliendo de su boca, más no fue necesario, todos entendieron.

**La fecha límite del solsticio habría concluido y la guerra empezaría. —La respuesta está en el inframundo—aseguró Annabeth—Has visto espíritus de muertos, Percy. Sólo hay un lugar posible para eso. Estamos en el buen camino.—Intentó subirnos la moral sugiriendo estrategias inteligentes para entrar en la tierra de los muertos, pero yo no lograba concentrarme. Había demasiados factores desconocidos. Era como estudiar para un examen del que no conoces la materia. Y créeme, eso lo he hecho unas cuantas veces.**

Athena y Annabeth suspiraron con pesadez. Will dejó su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de su novia, la cual sonrió y se pegó más a él.

**El taxi avanzaba a toda velocidad. Cada golpe de viento por el Valle de la Muerte sonaba como un espíritu. Cada vez que los frenos de un camión chirriaban, me recordaban la voz de reptil de Equidna. Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que tienen las playas de Los Ángeles en las películas, aunque olía peor.**

Todos los que habían ido allí tuvieron que asentir. Poseidon suspiró, nada de lo que hacia por esa playa ayudaba a mal olor, este siempre regresaba.

**Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surferos esperando la ola perfecta. Grover, Annabeth y yo caminamos hasta la orilla.**

**—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Annabeth.**

**El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ponerse el sol. Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la playa de Montauk, en el otro extremo del país, donde contemplaba un océano diferente. ¿Cómo podía haber un dios que controlara todo aquello?**

—Ah, la dulce inocencia—sonrió Hermes, mirando con ternura a Percy.

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Valdría de algo recordarles que en ese entonces ella tenia 12 años?

—Es una pregunta valida—defendió Jason—Es sorprendente aun.

La mayoría asintió.

**Mi profesor de ciencias decía que dos tercios de la superficie de la tierra estaban cubiertos por agua. ¿Cómo podía yo ser la hija de alguien tan poderoso?**

Poseidon sonrió arrogantemente, causando que Athena rodara sus ojos.

**Me metí en las olas.**

**—¡Percy!—llamó Annabeth—¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho.**

**Ella gritaba a mis espaldas:**

**—¿No sabes lo contaminada que está el agua? ¡Hay todo tipo de sustancias tóxicas!**

Algunos tuvieron que sonreír ante eso, pues obviamente a Percy es no le importaría.

**En ese momento metí la cabeza bajo el agua.**

Hubieron más risas. Típico de Percy.

**Al principio aguanté la respiración. Es difícil respirar agua intencionadamente. Al final ya no pude aguantarlo. Tragué...No había duda, respiraba con normalidad.**

—¿Todavía lo dudabas?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada con aquella oscuridad, pero de algún modo sabía dónde estaba todo. Sentía la textura cambiante del fondo. Veía las colonias de erizos en las barras de arena. Incluso distinguía las corrientes, las frías y las calientes, así como los remolinos que formaban.**

—Eso es tan increíble—Frank suspiró.

—Lo sé—sonrió Percy con un suspiró, pues extrañaba bastante el poder disfrutar del agua sin algún miedo a ahogarse.

**Sentí una caricia en la pierna.**

Apollo alzó las cejas.

**Miré hacia abajo y por poco subo hasta la superficie como un misil. Junto a mí había un tiburón mako de un metro y medio de longitud.**

—¡Wow!—Piper jadeo—Increíble.

**Pero el bicho no atacaba.**

—Por supuesto que no, eres mi hija—Poseidon dijo.

**Tan sólo me olisqueaba. Me seguía como un perrito.**

—Awwwwwwwwww.

**Le toqué la aleta dorsal con cautela y el tiburón corcoveó un poco, como invitándome a agarrarme con fuerza. Me así a la aleta con las dos manos y el escualo salió disparado, arrastrándome con él. Me condujo hacia la oscuridad y me depositó en el límite mismo del océano, donde el banco de arena se despeñaba hacia un enorme abismo.**

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que Percy reciba viajes de tiburones?

Percy rodó sus ojos.

—Lo dicen como si fuera la gran cosa.

—Lo es.

**Era como estar al borde del Gran Cañón a medianoche, sin ver demasiado pero consciente de que el vacío está justo ahí. La superficie brillaba a unos cincuenta metros por encima.**

Los semidioses volvieron a jadear.

—Wow.

**Sabía que la presión debería haberme aplastado y que, desde luego, tampoco debería estar respirando. Sin embargo...Me pregunté si habría algún límite, si podría zambullirme directamente hasta el fondo del Pacífico.**

—Puedes—Poseidon dijo—Aunque la verdad no se si hay algún límite.

—No pienso averiguarlo—Percy le aseguró.

**Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. Una voz de mujer muy parecida a la de mi madre me llamó:**

**—Percy Jackson.**

**Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran tan bonitos y llamativos que apenas reparé en el hipocampo que montaba.**

Los semidioses se observaron. ¿Quien podría ser?

Sin embargo, Poseidon sonreía, pues aquella era su teniente.

**Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas.**

Hubieron unas risas sorprendidas.

**La dama submarina me sonrió.**

**—Has llegado lejos, Percy Jackson. Bien hecho.**

**No estaba muy segura de cómo comportarme, así que hice una reverencia.**

**—¿Sois la mujer que me habló en el río Mississipi?**

**—Sí, niña. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte.**

**—¿Y vos sí le servís en su corte?**

**Asintió.**

—Oh—algunos dioses dijeron, sabiendo entonces quien era aquella mujer.

**—Hacía mucho que no nacía una niña del dios del mar. Te hemos observado con gran interés.**

**De repente recordé los rostros en las olas de la playa de Montauk cuando era una niña, reflejos de mujeres sonrientes. Como en tantas otras cosas raras en mi vida, no había vuelto a pensar en ello.**

—Repito, no me extraña.

Percy suspiró.

**—Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí—dije—¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?**

—No es que no quisiera, es que no podía.

—Lo sé, papá, tranquilo.

**Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades.**

**—No juzgues al Señor del Mar demasiado severamente—me aconsejó la nereida—Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada. Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos.**

Los semidioses bufaron, pues muchas veces habían sido testigos de favoritismos.

**—¿Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos?**

**—Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo.**

**Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas.**

**—Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades—prosiguió—Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical; Hércules, dotado de enorme fuerza; Houdini, que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro.**

Hades asintió ante eso.

**¿Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos?**

**—Yo...pues no, señora.**

**—Ah, pero tienes algo más, Percy. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir. Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti,**

Apollo sonrió recordando lo que su oráculo le había dicho a Percy sobre su destino, y ella, sabiendo que él pensaba en eso, se sonrojó.

**si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo. Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies.**

**—¿Qué pasará?**

**—Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar.**

**—¿Qué hay de la advertencia?**

**Sus ojos emitieron destellos verdes.**

**—Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza.**

Hades bufó otra vez, pues él no hacia eso, Persephone sí.

**Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio.**

Ante eso él asintió, pues eso si era algo que él hacia.

**En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente. Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Percy Jackson.**

**Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío.**

—¿Eso es todo?

**—¡Espera!—grité—En el río me dijisteis que no confiara en los regalos. ¿Qué regalos?**

**—¡Adiós, joven héroe!—se despidió mientras su voz se desvanecía en las profundidades—¡Escucha tu corazón!**

Afrodita asintió, ese era un buen consejo.

**—Se convirtió en una motita de luz verde y desapareció.**

**Quise seguirla y conocer la corte de Poseidón,**

Poseidon le dio una mirada tierna, y esta evadió su mirada.

**pero miré hacia arriba, al atardecer que oscurecía la superficie. Mis amigos esperaban. Teníamos tan poco tiempo...Nadé hasta la superficie. Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante. Les conté a Grover y Annabeth todo lo ocurrido y les enseñé las perlas.**

**Ella hizo una mueca.**

**—No hay regalo sin precio.**

**—Éstas son gratis.**

—Nada es gratis, joven heroína—Hestia murmuró desde su lugar al lado del fuego.

—Lo sé—Percy le sonrió tiernamente, sonrisa que ella devolvió.

**—No.—Sacudió la cabeza—«No existen los almuerzos gratis.» Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un precio. Ya lo verás.**

Los semidioses se observaron con preocupación, pues los precios nunca eran lindos de pagar, y eso era algo que ellos sabían a la perfección.

**Con tan feliz pensamiento, le dimos la espalda al mar. Con algunas monedas que quedaban en la mochila de Ares subimos a un autobús hasta West Hollywood.**

—¡Eso es!—saltó Will, causando que todos lo miraran—¡Ese es el regalo del que no debes confiar!

Annabeth sonrió enormemente.

—Chico listo—le susurró, mientras los demás pensaban en eso.

**Le enseñé al conductor la dirección del inframundo que había sacado del Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la tía Eme, pero jamás había oído hablar de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio.**

—Duh, los mortales no saben de eso—Apollo dijo.

**—Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión—me dijo—¿Eres una niña actriz o algo así?**

**—Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas...para un montón de niños actores.**

Las risas sarcásticas no se hicieron esperar, y Percy les mostró el dedo del corazón a ellos, causando diversión a los dioses.

**—¡Oh! Eso lo explica.**

**Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada. Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. Tampoco aparecía en el listín. En un par de ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos en callejones para evitar los coches de policía. Me quedé atónita delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos: en la televisión estaban emitiendo una entrevista con alguien que me resultaba muy familiar: mi padrastro, Gabe el Apestoso.**

Todos gruñeron con desdén, en especial Annabeth, Thalía, Poseidon y Apollo.

**Estaba hablando con la célebre presentadora Barbara Walters; quiero decir, en plan como si fuera famoso. Ella estaba entrevistándolo en nuestro apartamento, en medio de una partida de póquer, y a su lado había una mujer joven y rubia, dándole palmaditas en la mano.**

—Urgh, ya tiene una nueva pareja.

—Por favor,—Nico bufo con desdén—Como si alguien se fuera a fijar en una cosa como él.

Ante eso todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**Una lágrima falsa brilló en su mejilla. Estaba diciendo: «De verdad, señora Walters, de no ser por Sugar, aquí presente, mi consejera en la desgracia, estaría hundido. Mi hijastra se llevó todo lo que me importaba. Mi esposa...mi Cámaro...**

—Su camaro—gruñó Artemis—Como si es fuera importante.

**L-lo siento. Todavía me cuesta hablar de ello.»**

**«Lo han visto y oído, queridos espectadores.—Barbara Walters se volvió hacia la cámara—Un hombre destrozado.**

—¡Oh, por supuesto!—Hazel bufo sarcásticamente.

**Una adolescente con serios problemas. Permítanme enseñarles, una vez más, la última foto que se tiene de la joven y perturbada fugitiva, tomada hace una semana en Denver.»**

—Ugh, perfecto—Apollo suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de Percy.

**En la pantalla apareció una imagen granulada de Grover, Annabeth y yo de pie fuera del restaurante Colorado, hablando con Ares. ¿Quiénes son los otros niños de esta foto?—preguntó Barbara Walters dramáticamente—¿Quién es el hombre que está con ellos? ¿Es Percy Jackson una delincuente, una terrorista o la víctima de un lavado de cerebro a manos de una nueva y espantosa secta?**

—¿Por los dioses, que demonios...?

**Tras la publicidad, charlaremos con un destacado psicólogo infantil. Sigan sintonizándonos.»**

**—Vamos—me dijo Grover. Tiró de mí antes de que destrozara el escaparate de un puñetazo.**

—Uhhhh, chica ruda—Hermes sonrió, intentando difundir la tensión.

**Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles. A ver, que no se me malinterprete. Soy de Nueva York y no me asusto fácilmente.**

—Nadie de Nueva York se asusta fácilmente, tienen experiencia en ese tema—Hermes dijo, causando que todos asintieran.

**Pero Los Angeles es muy distinto de Nueva York, donde todo parece cerca. No importa lo grande que sea la ciudad, se puede llegar a todas partes sin perderte. La disposición de las calles y el metro tienen sentido. Hay un sistema para que las cosas funcionen. En Nueva York, un niño está a salvo mientras no sea idiota.**

—El problema es que la mayoría de los niños son idiotas—Dionisio habló.

Todos los que eran padres y madres allí lo fulminaron con la mirada.

**Los Angeles no es así. Es una ciudad extensa y caótica en la que resulta difícil moverse. Me recordaba a Ares.**

—Vaya, gracias mocosa.

**No le bastaba con ser grande; tenía que demostrar que era grande siendo además escandalosa, rara y difícil de navegar. No sabía cómo íbamos a encontrar la entrada al inframundo antes del día siguiente, el solsticio de verano. Nos cruzamos con miembros de bandas, vagabundos y gamberros que nos miraban intentando calibrar si valía la pena atracarnos. Al pasar por delante de un callejón, una voz desde la oscuridad me llamó. —Eh, tú. —Como un idiota, me paré.**

Todos suspiraron. Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

**Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. Seis chicos con ropa cara y rostros malvados. Como los de la academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos. Instintivamente destapé el bolígrafo, y cuando la espada apareció de la nada los chavales retrocedieron, pero el cabecilla era o muy idiota o muy valiente, porque siguió acercándoseme empuñando una navaja automática.**

**Cometí el error de atacar.**

—Oh, Percy, son mortales—señaló Demeter—Nada les pasará.

—Lo sé, por eso dije que fue un error.

**El chico gritó. Debía de ser cien por cien mortal, porque la hoja lo atravesó sin hacerle daño alguno. Se miró el pecho.**

**—¿Qué demo...?**

**Supuse que tenía unos tres segundos antes de que la consternación se convirtiera en ira.**

**—¡Corred!—grité a Annabeth y Grover.**

**Apartamos a dos chavales de en medio y corrimos por la calle, sin saber adonde nos dirigíamos. Giramos en una esquina.**

**—¡Allí! —exclamó Annabeth.**

**Sólo una tienda del edificio parecía abierta, los escaparates deslumbraban de neón. En el letrero encima de la puerta ponía algo como**:

Thalia se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No se como leer lo siguiente.

Percy extendió su mano, y al Thalía darle el libro, ella leyó la frase.

**«alpacio ledas sacam de augade crstuy.»**

Todos rieron, otros rodaron los ojos.

—Dislexia—les recordó Percy, devolviéndole el libro a Thalía.

**—¿Al Palacio de las Camas de Agua Crusty?—tradujo Grover.**

**No sonaba como un lugar al que yo iría a menos que me encontrara en un serio aprieto, pero de eso se trataba precisamente. Entramos en estampida por la puerta y corrimos a agacharnos tras una cama de agua. Un segundo más tarde, la banda de chicos pasó corriendo por la acera.**

**—Los hemos despistado—susurró Grover.**

**Una voz retumbó a nuestras espaldas.**

**—¿A quién habéis despistado?**

**Los tres dimos un respingo. Detrás de nosotros había un tipo con aspecto de rapaz y ataviado con un traje años setenta. Medía por lo menos dos metros y era totalmente calvo. De piel grisácea, tenía párpados pesados y una sonrisa reptiloide y fría. Se acercaba lentamente, pero daba a entender que podía moverse con rapidez si era preciso.**

—¿Monstruo?

—Monstruo—asintió Percy.

—No me extraña.

Apollo se desmoronó sobre Percy con pesadez, y Poseidon suspiró pesadamente al igual que Athena. Percy enredo sus manos en el cabello de Apollo mientras este suspiraba.

**El traje, del todo propio de los setenta, habría podido salir del Casino Loto. La camisa era de seda estampada de cachemira, y la llevaba desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, también lampiño. Las solapas de terciopelo eran casi pistas de aterrizaje y llevaba varias cadenas de plata alrededor del cuello.**

**—Soy Crusty—gruñó con una sonrisa manchada de sarro.**

**—Perdone que hayamos entrado en tropel—le dije—Sólo estábamos... mirando.**

**—Quieres decir escondiéndoos de esos gamberros—rezongó—Merodean por aquí todas las noches. Gracias a ellos entra mucha gente en mi negocio. Decidme, ¿os interesa una cama de agua?**

—Son niños—Frank señaló.

—¿Crees que les importa?

**Iba a decir «no, gracias», pero él me puso una zarpa en el hombro y nos condujo a la zona de exposición. Había toda una colección de camas de agua de las más diversas formas, cabezales, ornamentos y colores; tamaño grande, tamaño supergrande, tamaño emperador del universo...**

Apollo sonrió pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con Percy en todas esas camas. Percy, sintiéndolo reírse adivino sus pensamientos y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza que solo lo hizo sonreír aun más.

**—Éste es mi modelo más popular—Orgulloso, Crusty nos enseñó una cama cubierta con sábanas de satén negro y antorchas de lava incrustadas en el cabezal. El colchón vibraba, así que parecía de gelatina—Masaje a cien manos—informó**

—Uhhhhh—Hermes silbó—Eso es rico.

**—Venga, probadlo. Tiraos en plancha, echad una cabezadita. No me importa, total hoy no hay clientes.**

**—Pues...—musité—no creo que...**

**—¡Masaje a cien manos!—exclamó Grover, y se lanzó en picado—¡Eh, tíos! Esto mola.**

—Oh, Grover—Thalía suspiró, interrumpiéndose a si misma—Es obvio que debe ser una trampa.

**—Hum—murmuró Crusty, acariciándose la coriácea barbilla—Casi, casi.**

—¿Casi qué?

Los dioses, en cambio de los semidioses, gruñeron. Ya tenían una idea de quien podría ser, y esa fue la confirmación que necesitaban.

—No me digas que ese loco...—Poseidon gruñó una vez más.

**—Casi ¿qué?—pregunté.**

**Miró a Annabeth.**

**—Hazme un favor y prueba ésta, cariño. Podría irte bien.**

**—Pero ¿qué...?—respondió Annabeth.**

**Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle confianza y la condujo hasta el modelo Safari Deluxe, con leones de madera de teca labrados en la estructura y un edredón de estampado de leopardo. Annabeth no quiso tumbarse y Crusty la empujó.**

—¡Hey!—Will y Athena gruñeron.

**—¡Eh, oiga!—protestó ella.**

**Crusty chasqueó los dedos.**

**—¡Ergo!**

**Súbitamente, de los lados de la cama surgieron cuerdas que amarraron a Annabeth al colchón. Grover intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas salieron también de su cama de satén y lo inmovilizaron.**

—¡Oh no!

**—¡N-n-no m-m-mola-a-a!—aulló, la voz vibrándole a causa del masaje a cien manos—¡N-n-no m- m-mola na-a-a-da!**

**El gigante miró a Annabeth, luego se volvió hacia mí y me enseñó los dientes.**

**—Casi, mecachis—lamentó. Intenté apartarme, pero su mano me agarró por la nuca—¡Venga, chica! No te preocupes. Te encontraremos una en un segundo.**

**—Suelte a mis amigos.**

**—Oh, desde luego. Pero primero tienen que caber.**

**—¿Qué quiere decir?**

**—Verás, todas las camas miden exactamente ciento ochenta centímetros. Tus amigos son demasiado cortos. Tienen que encajar.**

**Annabeth y Grover seguían forcejeando.**

**—No soporto las medidas imperfectas—musitó Crusty—¡Ergo!**

**Dos nuevos juegos de cuerdas surgieron de los cabezales y los pies de las camas y sujetaron los tobillos y hombros de Grover y Annabeth. Las cuerdas empezaron a tensarse, estirando a mis amigos de ambos extremos.**

—¿PERO QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO?—Athena bramó horrorizada.

**—No te preocupes—me dijo Crusty—Son ejercicios de estiramiento. A lo mejor con ocho centímetros más a sus columnas...Puede que incluso sobrevivan, ¿sabes? Bien, busquemos una cama que te guste.**

—¡Lo voy a hacer pedazos!

**—¡Percy! —gritó Grover.**

**La cabeza me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que no podía enfrentarme solo a aquel grandullón. Me rompería el cuello antes de que la espada se desplegase.**

**—En realidad usted no se llama Crusty, ¿verdad?**

—Nooooo—Leo dijo sarcásticamente—¿Cuando conoces a alguna cosa mitológica que tenga un nombre así?

**—Legalmente es Procrustes—admitió.**

**—El Estirador—dije. Recordaba la historia: el gigante que había intentado matar a Teseo con exceso de hospitalidad de camino a Atenas.**

—Oh—Los semidioses exclamaron.

Dionisio se ensombreció ante la mención de Teseo.

**—Exacto—respondió el vendedor—Pero ¿quién es capaz de pronunciar Procrustes? Es malo para el negocio. En cambio, todo el mundo puede decir «Crusty».**

**—Tiene razón. Suena bien.**

**Se le iluminaron los ojos.**

**—¿Eso crees?**

**—Oh, desde luego —contesté—Y estas camas parecen fabulosas, las mejores que he visto nunca...**

—Buena estrategia—Ares admitió—Conversar siempre los distrae.

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no aflojó mi cuello.**

**—Yo se lo digo a mis clientes. Siempre se lo digo, pero nadie se preocupa por el diseño de las camas. ¿Cuántos cabezales con antorchas de lava incrustadas has visto tú?**

**—No demasiados.**

**—¡Pues ahí lo tienes!**

**—¡Percy!—vociferó Annabeth—¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—Salvando tu cuello—Jason dijo.

**—No le hagas caso—le dije a Procrustes—Es insufrible**.

Annabeth le dio una mirada a Percy, gesto que esta devolvió con su lengua de forma infantil.

**El gigante se echó a reír.**

**—Todos mis clientes lo son. Jamás miden ciento ochenta exactamente. Son unos desconsiderados. Y después, encima, se quejan del reajuste.**

**—¿Qué hace si miden más de ciento ochenta?**

**—Uy, eso pasa a todas horas. Se arregla fácil.—Me soltó, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, del mostrador de ventas sacó una enorme hacha doble de acero—Centro al tipo lo mejor que puedo y después rebano lo que sobra por cada lado.**

Todos se estremecieron, Hazel poniéndose muy pálida.

**—Ya—dije tragando saliva—Muy práctico.**

**—¡Cuánto me alegro de haberme topado con un cliente sensato!**

**Las cuerdas ya estaban estirando de verdad a mis amigos. Annabeth había enrojecido. Grover hacía ruiditos de asfixia, como un ganso estrangulado.**

A pesar de la situación, uno tuvo que reír un poco ante la comparación. La risa murió rápidamente, y Thalia continuó leyendo.

**—Bueno, Crusty...—comenté, intentando sonar indiferente. Miré la etiqueta con forma de corazón de la cama especial Luna de Miel—¿Y ésta tiene estabilizadores dinámicos para compensar el movimiento ondulante?**

**—Desde luego. Pruébala.**

**—Sí, puede que lo haga. Pero ¿funcionan incluso con un tío grande como tú? ¿No se advierte ni una sola onda?**

**—Garantizado.**

**—Venga, hombre.**

**—Que sí.**

**—Enséñamelo.**

**Se sentó gustoso en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón.**

**—Ni una onda, ¿ves?**

**Chasqueé los dedos.**

**—Ergo.**

—Ohhhhhh, chica lista—sonrió Poseidon.

Percy le dio una enorme sonrisa.

**Las cuerdas rodearon a Crusty y lo sujetaron contra el colchón.**

**—¡Eh!—chilló.**

**—Centradlo bien—ordené. Las cuerdas se reajustaron rápidamente. La cabeza de Crusty entera sobresalió por la parte de arriba y sus pies por la de abajo.**

**—¡No!—dijo—¡Espera! ¡Esto es sólo una demostración!**

**Destapé el bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se desplegó.**

**—Bien, prepárate...—No sentía ningún escrúpulo por lo que iba a hacer.**

—¿Alguna vez sentiste escrúpulo por ello?—deseo saber Artemis.

Percy trago en seco, súbitamente avergonzada.

—No.

**Si Crusty era humano, no podría hacerle daño. Si era un monstruo, merecía convertirse en polvo durante un tiempo.**

**—Eres un regateador duro, ¿eh?—dijo—¡Vale, te hago un treinta por ciento de descuento en modelos especiales!**

**Levanté la espada.**

**—¡Sin entrega inicial! ¡Ni intereses durante los seis primeros meses!**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

**Asesté un golpe. Crusty dejó de hacer ofertas. Corté las cuerdas de las otras camas. Annabeth y Grover se pusieron en pie, entre temblores, gruñidos y maldiciones.**

**—Parecéis más altos—comenté.**

—Ha, ha, ha—ANnabeth dijo—Perra. Eso dolió inmensamente.

Percy aguanto una risa ante el insulto de su mejor amiga.

—Perdón.

**—Uy, qué risa—resopló Annabeth—La próxima vez date un poquitín más de prisa, ¿vale?**

**Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas Hermes, y otro del Nuevo y completo compendio de la Zona Monstruo de Los Angeles: «¡Las únicas páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!» Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes. «¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!» La dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa.**

—Eso si que es tener suerte.

**—Vamos—dije.**

**—Danos un minuto—se quejó Grover—¡Por poco nos estiran hasta convertirnos en salchichas!**

**—Venga, no seáis quejicas. El inframundo está sólo a una manzana de aquí.**

—Ese es el final—Thalía dijo—¿Quien lee ahora?


	18. Perros de tres cabezas y tensión sexual

**Nuria13C**: ¡Me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo! Sinceramente no se que hacer con el tema de Nico/Will, pero ya veremos como me las arreglo. Actualizo Pronto! Besos!

**Nisse Blackthorn**: ¡Exacto! Yo siempre pensé eso mismo de la actitud de Apollo, y por eso odio cuando lo ponen como un tonto. Mmm, es buena idea :), probablemente haga pronto un capitulo dedicado a todas las parejas y eso. Me alegra te haya gustado! Actualizo Pronto!

Vivianae.1: Claro! pronto!

**DawnDream9435**: Siii! :) actualizo pronto!

**Somebody**: omaigad, me encanta este comentario! ^^ Actualizo pronto, estoy por terminar las clases y empezar verano así que tendré tiempo para hacerlo. Pronto habrá mas Apollercy ;) sinceramente no se que hacer con todo el enredo de Annie/Will/Nico. Pronto me inventare algo que hacer con ellos, so don't worry. I love you too babe, I'm sorry I didn't updated sooner, but like I said, I'll update sooner now that I'm about to start Summer vacations :) Gracias!

**Percy**: Awww! Que adorable! actualizo pronto!

**Daap**: Hahaha, actualizo pronto! me alegra te haya gustado!

**Sophia**: hola! Me alegra mucho te haya gustado el capitulo! Pronto habrá más Apollercy! :) me encanta tu idea del día de playa o día "familiar", probablemente pronto la utilice. Hahhahaa, aww me alegra y halaga mucho que te guste tanto mi historia. (No tengo WA, pero tengo Kik so, cualquier cosa me avisas y te lo doy XD no me molesta) Actualiza Pronto!

* * *

—La pregunta debería ser, querida cara de pino, ¿quien vendrá ahora?—Percy dijo.

—¿Ah?

—Uh, recuerdan la nota que recibimos, esta decía que en cada capitulo podíamos traer a quien quisiéramos...por eso Thalía y Will están aquí...—Percy señaló, alzando sus cejas.

—¡Oh!—algunos murmuraron.

—¿Es necesario?—suspiró Hera—Somos tantos ya.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la cual todos se observaron con duda. ¿Era realmente necesario traer mas personas? Por más que a ellos les encantaría que todos sus amigos estuvieran allí, seria un problema tener a más gente allí. Habían demasiados ya, y el volver a explicar seria simplemente tedioso.

—Escuchen—Percy interrumpió, su voz dejando al descubierto lo cansada que se sentía.—Ya esta por terminar el libro, por qué no lo terminamos, y luego, para el segundo libro podemos decidir a quien más traer—hizo una pausa, sus manos en sus caderas ejerciendo un mensaje silencioso—¿Les parece bien?

Su idea fue considerada, los mestizos se miraron los unos a los otros, pensando en esa idea mientras que también pensaban en la actitud de Hera al haber más personas. Nadie quería que sus amigos fueran tratados mal por la fría diosa, por lo que al final asintieron débilmente.

—Me encanta cuando tomas esa actitud—Apollo ronroneó en su oído—Toda independiente y toda una líder...—él besó su cuello, subiendo un poco y dándole una pequeña mordida a su lóbulo de la oreja. Percy sintió su rostro enrojecer con placer, y ella lo empujó antes que alguien pudiera verlos.

Al final, Athena asintió.

—Esa es una buena idea, Percy—su voz sonó extrañamente cálida, y la hija de Poseidon se preguntó a si misma si la madre de su mejor amiga por fin empezaba a aceptarla—Ahora con la lectura...

Volviendo a sentarse, Will tomo el libro de las manos de Thalía mientras buscaba la pagina en la que se habían quedado.

Athenea presionó sus labios en una delgada línea al notar que nadie seguía su formación para leer, todos simplemente habían olvidado que debían leer según la forma en la que estaban sentados. Pero...realmente no importaba, por lo que ella decidió no decir nada.

—Capítulo 18—Will leyó—**Annabeth, maestra de adiestramiento para perros.**

Todos se miraron con curiosidad, mientras otros como Leo simplemente sonreirán

. **Estábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: «ESTUDIOS DE grabación EL otro barrio.» Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»**

—Okay...—Apollo dijo lentamente, a pesar de que él ya había visto ese letrero en persona.

**Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente. Tras el mostrador de seguridad había un guardia con gafas de sol, porra y aspecto de tío duro. Me volví hacia mis amigos**

**—Muy bien. ¿Recordáis el plan?**

**—¿El plan? —Grover tragó saliva—Sí. Me encanta el plan.**

—Algo me dice que el plan será muy tonto—Thalía dijo, causando que Percy y Annabeth suspiraran, pues en realidad lo había sido.

**—¿Qué pasa si el plan no funciona?—preguntó Annabeth.**

**—No pienses en negativo. —Vale—dijo—Vamos a meternos en la tierra de los muertos y no tengo que pensar en negativo.**

—La reina de la positividad—bufó Apollo de forma divertida.

**Saqué las perlas de mi bolsillo, las tres que la nereida me había dado en Santa Mónica. Si algo iba mal, no parecían de mucha ayuda.**

—Lo son—dijo Hermes seriamente.

Algunos que la habían usado asintieron de acuerdo con él.

**Annabeth me puso una mano en el hombro. —Lo siento, Percy, los nervios me traicionan. Pero tienes razón, lo conseguiremos. Todo saldrá bien. —Y le dio un codazo a Grover.**

Hermes rodó los ojos.

—Vaya, eso la hará sentir mejor.

**—¡Oh, claro que sí! —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Encontraremos el rayo maestro y salvaremos a tu madre. Ningún problem—Los miré y me sentí agradecida. Sólo unos minutos antes, por poco habían muerto en unas lujosas camas de agua, y ahora intentaban hacerse los valientes por mí, para infundirme ánimos.**

Hera sonrió más allá de su voluntad. Ella valoraba la lealtad y amistad, y entre ellos tres parecía haber mucha.

**Me metí las perlas en el bolsillo. —Vamos a repartir un poco de leña subterránea. Entramos en la recepción de EOB. Una música suave de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos. La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactos como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Había gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por las ventanas o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada.**

Algunos se vieron incomodos ante eso, menos los que ya habían pasado por allí, para ellos ya era común.

**Con el rabillo del ojo los veía a todos bien, pero si me centraba en alguno en particular, parecían transparentes. Veía a través de sus cuerpos. El mostrador del guarda de seguridad era bastante alto, así que teníamos que mirarlo desde abajo. Era un negro alto y elegante, de pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Llevaba gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda italiana a juego con su pelo. También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación. Intenté leer su nombre.**

—Apuesto que lo llamará Quirón—Hades dijo, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, lo cual sorprendió a muchos. —Todos los semidioses lo hacen.

**—¿Se llama Quirón?—dije, confundida.**

Hades sonrió otra vez.

—Se los dije.

**Él se inclinó hacia delante desde el otro lado del mostrador. En sus gafas sólo vi mi reflejo, pero su sonrisa era dulce y fría, como la de una pitón justo antes de comerte.**

La mayoría se estremecieron. Apollo entre ellos, pues las pitones le recordaban a la pitón que tuvo que matar para tomar posesión del primer Oráculo. Percy, sabiendo eso, tomó la mano de Apollo entre la suya.

**—Mira qué preciosidad de muchachos tenemos aquí.—Tenía un acento extraño, británico quizá, pero también como si el inglés no fuera su lengua materna**

—No lo es—Hades y Nico dijeron.

**—Dime, ¿te parezco un centauro?**

**—N-no.**

**—Señor—añadió con suavidad.**

La mayoría hicieron muecas.

**—Señor—repetí. Agarró su tarjeta de identificación con dos dedos y pasó otro bajo las letras. —¿Sabes leer esto, chaval? Pone C-a-r-o-n-t-e. Repite conmigo: Ca-ron-te.**

**—Caronte.**

**—¡Impresionante! Ahora di: señor Caronte.**

Apollo y Poseidon ambos hicieron muecas otra vez, y Percy rodó los ojos. Se tomaban todo demasiado en serio. ¿Y qué si alguien intentaba imponerle respeto? No es como si ella fuera a respetarlos de verdad, o como si ellos mismos no hicieran es también.

**—Señor Caronte.**

**—Muy bien.—Volvió a sentarse—Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros, pequeños muertecitos?**

—Pequeños muertecillos...—Thalía repitió, para luego suspirar pesadamente—¿Se harán pasar por muertos?

Nico y Hades resoplaron sin diversión.

—Buena suerte con eso.

**La pregunta me golpeó en el estómago como un puño. Miré a Annabeth, vacilante.**

**—Queremos ir al inframundo—intervino ella. Caronte emitió un silbido de asombro.**

—Que novedad—Hermes resopló junto a Hades. El mensajero de los dioses pasaba largos ratos allá debido a su otro "deber" que era pasar a las almas que habían perdido el viaje en bote hacia el inframundo. Eso siempre estaba lleno.

**—Vaya, niña, eres toda una novedad. —¿Sí?—repuso ella. —Directa y al grano. Nada de gritos. Nada de «tiene que haber un error, señor Caronte».**

—Error número 1—Ares dijo con un tono de voz cantante.

**—Se nos quedó mirando—¿Y cómo habéis muerto, pues?**

La mayoría se enderezó en los asientos, queriendo saber con que historia venían ellos. Probablemente seria una divertida, pensaron.

**Le solté un codazo a Grover**.

Thalia se rió.

—Oh, esto quiero verlo.

**—Bueno...—respondió él—. Esto... ahogados... en la bañera.**

Prácticamente todos o suspiraron o gruñeron o simplemente golpearon su frente con su mano en señal de exasperación.

—De todas las cosas con las cueles se pudo haber ido, se fue por la tonta mentira de los tres en una bañera...oh dioses, mi fe en los mortales ha desaparecido—Hermes dijo dramáticamente.

**—¿Los tres? Asentimos. —Menuda bañera.**

La mayoría resopló.

**—Caronte parecía impresionado—Supongo que no tendréis monedas para el viaje. Veréis, cuando se trata de adultos puedo cargarlo a una tarjeta de crédito, o añadir el precio del ferry a la factura del cable. Pero los niños... Vaya, es que nunca os morís preparados.**

Algunos dioses bajaron las cabezas en recuerdo de todos los niños hijos de ellos que habían muerto de joven edad—y eran muchos.

**Supongo que tendréis que esperar aquí sentados unos cuantos siglos. —No, si tenemos monedas.—Puse tres dracmas de oro en el mostrador, parte de lo encontrado en el despacho de Crusty. —Bueno, bueno... —Caronte se humedeció los labios—. Dracmas de verdad, de oro auténtico. Hace mucho que no veo una de éstas... —Sus dedos acariciaron codiciosos las monedas.**

Hades suspiró de forma exasperada, Caronte tenia un problema enorme con su codicia.

**Entonces Caronte me miró fijamente y su frialdad pareció atravesarme el pecho. —A ver—dijo—No has podido leer mi nombre correctamente. ¿Eres disléxica, niña?**

—Oh, fuck—Piper dijo, sorprendiendo a muchos por su vocabulario—Lo sabe.

**—No—mentí. Caronte se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó.**

—Ya—Nico dijo—Ya sabe que ustedes son semidioses.

—Es un poco creepy, ¿No creen? Saber que alguien es semidiós por el olfato—Hazel dijo, una mueca en su hermoso rostro.

—Te sorprenderías de las cosas que uno pude saber con el olfato—Apollo sonrió, y rodando sus ojos Percy le dio un golpe en el brazo y le señaló a Will que leyera.

**—No eres ninguna muerta. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Eres una semidiosa. —Tenemos que llegar al inframundo—insistí. Caronte soltó un profundo rugido. Todo el mundo en la sala de espera se levantó y empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo, a encender cigarrillos, mesarse el pelo o consultar los relojes. —Marchaos mientras podáis—nos dijo Caronte—Me quedaré las monedas y olvidaré que os he visto. —Hizo ademán de guardárselas, pero yo se las arrebaté. —Sin servicio no hay propina.—Intenté parecer más valiente de lo que me sentía.**

—Te viste muy valiente—Annabeth dijo, recordando el momento. Percy sonrió.

**Caronte volvió a gruñir, esta vez un sonido profundo que helaba la sangre. Los espíritus empezaron a aporrear las puertas del ascensor. —Es una pena—suspiré—Teníamos más que ofrecer.**

—Ohhhh...—Hermes sonrió de forma orgullosa—Eso siempre funciona. Percy sonrió de forma socarrona y orgullosa al mismo tiempo, causando que Apollo sonriera también.

**Le enseñé la bolsa llena con las cosas de Crusty. Saqué un puñado de dracmas y dejé que las monedas se escurrieran entre mis dedos. El gruñido de Caronte se convirtió en una especie de ronroneo de león. —¿Crees que puedes comprarme, criatura de los dioses? Oye... sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tienes ahí?**

Hubo un par de resoplidos

**—Mucho—contesté—Apuesto a que Hades no le paga lo suficiente por un trabajo tan duro.**

Hades le dirigió una mirada a su sobrina, más entendió lo que ella hacia.

**—Uf, si te contara... Pasar el día cuidando de estos espíritus no es nada agradable, te lo aseguro. Siempre están con «por favor, no dejes que muera», o «por favor, déjame cruzar gratis». Estoy harto. Hace tres mil años que no me aumentan el sueldo. ¿Y te parece que los trajes como éste salen baratos? —Se merece algo mejor—coincidí—Un poco de aprecio. Respeto. Buena paga. A cada palabra, apilaba otra moneda de oro en el mostrador. Caronte le echó un vistazo a su chaqueta de seda italiana, como si se imaginara vestido con algo mejor.—Debo decir, chaval, que lo que dices tiene algo de sentido. Sólo un poco, ¿eh? Apilé unas monedas más. —Yo podría mencionarle a Hades que usted necesita un aumento de sueldo...**

Demeter resopló con desprecio.

—Como si fuera a escuchar, nunca escucha consejos...

Mientras Demeter hablaba, Hades la imitaba con gestos y muecas, causándole a la mayoría risa. La mayoría se vieron sorprendidos de que el dios más reconociblemente malo fuera así de divertido. Claro, los que no sabían que él en realidad no era malo.

**Suspiró. —De acuerdo. El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meteros con calzador, ¿vale? —Se puso en pie, recogió las monedas y dijo—: Seguidme. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras.**

La mayoría se estremeció.

**Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando: «Largo de aquí, gorrones.» Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde. Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción. —Vale. Escuchad: que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse de listo en mi ausencia —anunció a la sala de espera —. Y si alguno vuelve a tocar el dial de mi micrófono, me aseguraré de que paséis aquí mil años más. ¿Entendido? Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender. —¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan?—preguntó Annabeth.**

—¿Nada?

Hazel se vio incomoda al recordar su estancia allí, todos esos años que paso sola sin acerca nada, con su madre que no la recordaba...

Frank noto el cambio en su rostro, y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada. Absolutamente nada.

—¿Como que nada?

—Nada—Hades se encogió de hombros, no queriendo especificar más.

—¿Na—?

Percy los interrumpió con irritación.

—Si alguien más dice "nada" una vez más los voy a asesinar. Ya quedo claro que no pasa nada.

Will mordió su labio inferior, mirando a Percy con un deje de miedo. Nico abruptamente noto lo guapo que se vio haciendo eso, para luego mover la cabeza con incredulidad ante sus pensamientos. Percy suspiro exasperada.

—Adelante, dilo.

**—Nada—repuso Caronte**

Hubo risas ante eso y ante la cara exasperada de Percy. Apollo no se resistió y beso su mejilla, a lo que Poseidon le mando un chorro de agua helada.

—¡Oye!—Apollo se quejó—¡Fue en la mejilla!

—No la beses—Poseidon gruñó.

Apollo bufó, un puchero en su boca, para luego sonreír enormemente.

—No importa—dijo—Valió la pena.

Percy mordió su labio ante lo adorable que era Apollo, y le robó un beso en la boca, para el chiflido de muchos y la exasperación de Poseidon. Apollo intentó ampliar el beso, más se vio incapaz de hacerlo con tanta gente observándolos.

Él se volteo hacia Poseidon. —¿A ella no la mojas?

Poseidon no dijo nada, una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

**—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?**

**—Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso.**

**—Vaya —dijo Annabeth—Eso no parece... justo. Caronte arqueó una ceja. —¿Quién ha dicho que la muerte sea justa, niña? Espera a que llegue tu turno. Yendo a donde vas, morirás pronto. —Saldremos vivos—respondí. —Ja. De repente sentí un mareo. No bajábamos, sino que íbamos hacia delante. El aire se tornó neblinoso. Los espíritus que nos rodeaban empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sus prendas modernas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en hábitos grises con capucha. El suelo del ascensor empezó a bambolearse. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrí, el traje de Caronte se había convertido en un largo hábito negro, y tampoco llevaba las gafas de carey. Donde tendría que haber habido ojos sólo había cuencas vacías; Muchos se estremecieron ante la descripción. como las de Ares pero totalmente oscuras, llenas de noche, muerte y desesperación.**

—Vaya, gracias—Ares dijo sarcásticamente.

**Advirtió que lo miraba y preguntó: —¿Qué pasa? —No, nada—conseguí decir. Pensé que estaba sonriendo, pero no era eso. La carne de su rostro se estaba volviendo transparente, y podía verle el cráneo.**

Otra vez hubo estremecimientos.

**El suelo seguía bamboleándose. —Me parece que me estoy mareando—dijo Grover. Cuando volví a cerrar los ojos, el ascensor ya no era un ascensor. Estábamos encima de una barcaza de madera. Caronte empujaba una pértiga a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados. —El río Estige—murmuró Annabeth—Está tan...**

**—Contaminado—la ayudó Caronte—Durante miles de años, vosotros los humanos habéis ido tirando de todo mientras lo cruzabais: esperanzas, sueños, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad.**

Los semidioses parpadearon.

—Vaya...

—Es triste—Apollo dijo, Athena asintiendo junto a él—Todos esos sueños, todo el potencial que hay en algunos mortales...todo eso llega un momento en que se convierte en desperdicio total.

Percy tragó en seco, mirando hacia abajo. Ella amaba todo de Apollo, pero cuando dejaba a un lado su fachada de tonto y decía cosas inteligentes estas siempre eran crudamente ciertas. Ella se preguntó mentalmente que seria de su futuro. Con la guerra contra Gaea nada estaba seguro, y si ella...? Tragando en seco, ella se deshizo de esos pensamientos.

**Gestión de residuos irresponsable, si vamos a eso. La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante, la otra orilla brillaba con una luz verdosa, del color del veneno. El pánico se apoderó de mi garganta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Toda aquella gente alrededor... estaba muerta.**

—¡Y entra en razón!—Leo dijo con tono animado—Creí que nunca sucedería.

Percy le dio una sonrisa divertida que él devolvió.

**Annabeth me agarró de la mano. En circunstancias normales, me habría preguntado que le pasaba a esta loca, pero entendía cómo se sentía.**

—Vaya, cuanto amor—Annabeth dijo, sus ojos grandes. Percy le guiñó un ojo, viendo innecesario recordarle que para aquel entonces no eran amigas.

**Quería asegurarse de que alguien más estaba vivo en el barco. Me descubrí murmurando una oración, aunque no estaba muy segura de a quién se la rezaba. Allí abajo, sólo un dios importaba, y era el mismo al que había ido a enfrentarme.**

—Melodramática—Thalía rodó sus ojos.

La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista. Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño. —El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento—comentó Caronte. Su sonrisa se volvió esquelética a la luz verde—Mala suerte, diosecillos.

Poseidon empezó a ponerse neurótico, la preocupación prácticamente comiéndoselo vivo.

La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris.

Algunos tragaron en seco, preguntándose como habían muerto todos ellos. Los dioses sin embargo no le dieron mucha cabeza, sabían que era mejor no pensar en eso.

**—Te desearía suerte, chiquilla —dijo Caronte—pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna. Pero oye, no te olvides de comentar lo de mi aumento.—Contó nuestras monedas de oro en su bolsa y volvió a agarrar la pértiga. Entonó algo que parecía una canción de Barry Manilow mientras conducía la barcaza vacía de vuelta al otro lado. Seguimos a los espíritus por el gastado camino. No estoy muy segura de qué esperaba encontrar: puertas nacaradas, una reja negra enorme o algo así. La verdad es que la entrada a aquel mundo subterráneo parecía un cruce entre la seguridad del aeropuerto y la autopista de Nueva Jersey.**

Algunos se vieron sorprendidos, más Hades simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**Había tres entradas distintas bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía: «está entrando en erebo.» Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima.**

—Bruh—Piper alzó sus cejas.

**Detrás había cabinas de aduanas ocupadas por fantasmas vestidos de negro como Caronte. El rugido del animal hambriento se oía muy alto, pero no vi de dónde procedía. El perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, que supuestamente guardaba la puerta del Hades, no estaba por ninguna parte.**

—Por ahora—Ares sonrió macabramente.

—Sigue sonriendo—Percy le dijo dulcemente—Pronto llegara tu capitulo.

La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, y él medio gruñó.

**Los muertos hacían tres filas, dos señaladas como «EN SERVICIO», y otra en la que ponía: «MUERTE RÁPIDA.» La fila de muerte rápida se movía velozmente. Las otras dos iban como tortugas.**

**—¿Qué te parece?—le pregunté a Annabeth.**

**—La cola rápida debe de ir directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos—dijo—No quieren arriesgarse al juicio del tribunal, porque podrían salir mal parados.**

**—¿Hay un tribunal para los muertos?**

—Duh.

**—Sí. Tres jueces. Se turnan los puestos. El rey Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare; gente de esa clase. A veces estudian una vida y deciden que esa persona merece una recompensa especial: los Campos Elíseos. En otras ocasiones deciden que merecen un castigo. Pero la mayoría...en fin, sencillamente vivieron, son historia. Ya sabes, nada especial, ni bueno ni malo. Así que van a parar a los Campos de Asfódelos.**

**—¿A hacer qué?**

**—Nada.**

—¿Nada?

—Nada—Hades se encogió de hombros, y Percy suspiró.

**—Imagínate estar en un campo de trigo de Kansas para siempre—contestó Grover.**

**—Qué agobio—respondí.**

**—Tampoco es para tanto—murmuró Grover—Mira. —Un par de fantasmas con hábitos negros habían apartado a un espíritu y lo empujaban hacia el mostrador de seguridad. El rostro del difunto me resultaba vagamente familiar—Es el predicador de la tele, ¿te acuerdas?**

**—Anda, sí.**

**—Ya me acordaba. Lo había visto en la televisión un par de veces, en el dormitorio de la academia Yancy. Era un telepredicador pelmazo que había recaudado millones de dólares para orfanatos y después lo habían sorprendido gastándose el dinero en cosas como una mansión con grifos de oro y un minigolf de interior. Durante una persecución policial su Lamborghini se había despeñado por un acantilado.**

—Urgh—Artemis se vio molesta—Hombres inútiles.

**—Castigo especial de Hades—supuso Grover—La gente mala, mala de verdad, recibe una atención personal en cuanto llegan. Las Fur... Las Benévolas prepararán una tortura eterna para él. Pensar en las Furias me hizo estremecer. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que en aquel momento me hallaba en su territorio. La buena de la señora Dodds estaría relamiéndose de la emoción. Hades asintió. —Pero si es predicador y cree en un infierno diferente... —objeté.**

Muchos se encogieron de hombros.

—Los mortales ven lo que quieren ver—Hefeso dijo, su voz roncador no haber hablado en bastante—Eso es lo más especial de ellos.

**Grover se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién dice que esté viendo este lugar como lo vemos tú y yo? Los humanos ven lo que quieren ver. Sois muy cabezotas...quiero decir, persistentes.**

Los dioses rieron un poco.

**Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, aunque seguía sin localizar el lugar del que procedían. Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo donde el camino se separaba en tres había un enorme monstruo envuelto en sombras. No lo había visto antes porque era semitransparente, como los muertos. Si estaba quieto se confundía con cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás. Sólo los ojos y los dientes parecían sólidos. Y estaba mirándome.**

Poseidon empezó a moverse de forma preocupada, causando que Percy suspirara porque realmente eso era lo más simple que le había pasado si se comparaba todo lo demás que había pasado en su vida.

**Casi se me desencajó la mandíbula. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue: —Es un rottweiler.**

**Siempre me había imaginado a Cerbero como un enorme mastín negro. Pero evidentemente era un rottweiler de pura raza, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que también era el doble de grande que un mamut, casi del todo invisible, y tenía tres cabezas. Los muertos caminaban directamente hacia él: no tenían miedo. Las filas en servicio se apartaban de él cada una a un lado. Los espíritus camino de muerte rápida pasaban justo entre sus patas delanteras y bajo su estómago, cosa que hacían sin necesidad de agacharse. —Ya lo veo mejor—murmuré—¿Por qué pasa eso? —Creo... —Annabeth se humedeció los labios—Me temo que es porque nos encontramos más cerca de estar muertos.**

Poseidon gimió con preocupación.

—Nah—Nico dijo negando con la cabeza.

Poseidon soltó el aire que sostenía.

**La cabeza central del perro se alargó hacia nosotros. Olisqueó el aire y gruñó.**

**—Huele a los vivos —dije.**

**—Pero no pasa nada —contestó Grover, temblando a mi lado—Porque tenemos un plan.**

**—Ya —musitó Annabeth—Eso, un plan.**

—Solo salgan de allí—rogaron Poseidon y Athena.

**Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear. —¿Lo entiendes? —le pregunté a Grover.**

**—Sí lo entiendo, sí. Vaya si lo entiendo.**

**—¿Qué dice?**

**—No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente.**

**Saqué un palo de mi mochila: el poste que había arrancado de la cama de Crusty modelo safari. Lo sostuve en alto, intentando canalizar hacia Cerbero pensamientos perrunos felices: anuncios de exquisiteces para perro, huesos de juguete, piensos apetitosos. Traté de sonreír, como si no estuviera a punto de morir. —Ey, grandullón —lo llamé—Seguro que no juegan mucho contigo.**

—Bruh—Jason dijo—¿En serio?

Apollo se unió a Poseidon en la preocupación, más confiaba en Percy lo suficiente como para saber que debió haber salido de allí ilesa.

Hades por otro lado suspiró, él y Perseohone solían jugar con él, pero el trabajo había empeorado cada vez más y ya no encontraban tiempo para ello.

**—¡ GRRRRRRRRR!**

**—Buen perro—contesté débilmente. Moví el palo. Su cabeza central siguió el movimiento y las otras dos concentraron sus ojos en mí, olvidando a los espíritus. Toda su atención se hallaba puesta en mí. No estaba muy segura de que fuera algo bueno. —¡Agárralo! —Lancé el palo a la oscuridad, un buen lanzamiento. Oí el chapoteo en el río**

Hades negó con la cabeza.

—No va a funcionar.

**Cerbero me dedicó una mirada furibunda, no demasiado impresionado. Tenía unos ojos temibles y fríos. Bien por el plan. Cerbero emitió un nuevo tipo de gruñido, más profundo, multiplicado por tres. —Esto... —musitó Grover—¿Percy?**

**—¿Sí?**

**—Creo que te interesará saberlo.**

**—¿El qué?**

**—Cerbero dice que tenemos diez segundos para rezar al dios de nuestra elección. Después de eso... bueno... el pobre tiene hambre.**

Poseidon aguantó su respiración, y Percy se vio irritada. ¿No podía su padre notar que estaba viva allí con ellos? ¿No podía tener si quiera un poco de fe en ella?

**—¡Esperad! —dijo Annabeth, y empezó a hurgar en su bolsa.**

**«Oh-oh», pensé.**

Annabeth se volteo hacia su mejor amiga.

—¿Oh oh?

Percy se vio avergonzada e intento sonreír.

**—Cinco segundos—informó Grover—¿Corremos ya?**

**Annabeth sacó una pelota de goma roja del tamaño de un pomelo. En ella ponía: «waterland, denver, co.» Antes de que pudiera detenerla, levantó la pelota y se encaminó directamente hacia Cerbero. —¿Ves la pelotita? —le gritó—. ¿Quieres la pelotita, Cerbero? ¡Siéntate!**

—¿Annie, estas total y completamente loca?—Will saltó, deteniéndose a si mismo de la lectura—No espera, conociéndote tu plan funcionara.

Annabeth sonrió, y Will continuó leyendo.

**Cerbero parecía tan impresionado como nosotros. Inclinó de lado las tres cabezas. Se le dilataron las seis narinas. —¡Siéntate!—volvió a ordenarle Annabeth. Estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en la galleta de perro más grande del mundo.**

A pesar de la situación algunos tuvieron que sonreír ante la comparación.

**En cambio, Cerbero se relamió los tres pares de labios, desplazó el peso a los cuartos traseros y se sentó, aplastando al instante una docena de espíritus que pasaban debajo de él en la fila de muerte rápida. Los espíritus emitieron silbidos amortiguados, como una rueda pinchada.**

—¿Q U É?

Annabeth sonrió arrogantemente, sintiéndose agusto con la sorpresa de todos.

**—¡Perrito bueno!—dijo Annabeth, y le tiró la pelota. Él la cazó al vuelo con las fauces del medio. Apenas era lo bastante grande para mordisquearla siquiera, y las otras dos cabezas empezaron a lanzar mordiscos hacia el centro, intentando hacerse con el nuevo juguete. —¡Suéltala!—le ordenó Annabeth. Las cabezas de Cerbero dejaron de enredar y se quedaron mirándola. Tenía la pelota enganchada entre dos dientes, como un trocito de chicle. Profirió un lamento alto y horripilante y dejó caer la pelota, ahora toda llena de babas y mordida casi por la mitad, a los pies de Annabeth.**

—Esto es increíble—Demeter murmuró con admiración—Esta controlando al perro de la forma más humana posible.

**—Muy bien.—Recogió la bola, haciendo caso omiso de las babas del monstruo. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo—: Id ahora. La fila de muerte rápida es la más rápida.**

**—Pero... —dije.**

**—¡Ahora!—ordenó, con el mismo tono que usaba para el perro. Grover y yo avanzamos poco a poco y con cautela.**

Leo se rió.

—Buen tono de voz, no me extraña que sirviera con ellos.

**Cerbero empezó a gruñir. —¡Quieto! —ordenó Annabeth al monstruo—. ¡Si quieres la pelotita, quieto! Cerbero gañó, pero permaneció inmóvil.**

**—¿Qué pasará contigo? —le pregunté a Annabeth cuando cruzamos a su lado.**

**—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Percy —murmuró—. Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura... Grover y yo pasamos entre las patas del monstruo. «Por favor, Annabeth —recé en silencio—. No le pidas que vuelva a sentarse.»**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

**Conseguimos cruzar. Cerbero no daba menos miedo visto por detrás. —¡Perrito bueno!—le dijo Annabeth. Agarró la pelota roja machacada, y probablemente llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: si recompensaba a Cerbero, no le quedaría nada para hacer otro jueguecito. Aun así, se la lanzó y la boca izquierda del monstruo la atrapó al vuelo, pero fue atacada al instante por la del medio mientras la derecha gañía en señal de protesta. Así distraído el monstruo, Annabeth pasó con presteza bajo su vientre y se unió a nosotros en el detector de metales. —¿Cómo has hecho eso?—le pregunté alucinada.**

Artemis se encogió de hombros. —Todo el mundo podría hacerlo, funciona con todos los perros—ella dijo, pero sonó orgullosa de Annabeth también.

**—Escuela de adiestramiento para perros—respondió sin aliento, y me sorprendió verla hacer un puchero—Cuando era pequeña, en casa de mi padre teníamos un doberman...**

**—Eso ahora no importa —interrumpió Grover, tirándome de la camisa—. ¡Vamos!**

**Nos disponíamos a adelantar la fila a todo gas cuando Cerbero gimió lastimeramente por las tres bocas. Annabeth se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al perro, que se había girado hacia nosotros. Cerbero jadeaba expectante, con la pelotita roja hecha pedazos en un charco de baba a sus pies. —Perrito bueno —le dijo Annabeth con voz de pena. Las cabezas del monstruo se ladearon, como preocupado por ella.**

—Awwwwww—Afrodita dijo junto a otras chicas.

**—Pronto te traeré otra pelota—le prometió Annabeth—¿Te gustaría?**

**El monstruo aulló. No necesité entender su idioma para saber que Cerbero se quedaría esperando la pelota.**

—Todavía espera por ella—Nico dijo, causando que Annabeth se viera culpable por no haberle llevado otra pelota.

** —Perro bueno. Vendré a verte pronto. Te... te lo prometo. —Annabeth se volvió hacia nosotros—. Vamos.**

**Grover y yo cruzamos el detector de metales, que de inmediato accionó la alarma y un dispositivo de luces rojas. «¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!» Cerbero empezó a ladrar. Nos lanzamos a través de la puerta de muerte rápida, que disparó aún más alarmas, y corrimos hacia el inframundo. Unos minutos después estábamos ocultos, jadeantes, en el tronco podrido de un enorme árbol negro, mientras los fantasmas de seguridad pasaban frente a nosotros y pedían refuerzos a las Furias.**

**—Bueno, Percy —murmuró Grover—, ¿qué hemos aprendido hoy?**

**—¿Que los perros de tres cabezas prefieren las pelotas rojas de goma a los palos?**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Ay, Percy—Hazel suspiró con diversión.

—Eres única—Frank le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

**—No—contestó Grover—Hemos aprendido que tus planes son perros, ¡perros de verdad!**

Ellos rieron otra vez.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso!—todos los semidioses dijeron. Percy hizo un puchero que hizo a Apollo desear besarla salvajemente.

**Yo no estaba tan segura. Creía que Annabeth y yo habíamos tenido una buena idea. Incluso en ese mundo subterráneo, todos, incluidos los monstruos, necesitaban un poco de atención de vez en cuando.**

—Eso es cierto—Hestia dijo, causando que todos brincaran pues habían olvidado su presencia. Ante eso ellos se vieron avergonzados ambos por el hecho de que la habían olvidado y por sus palabras.

**Pensé en ello mientras esperaba a que los demonios pasaran. Fingí no darme cuenta de que Annabeth se enjugaba una lágrima de la mejilla mientras escuchaba el lastimero aullido de Cerbero en la distancia, que echaba de menos a su nueva amiga.**

—Ay...—Hazel dijo con tristeza, volteándose hacia Annabeth, la cual se sonrojó. Percy le dio una mirada de pena, pues no pensó que nadie escucharía sus pensamientos, a lo que Annabeth respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ese es el final del capitulo—Will anunció, cerrando el libro brevemente.

—¿Podemos tomarnos una pausa?—Leo pidió.

—¿Otra?—Hera se quejó.

—Somos un montón de adolescentes con TDAH, estar sentados por horas leyendo no es realmente un sueño hecho realidad para nosotros—Percy señaló—Además, me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentada.

La ultima parte fue susurrada como un pensamiento en voz alta, pero Apollo lo escuchó, y no pudo evitar observar el trasero de su novia.

—Esta bien—Hera suspiró—Vayan, descansen, luego continuaremos leyendo.

Mientras los semidioses se levantaron y todos tomaban sus respectivos caminos, algunos al baño otros a la cocina de los dioses y otros simplemente a hablar con Thalía o Will, Apollo captó la mirada de Percy, y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice que solamente podía significar el deseo inmenso que ambos tenían de poder besarse bien.

—Oh—Afrodita sonrió, estremeciéndose por el sentimiento—Cuanta tensión sexual.

—¡Percy!—Thalía llamó antes que la pelinegra pudiera escabullirse con Apollo—Iremos al jardín un rato, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Percy quiso decir que no, pero la oportunidad de hablar con Thalía y Will le fue más tentadora que pasar un rato con Apollo. Después de todo tenia a Apollo por siempre, a sus amigos hacia bastante que no los veía.

—Por supuesto—sonrió, yéndose hacia ellos, dejando a Apollo observándola—Tenemos mucho de que hablar.


	19. Una pizca de felicidad

**Nuria13C:** Yo también! Me encantaría que leyeran ya los últimos libros, pero al menos ya estoy terminando el primero \O/ Nico es de mis favoritos también! :D Actualizo Pronto! Besos.

**Cassiopeia Druella Black Star**k: Actualizo pronto! Disculpa la demora! BTW, me ENCANTA tu profile name.  
**Sui-Chan-Hitachiin**: Hahaha, si, Percy es la mejor. Esa es literalmente lo que pienso hacer con esa pareja, más aun no he pensado como hacerlo. Me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo. Actualizo Pronto!

**Jane Malfoy24**: Same, pero Sally esta feliz con Paul y Poseidon esta casado también :(

**Sophia:** Actualizo Pronto!

**Viri-chamn:** yo también me amo ;) ok no. Awwww me alegra mucho te guste la historia :') Me alegra pienses eso de Percy, pues nunca quise cambiarlo mucho, sigue siendo él, solo que, bueno, como mujer. Actualizo Pronto!

* * *

Percy se tapó la boca para no reír tan fuerte, pero fue en vano, su risa se escuchó por todo el jardín junto a la de Hazel y Frank. Ellos estaban sentados en el borde de una fuente al lado de una estatua de Poseidon, mientras que los demás estaban sentados de forma India en la grama.

—Extrañaba esto—Thalía admitió—Mis compañeras y yo nos divertimos a menudo, pero nunca como con ustedes.

—Awww—Percy le dio una sonrisa sarcástica—Que linda eres.

Thalia le lanzó la mitad de su emparedado. Percy lo atrapo antes que pudiera golpearla, volviendo a sonreír Percy le dio las gracias y le dio un mordisco, causándole más risa a los demás y que Thalía rodara los ojos.

—Veo que Tártaro no te cambio—Thalía dijo—Me alegro.

Percy dejo de sonreír ante la mención de Tártaro. El emparedado en su boca sabiendo a arena. A pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo en aquel horrible lugar, los recuerdos la perseguían. Para todos ella podía verse normal, pero dentro estaba muriéndose. A Percy le dolía que nadie lo notara, ellos la conocían lo suficiente como para saber si algo andaba mal...pero no. Nadie notaba lo rota que ella realmente estaba.

Nico, quien había estado conversando suavemente con Jason, quedo congelado ante la mención de Tártaro. Lentamente, él se volteó hacia Percy. Percy vio su mirada y le dio una sonrisa segura. Pero Nico supo mejor. Él había pasado por lo mismo que Percy, con la única diferencia de que él tuvo que hacerlo solo. Él sabia lo que ella estaba sintiendo—y no era nada lindo.

—Creo que deberías medir tus palabras, Thalía—Nico dijo—Tártaro cambia a todos.

Thalia parpadeó, y justo cuando iba a decirle algo a Nico su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano y decidió no hacerlo. Tragando para aplacar su garganta seca, ella asintió. Un silencio incomodo reino el lugar, y Percy aclaró su garganta, odiando la incomodidad.

—Bueno...—ella dijo, mirando en dirección de Leo—¿Ayuda?

Leo rápidamente bromeó sobre algo, causando que la tensión se disipara un poco. Will, sin embargo, pudo escuchar el dolor en el tono de Nico y se preocupó. Dándole una mirada al hijo de Hades, él pensó en una forma de acercárele y ver si realmente estaba bien.

—Como sea—Percy tosió, mirando al rededor—Donde esta Annie.

—En el baño—Will respondió—Es bueno que no te haya escuchado llamarla así, te hubiera matado.

Percy le dio su mejor sonrisa traviesa.

—Puede intentarlo—dijo, aunque sabia que era obvio que Annabeth le ganaría en cualquier pelea. Su mejor amiga era demasiado atemorizante e inteligente.

Levantándose para dirigirse al baño más cercano, Percy se alejó de sus amigos. Ella caminó lentamente en dirección al baño, más justo cuando cruzó por un pasillo, una mano la atrapó. Sus reflejos fueron más fuertes que ella, y lanzó un golpe en dirección de la persona.

La persona fue más rápida y volteó a Percy de tal manera que ella estuvo presionada contra su pecho, ambas manos fuertemente aguantadas en su espalda. Percy empezó a forcejear hasta que sintió el pecho de la persona vibrar con risa. Ella entonces puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer el agarre de la persona.

—¿Apollo?

—Buenos reflejos, Princesa—Apollo le dijo—Pero inútiles contra un dios.

Percy rodó sus ojos y se deshizo del agarre de Apollo, solo para que el dios hiciera un puchero adorable. Él jugueteo con unos mechones del cabello de Percy.

—Te extraño—le dijo.

—Acabamos de vernos, Apollo—Percy dijo divertida.

—Te extraño—él repitió, bajando sus manos por los hombros de la semidiosa.

Percy tuvo que sonreír ante eso, acercándose más a Apollo hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. Apollo cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia el beso, más Percy simplemente se movió y besó su mejilla.

Apollo abrió los ojos bruscamente, solo para ver a Percy sonriéndole de forma traviesa.

En ese momento Apollo noto lo mucho que había perdido la cabeza hacia esa chica. Ella era demasiado hermosa, demasiado bella. Su cabello negro estaba más largo que la ultima vez que se habían visto, sus ojos verde escondían más dolor, más seguían brillando con la misma intensidad del primer día. Sus labios entreabiertos rogaban ser besados.

—Oh, eres mala—Apollo le dijo, sus ojos aun en los labios de la chica.

Subiendo su vista hacia sus ojos, Apollo quiso decirle cuanto la amaba, más no encontró las palabras ni la ocasión indicada.

Ella volvió a sonreírle de esa forma que lo volvía loco, y él hizo un ademan de acercarse a ella, solo para que Percy sonriera aun más mientras se echaba para atrás cada vez más, su sonrisa juguetona aun en su rostro.

—¿Me quieres?—Percy le batió sus pestañas de forma seductora.

Apollo empezó a sonreír, sabiendo lo que ella quería hacer.

—Percy...—su tono tenia algún tipo de advertencia, más su sonrisa lo delató.

—Ven y búscame—Percy terminó.

—Oh, Princesa...—la sonrisa de Apollo se amplió, y se lanzó hacia Percy, causándole risa a la chica.

Empezando a correr sin dirección alguna, Percy escuchó a Apollo detrás de ella, acercándose cada vez más. Ella rió divertida una vez más. Entonces, los brazos de Apollo se cerraron en el estomago de la chica, atrapándola.

Percy gritó con diversión, y ambos cayeron al suelo, ambos riéndose. Mientras ambos aun reían, Apollo enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Percy, su agarre volviéndose suave y lleno de amor. Besando su mejilla, Apollo le susurró al oído, la sinceridad llenando todo su ser con un sentimiento tan fuerte que parecía desbordarse de él. —Te amo.

Percy suspiró contenta, una sonrisa en su rostro.—Yo también te amo.

Desconocido para ambos enamorados, una mujer los observaba en la distancia. La furia creciendo en su interior al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios del dios, pues a ella él nunca le dijo eso. Aun llena de rabia, la hermosa divinidad se dio la vuelta y se desapareció de allí, un plan empezando a crearse en su cabeza para separarlos

...

Nico di Angelo se encontraba observando con aburrimiento los alrededores.

Después que Percy desapareció y no regreso con Annabeth, todos se habían separado para conversar o simplemente para pasear, más Nico había querido estar solo.

—¿Nico? El hijo de Hades se exaltó tanto que se volteó con su espalda al alto, casi decapitando a Will Solace. Nico frunció el entrecejo mientras que Will se tocaba el cuello.

—¿Will? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba aire fresco—Will respondió con un suspiro—Thalía se paso toda la tarde teniendo pequeñas luchas con nosotros, termino electrocutándome. Aun siento mis manos temblar, mira...

Tomo a Nico de la mano, causando que el hijo de Hades abriera los ojos de par en par y lo soltara inmediatamente, una corriente eléctrica surcando su cuerpo, pero Will había sentido un montón de dolor y sufrimiento en el segundo que sus manos se encontraron. Un sentimiento extraño lleno a Will, y él deseo poder ayudarlo.

Escondiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Nico observó mejor a Will. Sin duda alguna era el perfecto ejemplo de un hijo de Apollo. Él antes pensaba que Will era un tipo calmado y tranquilo, pero al parecer era también irritante.

El pensar en el hijo de Apollo lo llevo a pensar en la primera vez que conoció a un dios, que resulto ser Apollo.

"_Apollo es hot_," Thalía había dicho. Nico recordaba como Percy se vio como si hubiese querido decir algo sarcástico, como "_Es el dios del sol",_ más sin embargo una sola mirada al dios la detuvo. Y ella simplemente había asentido.

¿Y por qué demonios estaba Nico pensando en eso ahora? La memoria tan extraña lo irritó. No había sentido para que él pensara eso.

—¿Te molesta si camino contigo?—Will preguntó—Estoy aburrido.

Nico quiso decir que si le molestaba. Él odiaba el contacto fisico de cualquier tipo, y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. Más Will ya había empezado a caminar con Nico. Nico suspiró irritadamente, más simplemente asintió.

...

Mientras Jason y Thalía hablaban, contándose todo lo sucedido durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, Hazel y Piper practicaban una vez más lucha con espada. Leo y su padre estaban construyendo unas cosas juntos y Frank mantenía una conversación con Hermes.

Luego de un rato los demás se unieron y Percy termino conversando con Poseidon y Apollo conversando con Annabeth mientras Nico y Will parecían tener una discusión acerca de los viajes a través de sombras.

Luego de la tarde tranquila y en familia, Hera les ordenó a todos que se sentaran para leer.

Suspirando todos lo hicieron.

Leo tomó el libro que Hera le tendía, y empezó a leer luego de aclarar su garganta.

—**Capítulo 19 Descubrimos la verdad, más o menos. **

Todos suspiraron. Nadie tenia muchas ganas de leer, más intentarían prestar atención.

—Por fin—Piper dijo.

**Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de fútbol lleno con un millón de fans. Ahora imagina un campo un millón de veces más grande, lleno de gente, e imagina que se ha ido la electricidad y no hay ruido, ni luz, ni globos gigantes rebotando sobre el gentío. Algo trágico ha ocurrido tras el escenario. Multitudes susurrantes que sólo pululan en las sombras, esperando un concierto que nunca empezará.**

Algunos se estremecieron, otros se vieron incomodos. Sonaba como algo horrible. Hazel se tensó otra vez, causando que Frank tomara su mano con comprensión.

**Si puedes imaginarte eso, te harás una buena idea del aspecto que tenían los Campos de Asfódelos.**

Hubieron miles de jadeos entre los semidioses. —¿Qué?—¿En serio?

Hades asintió con pesadez

**La hierba negra llevaba millones de años siendo pisoteada por pies muertos. Soplaba un viento cálido y pegajoso como el hálito de un pantano. Aquí y allá crecían árboles negros, y Grover me dijo que eran álamos. El techo de la caverna era tan alto que bien habría podido ser un gran nubarrón, pero las estalactitas emitían leves destellos grises y tenían puntas afiladísimas. Intenté no pensar que se nos caerían encima en cualquier momento, aunque había varias de ellas desperdigadas por el suelo, incrustadas en la hierba negra tras derrumbarse. Supongo que los muertos no tenían que preocuparse por nimiedades como que te despanzurrara una estalactita tamaño misil.**

Algunos rodaron los ojos, otros se encogieron de hombros.

**Annabeth, Grover y yo intentamos confundirnos entre la gente, pendientes por si volvían los demonios de seguridad. No pude evitar buscar rostros familiares entre los que deambulaban por allí,**

La mayoría trago en seco, pensando que ellos también lo hubieran hecho.

Poseidon mordió su labio pensando que Percy debía haber estado buscando a Sally.

**pero los muertos son difíciles de mirar**

—¿Por qué?

**Sus rostros brillan. Todos parecen enfadados o confusos. Se te acercan y te hablan, pero sus voces suenan a un traqueteo, como a chillidos de murciélagos. En cuanto advierten que no puedes entenderlos, fruncen el entrecejo y se apartan.**

—Oh.

—No suena aterrador—Leo dijo—Suena triste.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

**Los muertos no dan miedo. Sólo son tristes.**

—Mjm.

**Seguimos abriéndonos camino, metidos en la fila de recién llegados que serpenteaba desde las puertas principales hasta un pabellón cubierto de negro con un estandarte que rezaba: «Juicios para el Elíseo y la condenación eterna. ¡Bienvenidos, muertos recientes!»**

—Que lindo, no hay nada como sentirse bienvenido a algún lugar después de morir—Hefeso dijo con sarcasmo.

Hades se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué les importaban que letreros ponía o no? Era su reino, nadie podía opinar nada de eso.

**Por la parte trasera había dos filas más pequeñas. A la izquierda, espíritus flanqueados por demonios de seguridad marchaban por un camino pedregoso hacia los Campos de Castigo, que brillaban y humeaban en la distancia, un vasto y agrietado erial con ríos de lava, campos de minas y kilómetros de alambradas de espino que separaban las distintas zonas de tortura.**

Los semidioses se vieron incomodos ante la mención de los campos de castigo.

**Incluso desde tan lejos, veía a la gente perseguida por los perros del infierno, quemada en la hoguera, obligada a correr desnuda a través de campos de cactos o a escuchar ópera. Vislumbré más que vi una pequeña colina, con la figura diminuta de Sísifo dejándose la piel para subir su roca hasta la cumbre. Y vi torturas peores; cosas que no quiero describir.**

—Percy...—Afrodita dijo cautelosamente—¿Por qué te fijaste en eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros, más se veía muy incomoda al pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Luke estaría pasando por un castigo así. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Percy se recordó a si misma que Luke había muerto como un héroe, y que probablemente estaba en Eliseo.

**La fila que llegaba del lado derecho del pabellón de los juicios era mucho mejor. Esta conducía pendiente abajo hacia un pequeño valle rodeado de murallas: una zona residencial que parecía el único lugar feliz del inframundo. Más allá de la puerta de seguridad había vecindarios de casas preciosas de todas las épocas, desde villas romanas a castillos medievales o mansiones victorianas. Flores de plata y oro lucían en los jardines. La hierba ondeaba con los colores del arco iris. Oí risas y olor a barbacoa. El Elíseo.**

Los semidioses se vieron curiosos ante la mención del Eliseo. Ellos aspiraban a algún día llegar allí, sin mencionar que pensaban en sus familiares y amigos que estaban allí.

**En medio de aquel valle había un lago azul de aguas brillantes, con tres pequeñas islas como una instalación turística en las Bahamas. Las islas Bienaventuradas, para la gente que había elegido renacer tres veces y tres veces había alcanzado el Elíseo. De inmediato supe que aquél era el lugar al que quería ir cuando muriera**

—Todos queremos ir allí—Frank dijo suavemente.

Apollo y Poseidon se vieron preocupados que la chica hubiera estado pensando en morir desde tan temprana edad.

—De eso se trata—me dijo Annabeth como si me leyera el pensamiento—Ése es el lugar para los héroes.

Pero entonces pensé que había muy poca gente en el Elíseo, que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con los Campos de Asfódelos o incluso los Campos de Castigo. Qué poca gente hacía el bien en sus vidas.

—Eso es deprimente—Hermes suspiró.

**Era deprimente.**

Todos asintieron,

**Abandonamos el pabellón del juicio y nos adentramos en los Campos de Asfódelos. La oscuridad aumentó. Los colores se desvanecieron de nuestras ropas. La multitud de espíritus parlanchines empezó a menguar. Tras unos kilómetros caminando, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra. Por encima de las murallas merodeaban tres criaturas parecidas a murciélagos: las Furias. **

—¡Oh, no!—Poseidon dijo, empezando a preocuparse por su hija al igual que Athena.

**Me dio la impresión de que nos esperaban.**

—**Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta—comentó Grover, esperanzado.—No va a pasarnos nada—Intentaba aparentar seguridad.—A lo mejor tendríamos que buscar en otros sitios primero—sugirió Grover—Como el Elíseo, por ejemplo...**

—**Venga, pedazo de cabra—Annabeth lo agarró del brazo. **

**Grover emitió un gritito. Las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y lo lanzaron lejos de Annabeth. Aterrizó dándose una buena costalada.**

—**Grover—lo regañó Annabeth—Basta de hacer el tonto.**

—**Pero si yo no...**

**Otro gritito. Sus zapatos revoloteaban como locos. Levitaron unos centímetros por encima del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo.**

—¿Quė...?—Hermes frunció el entrecejo—Mis zapatos no hacen eso.

—Fueron hechizados—Percy le dijo, suave para que nadie los escuchara.

—Pero...—entonces Hermes guardo silencio al recordar que Luke fue el que les había dado las zapatillas.

—Maya! —gritó, pero la palabra mágica parecía no surtir efecto—. Maya! ¡Por favo

**¡Por favor! ¡Llamad a emergencias! ¡Socorro! **

**Evité que su brazo me noqueara e intenté agarrarle la mano, pero llegué tarde. Empezaba a cobrar velocidad y descendía por la colina como un trineo.**

**Corrimos tras él.**

—¿Descendía por la colina?—Nico frunció el entrecejo.

—**¡Desátate los zapatos! —vociferó Annabeth. Era una buena idea, pero supongo que no muy factible cuando tus zapatos tiran de ti a toda velocidad. Grover se revolvió, pero no alcanzaba los cordones.**

La preocupación empezó a reinar en el ambiente.

**Lo seguimos, tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras zigzagueaba entre las piernas de los espíritus, que lo miraban molestos. Estaba seguro de que Grover iba a meterse como un torpedo por la puerta del palacio de Hades, pero sus zapatos viraron bruscamente a la derecha y lo arrastraron en la dirección opuesta. La ladera se volvió más empinada. **

Nico empezó a ponerse aun más pálido. ¿Ladera empinada...? Una mirada fue todo lo que él necesito para saber que si iban en la dirección que él creía.

**Grover aceleró. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que apretar el paso para no perderlo. Las paredes de la caverna se estrecharon a cada lado, y yo reparé en que habíamos entrado en una especie de túnel. Ya no había hierba ni árboles negros, sólo roca desnuda y la tenue luz de las estalactitas encima.**

Hades cerró sus ojos. Por supuesto, por eso habían tardado tanto en llegar hacia él, porque casi llegan a Tártaro.

—**¡Grover! —grité, y el eco resonó—. ¡Agárrate a algo!**

**¿Qué? —gritó él a su vez. Se agarraba a la gravilla, pero no había nada lo bastante firme para frenarlo. El túnel se volvió aún más oscuro y frío. Se me erizó el vello de los brazos y percibí una horrible fetidez. Me hizo pensar en cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado nunca: sangre derramada en un antiguo altar de piedra, el aliento repulsivo de un asesino.**

Los dioses aguantaron la respiración.

—No puede ser—Poseidon dijo sin aliento, observando a su hija con preocupación.

Percy suspiró, pensando en cuando sus problemas se basaban en Kronos y no en Gaea. Oh, los viejos tiempos..

**Entonces vi lo que teníamos delante y me quedé clavado en el sitio. El túnel se ensanchaba hasta una amplia y oscura caverna, en cuyo centro se abría un abismo del tamaño de un cráter.**

Los semidioses aguantaron la respiración. —¿Tártaro?

Annabeth, Nico y Percy se estremecieron.

**Grover patinaba directamente hacia el borde.—Oh, no...—¡Venga, Percy! —chilló Annabeth, tirándome de la muñeca.—Pero eso es...—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es el lugar que describiste en tu sueño! Pero Grover va a caer dentro si no lo alcanzamos. **

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. La situación de Grover me puso otra vez en movimiento. Gritaba y manoteaba el suelo, pero las zapatillas aladas seguían arrastrándolo hacia el foso, y no parecía que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo. Lo que lo salvó fueron sus pezuñas.**

La mayoría soltó un suspiro que no sabían habían estado aguantando.

**Las zapatillas voladoras siempre le habían quedado un poco sueltas, y al final Grover le dio una patada a una roca grande y la izquierda salió disparada hacia la oscuridad del abismo. La derecha seguía tirando de él, pero Grover pudo frenarse aferrándose a la roca y utilizándola como anclaje. Estaba a tres metros del borde del foso cuando lo alcanzamos y tiramos de él hacia arriba. La otra zapatilla salió sola, nos rodeó enfadada y, a modo de protesta, nos propinó un puntapié en la cabeza antes de volar hacia el abismo para unirse con su gemela.**

—Okay...eso fue extraño—Leo dijo.

—Mi vida es extraña—Percy señaló—Esas zapatillas es lo más normal que me ha sucedido.

Eso preocupo mucho a Apollo y Poseidón.

**Nos derrumbamos todos, exhaustos, sobre la gravilla de obsidiana. Sentía las extremidades como de plomo. Incluso la mochila me pesaba más, como si alguien la hubiese llenado de rocas.**

Ares precionó sus labios en una línea delgada, y los dioses que recordaban lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras que los que no entendían se vieron intrigados.

**Grover tenía unos buenos moratones y le sangraban las manos. Las pupilas se le habían vuelto oblongas, estilo cabra, como cada vez que estaba aterrorizado.**

—**No sé cómo...—jadeó—Yo no..**

**.—Espera —dije—Escucha .Oí algo: un susurro profundo en la oscuridad.**

—**Percy, este lugar...—dijo Annabeth al cabo de unos segundos.**

**La silencie y me puse de pie. El sonido se volvía más audible, una voz malévola y susurrante que surgía desde abajo, mucho más abajo de donde estábamos nosotros. Provenía del foso.**

—Percy sal de allí—Poseidon ordenó.

Percy rodó sus ojos.

**Grover se incorporó.—¿Q-qué es ese ruido?**

**Annabeth también lo oía.—El Tártaro. Ésta es la entrada al Tártaro**

La mayoría ya lo sabia, más sin embargo tragaron en seco al oír eso.

Percy cerro sus ojos brevemente ante el recuerdo de la caída.

**Destapé Anaklusmos. La espada de bronce se extendió, emitió una débil luz en la oscuridad y la voz malvada remitió por un momento, antes de retomar su letanía. Ya casi distinguía palabras, palabras muy, muy antiguas, más antiguas que el propio griego. Como si...**

—**Magia—dije.**

—¿Magia?

—**Tenemos que salir de aquí—repuso Annabeth.**

**Juntos pusimos a Grover sobre sus pezuñas y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, hacia la salida del túnel. Las piernas no me respondían lo bastante rápido. La mochila me pesaba. **

—Menciona mucho la mochila—Hazel señaló.

Percy le guiño un ojo.

—Spoilers.

**A nuestras espaldas, la voz sonó más fuerte y enfadada, y echamos a correr. Y no nos sobró viento frío tiraba de nuestras espaldas, como si el foso estuviera absorbiéndolo todo. Por un momento terrorífico perdí el equilibrio y los pies me resbalaron por la gravilla. **

Poseidon casi grita, los semidioses aguantando su respiración y Apollo agarrando su mano con fuerza para asegurarse que estaba allí con él.

**Si hubiésemos estado más cerca del borde, nos habría tragado. Seguimos avanzando con gran esfuerzo, y por fin llegamos al final del túnel, donde la caverna volvía a ensancharse en los Campos de Asfódelos. El viento cesó. Un aullido iracundo retumbó desde el fondo del túnel. Alguien no estaba muy contento de que hubiésemos escapado. **

Los dioses compartieron miradas.

—**¿Qué era eso? —musitó Grover, cuando nos derrumbamos en la relativa seguridad de una alameda —. ¿Una de las mascotas de Hades?**

Hades les dio una mirada ladina a Percy y Annabeth, a pesar que fue Grover quien lo preguntó.

—Peor, niñas, peor.

**Annabeth y yo nos miramos. Estaba claro que tenía alguna idea, probablemente la misma que se le había ocurrido en el taxi que nos había traído a Los Ángeles, pero le daba demasiado miedo para compartirla. Eso bastó para asustarme aún más. **

—Chica lista—Athena dijo con un deje de orgullo, pensando en que su hija ya se imaginaba quien debía estar allá abajo.

**Cerré la espada y me guardé el bolígrafo.**

—**Sigamos—Miré a Grover—¿Puedes caminar?**

**Tragó saliva.—Sí, sí, claro—suspiró—Bah, nunca me gustaron esas zapatillas.**

**Intentaba mostrarse valiente, pero temblaba tanto como nosotros. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había en aquel foso, no era la mascota de nadie.**

Hades asintió con una mueca de desprecio.

**Era inenarrablemente arcaico y poderoso. Ni siquiera Equidna me había dado aquella sensación. Casi me alivió darle la espalda al túnel y encaminarme hacia el palacio de Hades. Casi.**

—Vamos, no soy tan malo—Hades dijo, la diversión escrita en su rostro.

—En ese entonces no lo sabia—Percy le dijo.

**Envueltas en sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par. Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte. Algunas eran de tiempos modernos —una bomba atómica explotando encima de una ciudad, una trinchera llena de soldados con máscaras antigás, una fila de víctimas de hambrunas africanas, esperando con cuencos vacíos en la mano—, pero todas parecían labradas en bronce hacía miles de años. Me pregunté si eran profecías hechas realidad.**

Ante las miradas curiosas de los semidioses Hades asintió.

—¿Esta la mía allí?—Percy preguntó.

Hades volvió a asentir, y la chica se vio curiosa.

**En el patio había el jardín más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Setas multicolores, arbustos venenosos y raras plantas luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas, pilas de rubíes grandes como mi puño, macizos de diamantes en bruto. Aquí y allí, como invitados a una fiesta, estaban las estatuas de jardín de Medusa: niños, sátiros y centauros petrificados, todos esbozando sonrisas grotescas. En el centro del jardín había un huerto de granados, cuyas flores naranja neón brillaban en la oscuridad. **

Hades suspiró, pensando en su esposa y en cuanto la extrañaba. Demeter, por el otro lado hizo una mueca

—El jardín de mi hija.

—**Éste es el jardín de Perséfone—explicó Annabeth—Seguid andando .Entendí por qué quería avanzar. El aroma ácido de aquellas granadas era casi embriagador. Sentí un deseo repentino de comérmelas,**

—No te atrevas—Poseidon exclamó.

**pero recordé la historia de Perséfone, mi tocaya: un bocado de la comida del inframundo y jamás podríamos marcharnos. Tiré de Grover para evitar que agarrara la más grande. Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades. El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Supongo que allí abajo no les preocupaba la lluvia.**

Hubo resoplidos.

**Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones o M —16. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras recorrimos el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo. Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. No sonrieron. **

—Hubiera sido escalofriante si lo hubieran hecho—Percy dijo

**Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

—**¿Sabéis? —murmuró Grover—, apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta.**

Eso los hizo sonreír a todos, y a Hades rodar los ojos.

**La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. **

—Otra vez la mención de la mochila—Hazel señaló.

—Ya veras—Percy le dijo, mirando en dirección de Ares.

**No se me ocurría por qué. Quería abrirla, comprobar si había recogido por casualidad alguna bala de cañón por ahí, pero no era el momento.**

—**Bueno, chicos—dije—Creo que tendríamos que...llamar.**

**Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado.**

—**Supongo que eso significa entrez-vous—comentó Annabeth.**

La tensión los cubrió a todos en ese momento, tratando de imaginarse el momento.

**La sala era igual que en mi sueño, salvo que en esta ocasión el trono de Hades estaba ocupado. Era el tercer dios que conocía, pero el primero que me pareció realmente divino.**

Hades se vio arrogante, mientras que los dioses que Percy había conocido antes rodaron los ojos con molestia.

**Para empezar, medía por lo menos tres metros de altura, e iba vestido con una túnica de seda negra y una corona de oro trenzado. Tenía la piel de un blanco albino, el pelo por los hombros y negro azabache. No estaba musculoso como Ares, pero irradiaba poder. Estaba repantigado en su trono de huesos humanos soldados, con aspecto vivaz y alerta. Tan peligroso como una pantera.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la descripción de la chica.

**Inmediatamente tuve la certeza de que él debía dar las órdenes: **

—Chica lista—Piper dijo débilmente.

**sabía más que yo y por tanto debía ser mi amo. **

—Whoa, ¿qué?—Apollo se volteó hacia Percy, la cual rodó sus ojos.

—Idiota, no en ese sentido, o en ningún sentido—Percy dijo—Nadie es mi amo, ni siquiera tu. Soy mi propia persona y tomo mis propias decisiones.

Apollo asintió satisfecho, agradándole las palabras de su novia

**Y a continuación me dije que cortase el rollo.**

Apollo sonrió divertido.

—Esa es mi chica.

Percy se derritió internamente por sus palabras.

**El aura hechizante de Hades me estaba afectando, como lo había hecho la de Ares. El Señor de los Muertos se parecía a las imágenes que había visto de Adolph Hitler, Napoleón o los líderes terroristas que teledirigen a los hombres bomba. **

—Mis hijos—Hades aclaró.

**tenía los mismos ojos intensos, la misma clase de carisma malvado e hipnotizador.**

Hades rodó los ojos.

—Soy todo menos esas cosas—él dijo—Si piensas eso de mi, Percy, deberías conocer a mi esposa. Demeter le dio una mirada, más él continuó con un tono orgulloso—Ella si es todo eso.

—Lo sé—Percy le aseguró, pues ya conocía a Persephone.

—**Eres valiente para venir aquí, hija de Poseidón—articuló con voz empalagosa—Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad. O puede que seas sólo muy insensata.**

—¿Después de lo que le ha hecho?—todos se vieron confusos.

—Leo, lee—Percy señaló, para luego verse divertida—Oye, eso sonó bien.

Todos rodaron los ojos con diversión.

**El entumecimiento se apoderó de mis articulaciones, tentándome a tumbarme en el suelo y echarme una siestecita a los pies de Hades. Acurrucarme allí y dormir para siempre. Luché contra la sensación y avancé. Sabía qué tenía que decir.**

—**Señor y tío, vengo a haceros dos peticiones**

La mayoría se estremeció, pensando en que eso podía terminar mal.

H**ades levantó una ceja. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, en los pliegues de su túnica aparecieron rostros en sombra, rostros atormentados, como si la prenda estuviera hecha de almas atrapadas en los Campos de Castigo que intentaran escapar. La parte de mí afectada por el THDA se preguntó, distraída, si el resto de su ropa estaría hecho del mismo modo. ¿Qué cosas horribles había que hacer en la vida para acabar convertido en ropa interior de Hades?**

—HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Las carcajadas fueron casi imposibles de detener, y Hades tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco.

—**¿Sólo dos peticiones? —preguntó Hades—Niña arrogante. Como si no te hubieras llevado ya suficiente. Habla, entonces. Me divierte no matarte aún.**

—Ahí esta otra vez—Hazel señaló—Habla como si le hubieses robado algo tu también.

Percy asintió, luego de compartir una mirada con Ares.

T**ragué saliva. Aquello iba tan mal como me había temido. Miré el trono vacío, más pequeño que el que había junto al de Hades. Tenía forma de flor negra ribeteada en oro. Deseé que la reina Perséfone estuviese allí. **

—Yo también—Hades susurró.

**Recordaba que en los mitos sabía cómo calmar a su marido.**

Hades aguanto una risa. El mito era completamente al revés, él era quien calmaba a su esposa, no de la otra forma. Su esposa era mucho más errática que él.

**Pero era verano. Claro, Perséfone estaría arriba, en el mundo de la luz con su madre, la diosa de la agricultura, Deméter. Sus visitas, no la traslación del planeta, provocan las estaciones. **

**Annabeth se aclaró la garganta y me hincó un dedo en la espalda.**

—**Señor Hades—dije—Veréis, señor, no puede haber una guerra entre los dioses. Sería...malo. **

—Más que malo—Athena dijo, verdadera preocupación en su rostro.

—**Muy malo—añadió Grover para echarme una mano.**

—**Devolvedme el rayo maestro de Zeus—dije—Por favor, señor. Dejadme llevarlo al Olimpo.**

**Los ojos de Hades adquirieron un brillo peligroso.—¿Osas venirme con esas pretensiones, después de lo que has hecho?**

—¿Después de lo que ha hecho? ¿Que se supone que hizo?

—Spoilers—Percy sonrió, causando que todos rodaran los ojos.

**Miré a mis amigos, tan confusos como yo.**

—**Esto...tío—dije—No paráis de decir «después de lo que has hecho». ¿Qué he hecho exactamente?**

**El salón del trono se sacudió con un temblor tan fuerte que probablemente lo notaron en Los Angeles. Cayeron escombros del techo de la caverna. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe en todos los muros, y los guerreros esqueléticos entraron, docenas de ellos, de todas las épocas y naciones de la civilización occidental. Formaron en el perímetro de la sala, bloqueando las salidas.**

Poseidon se volteo para darle una mirada a su hermano, sus facciones llenas de rabia y preocupación. Su hermano simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

—**¿Crees que quiero la guerra, diosecillo?—espetó Hades.**

**Quería contestarle «bueno, estos tipos tampoco parecen activistas por la paz», pero la consideré una respuesta peligrosa.**

—Chica lista—Apollo le dijo, besando su frente.

Percy sonrió ante el contacto y se acurrucó mejor junto a él.

—**Sois el Señor de los Muertos—dije con cautela—Una guerra expandiría vuestro reino, ¿no?**

—**¡La típica frasecita de mis hermanos! ¿Crees que necesito más súbditos? Pero ¿es que no has visto la extensión de los Campos de Asfódelos?**

Los ojos de los semidioses empezaron a abrirse y ellos empezaron a comprender que tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos habían juzgado a Hades solo por ser un dios solitario y oscuro. Tal vez él no era el ladrón...tal vez.

—**Bueno...**

—**¿Tienes idea de cuánto ha crecido mi reino sólo en este último siglo? ¿Cuántas subdivisiones he tenido que abrir?**

**Abrí la boca para responder, pero Hades ya se había lanzado.**

—**Más demonios de seguridad—se lamentó—Problemas de tráfico en el pabellón del juicio. Jornada doble para todo el personal...Antes era un dios rico, Percy Jackson. Controlo todos los metales preciosos bajo tierra. Pero ¡y los gastos!**

Algunos dioses asintieron, sabiendo muy bien como era eso.

—**Caronte quiere que le subáis el sueldo—aproveché para decirle, porque me acordé en ese instante. Pero al punto deseé haber tenido la boca cosida.**

—**¡No me hagas hablar de Caronte!—bramó Hades—¡Está imposible desde que descubrió los trajes italianos! Problemas en todas partes, y tengo que ocuparme de todos personalmente. ¡Sólo el tiempo que tardo en llegar desde palacio hasta las puertas me vuelve loco! Y los muertos no paran de llegar. No, diosecillo. ¡No necesito ayuda para conseguir súbditos! Yo no he pedido esta guerra **

.Los semidioses se vieron culpables por haberlo juzgado. Metiéndose en sus zapatos divinos, ellos tampoco hubiesen querido la guerra.

—**Pero os habéis llevado el rayo maestro de Zeus.**

—**¡Mentiras!—Más temblores. Hades se levantó del trono y alcanzó una enorme estatura—Tu padre puede que engañe a Zeus, chica, pero yo no soy tan tonto. Veo su plan.**

Poseidon miró a Hades con incredulidad. —¿Creíste que yo quería guerra?

Hades se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

—**¿Su plan?**

—**Tú robaste el rayo durante el solsticio de invierno—dijo**

—¡Pero si ella ni siquiera sabia que era una semidiosa!—Leo exclamó, incredulidad en toda su voz.

**Tu padre pensó que podría mantenerte en secreto. Te condujo hasta la sala del trono en el Olimpo y te llevaste el rayo maestro y mi casco. De no haber enviado a mi furia a descubrirte a la academia Yancy, Poseidón habría logrado ocultar su plan para empezar una guerra. Pero ahora te has visto obligada a salir a la luz. ¡Tú confesarás ser la ladrona del rayo, y yo recuperaré mi yelmo!**

Los semidioses todos jadearon con sorpresa, y Hades rodó sus ojos con molestia.

—¿Tu yelmo fue robado?—Hazel observó a su padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Nico también se vio sorprendido.

—**Pero...—terció Annabeth, desconcertada—Señor Hades, ¿vuestro yelmo de oscuridad también ha desaparecido?**

—**No te hagas la inocente, niña. Tú y el sátiro habéis estado ayudando a este héroe, habéis venido aquí para amenazarme en nombre de Poseidón, sin duda habéis venido a traerme un ultimátum. ¿Cree Poseidón que puede chantajearme para que lo apoye?**

—Estas paranoico, hermano—Poseidon dijo—Casi tanto como Zeus. Yo nunca robaría alguno de vuestros elementos de poder.

Zeus y Hades lo ignoraron.

—**¡No!—repliqué—¡Poseidón no ha... no ha...!**

—**No he dicho nada de la desaparición del yelmo—gruñó Hades—porque no albergaba ilusiones de que nadie en el Olimpo me ofreciera la menor justicia ni la menor ayuda.**

Allí los dioses se movieron incomodos. Sus palabras fueron ciertas.

**No puedo permitirme que se sepa que mi arma más poderosa y temida ha desaparecido. Así que te busqué, y cuando quedó claro que venías a mí para amenazarme, no te detuve.**

—**¿No nos detuvisteis? Pero...**

—**Devuélveme mi casco ahora, o abriré la tierra y devolveré los muertos al mundo—amenazó Hades—Convertiré vuestras tierras en una pesadilla. Y tú, Percy Jackson, tu esqueleto conducirá mi ejército fuera del Hades. **

**Los soldados esqueléticos dieron un paso al frente y prepararon sus aguantaron la respiración. En ese momento supongo que debería haber estado aterrorizada. Lo raro fue que me ofendió.**

Una sonrisa se creo en el rostro de Apollo. Por supuesto que eso la ofendería...él amaba con locura la lealtad que Percy tenia y todo lo que la hacia especial.

**Nada me enoja más que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Tengo mucha experiencia en eso.**

—**Sois tan loco como Zeus—le dije**

La mayoría jadeo.

—¿Tienes un deseo de muerte, Percy?—Frank abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Leo se apresuró a leer antes que Zeus pudiera reaccionar ante lo de loco.

**Creéis que os he robado? ¿Por eso enviasteis a las Furias por mí?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Y los demás monstruos?**

**Hades torció el gesto.—De eso no sé nada.**

La confusión brillo en los semidioses.

—¿Qué?

Nico, Annabeth, Will, Thalía y Percy compartieron una mirada llena de pesar. Por supuesto que ellos no sabrían aun, pero ellos si sabían, y todo aquello había sido obra de Kronos.

**No quería que tuvieras una muerte rápida: quería que te trajeran viva ante mí para que sufrieras todas las torturas de los Campos de Castigo. ¿Por qué crees que te he permitido entrar en mi reino con tanta facilidad?**

—¿Con facilidad?—alzó sus cejas Thalía.

—**¿Tanta facilidad?**

—**¡Devuélveme mi yelmo!**

—**Pero yo no lo tengo. He venido por el rayo maestro.**

—**¡Pero si ya lo tienes!—gritó Hades—¡Has venido aquí con él, pequeña insensata, pensando que podrías amenazarme!—¡No lo tengo!—Abre la bolsa que llevas.**

Jadeos se escucharon, y Hazel llevó una mano a su boca, recordando como durante todo el capitulo la mención de la mochila pesando más que antes. Percy asintió en su dirección cuando noto su mirada en ella.

**Me sacudió un presentimiento horrible. Mi mochila pesaba como una bala de cañón...No podía ser. Me descolgué la mochila y abrí la cremallera. Dentro había un cilindro de metal de medio metro, con pinchos a ambos lados, que zumbaba por la energía que contenía.**

Los semidioses quedaron totalmente confundidos.

—¿Cómo?—Will frunció el entrecejo.

Lentamente Piper se volteó hacia Ares, el cual se vio incomodo.

—No puede ser—Piper dijo—Lord Ares le dio esa mochila a Percy.

Jadeos recorrieron la habitación cuando los demás recordaron eso y llegaron a la conclusión de que por alguna razón Ares era el que había causado todo ese lío.

—¿Fui—?

—¡Si, fui yo!—Ares exclamó, cansado de tantas miradas en su dirección—¿Algún problema con eso?

Zeus y Hades lo fulminaban con la mirada, y Ares se encogió de hombros.—Ya esta en el pasado, fui castigado por mis acciones, no hay nada más que hacer.

—Pero...¿Por qué?

—Soy el dios de la guerra—Ares explicó con tono de que debía ser obvio—Amo las guerras.

Los semidioses simplemente lo observaron con incredulidad, hasta que Hera obligo a Leo a continuar leyendo.

—**Percy—dijo Annabeth, confusión en su rostro—, ¿cómo...?**

—**N-no lo sé. No lo entiendo.**

—**Todos los héroes sois iguales—apostilló Hades—Vuestro orgullo os vuelve necios... Mira que creer que podías traer semejante arma ante mí. No he pedido el rayo maestro de Zeus, pero, dado que está aquí, me lo entregarás. Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una excelente herramienta de negociación. **

**Y ahora...mi yelmo. ¿Dónde está**

**Me había quedado sin habla. No tenía ningún yelmo. No tenía idea de cómo había acabado el rayo maestro en mi mochila. De alguna forma, Hades me la estaba jugando. El era el malo. **

Hades puso sus ojos en blanco una vez más, esta vez con Hazel y Nico acompañándolo.

**Pero de repente el mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Reparé en que estaban jugando conmigo. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se enfrentaban entre sí, pero azuzados por alguien más. El rayo maestro estaba en la mochila, y la mochila me la había dado...**

—Ares—todos dijeron.

—**Señor Hades, esperad—dije—Todo esto es un error.**

—**¿Un error?—rugió. Los esqueletos apuntaron sus armas. Desde lo alto se oyó un aleteo, y las tres Furias descendieron para posarse sobre el respaldo del trono de su amo. La que tenía cara de la señora Dodds me sonrió, ansiosa, e hizo restallar su látigo.**

Poseidon rechinó sus dientes.

—**No se trata de ningún error—prosiguió Hades—Sé por qué has venido; conozco el verdadero motivo por el que has traído el rayo. Has venido a cambiarlo por ella.**

**De la mano de Hades surgió una bola de fuego. Explotó en los escalones frente a mí, y allí estaba mi madre, congelada en un resplandor dorado, como en el momento en que el Minotauro empezó a asfixiarla**

Los semidioses volvieron a jadear cuando notaron las intenciones de Hades—confundir a Percy al tener a su madre allí.

—¡No!—Poseidón rugió, volteándose hacia Hades con furia. Él recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido después, de como Hades la liberaba, pero la forma en que lo describió Percy lo enojo—Eres un completo idiota...

—Como Ares dice: a lo pasado pasado, hermano—Hades dijo, aunque se veía un poco culpable.

Leo leyó antes que aquello se pudiera convertir en algo peor.

**No podía hablar. Me acerqué para tocarla, pero la luz estaba tan caliente como una hoguera.**

—**Sí —dijo Hades con satisfacción—Yo me la llevé. Sabía, Percy Jackson, que al final vendrías a negociar conmigo. Devuélveme mi casco y puede que la deje marchar. Ya sabes que no está muerta. Aún no. Pero si no me complaces, eso puede cambiar.**

Poseidon le dio una mirada llena de furia a su hermano, mientras que Percy se veía cansada.

**Pensé en las perlas en mi bolsillo. A lo mejor podrían sacarme de ésta. Si pudiera liberar a mi madre... **

—**Ah, las perlas —prosiguió Hades, y se me heló la sangre—Sí, mi hermano y sus truquitos. Tráemelas, Percy Jackson. **

**Mi mano se movió en contra de mi voluntad y sacó las perlas.**

—¡No!—gimió Will con pesar.

—**Sólo tres —comentó Hades—Qué pena. ¿Te das cuenta de que cada perla sólo protege a una persona? **

—Oh, no...no hay suficientes para todos...

**Intenta llevarte a tu madre, pues, diosecillo. ¿A cuál de tus amigos dejarás atrás para pasar la eternidad conmigo? Venga, elige. O dame la mochila y acepta mis condiciones. Miré a Annabeth y Grover. Sus rostros estaban sombríos.**

—**Nos han engañado —les dije—. Nos han tendido una trampa.**

—**Sí, pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Annabeth—. Y la voz del foso...**

—**Aún no lo sé —contesté—. Pero tengo intención de preguntarlo.**

—**¡Decídete, chica! —me apremió Hades**

**.—Percy —Grover me puso una mano en el hombro—, no puedes darle el rayo.**

—**Eso ya lo sé.**

—**Déjame aquí —dijo—. Usa la tercera perla para tu madre.**

—¡Grover!—Thalía exclamó.

—**¡No!**

—**Soy un sátiro —repuso Grover—No tenemos almas como los humanos. Puede torturarme hasta que muera, pero no me tendrá para siempre. Me reencarnaré en una flor o en algo parecido. Es la mejor solución.**

—**No. —Annabeth sacó su cuchillo de bronce—Id vosotros dos.**

—¡Annabeth!—Will y Athena exclamaron.

**Grover, tú debes proteger a Percy. Además, tienes que sacarte la licencia para buscar a Pan. Sacad a su madre de aquí. Yo os cubriré. Tengo intención de caer luchando.**

—**Ni hablar —respondió Grover—Yo me quedo**

**.—Piénsatelo, pedazo de cabra —replicó Annabeth.**

—**¡Basta ya! —Me sentía como si me partieran en dos el corazón.**

—Algo que te sucederá pronto—Afrodita le dijo al libro, para luego mirar a Percy.

Ella había amado la pareja que Luke y Percy habían hecho, más al llegar Apollo a su vida...

—¿En dos?—Percy bufó—Soy una Mary Sue, todo el mundo se enamora de mi. Luke, Rachel, Calypso, Apollo...

Jason inconscientemente miró a Nico, el cual evadió su mirada.

—Y con todos ellos mi corazón se divide. Lamentablemente no a todos los amo o los amé como ellos querían, pero siempre son y serán una parte importante de mi corazón.

—Wow...—Afrodita suspiró—Que hermoso.

Percy aclaró su garganta, señalándole a Leo que leyera.

**Ambos me habían dado mucho. Recordé a Grover bombardeando a Medusa en el jardín de estatuas, y a Annabeth salvándonos de Cerbero; habíamos sobrevivido a la atracción de Waterland preparada por Hefesto, al arco de San Luis, al Casino Loto. Había pasado cientos de kilómetros preocupado por un amigo que me traicionaría, pero aquellos amigos jamás podrían hacerlo.**

—No—Percy susurró—El que me traicionó fue otro amigo.

**Los semidioses se observaron, preguntándose mentalmente que amigo podría haber sido. No habían hecho otra cosa que salvarme, una y otra vez, y ahora querían sacrificar sus vidas por mi madre.**

—**Sé qué hacer —dije—. Tomad estas dos. —Les di una perla a cada uno.**

—**Pero Percy... —protestó Annabeth. Me volví y miré a mi madre. Quería sacrificarme y usar con ella la última perla, pero ella jamás lo permitiría. Me diría que mi deber era devolver el rayo al Olimpo, contarle a Zeus la verdad y detener la guerra. Nunca me perdonaría si yo optaba por salvarla a ella. Pensé en la profecía que me habían hecho en la colina Mestiza, parecía haber transcurrido un millón de años: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

—Oh.

—Vaya.

—Wow, hermano, la primera parte de una profecía que tu Oráculo llega a decir que hace sentido—Hermes se vio divertido.

—Oye—Apollo rodó sus ojos—Mi Oráculo es genial.

—**Lo siento —susurré—Volveré. Encontraré un modo.**

**mirada de suficiencia desapareció del rostro de Hades.—¿Diosecillo...?**

—**Encontraré vuestro yelmo, tío —le dije—Os lo devolveré. No os olvidéis de aumentarle el sueldo a Caronte.**

—**No me desafíes...**

—**Y tampoco pasaría nada si jugaras un poco con Cerbero de vez en cuando. Le gustan las pelotas de goma roja.**

—**Percy Jackson, no vas a...**

—**¡Ahora, chicos!—grité.**

—Escapando...like a boss—Thalía sonrió.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

—**¡Destruidlos! —exclamó Hades. **

**El ejército de esqueletos abrió fuego, los fragmentos de perlas explotaron a mis pies con un estallido de luz verde y una ráfaga de aire fresco. Quedé encerrado en una esfera lechosa que empezó a flotar por encima del suelo. Annabeth y Grover estaban justo detrás de mí. Las lanzas y las balas emitían inofensivas chispas al rebotar contra las burbujas nacaradas mientras seguíamos elevándonos. Hades aullaba con una furia que sacudió la fortaleza entera, y supe que no sería una noche tranquila en Los Ángeles.**

—**¡Mira arriba! —gritó Grover**

—**¡Vamos a chocar!**

**Nos acercábamos a toda velocidad hacia las estalactitas, que supuse pincharían nuestras pompas y nos ensartarían como brochetas.**

Poseidon se vio preocupado.

—**¿Cómo se controlan estas cosas? —preguntó Annabeth a voz en cuello.**

—**¡No creo que puedan controlarse! —me desgañité.**

—Nope—Hermes sonrió—Eso es lo genial de ellas.

**Gritamos a medida que las burbujas se estampaban contra el techo y... de pronto todo fue oscuridad. ¿Estábamos muertos?**

—Yo te veo bastante viva—Leo alzó sus cejas.

N**o, aún tenía sensación de velocidad. Subíamos a través de la roca sólida con tanta facilidad como una burbuja en el agua. Caí en la cuenta de que ése era el poder de las perlas: «Lo que es del mar, siempre regresará al mar.»**

—Oh, eso es genial.

—Cool.

**Por un instante no vi nada fuera de las suaves paredes de mi esfera, hasta que mi perla brotó en el fondo del mar. Las otras dos esferas lechosas, Annabeth y Grover, seguían mi ritmo mientras ascendíamos hacia la superficie. Y de pronto...estallaron al irrumpir en la superficie, en medio de la bahía de Santa Mónica, derribando a un surfero de su tabla, que exclamó indignado:—¡Eh, tío!**

—¿Como en Lilo y Stich cuando ellos volcán a aquel tío, el que estaba enamorado de Nani?—Jason sonrió.

Eso hizo sonreír a Percy.

—Exacto.

**Agarré a Grover y tiré de él hasta una boya de salvamento. Fui por Annabeth e hice lo propio. Un tiburón de más de tres metros daba vueltas alrededor, muerto de curiosidad.**

—**¡Largo!—le ordené. **

**El escualo se volvió y se marchó a todo trapo. El surfero gritó no sé qué de unos hongos chungos y se largó, pataleando tan rápido como pudo**

Awwww—Demeter rió—Pobre.

**De algún modo, sabía qué hora era: primera de la mañana del 21 de junio, el día del solsticio de verano. **

—Urgh, genial—Piper bufó.

**En la distancia, Los Angeles estaba en llamas, columnas de humo se alzaban desde todos los barrios de la ciudad. Había habido un terremoto, y había sido culpa de Hades. Probablemente acababa de enviar a un ejército de muertos detrás de mí. Pero de momento el inframundo era el menor de mis problemas. Tenía que llegar a la orilla. Tenía que devolverle el rayo maestro a Zeus en el Olimpo. Y sobre todo, tenía que mantener una conversación importante con el dios que me había engañado**.

Los dioses fulminaron una vez más a Ares antes de que Leo cerrara el libro con una sonrisa satisfecha. Su TDAH lo estaba volviendo loco por haber intentado estar concentrado en algo por tanto tiempo.

—Ese es el final del capitulo.

Por unos segundos todos empezaron a comentar del capitulo, mientras Leo le tendía el libro a Hazel para que leyera. Apollo sonrió suavemente al ver a Percy tan relajada sobre él. Se veía más cómoda que antes, más tranquila y más resignada a estar leyendo esos libros.

—¿Estas feliz?—le susurró.

Percy levantó su cabeza para observarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Asintiendo ella volvió a recostar su rostro contra el cuello de Apollo.

—Tu me haces feliz—Percy le susurró.

Apollo besó suavemente sus labios, ambos sonriendo ante el contacto.

En la distancia Afrodita suspiró contentamente, agarrando de la mano a Hefeso, el cual quedo sorprendido. Poseidon se vio incomodo ante la escena, más al escuchar las palabras de Percy tuvo que resignarse a que tendría que ver más escenas así.

Lo peor de todo era que nadie se imaginaba que tal vez esa podría ser una de las ultimas veces que Percy y Apollo estarían felices y juntos.

—Continuemos leyendo—Hera ordenó, haciéndose escuchar.

Hazel empezó a leer.


	20. Niña de 12 años vence a Ares

**_Hey, aquí Gallifreyandemigoddess, solo quería darles las gracias _****_a todos por el apoyo que me han dado durante estos meses que he estado escribiendo esta historia. Como saben, ya solo quedan dos/tres capitulos más para que los semidioses lean y se acaba el libro #1. Cuando se vaya acercando el momento les daré el link para la otra historia, que será igual solo que del libro #2. Como sea, solo quería decirles eso, y otra vez muchas gracias. Los adoro,_** **_xoxo._**

**Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark**: Hahaha, me alegra te gustara el capitulo. Probablemente Percy llegue a ser feliz, pero no todavía *sonrisa malvada*. Actualizo Pronto!

**Nisse Blackthorn:** Exacto. No todo en la vida es felicidad y arcoiris, y mucho menos para los semidioses. La suerte de Percy nunca ha sido la mejor, y mucho menos en el amor. Pronto descubrirás quien es aquella mujer, aunque tienes una buena idea de quien es. Me alegra mucho te guste mi historia :') Intento que no sea tan aburrida y que no sea solamente de leer, sino que incluya normalidad y otras cosas. Actualizo Pronto! Gracias por comentar!

**Noecasantos:** No estarán separados...o tal vez si. *sonrisa malvada seguida de risa desquiciada* Actualizo Pronto!

**Ibag18:** Me alegra te haya gustado mi historia! Gracias, a mi también me encanta la pareja de Percy y Apollo, por eso los junte en esta historia. Lamentablemente se conocen en el tercer libro, pero al menos ya voy para el segundo! Actualizo Pronto!

**Jane Malfoy:** Me alegra te guste la historia! Actualizo Pronto!

**Sophia:** Créeme, antes de la "pelea" o lo que sucederá (que sucederá pronto), habrá escena de Apollo y Percy 3 *ríe malvadamente al pensar en lo que escribiré* Ay, me siento culpable, lamento que te hayan quitado el celular por leer esto. :/ Anyways, Actualizo Pronto!

**Rouse:** Hola, Bienvenida! Me alegra te haya gustado la historia! A mi me fascinan las historias Percy x Apollo, por eso está la cree así. Mmm, cuando Solangelo suceda, Annabeth tendrá otra pareja o se quedara soltera por un rato, es mi personaje favorito, no la haré sufrir...mucho. Yo también quiero llegar allá ya, pero al menos solo quedan dos capítulos más para ellos leer y se termina el libro 1! Me alegra te guste mi forma de escribir :') Actualizo Pronto!

* * *

Hazel aclaró su garganta antes de empezar.

**—Capítulo 20 Me peleo con mi familiar cretino. **

—Ohh, una pelea—Jason sonrió—Genial.

Ares, sin embargo, se vio irritado de que todos fueran a leer como aquella mocosa lo había derrotado tan fácilmente. Percy, notando su mirada, se vio divertida.

**Una lancha guardacostas nos recogió, pero estaban demasiado ocupados para retenernos mucho tiempo o preguntarse cómo tres chavales vestidos con ropas de calle habían aparecido en medio de la bahía. Había que ocuparse de aquel desastre. Las radios estaban colapsadas con llamadas de socorro.**

Por un segundo Hades se vio preocupado por el desastre que había causado, pero nadie le robaba algo y salía ileso.

**Nos dejaron en el embarcadero de Santa Mónica con unas toallas en los hombros y botellas de agua en las que se leía: «¡Soy aprendiz de guardacostas!» Luego se marcharon a toda prisa para salvar a mas gente**.

Percy hizo un sonido de concentración.

—Creo que mientras estudio en la universidad trabajare como guardacostas—ella dijo.

Annabeth empezó a sonreír, mientras que Poseidon se veía orgulloso.

—Eso, si sobrevives la guerra contra Gaea—Ares le dio una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce, y Percy dejo de sonreír.

Apollo le dio una mirada fulminante a Ares, y atrajo a Percy hacia él. Nadie lo separaría de su novia, ni Gaea, ni la guerra, ni Thanatos...nadie.

**Teníamos la ropa empapada. Cuando la lancha guardacostas había aparecido, recé en silencio para que no me sacaran del agua con la ropa perfectamente seca, lo que habría provocado incredulidad y preguntas. **

—Oh, Wow—Piper dijo—Eso si que hubiera sido extraño de presenciar.

La mayoría asintió.

**Así que me esforcé en empaparme, y vaya si mi resistencia mágica al agua me abandonó. También iba descalza, pues le había dado mis zapatos a Grover. Mejor que los guardacostas se preguntaran por qué uno de nosotros iba descalza que por qué tenía pezuñas.**

—También fue mejor que se preguntaran porque un niño tenia zapatos de niña que por qué tenia pezuñas—Nico levantó sus labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa burlona, más sus mejillas dolieron por hacer aquel movimiento tan extraño para ėl. No acostumbraba a sonreír.

Will, siendo el único que lo escucho, resopló con diversión.

**Nos desplomamos sobre la arena y observamos la ciudad en llamas, recortada contra el precioso amanecer. Me sentía como si acabara de volver de entre los muertos; **

—Cosa que hiciste—señaló Leo, alzando las cejas.

**cosa que había hecho literalmente. **

La mayoría rodó los ojos.

**La mochila me pesaba por el rayo maestro, pero el corazón aún me pesaba más después de haber visto a mi madre.**

Todos volvieron a verse tristes por la chica, y ella rodó los ojos, un sonrojo suave apareciendo en sus mejillas. A veces realmente apestaba que ellos supieran sus pensamientos.

**—No puedo creerlo—comentó Annabeth—Hemos venido hasta aquí para... **

**—Fue una trampa—dije—Una estrategia digna de Atenea.**

—Ey—ambos Ares y Athena dijeron, frunciendo el entrecejo a ambos.

—Lo siento, Lady A—Percy dijo, sinceridad en su tono.

**—Eh—me advirtió.**

**—Pero ¿es que no lo pillas?**

**Bajó la mirada y se sosegó.**

**—Sí. Lo pillo.**

**—¡Bueno, pues yo no!—se quejó Grover—¿Va a explicarme alguien...?**

**—Percy—dijo Annabeth—Siento lo de tu madre. No te puedes imaginar cuánto...**

**Fingí no oírla. Si me ponía a hablar de mi madre, me echaría a llorar como una cría.**

—Ay—Afrodita se vio apenada por la chica, y Percy suspiró antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Apollo, el cual trazó círculos en su espalda en señal de conforte.

**—La profecía tenía razón—añadí—«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.» Pero no era Hades. Hades no deseaba una guerra entre los Tres Grandes. **

—Por supuesto que no—resopló dicho dios.

**Alguien más ha planeado el robo. Alguien ha robado el rayo maestro de Zeus y el yelmo de Hades, y me ha cargado a mí el mochuelo por ser hija de Poseidón. Le echarán la culpa a Poseidón por ambas partes. **

Poseidon le dio una mirada irritada a Ares, el cual fingió no notarlo.

**Al atardecer de hoy, habrá una guerra en tres frentes. Y la habré provocado yo.**

—No la provocaste tu, Percy, alguien más lo hizo—Demeter dijo amablemente, mirando de reojo a Ares con molestia.

**Grover meneó la cabeza, alucinado. Luego preguntó:**

**—¿Quién podría ser tan malvado? ¿Quién desearía una guerra tan letal?**

—Sí, quien podría se tan malo—Zeus fulmino con su mirada a su hijo Ares.

**—Veamos, déjame pensar—dije, mirando alrededor.**

**Y ahí estaba, esperándonos, enfundado en el guardapolvo de cuero negro y las gafas de sol, un bate de béisbol de aluminio apoyado en el hombro. La moto rugía a su lado, y el faro volvía rojiza la arena. **

Todos se vieron irritados ante eso. Aquel dios casi causa la 3 Guerra Mundial solo por aburrimiento y por querer tener la diversión que solo él encontraba en una guerra.

**—Eh, mocosa—me llamó Ares, al parecer complacido de verme—Deberías estar muerta. **

Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes y los amigos mortales de Percy se vieron molestos.

**—Me has engañado—le dije—Has robado el yelmo y el rayo maestro.**

**Ares sonrió.**

**—Bueno, a ver, yo no los he robado personalmente. ¿Los dioses toqueteando los símbolos de otros dioses? De eso nada. Pero tú no eres la única heroína en el mundo que se dedica a los recaditos.**

Los dioses se cruzaron de brazos mientras que Zeus y Hades se enojaban cada vez más al recordar lo sucedido con sus símbolos de poder. Ares se escondía cada vez más en su asiento, aunque si alguien lo miraba él se hacia el más seguro y fuerte, por dentro temblaba ante la furia de su padre y tío.

**—¿A quién utilizaste? ¿A Clarisse? Estaba allí en el solsticio de invierno.**

—Nah, Clarisse no seria capaz de algo así—Percy dijo—Es capaz de muchas cosas, pero de algo así no lo creo.

Annabeth, Will y Nico asintieron de acuerdo.

**La idea pareció divertirle.**

**—No importa. Mira, mocosa, el asunto es que estás impidiendo los esfuerzos en pos de la guerra. Verás, tenías que haber muerto en el inframundo. **

Otra vez, la mayoría se vio molesto ante la idea de Percy muriendo. Apollo volvió a apretar a Percy contra si mismo, no queriendo separarse de ella por nada del mundo. Percy suspiró contentamente y permitió que Apollo la abrazara contra él.

**Entonces el viejo Alga se hubiese cabreado con Hades por matarte. **

—Por supuesto—Poseidon dijo, dándole una mirada a su hermano, el cual rodó los ojos.

**Aliento de Muerto hubiera tenido el rayo maestro y Zeus estaría furioso con él. Pero Hades aún sigue buscando esto...—Se sacó del bolsillo un pasamontañas, del tipo que usan los atracadores de bancos, y lo colocó en medio del manillar de su moto, donde se transformó en un elaborado casco guerrero de bronce**.

Hades presionó sus labios ante la imagen de Ares tocando su casco.

**—El yelmo de oscuridad—dijo Grover, ahogando una exclamación.**

**—Exacto—repuso Ares—A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Hades se pondrá hecho un basilisco tanto con Zeus como con Poseidón, ya que no sabe cuál le robó el yelmo. Muy pronto habremos organizado un bonito y pequeño festival de mamporros.**

Los tres grandes fulminaron con la mirada a Ares, el cual pensaba en desaparecerse de allí, peor sabia que seria en vano.

**—¡Pero si son tu familia!—protestó Annabeth.**

Los dioses rieron sin humor. Si fuera por eso nunca habría ninguna guerra entre ellos, todos eran familia de alguna forma u otra, más cuando Zeus tenia tantos hijos y tantos enemigos. Sin contar que Gaea era abuela de ellos al igual que Kronos era el padre/abuelo de la mayoría de allí.

**Ares se encogió de hombros.**

**—Los enfrentamientos dentro de una misma familia son los mejores, los más sangrientos. No hay como ver reñir a tu familia, es lo que digo siempre.**

A pesar de la situación algunos dioses asintieron.

**—Me diste la mochila en Denver—dije—El rayo maestro ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.**

**—Sí y no—contestó Ares—Quizá es demasiado complicado para tu pequeño cerebro mortal, pero debes saber que la mochila es la vaina del rayo maestro, sólo que un poco metamorfoseada. El rayo está conectado a ella, de manera parecida a esa espada tuya, mocosa. Siempre regresa a tu bolsillo, ¿no?**

Algunos semidioses quedaron confundíos con esa explicación. La entendían, más o menos, más fue difícil de imaginar.

—Uh...Okay.

**No estaba segura de cómo Ares sabía aquello, pero supongo que un dios de la guerra suele estar informado sobre las armas.**

Ares asintió.

**—En cualquier caso—prosiguió Ares—,hice unos pequeños ajustes mágicos a la vaina para que el rayo sólo volviera a ella cuando llegaras al inframundo. De ese modo, si hubieses muerto por el camino no se habría perdido nada y yo seguiría en posesión del arma.**

**—Pero ¿por qué simplemente no conservaste el rayo maestro?—pregunté—¿Para qué enviarlo a Hades?**

**De repente Ares se quedó absorto y pareció estar escuchando una voz interior.**

Los dioses tuvieron que calmarse un poco al recordar que Ares no solo lo había hecho por ganas de tener una guerra, sino que había sido influenciado por Kronos. Los semidioses, por otro lado, se vieron curiosos.

**—¿Por qué no...? Claro... con ese poder de destrucción...—Seguía absorto. Intercambié una mirada con Annabeth, pero de pronto Ares salió de su extraño trance—Porque no quería problemas. Mejor que te pillaran a ti con las manos en la masa, llevando el trasto.**

**—Mientes—dije—Enviar el rayo maestro al inframundo no fue idea tuya.**

**—¡Claro que sí!—De sus gafas de sol salieron hilillos de humo, como si estuvieran a punto de incendiarse.**

—Princesa, cuando un dios se enoja así...mejor aléjate—Apollo dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo al pensar en Percy en peligro con algún otro dios.

—¿También de ti?—Percy sonrió pícaramente, pues cuando ella y Apollo peleaban por cosas triviales sus reconciliaciones eran...increíbles.

Apollo le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas, y Percy sintió sus rodillas volverse gelatina ante esa mirada.

**—Tú no ordenaste el robo—insistí—Alguien más envió a un héroe a robar los dos objetos. Entonces, cuando Zeus te envió en su busca, diste con el ladrón. Pero no se lo entregaste a Zeus. Algo te convenció de que lo dejaras ir. Te quedaste los objetos hasta que otro héroe llegara y completara la entrega. La cosa del foso te está mangoneando.**

**—¡Soy el dios de la guerra! ¡Nadie me da órdenes! ¡No tengo sueños!**

Los semidioses alzaron las cejas.

—Nadie dijo nada de sueños...—Frank dijo, mirando a la versión griega de su padre, más este se rehusó a devolverle la mirada.

**Vacilé.**

**—¿Quién ha hablado de sueños?**

**Ares parecía agitado, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.**

**—Volvamos a lo nuestro, mocosa. Estás viva y no permitiré que lleves ese rayo al Olimpo. Ya sabes, no puedo arriesgarme a que esos imbéciles testarudos te hagan caso. Así que tendré que matarte. Nada personal, claro**

Poseidon gruñó, un gruñido letal que hizo estremecer a los semidioses. Percy miro a Apollo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero Apollo también se veía molesto.

—Papá...—Percy dijo lentamente—Cálmate, por favor, creo que acabas de causar un terremoto en el mundo mortal.

—El tiempo esta detenido—Hestia le recordó suavemente a la semidiosa.

—Oh...bueno, como sea, cálmate. Estoy viva y aquí.

Poseidon solo se calmó un poco.

**Chasqueó los dedos. La arena estalló a sus pies y de ella surgió un jabalí, aún más grande y amenazador que el que colgaba encima de la cabaña 5 del Campamento Mestizo. El bicho pateó la arena y me miró con ojos encendidos mientras esperaba la orden de matarme. De inmediato me metí en el agua.**

—Buena idea.

**—Pelea tú mismo conmigo, Ares—lo desafié.**

—Olvídalo, mala idea.

**Se rió con cierta incomodidad.**

**—Sólo tienes un talento, mocosa: salir corriendo. Huiste de Quimera. Huiste del inframundo. No tienes lo que hace falta.**

Un fuego encendió a Percy al recordar esas palabras. No había nada que odiara más que que le dijeran eso.

**—¿Asustado?**

**—Qué tonterías dices—Pero las gafas habían comenzado a fundírsele por el calor que despedían sus ojos—No me implico directamente. Lo siento, mocosa, no estás a mi nivel.**

**—¡Percy, corre!—exclamó Annabeth.**

—La voz de la razón—suspiró Will, preocupado por su amiga Percy y su tonta idea de querer luchar con Ares.

**El jabalí gigante cargó con sus afilados comillos. Pero yo ya estaba harta de correr delante de monstruos. O de Hades, o de Ares, o de quien fuera. **

—¡Uyyyy! Percy está molesta—Jason dijo de forma emocionada—Hora de patear traseros.

Percy se rió mientras que los demás semidioses asentían.

**Así que destapé el bolígrafo y me aparté a un lado un segundo antes de que la bestia me atropellase, al tiempo que le lanzaba un mandoble. El colmillo derecho del jabalí cayó a mis pies, mientras el desorientado animal chapoteaba en el agua.**

Los semidioses se vieron emocionados y voltearon, mientras los dioses sonreirán orgullosamente.

—¡Eso!

**—¡Ola!—grité.**

**Una ola repentina surgió de ninguna parte y envolvió al jabalí, que soltó un mugido y se revolvió en vano. Al instante desapareció engullido por el mar.**

Volvieron a vitorear.

**Me volví hacia Ares.**

**—¿Vas a pelear conmigo ahora?—le espeté—¿O vas a esconderte detrás de otro de tus cerditos?**

—Uh...—Hermes sonrió socarronamente—¿Que respondes a eso, hermano?

**Ares estaba morado de rabia.**

—Obvio—Afrodita rodó sus ojos.

**—Ojo, mocosa. Podría convertirte en...**

**—... ¿una cucaracha o una lombriz? Sí, estoy segura. Eso evitaría que patearan tu divino trasero, ¿verdad?**

—Estas jugando con fuego, Princesa—Apollo dijo, más sin embargo no dudo del poder de Percy, por lo que su tono salió divertido y de alguna forma orgulloso.

**Las llamas danzaban por encima de sus gafas.**

**—No te pases, niña. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y te convertiré en una mancha de grasa.**

**—Si ganas, conviérteme en lo que quieras y te llevas el rayo—propuse—Si pierdes, el yelmo y el rayo serán míos y tú te apartas de mi camino.**

**Ares resopló con desdén y esgrimió su bate de béisbol.**

**—¿Cómo lo prefieres? ¿Combate clásico o moderno? **

—El método moderno es lo peor—Hazel dijo.

—¿Cual es el moderno?—Piper alzó las cejas.

—Lucha sin espada, la de puños, patadas...—Nico explicó.

**Le mostré mi espada.**

**—Para estar muerta tienes mucha gracia—contestó—Probemos con el clásico.**

**Entonces el bate se convirtió en una enorme espada cuya empuñadura era un cráneo de plata con un rubí en la boca.**

**—Percy, no lo hagas...—me advirtió Annabeth—Es un dios.**

—Escucha la voz de la razón—Jason dijo—Por favor.

Percy le guiñó un ojo.

**—Es un cobarde—repuse.**

**Ella tragó saliva y dijo:**

**—Por lo menos lleva esto, para que te dé suerte—Se quitó el collar de cuentas y el anillo de su padre y me lo puso al cuello—Reconciliación—añadió—Atenea y Poseidón juntos.**

Ambos dioses se observaron antes de asentir lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa en ambos rostros. No se llevaban bien, y tal vez nunca se llevarían bien, más sin embargo sus hijas eran casi hermanas, por lo que algún tipo de respeto debía existir entre ambos.

**Me ruboricé un poco, pero conseguí sonreír.**

**—Gracias.**

**—Y toma este amuleto de la suerte—terció Grover, y me tendió una lata aplastada que llevaba en el bolsillo—Los sátiros estamos contigo.**

**—Grover...no sé qué decir. **

—Awww—Demeter sonrió—Que lindo el sátiro.

Zeus rodó los ojos.

**Me dio una palmada en el hombro. Me metí la lata en el bolsillo trasero.**

**—¿Ya has terminado de despedirte?—Ares avanzó hacia mí. El guardapolvo negro ondeaba tras él, su espada refulgía como el fuego al amanecer—Llevo toda la eternidad luchando, mi fuerza es ilimitada y no puedo morir. ¿Tú que tienes?**

—Menos arrogancia—Apollo dijo.

**«Menos ego», pensé,**

Se escucharon unas risas, y Apollo y Percy sonrieron al haber dicho casi lo mismo. Percy besó su cuello suavemente, y Apollo se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente.

** pero no dije nada. Mantuve los pies en el agua y me adentré un poco hasta que me llegó a los tobillos. Volví a pensar en lo que Annabeth me había dicho hacía ya tanto tiempo: «Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.**

Athena asintió de acuerdo. Si la chica recordaba eso podría vencerlo.

**Un mandoble dirigido a mi cabeza silbó en el aire, pero yo ya no estaba allí. Mi cuerpo pensaba por mí. El agua me hizo botar y me catapultó hacia mi adversario, y cuando bajaba descargué mi espada. Pero Ares era igual de rápido: se retorció y desvió con su empuñadura el golpe que debería haberle dado directamente en la cabeza.**

—Nada mal—Athenea notó.

Percy le dio una sonrisa suave.

**Sonrió socarrón.**

**—No está mal, no está mal.**

**Volvió a atacar y me vi obligada a volver a la orilla. Intenté regresar al agua, pero Ares me cortó el paso y me atacó con tal fiereza que tuve que concentrarme al máximo para no acabar hecha trizas. Seguí retrocediendo, alejándome del agua, mi único territorio seguro. No encontraba ningún resquicio para atacar, pues su espada era más larga que** **Anaklusmos.**

—Cuando tu espada sea más corta debes acercarte a tu oponente—Athenea dijo.

—Lo sé—Percy asintió, mientras que los otros semidioses guardaban ese consejo para el futuro.

**«Acércate—me había dicho Luke una vez en nuestras clases de esgrima—Cuando tu espada sea más corta, acércate.»**

Apollo se vio irritado ante el recordatorio de Luke. Después de un par de capítulos sin ninguna mención de este ya casi se había olvidado de él, más ahora se volvió a ver molesto. Percy lo notó y rodó sus ojos, volviendo a depositar un beso en su cuello.

—A ti es a quien amo ahora, Apollo, no tengas celos—Percy dijo suavemente, para luego volver a besar su cuello, esta vez con una lentitud que mató a Apollo. Él amo escuchar esas palabras, más los labios de Percy sobre su cuello lo estaban volviendo loco. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos la ultima vez...

—Juegas con fuego, Princesa—Apollo le susurró al oído, deseo en su voz.

Percy se estremeció un poco, más una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Apollo medió suspiró para si mismo, aquella chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

**Me metí en su campo de acción con una estocada, pero Ares estaba esperándolo. Me arrancó la espada de las manos con un brutal mandoble y me dio un golpe en el pecho. Salí despedida hacia atrás, ocho o diez metros.**

Poseidon y todos los que amaban a Percy se tensaron.

** Me habría roto la espalda de no haber caído sobre la blanda arena de una duna.**

**—****¡Percy!—chilló Annabeth—¡La policía!**

**Veía doble y sentía el pecho como si acabaran de atizarme con un ariete, pero conseguí ponerme en pie. No dejé de mirar a Ares por miedo a que me partiera en dos, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi luces rojas parpadear en el paseo marítimo. Se oyeron frenazos y portezuelas de coche.**

—Urgh, genial—Artemis dijo con cansancio—Ahora los mortales se meterán.

**—¡Están allí!—gritó alguien—¿Lo ve?**

**Una voz malhumorada de policía:**

**—Parece esa cría de la tele...¿Qué diantres...?**

**—Va armada—dijo otro policía—Pide refuerzos.**

**Rodé a un lado mientras la espada de Ares levantaba arena.**

**Corrí hacia mi espada, la recogí y volví a lanzar una estocada al rostro de Ares, quien volvió a desviarla. Parecía adivinar mis movimientos justo antes de que los ejecutara.**

—Eso es trampa—Demeter señaló—Si le lees la mente no hay forma de que te pueda ganar.

—Esa es la idea—Ares dijo con tono de obviedad.

**Corrí hacia el agua, obligándolo a seguirme.**

**—Admítelo, mocosa—gruñó Ares—,no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Sólo estoy jugueteando contigo. **

**Mis sentidos estaban haciendo horas extra. Entendí entonces lo que Annabeth me había dicho sobre que el THDA te mantenía viva en la batalla. Estaba totalmente despierta, reparaba en el más mínimo detalle. **

Los semidioses asintieron mientras que los dioses se vieron curiosos.

**Veía cómo se tensaba Ares e intuía de qué modo atacaría. Asimismo, en todo momento era consciente de que Annabeth y Grover se hallaban a diez metros a mi izquierda. Un segundo coche de policía se acercaba con la sirena aullando. Los espectadores, gente que deambulaba por las calles a causa del terremoto, habían empezado a arremolinarse. Entre la multitud me pareció ver algunos que caminaban con los movimientos raros y trotones de los sátiros disfrazados. También distinguía las formas resplandecientes de los espíritus, como si los muertos hubieran salido del Hades para presenciar el combate. Oí un aleteo coriáceo por encima de mi cabeza.**

—Al menos los espíritus le contaran a Hades la verdad—Frank señaló.

La mayoría asintió.

**Más sirenas. Me metí más en el agua, pero Ares era rápido. La punta de su espada me rasgó la manga y me arañó el antebrazo. Una voz ordenó por un megáfono:**

**—¡Tirad las escopetas! ¡Tiradlas al suelo! ¡Ahora!**

**¿Escopetas?**

**Miré el arma de Ares, que parecía parpadear: a veces parecía una escopeta, a veces una espada. No sabía qué veían los humanos en mis manos, pero estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese, no iba a ganarme muchas simpatías.**

—Lo dudo, linda—Hermes suspiró. El amaba el efecto que la niebla tenia, más siempre esta de alguna forma metía en problemas a Percy.

**Ares se volvió para lanzar una mirada de odio a nuestro público, lo que me dio un respiro. Había ya cinco coches de policía y una fila de agentes agachados detrás de ellos, apuntándonos con sus armas. **

**—¡Esto es un asunto privado!—aulló Ares—¡Largaos!**

**Hizo un gesto con la mano y varias lenguas de fuego hicieron presa en los coches patrulla.**

Artemis se vio enojada que Ares lastimara a los mortales. Esta bien, ella muchas veces los había convertido en animales, pero en aquella situación ellos querían ayudar.

** Los agentes apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse antes de que sus vehículos explotaran. La multitud de mirones se desperdigó al instante.**

**Ares estalló en carcajadas.**

**—Y ahora, héroe de pacotilla, vamos a añadirte a la barbacoa.**

**Atacó. Desvié su espada. Me acerqué lo suficiente para alcanzarlo e intenté engañarlo con una finta, pero paró el golpe. Las olas me golpeaban en la espalda. Ares estaba ya sumergido hasta las rodillas. **

—Vamos, cariño—Poseidon dijo emocionado—Lo tienes en el agua, es tu elemento.

**Sentí el vaivén del mar, las olas crecer a medida que subía la marea, y de repente tuve una idea. «¡Retrocede y aguanta!», pensé, y el agua detrás de mí así lo hizo. Estaba conteniendo la marea con mi fuerza de voluntad, pero la presión aumentaba como la de una botella de champán agitada.**

**Ares se adelantó, sonriendo y muy ufano de sí mismo. Bajé la espada fingiendo agotamiento. «Espera, ya casi está», le dije al mar. La presión ya parecía incontenible. Ares levantó su espada y en ese momento dejé ir la marea. Montada en una ola, salí despedida bruscamente por encima del dios.**

**Un muro de dos metros de agua le dio de lleno y lo dejó maldiciendo y escupiendo** **algas. **

Todo se rieron, imaginando el momento. Ares gruñó molesto.

** Aterricé detrás de él y amagué un golpe a su cabeza, como había hecho antes. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de levantar la espada, pero esta vez estaba desorientado y no se anticipó a mi truco. Cambié de dirección, salté a un lado y hendí Anaklusmos por debajo del agua. Le clavé la punta en el talón.**

**El alarido que siguió convirtió el terremoto de Hades en un hecho sin relevancia. Hasta el mismo mar se apartó de Ares, dejando un círculo de arena mojada de quince metros de diámetro. Icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses, brotó como un manantial de la bota del dios de la guerra. Su expresión iba más allá del odio. Era dolor, desconcierto, imposibilidad de creer que lo habían herido.**

—Y por una chica—Hermes se vio socarrón—de 12 años.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, y Percy frunció el entrecejo. Ella sabia que Ares probablemente se lo merecía, pero ella sabia lo mal que se sentía cuando se burlaban de ti.

**Cojeó hacia mí, murmurando antiguas maldiciones griegas, pero algo lo detuvo. Fue como si una nube ocultase el sol, pero peor. La luz se desvaneció, el sonido y el color se amortiguaron, y entonces una presencia fría y pesada cruzó la playa, ralentizando el tiempo y bajando la temperatura abruptamente. **

—Oh, por los dioses...—Poseidon se vio pálido, al igual que los demás dioses.

Apollo volvió a apretar a Percy contra si mismo; los semidioses se miraron unos a otros, preocupados sobre quien podría causar tanto "temor" entre los dioses.

**Me recorrió un escalofrío y sentí que en la vida no había esperanza, que luchar era inútil.**

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par. Para ellos Percy era casi lo más increíble, que ella nunca se rendía y que era súper poderosa. Pero a veces olvidaban que ella solo tenia 17 años—casi 18. Era una niña, una niña llena de culpa y dolor por las guerras y por todo lo vivido en Tártaro.

**La oscuridad se disipó. Ares parecía aturdido. Los coches de policía ardían detrás de nosotros. La multitud de curiosos había huido. Annabeth y Grover estaban en la playa, conmocionados, mientras el agua rodeaba de nuevo los pies de Ares y el icor dorado se disolvía en la marea.**

**Ares bajó la espada.**

**—Tienes un enemigo, diosecilla—me dijo—Acabas de sellar tu destino. Cada vez que alces tu espada en la batalla, cada vez que confíes en salir victoriosa, sentirás mi maldición. Cuidado, Persephone Jackson. Mucho cuidado.**

—¿Eso es todo?—Hefeso se vio sorprendido—¿La dejas ir así?

—¿Por qué, querías que la matara?—Ares alzó sus cejas, al igual que los demás.

—Por supuesto que no, solo me sorprende. No es un movimiento de los tuyos.

Ares se encogió de hombros.

Por otro lado, los semidioses estaban más que sorprendidos y emocionados sobre la pelea que había sucedido con Percy y Ares. En su opinión había sido increíble.

**Su cuerpo empezó a brillar.**

**—¡Percy, no mires!—gritó Annabeth.**

**Aparté la cara mientras el dios Ares revelaba su auténtica forma inmortal. De algún modo supe que si miraba acabaría desintegrado en ceniza.**

Todos asintieron. Piper se vio confusa, pues cuando Jason había mirado a un dios en su verdadera forma si había "muerto" más no se había vuelto cenizas. Ella lo había "revivido" con su poder de convencimiento.

**El resplandor se extinguió. Volví a mirar. Ares había desaparecido. La marea se apartó para revelar el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. **

—Al menos mantuvo su palabra.

—Por supuesto—Ares dijo, casi ofendido de que pudieran pensar lo contrario.

**Lo recogí y me dirigí hacia mis amigos, pero antes de llegar oí un aleteo. Tres ancianas con caras furibundas, sombreros de encaje y látigos fieros bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a mí.**

Nico gruño irritado.

—Las furias.

**La furia del medio, la que había sido la señora Dodds, dio un paso adelante. Enseñaba los dientes, pero por una vez no parecía amenazadora. Más bien parecía decepcionada, como si hubiera previsto comerme aquella noche y luego hubiese decidido que podía resultar indigesto.**

—Oh bueno, supongo que no te matara después de haber presenciado todo lo de Ares y tu—Nico dijo sorprendido.

—No suenes tan decepcionado—Percy rió—Creí que me querías.

—Por supuesto que te quiero—Nico rodó los ojos, sorprendido de lo fácil que fue decir eso. Jason se vio orgulloso por un segundo—Solo me sorprende.

**—Lo hemos visto todo—susurró—Así pues, ¿de verdad no has sido tú?**

**Le lancé el casco, que agarró al vuelo, sorprendida.**

**—Devuélvele eso al señor Hades—dije—Cuéntale la verdad. Dile que desconvoque la guerra.**

**Vaciló y la vi humedecerse los labios verdes y apergaminados con una lengua bífida.**

**—Vive bien, Percy Jackson. Conviértete en una auténtica heroína. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras...**

**Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea. Después las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron.**

**Grover y Annabeth me miraban ñipados.**

**—Percy...—dijo Grover—Eso ha sido alucinante...**

—Realmente alucinante—Jason asintió.

**—Ha sido terrorífico—terció Annabeth.**

**—¡Ha sido increíble!—se obstinó Grover.**

**Yo no me sentía aterrorizado, pero tampoco me sentía increíble. Estaba agotada y me dolía todo.**

—Es normal.

**—¿Habéis sentido eso...fuera lo que fuese?—pregunté.**

**Los dos asintieron, inquietos.**

**—Deben de haber sido las Furias—dijo Grover.**

Los dioses asintieron.

—Mis furias son poderosas, pero no tanto—Hades dijo.

**Pero yo no estaba tan segura. Algo o alguien había evitado que Ares me matara, y quienquiera que fuese era mucho más fuerte que las Furias. Observé a Annabeth, y cruzamos una mirada de comprensión. Supe entonces qué había en el foso, qué había hablado desde la entrada del Tártaro.**

**Le pedí la mochila a Grover y miré dentro. El rayo maestro seguía allí. Vaya menudencia para provocar casi la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

—Ey, cuidado niña—Zeus dijo—Ese rayo es lo más importante.

Hera puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Tenemos que volver a Nueva York—dije—Esta noche.**

**—Eso es imposible—contestó Annabeth—, a menos que vayamos...**

**—...volando—completé.**

Los semidioses abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—Percy, querida, bella y hermosa Percy...¡¿estas loca!?—estalló Jason—Eres una hija de Poseidon, mi padre te mataría.

—No cuando tengo su rayo en mi posesión—Percy le dio una sonrisa socarrona—No se arriesgaría a perder su preciado rayo solo por matarme.

Hubo una pausa en la cual Zeus mascullo por lo bajo, sabiendo muy bien que eso era verdad.

—Percy, eres un genio—Jason asintió al final.

—Gracias, bro.

—De nada, bro.

—_Bruh_—ambos dijeron al unísono, con sonrisas idénticas.

Los demás rodaron los ojos, más tuvieron que reír ante las tonterías de Percy y Jason.

**Se me quedó mirando.**

**—¿Volando?...¿Te refieres a ir en un avión, sabiendo que así te conviertes en un blanco fácil para Zeus si éste decide reventarte, y además transportando un arma más destructiva que una bomba nuclear?**

**—Sí—dije—Más o menos eso. Vamos.**

—Ay, Percy—Hazel suspiró, y dicha chica sonrió—Ese es el final del capítulo.

—Muy bien—Hera dijo—¿Qué les parece si leemos un capítulo más y después vamos a la cama?

—¿A la cama ya?—Hermes se vio sorprendido, pero luego recordó que tardaron bastante en leer ese capitulo, más habían pasado toda la tarde en los jardines y en los alrededores.

—¿Podemos mejor dejar la lectura para luego? Quiero tener una cita con Percy—Apollo dijo.

Percy se volteo hacia él, incapaz de esconder su curiosidad y emoción.

—¿Una cita?

—Claro, a menos que no quieras...

—Claro que quiero—Percy dijo, sonriendo enormemente.

Apollo le devolvió la sonrisa, y por unos segundos ambos fueron unos idiotas mirándose como si fueran lo más importante del mundo y sonriendo bobamente.

Poseidon rodó los ojos, mientras que Afrodita suspiraba.

—Supongo—Hera dijo encogiendo sus hombros—Ya no queda tanto por leer, vayan a tener su cita. El resto de ustedes...bueno, hagan lo que quieran. Nos vemos mañana temprano en el comedor.

Después de que ellos asintieron y empezaron a irse en dirección de sus habitaciones o a pasear por algún lado, Apollo entrelazó su mano con la de Percy y empezaron a caminar hacia afuera.

—¿A donde iremos?—Percy preguntó.

—Es una sorpresa—Apollo le guiñó un ojo—Te debo ocho meses de citas que no pudimos tener, quiero que esta cita sea especial.

Esas palabras derritieron por dentro a Percy, y ella simplemente asintió, contentamente siguiendo a Apollo. Los dos felizmente en la compañía del otro, sin saber que en la distancia una figura femenina los observaba, la rabia creciendo en ella cada vez más al verlos juntos. Entonces ella lo decidió. Seria esa misma noche, esa noche llevaría a cabo su plan.


	21. Se rompen corazones

**Noecasantos:** Lamentablemente es una de las cosas que mencionaste. Actualizo pronto!

**Sophia:** Oh, tendrán tiempo para la cita, pero no mucho. Actualizo Pronto!

**Abneris1510:** Actualizo Pronto!

**Maria José Parga:** Actualizo Pronto!

**Fiore299:** Me alegra te encante el fanfic! Bienvenida! :D Actualizo pronto!

**VivianaeSosa1:** En este capítulo lo sabrás. Actualizo Pronto!

**Anais Sagrera:** Actualizo Pronto!

**Ibag18:** Ya veras quien es la chica. Me alegra te guste la historia! Y si, yo también quiero llegar al tercer libro ya. El segundo es bueno también, así que don't worry. Actualizo Pronto!

**Citrino:** Me alegra te guste mi fic! :'D Actualizo Pronto! Att: Una hija de Hades.

**Sui-Chan Hitachiin**: Claro! Percy y Jason son los perfectos bro's. Nah, estas en lo correcto, no pienso hacer sufrir a Annabeth...no mucho al menos. En este capitulo sabrás quien es la que los quiere separar! Actualizo Pronto!

* * *

Afrodita suspiró contentamente al ver a Apollo y a Percy caminando por los jardines, sus manos entrelazadas mientras Apollo le enseñaba a Percy los nuevos jardines y la llevaba hasta donde Afrodita había descubierto Apollo había creado una escena para una cena romántica.

La diosa del amor suspiró una vez más al ver lo hermoso que se veían juntos. La ropa normal de Percy había sido cambiada por un vestido palabra de honor color dorado con brillantes del mismo color; su cabello negro caía libremente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se veía radiante, hermosa, realmente le sentaba la felicidad...

Apollo por su parte se veía guapísimo con unos pantalones de etiqueta y una camisa de vestir con las mangas arremedadas hacia sus codos. Él tenia su rostro relajado y lleno de una felicidad que Afrodita no veía hacia años atrás. Ella amó el efecto que Percy tenia en el dios, la joven semidiosa parecía ser la luz de sus ojos, y eso para Afrodita fue suficiente para sentirse feliz ella misma.

Mientras la diosa del amor de daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su templo, le pareció sentir una oleada de celos y locura proviniendo de unos arbustos detrás de donde la pareja caminaba. Ella frunció el entrecejo y buscó, pero no vio a nadie, por lo que continuó su camino.

La entidad esperó a que la diosa del amor desapareciera para continuar siguiendo a el hombre que ella consideraba suyo, y a la niña que ella tenia planeado destruir poco a poco, empezando por su fe en Apollo y en su amor.

Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor forma de matar a alguien que rompiéndole el corazón?

...

Percy no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Todo se sentía tan maravilloso, era como la calma después de una tormenta. Su vida entera había sido la tormenta, y a pesar de que aun le faltaba la guerra contra Gaea, ese lapso de tiempo que tenia de más parecía ser una hermosa forma del destino de demostrarle que la felicidad si existía y que si podía llegar a tenerla. Era la calma que ella tanto había deseado.

—¿Qué piensas, amor?—la suave voz de Apollo trajo a Percy devuelta de sus pensamientos. Apollo la observaba con una mirada suave mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—En todo...—Percy admitió, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Apollo, para lo que el dios respondió rodeándola con sus brazos—Me gusta estar aquí, a pesar de la situación y de no tener privacidad por los libros, me gusta estar aquí. Aquí no tengo que preocuparme tanto por la guerra que se nos viene encima...

—Aquí estamos juntos.—Apollo añadió en un susurro, rozando su mano con la de Percy.

Ella le sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, disfrutando como sus manos encajaban perfectamente, casi como si hubieran sido hechas para estar entrelazadas.

—Aquí estamos juntos.—ella asintió.

Hubo una pausa suave en la que ambos permanecieron así, observando en la distancia el mar chocar contra la costa. Era un lugar hermoso, Percy ni siquiera sabia que existía una playa en el Olimpo, pero hacia sentido si se consideraba que Poseidon tenia también su propio condominio y templo en el Olimpo.

—¿No se supone que no estemos aquí?—Percy preguntó, mirando hacia atrás donde el templo de Poseidon brillaba bajo la suave luz de las estrellas.—Después de todo Poseidon es mi padre, y bastante celoso.

—No hemos terminado nuestro paseo, me detuve aquí porque imagine extrañarías el mar.

Percy asintió, volviendo a mirar al mar con un deje de melancolía. Ella había pensado que era allí donde pasarían la noche, por lo que las palabras de Apollo la sorprendieron un poco. Habían estado paseando por el Olimpo durante casi una hora; Apollo le enseñaba lugares hermosos y aprovechaban que estaban solos para hablar y disfrutar el uno del otro.

Apollo se puso de pie luego de unos segundos, y le tendió su mano a Percy. Ella aceptó su ayuda y se levantó. La hija del mar observo una vez más el lugar antes de volver a entrelazar su mano con la de Apollo, y permitió que el dios la guiara.

—¿A donde vamos ahora?

Apollo sonrió para si mismo.

—Mi casa.

Percy sonrió también. Había una gran diferencia entre un templo y una casa. En Olimpo todos los dioses tenían ambas cosas, un templo y una casa. El templo era un lugar sagrado donde las ninfas, musas y algunos semidioses que estuvieran visitando el Olimpo iban y le rezaban a los dioses. Los dioses mismos pasaban mucho tiempo allí.

La casa era un lugar con mucho más poder que un templo, donde el dios o diosa vivían y tenían su vida normal. Dentro de esa casa ningún otro dios podía entrar. Percy sabia que algunas otras cosas como divinidades, ninfas, musas y semidioses podían, pero la idea de estar en la casa de Apollo sin que ningún otro dios los pudiera interrumpir...esa idea le agradaba mucho.

Al llegar a la casa de Apollo, lo primero que el dios hizo fue taparle los ojos a Percy. La chica rió un poco antes de alzar las cejas.

—¿Es en serio, amor?—ella sonó divertida.

Apollo sonrió también y empezó a guiarla hacia afuera.

El jardín trasero de la Mansión de Apollo era hermoso. El pasto era de un verde impactante, las estrellas brillaban mas fuertemente allí y el lugar estaba iluminado por unas velas que flotaban en el aire como por arte de magia. En el centro junto a un viejo árbol de Laurel, una mesa para dos los esperaba; un camino de velas encendidas se abría desde el comienzo de las losetas que hacían el camino hasta el árbol hasta llegar a la mesa.

Apollo quitó sus manos de los ojos de Percy, y en cambio la abrazó por detrás y la abrazó, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Percy. Percy contuvo su aliento el segundo que sus ojos tomaron en cuenta la escena frente a ella.

—Apollo...esto es...—su voz sonaba cortada, como si no respirara bien—Wow.

Apollo sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. Él se separó de Percy y le dio una enorme sonrisa, ofreciéndole su codo como todo el caballero que era.

—¿Vamos, Princesa?

Percy hizo una reverencia ante Apollo antes de aceptar su brazo y entrelazar el suyo con el de él.

—Por supuesto, mi Lord.

Apollo cambio su sonrisa a una socarrona, y Percy tuvo que rodar sus ojos. Ella sabia lo mucho que a Apollo le divertía y en cierto modo le gustaba que ella lo llamara así. Era casi una broma que ambos tenían entre si mismos.

* * *

~..•..~

Los semidioses estaban todos juntos, viendo una película en la habitación de Jason, la cual era la más grande. El popcorn volaba de lado a lado y las risas se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, causando que los pocos dioses que caminaban por allí se detuvieran por un segundo antes de continuar con diversión.

Jason abrazaba a Piper mientras veían con indiferencia la televisión, más Jason se detuvo el segundo que sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Nico di Angelo. El chico estaba sentado junto a Hazel y Frank, y tenia una conversación con ellos, más Jason pudo reconocer la tensión en sus ojos, y se preocupo un poco.

Jason se separó de Piper, dándole una sonrisa antes de dejarla junto a Thalía. El hijo de Zeus se abrió paso hasta sentarse en el suelo junto al hijo de Hades. Nico levantó la vista cuando vio a Jason a su lado, y Jason pudo ver como Nico intentó evitarlo más una pequeña sonrisa se creo en su rostro.

Dejando a un lado la sorpresa al ver a Nico sonriendo, Jason le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Estas bien, chico?—Jason preguntó.

Nico lo miro ladinamente.

—Siempre estoy bien.

Pero Nico realmente no lo estaba. La idea de poder compartir sus dudas con alguien era tentador, pero aun le costaba bastante confiar en alguien. La idea de que alguien se interesara en él y que lo viera como algo más que simplemente el hijo de Hades era sorprendente, pero al parecer era cierta. No solo Jason parecía confiar en él y quererlo como amigo, y ahora Will Solace también parecía querer ser su amigo.

Pero sus dudas murieron cuando Jason alzó sus cejas en su dirección, su mirada firme hacia Nico. Allí él decidió abandonar sus dudas por un segundo, solo un segundo, y confiar en alguien más antes de guardarse todo para si mismo.

—Vi a Cupido.

Allí estaba, lo había dicho.

Eso había dañado por completo su noche, el haber visto a Cupido paseándose por el Olimpo como si nada, como si no fuera un monstruo horrendo le dolió mucho a Nico. Después de lo que le había hecho Cupido se atrevía a aparecerse junto a él, y como si no fuera todo le había sonreído. Aquella sonrisa le helo la sangre a Nico, y por un segundo él se había sentido tan desnudo como se sintió cuando tuvo que admitirle sus sentimientos por Percy y su sexualidad aquella vez junto a Jason.

—¿Otra vez?—la voz de Jason sonó totalemente preocupada por Nico—¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada, cierto?

—Además de sonreirme, no. No me hizo nada—Nico respondió.

Rabia llenó a Jason. Cupido le había hecho suficiente daño a Nico al obligarlo a admitir algo que Nico mismo nunca quiso admitir. No había sido sencillo admitir que estaba enamorado de Percy Jackson, sino que también había tenido que admitir que sentía una grave atracción hacia los chicos también.

—¿Te sonrió?—su voz sonó exasperada, para luego detenerse y mirar con gentileza al chico junto a él. Lo había dicho muchas veces, y muchas veces Nico lo había ignorado o había reaccionado muy violentamente, pero era algo que necesitaba decir. —Todo estara bien, Nico. No tienes que esconderte, no es nada malo.

Nico lo observó furiosamente. Su cuerpo estara "relajado" más sus ojos brillaban con furia. Era cuando más peligroso él era, reconoció Jason.

—Tu no entenderías nunca, Jason. No entiendes, tu no eres el hijo de Hades, tu no eres a quien todos temen o a quien todos desprecian. Y como si no fuera necesario soy...soy...

—Bisexual—Jason dijo suavemente—No debes avergonzarte, Nico. No hay nada malo en que te gusten los chicos también.

—¡Es que no entiendes...!

Pero Jason realmente si entendía. Nico era de los años 40', él era de los años en que reconocer que eras gay o que te gustaba alguien de tu mismo sexo era prácticamente un pecado y que era castigado severamente. Jason había escuchado de organizaciones matando a gente solo por su sexualidad en aquellos tiempos, era normal que Nico estuviera tan...dudoso de decirlo. Él haberlo admitido una vez a Cupido había sido suficiente para Jason para reconocer que Nico era, tal vez, el semidiós más valiente que conocía.

Pero Nico tenía que comprender que los tiempos habían cambiado. El perjuicio seguía, pero en menor cantidad. La gente ya empezaba a aceptar...y Jason estaba más que seguro que el Campamento podría entender mejor que nadie.

—No entenderé igual que tú, porque yo soy heterosexual y porque soy hijo de Zeus, pero entiendo el miedo que estas sintiendo, pero debes entender que la vida no está solo compuesta de gente que te odiara, también encontraras gente que te comprenda y te acepte como eres—Jason pausó por un segundo—Nosotros te aceptamos, Nico, o al menos lo haríamos si te abrieras a nosotros.

—¿En serio crees eso?—Nico lo miro sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué te da miedo, Nico? ¿Qué los demás sepan tus sentimientos? Mira a Percy—Jason dijo, y Nico hizo una mueca, pensando en que Jason tal vez le hablaría sobre su enamoramiento a Percy, pero lo que continuó lo sorprendió—Percy te entendería perfectamente si le das la oportunidad, ella le gustan las chicas también.

Nico negó con la cabeza. Entendía que Percy también era igual que él en ese sentido, más lo siguiente que dijo le dejo en claro a Jason sus verdaderas dudas.

—Percy ama a Apollo—Nico quedo sorprendido cuando no le dolió tanto decir eso.

—Pero ella también te quiere, Nico. Percy nos quiere a todos nosotros, date una oportunidad, date cuenta que todos aquí te queremos. Nadie aquí te va a juzgar ni te odiara, Nico.

Nico esta vez no hizo ademan de parecer enojado, él simplemente suspiró y desvío su mirada. Jason suspiró también, le dio una palmada amistosa a Nico en su pierna y regresó a su lado junto a Piper, la cual empezaba a observarlos con curiosidad.

Nico desvío su vista, pero entonces se sintió sorprendido cuando Will apareció junto a Nico, sentándose donde Jason había estado. Inconscientemente Nico buscó a Annabeth con la mirada, solo para encontrarla inmersa en una conversación con Thalía.

—Hey—Will le sonrió.

Nico le alzó una ceja ladinamente, aun recordando la última discusión que habían tenido esa misma mañana. Aquel irritante hijo de Apollo parecía querer ser parte de la vida de Nico, y aunque a Nico le agradaba Will, y siempre le había agradado, no estaba tan seguro de aceptar su amistad. Después de todo, aún estaba empezando a aceptar a Jason.

—Hola—dijo Nico entonces.

—¿Estas bien?—Will lo observó, como si intentase leerlo más allá de su fingida calma. Tal vez, pensó Nico, tal vez Will podía leerlo al ser un hijo de Apollo y un Sanador, tal vez Will podía leer lo roto que él realmente estaba...tal vez era por eso que el chico parecía estar más interesado en él ahora que antes.

Pero no, le recordó una pequeña voz a Nico. Will siempre había parecido interesado en Nico, él siempre había parecido agradarle Nico y siempre había querido ser su amigo, o al menos eso había parecido tantos años atrás cuando Nico aún estaba en el Campamento.

—Estoy bien—Nico dijo entonces.

Will le sonrió a Nico.

Sorprendentemente Nico le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese momento Nico decidió que le agradaba Will; No parecía estar asustado de él, y parecía sincero. Sí, a Nico definitivamente le agradaba Will Solace. Era cierto que era un poco cabezón e irritante, pero aun así le agradaba.

* * *

~..•..~

Percy Jackson observó con curiosidad el árbol de laurel cerca de la mesa donde Apollo y ella habían cenado.

—¿Es esa...?—Percy se detuvo a sí misma, no sabiendo muy bien como preguntar algo tan delicado para Apollo.

Sin embargo, Apollo entendió. Él se acercó a Percy, una copa de algún tipo de bebida en su mano. Él observó al árbol por unos segundos, casi con melancolía, para luego sonreír socarronamente y tenderle a Percy una copa.

—¿Daphne? Sí.

—Oh—Percy dijo suavemente, solo entonces notando lo sagrado y bien cuidado que parecía estar y ser ese árbol.

Apollo se recargó contra Percy mientras observaba el árbol que en su tiempo había sido una hermosa ninfa la cual le había robado su corazón.

—¿Cómo era ella?—Percy preguntó suavemente.

—¿Daphne? Bueno...ella era hermosa, realmente hermosa. Tenía una sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo el lugar, y su piel parecía ser la piel más suave y delicada en aquel tiempo.

Percy le sonreía con pena, más por dentro ella tragó en seco. En ese momento una pequeña duda la invadió. Ella sabía que Apollo la amaba, pero Percy sinceramente no sabía porque. Ella era simplemente ella, ella era solo una chica con un destino bastante torcido. Ella era solo una humana, y Apollo era un dios, por el Olimpo, Apollo era prácticamente perfecto.

—Era hermosa, pero el amor que sentí por ella fue solo el resultado de la flecha de Eros—Apollo frunció el entrecejo—O Cupido, como quieras decirle. ¿Sabes la historia, Percy?

La chica asintió, más su mirada le dio a entender a Apollo que quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—Una tarde yo estaba cazando en una montaña cuando vi a Cupido practicando con su pequeño arco y su pequeña flecha, en aquel entonces él era solo un niño, ambos en físico y en actitudes. Yo me burle de él, pues era degradante su forma de lanzar la flecha—Apollo suspiró—Él tomo venganza en mí; me disparó una flecha con la cual quede totalmente enamorado de una ninfa que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por allí en esos momentos. Cupido a ella le disparó la flecha del odio, por lo que ella no quiso nada conmigo. Yo enloquecí, me sentía locamente enamorado. La perseguí gritándole que se casara conmigo, que la amaba...como sea, al final cuando casi la atrapo ella rogó a Gaea que la ayudara, y aquí estamos...

—Gaea la convirtió en ese árbol—Percy asintió en dirección del árbol de laurel—Es por eso que el laurel es sagrado para ti.

—Mjm. No pude tener su amor, pero tuve la grandiosa idea de hacerla amada por todos. La hice sagrada, todos los vencedores y poetas y cualquiera que triunfara en algo llevaría una corona de laurel en su frente...

Percy tomó la mano de Apollo y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Daphne fue realmente estúpida al no aceptarte—ella le dijo suavemente, ignorando como una de las ramas del árbol se movió bruscamente como si pudiera escucharla—Eres un novio maravilloso, y estoy segura que hubieras sido un esposo igual de amoroso y maravilloso.

Apollo se perdió en los ojos verdes que lo observan con compasión y amor, y él no pudo evitar inclinarse y besar la frente de la chica tan especial frente a él.

—Pero fue lo mejor que no me aceptara—Apollo dijo al separarse.

Percy se vio confusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera casado, y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo—Apollo beso sus labios, suave y amorosamente—Pase una eternidad de sufrimiento en el ámbito amoroso antes de conocerte, y pasaría otra eternidad más de sufrimiento si eso significase que podría amarte por siempre. Tu amor, hermosa y dulce Percy, es lo más importante que tengo.

Los ojos de Percy se llenaron de lágrimas ante eso.

Esas palabras eran más pesadas de lo que parecían, y Percy lo sabía. Apollo era un dios, él tenía millones de cosas y podría tener millones de chicas o chicos si él quisiese, pero el saber que él a quien quería era a Percy era abrumador en el buen sentido, aún más cuando Apollo le dijo que ella era lo más importante para él. Ella, una simple semidiosa, era lo más importante para alguien como Apollo, un dios.

—Te amo—Percy susurró.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Apollo, y el lugar pareció iluminarse. En ese momento Percy encontró que esa sonrisa era lo más hermoso del mundo. Aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad la hacía a ella feliz.

—Yo también te amo—Apollo se inclinó y volvió a besarla.

Percy dejó suavemente la copa sobre la mesa y enrolló sus manos en el cuello de Apollo, profundizando el beso. Apollo atrajo a Percy hacia él y la rodeo con sus brazos. Unos segundos después el beso fue roto con las sonrisas de ambos, los cuales parecían incapaces de dejar de sonreír.

—¿Has pensado en nuestro futuro, Percy?—Apollo preguntó suavemente una vez que se separaron, sus frentes juntas y sus labios solo sentimientos separados. Ambos seguían abrazados aun, y la pregunta de Apollo hizo que Percy suspirara.

Por supuesto que había pensado en el futuro de ambos. Eso era probablemente lo que más le preocupaba a la chica. Era una situación que solo tenía dos formas de terminar: podía terminar bien, o podía terminar con ella con el corazón roto.

Percy era mortal, y Apollo no lo era.

Percy sabía lo suficiente de los dioses para saber que por más que aclamaban amor, casi nunca hacían nada para que ese amor continuara cuando los años empezaban a pasar. Tenía a su madre como ejemplo, o a May Castellan, o a la mamá de los Stoll y a Frederick Chase...

—Sí—Percy dijo entonces suavemente—Por supuesto que pienso en nuestro futuro.

Apollo busco en sus ojos antes de hablar, su voz suave y gentil. Él había estado pensando en lo que diría por mucho tiempo, desde que Hera había secuestrado a Percy y desde que Percy había rechazado la inmortalidad. No quería decirlo ahora y perder toda oportunidad con Percy, no quería que ella se sintiera abrumada o algo así.

—Cuando esta guerra termine, Zeus les hará a todos ustedes ofertas, no es seguro, no he podido ver bien el futuro...—él frunció el entrecejo ante el recuerdo de como su poder de ver el futuro empezaba a perderse—Todos pensamos que les ofrecerá ser inmortales, justo como te ofreció a ti aquella vez.

Hubo una pausa suave, y Percy se imaginó por donde empezaba todo.

—Dime, princesa. Si el día llegase y te ofrecieran la inmortalidad una vez más, ¿aceptarías?

Percy suspiró.

—No lo sé, amor. Es algo...fuerte, algo que necesitaría pensar. Yo he visto y conocido a suficientes dioses como para saber que lo que ellos son no es algo que yo quiero ser. La mayoría de ustedes los dioses son...arrogantes, desleales, no tienen valores morales, manipulan...

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Por eso mismo necesitamos alguien como tu entre nosotros. Tú tienes todas las cualidades que a nosotros nos faltan. Tú serias perfecta como diosa, encajarías rápidamente...

Percy lo interrumpió gentilmente.

—¿A qué viene esto, Apollo?

—No veo un futuro sin ti, Percy. Estoy intentando preguntarte...que si llegase a darse el caso y te ofrecieran inmortalidad una vez más, y dado el caso hipotético de que aceptaras... ¿Pasarías conmigo la eternidad?

Percy intentó calmar su alocado corazón y el sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas. No era una proposición, ella aún tenía 17 años, pero era Apollo planeando un futuro con ella. Era Apollo queriéndola como parte de su vida...eso significo mucho para ella. Más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Sin duda alguna, Apollo—Percy susurró—Sin duda alguna.

Pero Apollo sabía muy adentro que la inmortalidad era algo que Percy no deseaba, al menos aún no. Él había pensado en otra cosa si Percy no aceptaba la inmortalidad que todos pensaban iba a serles ofrecida luego de que salvaran el mundo una vez más.

Apollo había pensado en abandonar su lugar como dios, tal vez podía hacer algo que enojase a su padre para que lo castigara como había castigado a Dionisio. Un castigo así le permitiría a Apollo vivir con Percy, y él podía usar sus poderes para envejecer...él podía envejecer con Percy y darle la vida humana que ella tanto quería...

—Estamos adelantándonos mucho, ¿no?—Percy se vio nerviosa, y Apollo suavizo su mirada. Si ese era un tema que Percy no quería tocar, él no lo tocaría. —Vivamos en el ahora. Aún no hemos derrotado a Gaea, aún no ha pasado nada...

—Tenemos fe en ustedes, Princesa, sabemos que ganaran—Apollo le sonrió—Pero tienes razón, dejemos el futuro para después, y disfrutemos del ahora.

Percy le dio una sonrisa más segura, y junto sus labios una vez más.

...

Percy se observó en el espejo del baño e intento arreglarse un poco el cabello, pero entonces se recordó a si misma que su cabello era probablemente lo menos que a Apollo le importaba en aquellos momentos.

Ella se dio la vuelta para regresar hacia afuera con Apollo, pero una extraña sensación de mareo la detuvo. Su mente flasheo a cuando Hera la había dormido, pero esta sensación no se sintió igual, por lo que ella pensó que esta vez era algo de su salud.

Antes que la chica pudiera llamar a Apollo, la oscuridad la envolvió, y ella se desmayó. Un segundo después una chica apareció en ese mismo baño. Su sola presencia daban ganas de suspirar, esa mujer era extremadamente hermosa.

La musa observó a la desmayada chica frente a ella y frunció el entrecejo.

—Con que tú eres Persephone Jackson—su voz era pura dulzura y como si campanas sonaran. Tenía una voz verdaderamente hermosa—No sé qué Apollo te ve, sinceramente no podrías ser más fea.

Calíope suspiró con desde hacia la semidiosa, y un segundo después su apariencia cambio hasta verse idénticamente a Percy desde su físico hasta su ropa. Calíope, ahora la viva imagen de Percy, frunció el entrecejo y se estremeció al verse al espejo.

—Lo que hago por ti, Apollo...

Calíope salió del baño y fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde Apollo estaba. Allí, la musa vio a Apollo bebiendo otra copa de vino mientras esperaba por Percy. Calíope se apresuró y antes que su plan pudiera ir mal, ella se acercó a Apollo y lo besó.

Apollo rió en el beso, algo que con Calíope él nunca había hecho. Eso pareció encender más el fuego de la rabia dentro de la chica, y ella lo besó más fuertemente. La sonrisa murió en los labios de Apollo, y él lanzó su bebida a un lado, sin importarle algún reguero que pudiera causar, y atrajo, a quien él pensaba era Percy, más hacia él.

Rápidamente el beso subió de intensidad, el dios había pasado meses sin aquel contacto físico que él tanto necesitaba y quería. Los besos de Apollo se tornaron deseosos y empezaron a bajar de sus labios hasta su mandíbula, y de allí al cuello.

—Te amo—susurraba Apollo entre cada beso, su voz suave y un poco ronca.

La sonrisa de Percy se vio extraña en su rostro, pero en ese momento Apollo solo pudo pensar en el deseo que sentía por aquella chica que amaba.

Y le dio rienda suelta a su amor y deseo.

* * *

~..•..~

Cuando Percy despertó, se sintió como si un perro del infierno le hubiera caído encima. Ella gruñó con dolor y se levantó del suelo del baño. Confundida de si había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente, y también confundida de que le había causado ese extraño derrumbe.

—¿Apollo?—su voz sonó ronca, y puntos negros danzaron en su visión por unos segundos hasta que recuperó su visión otra vez.

Ella se abrió paso fuera del baño con pasos lentos y dolorosos. En el pasillo ella vio cuadros en el piso, y el miedo la invadió momentáneamente. ¿Habrían sido atacados? Con preocupación Percy empezó a correr por toda la casa en busca de Apollo.

Por más que ella gritaba su nombre no había respuesta. Percy entonces se abrió paso hasta la habitación de Apollo, el último lugar que le faltaba por revisar. Ella abrió la puerta, más quedo congelada ante la imagen que sus ojos capturaron.

En la gran cama de Apollo habían dos personas. Apollo estaba besando el hombro de una mujer mientras ambos se movían juntos y gemidos y jadeos suaves se escucharon. Pero Percy no podía pensar, Percy no podía entender que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, Percy escuchó entre los gemidos la voz de Apollo murmurar un "te amo" hacia aquella mujer, y su mundo se desmoronó por completo. Percy pensó en salir corriendo y nunca dejar de correr, pero en ese mismo segundo la mirada de Apollo se encontró con la de Percy, y él se congeló.

La confusión brilló en el rostro del dios, y él entonces observó a la mujer que estaba bajó él. Con un jadeo entonces Apollo pudo ver el bien a aquella mujer, y entonces él miró a Percy con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se separaba de Calíope como si quemara.

Pero Percy ya había visto suficiente. Pudo reconocer el rostro de esa mujer, y su pesadilla se había yeso realidad otra vez. Apollo estaba con Calíope otra vez; había vuelto a engañarla con la misma mujer.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Percy, pero la rabia momentánea que estaba sintiendo le impidió que estas cayeran libres. Se sentía avergonzada de si misma, se sentía como una tonta por haberle creído todo a Apollo, se sentía rota y tonta...pero sobre todo estaba confundida.

—¿Percy?—Apollo se veía confuso.

—Parece que tu truco para hacer que me desmayara no funciono del todo—su voz sonó totalmente monótona, y Apollo entonces empezó a negar con su cabeza frenéticamente—Lamento haber interrumpido, sigue disfrutando a tu Musa.

Con eso Percy se fue de allí corriendo. Apollo empezó a perseguirla mientras gritaba su nombre, pero la risa de la Musa lo detuvo. Apollo se volteó hacia Calíope con rabia, habiendo entonces descubierto más o menos lo que ella había hecho.

—Calíope—su voz sonó completamente rabiosa, su cuerpo brillando y su verdadera forma amenazando con salir, más la Musa simplemente le dio una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Ooops?

...

Percy sollozó mientras corría lejos de allí, no le importaba hacia donde, solo necesitaba estar lejos de allí, lejos de las mentiras y lejos de aquella imagen que le partía el corazón.

_Todo se sentía tan maravilloso, era como la calma después de una tormenta_….sus propias palabras se le habían cruzado. Y es que la pobre hija del mar había olvidado que después de la calma luego de una tormenta viene una tormenta aun más peor que la primera.


	22. El comienzo de la tormenta

**AngieJacksonPotter: **Su dolor opaco su rabia en ese momento. Tal vez luego vendrán los golpes…. No fue culpa de Apollo, la Musa lo engaño. Actualizo pronto!

**Noecasantos: **Todos la odiamos. Actualizo pronto!

**Ibag: **Lo hizo por celos. Habrán más contratiempos entre ambos, pero ya veremos. Calíope sabe eso muy adentro, pero sus celos la ciegan, lo único que quiere es separarlos. Actualizo pronto!

**Guest: **Eso pasara.

**Sophia: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHH adoro tu comentario. Este literalmente suma todo lo que sentí escribiéndolo. Créeme, Apollo ciertamente quiere torturar a Calíope. Ya veremos cómo se soluciona todo, solo diré que habrán más complicaciones y que tomara un tiempo para que Percy le crea. Tal vez con la ayuda de unas personas cuyos nombres no mencionare lograra descubrir la verdad. (Cough cough Afrodita Cough Cough) Anyways….Lamento la demora! Actualizo Pronto!

**Missy-2412: **Exacto! Actualizo pronto!

**María José Parga: **Supongo que si se enterara haría una escena de celos, pero aún no lo sé. Actualizo Pronto!

**AlaNixLeon: **Me alegra te gustara, actualizo pronto!

**Giomarysgratero: **Actualizo Pronto! Disculpa la demora.

**Jane Malfoy24 : **Ya veremos.

* * *

Decir que Percy estaba confundida era decir poco. La chica había huido al mar, hundiéndose en lo más profundo para poder llorar sin sentirse una estúpida...

Después que toda la rabia se evaporo de su cuerpo, nuevas lágrimas siguieron brotando, pero estas eran lágrimas de dolor y de vergüenza. Ella no podía creer lo que había sucedido, era casi imposible. Ella sabía que los dioses eran descarados, pero ella nunca se imaginó que Apollo fuera tan descarado como para tener sexo con la Musa estando ella en su casa.

Era simplemente cruel y malvado de su parte. Era algo que ella nunca imagino a Apollo haciendo.

En esos momentos Percy no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a Calíope, a Apollo o a si misma.

No, corrección, Percy se odiaba a si misma más que a nada.

Había sido una tonta, ¿¡cómo había podido confiar en un dios!? Ella quería golpearse a sí misma, todo el mundo se lo había dicho—tener una relación con un dios conlleva estar dispuesta a saber que ese dios te engaña...pero Percy se había cegado con su ilusión y su amor como para recordar eso.

Es que a ella no le importaba si Apollo tenía relaciones con mortales. Ella entendía que los dioses hacían eso y que era algo inevitable. Ella era una mestiza, por el amor de los dioses, ella entendía que los semidioses tenían que nacer, y por eso hubiera entendido si veía a Apollo con una mortal...

...pero Calíope era inmortal. Calíope era una Musa, ya ahí no era para engendrar semidioses, ya ahí era por simple deseo.

Y eso es lo que más le dolía a Percy. El que Apollo no siguiera su palabra, el que la volviera a engañar con la misma mujer inmortal...eso fue un golpe bajo. La autoestima de Percy se había perdido por completo, no había comparación entre ella y la Musa. La Musa era imposiblemente hermosa y ella era...ella era...ella.

Miedo la invadió y ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban Calíope y Apollo en una relación. Percy se sintió inútil y tonta, pues probablemente llevaban mucho tiempo y ambos se reían de ella mientras disfrutaban juntos...

**_Te amo. _**

Esas palabras perseguían a Percy. Había escuchado los susurros de amor que Apollo dejaba en el cuello de la Musa mientras tenían sexo. Cualquier cosa que Percy se hubiera inventado para convencerse a sí misma que Apollo solo tenía una aventura con la musa y que era solo por su condición de dios se había roto al escuchar esas palabras. Y no solo el escuchar a Apollo decirle te amo, sino que el escuchar su tono de voz al decir esas palabras...

Había dicho ese te amo igual que como se lo decía a Percy.

Y eso fue lo que más le dolió a Percy. El saber que no solo era deseo, sino que Apollo amaba a esa Musa...eso le partió completamente el corazón.

Y por más que lo amaba con todo su corazón y por más que le había perdonado muchas cosas en el pasado...esto era algo que ella no podría perdonar.

Nunca.

No cuando había otra mujer de por medio que él amaba, no cuando ella era un millón de veces lo que Percy nunca seria...

No. Esto no tenía perdón.

* * *

Apollo busco por todas partes a Percy, pero nunca la encontró. Con miedo él se preguntó a si mismo si la chica había huido del Olimpo. Pero era imposible, el Olimpo estaba cerrado con magia más el tiempo no corría...si Percy había logrado salir del Olimpo...eso causaría una paradoja enorme.

Pero nada de eso le importaba a Apollo en ese momento. Lo más importante era encontrar a Percy y explicarle lo sucedido. Apollo no estaba completamente seguro de cómo explicárselo cuando él mismo ni siquiera sabía que había sucedido.

Él estaba seguro que estaba haciéndole el amor a Percy cuando Percy entró por la puerta de su habitación y la chica a la que él le estaba haciendo el amor resulto ser Calíope...él no entendía. Estaba seguro que la Musa tenía algo que ver en ello, era obvio, y ella misma lo había admitido, pero Apollo no entendía como una Musa había podido engañarlo a él, un dios.

Con un gruñido, Apollo despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento que tuviese hacia Calíope, luego podría encargarse de ella y de castigarla. Ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Percy...

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y las horas pasaron. El Olimpo era enorme, y había millones de posibilidades donde Percy se hubiera podido esconder. Lamentablemente, el sol subió antes que Apollo pudiera encontrar a Percy. En la distancia Apollo vio su carroza del sol (era mejor esa forma en el Olimpo que la forma de Maserati) volando los cielos, y se recordó a si mismo que había puesto el piloto automático.

—¡Hey, hermano!—Hermes apareció junto a Apollo, una sonrisa enorme en su joven rostro.—¿Cómo te fue anoche con Percy?

Apollo pensó en desaparecerse de allí, no tenía tiempo para hablar con Hermes, pero entonces él recordó algo. Apollo se volteó hacia Hermes, lo agarró por la camisa que traía y lo meneo un par de veces con frustración.

—¿Donde esta Percy?

Hermes tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y con rapidez quito las manos de su hermano de su ropa. Apollo se veía fatal, sus ojos estaban más grandes de lo normal y tenían un deje de desesperación que preocupó a Hermes inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Perdiste a Percy?

—Algo sucedió, necesito tu ayuda, Hermes. Eres el dios de los caminos, usa tu poder y dime donde esta Percy.

Hermes iba a preguntar más, pero Apollo se veía tan mal que Hermes simplemente cerró los ojos. Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Apollo, Hermes abrió sus ojos, confusión en ellos.

—Percy está en su habitación. ¿Apollo, está todo bien?

Pero Apollo ya se había desaparecido de allí, dejando en su lugar solo un leve resplandecer dorado.

Hermes parpadeó un par de veces antes de presionar sus labios en una línea delgada. Al parecer Apollo y Percy habían tenido un problema...la curiosidad lo llenó, pero el simplemente sacudió su cabeza. A pesar de que Apollo era su hermano favorito y mejor amigo, y que él adoraba Percy, nada de lo que sucediera entre ellos era de su incumbencia.

Por eso Hermes siguió su camino hacia el comedor donde los dioses y semidioses empezaban a reunirse para desayunar.

Por su parte Apollo se apresuró a llegar hacia la habitación de Percy. Una vez allí, Apollo entró sin siquiera tocar, y lo que sus ojos vieron le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos. Percy estaba sentada en la cama, sus manos tapando su rostro mientras Apollo veía su cuerpo templar con sollozos silenciosos.

—Princesa...—Apollo empezó.

Percy levantó su rostro exaltada, y Apollo se sintió aún más dolido al ver sus ojos rojos y mejillas hinchadas. La rabia invadió a Percy en ese momento. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano Apollo llegaría a disculparse y a intentar explicarle y crear excusas, pero ella nunca imagino que sería tan pronto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Percy saltó, su voz cortándose por la rabia que sentía.

Apollo tragó en seco, no encontrando las palabras adecuadas.

—Te juro que puedo explicar lo que viste.

Percy se rió sin ánimo. Las típicas palabras de un hombre que engañaba. Apollo notó su error y se estremeció. De todo lo que pudo haber dicho, se le ocurrió decir eso...

—¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué todas tus palabras y tus planes del futuro eran mentira? ¿Qué amas a Calíope? ¿Qué, Apollo? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Apollo tragó en seco, viendo la intensidad y el odio en los ojos de Percy.

—Amor te lo juro, yo nunca...

—¡No me llames así!—exclamó la chica sin poder evitarlo, temblando con rabia—No te atrevas a llamarme así, no después de lo que hiciste.

—¡Es que yo no hice nada!—Apollo exclamó, sus ojos abiertos de par en par—¡Por favor, Percy! ¿En serio me crees capaz de acostarme con ella una vez más? La única persona con la que quería estar era contigo. Era a ti a quien quería besar, a quien quería tocar...

—¿Esperas que me crea eso?—Percy susurró—¿Esperas que me crea tus plantas y tus excusas baratas después de haber visto con mis propios ojos como veías a esa mujer mientras le hacías el amor? ¿Esperas que crea en tus palabras cuando te escuche decir que la amabas?

—Nunca te he mentido, y nunca te mentiré. No estoy excusándome, estoy intentando decirte que de alguna forma u otra Calíope nos engañó a ambos.

Percy lo observó directo a los ojos. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, una Musa nunca podría engañar a un dios, mucho menos a un dios tan poderoso como Apollo; uno de los 12.

Muy dentro de ella, una pequeña voz le rogaba que le creyera a Apollo, que después de todo lo que habian pasado juntos parecía improbable que Apollo hiciera lo que hizo. Pero Percy se deshizo de esa voz. Apollo era un dios, y los dioses engañaban.

Eso era algo que había sabido toda su vida, más había ignorado por unos meses.

Además, ¿Para qué engañarse a sí misma? ¿Para qué creerle después de lo que había visto? Eso solo terminaría dañándola.

—Entiende una cosa, Apollo. Lo que hiciste...eso no tiene perdón. Yo confiaba en ti, yo creía en ti...me has defraudado de una forma que no tienes ni idea. Yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti...Te entregué todo; mi corazón...

Percy se interrumpió a si misma al negar con la cabeza, pensando en la decisión que había tomado de aceptar la inmortalidad si se la volvían a ofrecer, solo para estar con Apollo...¿pero ahora? Ahora ella no quería si quiera estar en el mismo lugar que el dios.

—Tienes que creerme, Percy—Apollo le rogó, tomando sus manos.

Percy se estremeció y se alejó de él, poniendo una enorme distancia entre ellos mientras se limpiaba las manos sobre su traje. No quería tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con Apollo, no después de haberlo visto en una situación bastante física con la Musa.

—¿Creerte? Apollo, esto no es algo que me contaron, esto es algo que yo misma vi. Lo peor de todo es que tu deseo fue tan fuerte que no pudiste esperar hasta que me fuera; me dejaste inconsciente y te apresuraste a irte con la Musa...

El dolor estuvo presente en su voz.

—¿Qué?—Apollo abrió sus ojos de par en par—¿De qué hablas? Percy, yo nunca haría eso.

Percy tuvo que admitir que Apollo era un buen mentiroso, parecía realmente confundido. Pero después de todo, los dioses eran expertos mintiendo y engañando. Y Percy ya estaba más que cansada de ser utilizada y engañada.

Ella tomo una bocanada enorme de aire para calmarse y no terminar gritando, o peor, llorando frente a Apollo. Abriendo sus ojos Percy noto que él aun la observaba.

—¿En serio me crees capaz de eso, Percy?—su voz sonaba llena de dolor, y eso a Percy le dolió. Odiaba verlo sufrir, pero ella intento convencerse que Apollo se lo merecía. Después de todo lo que ella había sufrido, era tiempo que Apollo sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía.

—No sé qué pensar, Apollo. Sinceramente ya no sé. Es la segunda vez que estas con ella siendo mi novio, y no quiero pensar en el pasado que tienes con ella. ¿Cuántos hijos tienen, otra vez?

Percy intentó no dejar que se notaran sus celos, pero Apollo los notó. Eran ciertas sus palabras, esta no era la primera vez que Calíope estaba en su vida. En el pasado habían tenido una corta relación, sexo nada más, nada serio. De esa relación habían salido dos niños; Ialemo y Lino.

—Es madre de dos de mis hijos—Apollo dijo, su tono de voz defensivo—Pero eso no significa nada para mi. Amo a mis hijos, a todos, pero a ella no. Por favor, Percy, créeme. No tuve nada que ver con lo que paso, Calíope me engañó. Nunca dañaría muestra relación haciendo eso, no después que al fin éramos felices...

—Apollo, te vi con mis propios ojos...—Percy negó con la cabeza, lagrimas escapando de sus ojos sin ella poderlo evitar—Los vi juntos, te escuche decirle que la amabas...

Ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para detener el tumulto de lágrimas que venían. Apollo se abrió paso hacia ella para abrazarla, pero ella levantó sus manos, dándole una mirada llena de dolor. No quería que viera lo mucho que la había destruido verlos juntos.

—No te atrevas a tocarme. No te me acerques, no me hables, no me mires...—Percy cerró los ojos otra vez, su propio pecho doliendo al ella decir esas palabras. —No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Apollo dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Dolor escrito en su rostro ante sus palabras.

—Percy...—Apollo entonces notó que su desesperación era tan enorme que él también estaba llorando.

—No, Apollo. No más, por favor—Percy sollozó—No más dolor. No más engaños, no puedo soportarlo más...

Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, y Apollo cerró sus ojos, incapaz de ver a la mujer que más amaba en ese estado e incapaz de acercárcele.

—Es a ti a quien amo, Percy—Apollo dijo entonces—Te lo demostrare. Te demostrare que Calíope nos engañó a ambos. No pienso perderte por culpa de una Musa. Escúchame bien, Percy, te amo.

Percy negó con la cabeza, una risa sin humor saliendo de sus labios. Las palabras de Apollo solo le daban más dolor. No había nada que arreglar, nada.

Apollo frunció su entrecejo.

—Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti—repitió como un millón de veces había hecho.

Percy negó.

—¿Amarme, Apollo? ¿Amarme? ¿Si quiera sabes lo que significa amar? ¿O es que acaso teniendo sexo con alguien más es tú forma de demostrarme que me amas?

De pronto, Apollo pensó que eso iba más allá de Calíope.

—Soy un dios, Percy. Contacto físico es algo necesario para nosotros, los semidioses deben nacer, pero yo nunca te engañaría con una inmortal, no otra vez, y mucho menos con la misma mujer.

—¡Ya sé eso!—Percy explotó irritada—Lo has dicho un millón de veces más no te creo y nunca te creeré. No después de verte con ella, ¡dos veces! Te dije cuando empezamos a salir que entendía que estuvieras con mortales, pero con inmortales...con inmortales ya es deseo hacia esa persona. Y eso es lo que más me duele...¿es que acaso no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Acaso soy tan simple que necesitas engañarme con inmortales?

Ella nunca había pensado en decir esas palabras en voz alta, no cuando demostraban tanto su duda ante su persona, pero una vez que había empezado no pudo detenerse. Apollo había abierto sus ojos de par en par otra vez, más que sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica.

—Percy, tu eres más que suficiente para mí. Siempre lo has sido—Apollo le susurró, gentileza en su voz y amor en sus ojos—La primera vez que te engañé, lo hice por estrés y tensión. Había estado separado de ti por más de 8 meses y no me dejaban acercarme a ti. Creí que me habías olvidado.

Percy negó con la cabeza, habiendo escuchado eso antes. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada dura.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa para ahora? ¿Estrés por estar en una relación seria?

Apollo empezó a frustrarse una vez más, su cuerpo empezando a brillar.

—¡Ya te lo dije, Persephone! ¡Yo no te engañe con Calíope, yo no estuve con ella conscientemente! ¡Creía que eras tú, TU! No ella, tú. De alguna forma u otra ella nos engañó...

—Estás hablando, pero no te escucho...—Percy dijo de forma infantil, moviendo su mano en señal de que no le importaba nada—Estoy cansada de las mentiras y de ustedes los dioses. Solo quero que esta porquería se acabe para yo poder regresar a casa.

Apollo vio la decisión en sus ojos, y supo que ella nunca le creería sin alguna prueba de lo que decía. Ella nunca le creería si no veía con sus propios ojos, o escuchaba con sus propios oidos a Calíope diciendo que los había engañado.

Si Apollo quería que Percy le creyera necesitaría una prueba. Necesitaba que ella le creyera. Apollo acorto la distancia entre ellos, levantando un dedo para tocar la cabeza de Percy y enseñarle lo que había sucedido desde su punto de vista, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo la puerta de la habitación de Percy se abrió, y Hermes asomó su cabeza.

—Hey, lamento interrumpir...—el mensajero de los dioses empezó—Pero queríamos saber si pensaban bajar a desayunar para luego leer.

Percy parpadeó. Lo menos que quería era leer y estar con los dioses. Lo único que ella quería era estar en su habitación y nunca salir.

No. Más que todo eso Percy quería a su madre. Percy quería volver a verla, estar con su madre, abrazarla...Percy necesitaba ese contacto maternal y esa calidez que Sally desprendía. Además, si había alguien que entendería lo que Percy estaba sintiendo era probablemente Sally...

Pero no. Percy no quería meterla en todo ese lío de leer junto a los dioses. Los dioses eran peligroso, y no quería tenerlos cerca de su madre. Percy no quería hacer que ella viniera a estar con ellos, no cuando eso podría ponerla en peligro o preocuparla al escuchar todo lo que Percy tuvo que pasar en sus misiones...

Oh, pero como necesitaba a su madre.

—Bajo enseguida—Apollo suspiró, no queriendo que nadie se enterase de lo sucedido. Bastante tenía Apollo con Percy no creyéndole como para que los demás se enterasen y tampoco le creyesen.

Con eso Apollo le dio una última mirada a Percy, una mirada que prometía que no se rendiría y que aún tenían de que hablar. Pero Percy simplemente desvío su vista y observó a Hermes.

—Necesito darme un baño, luego bajo...—ella dijo suavemente, su voz casi inaudible.

Hermes dudo en la puerta. Ya era bastante obvio que ambos habían peleado, pero la preocupación sobrepaso su duda al ver las lágrimas en las mejillas de la chica y el dolor en sus ojos. No había visto a Percy así desde la muerte de Luke...

—¿Estas bien, Percy?

La chica no se molestó en voltearse, ella simplemente asintió debilmente antes de encerrarse en el baño. Hermes precionó sus labios en una línea delgada, aun preocupado por la chica, y se fue de allí.

Percy espero a escuchar la puerta cerrándose afuera para desplomarse. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, recargándose contra la puerta mientras escondía su cabeza en sus rodillas, llorando una vez más.

Había sido demasiado para ella escuchar las excusas de Apollo y escucharlo mentor una y otra vez...ella se sentía tonta, muy, muy tonta. ¿Qué clase de chica perdonaba a alguien después de un engaño? Ella debió suponer que eso volvería a suceder, pero estaba tan enamorada de él, tan ciega, tan inocente...

Pero no más.

Ella se secó sus lágrimas con rabia, odiando lo mucho que había estado llorando últimamente por alguien que al parecer no se merecía sus lágrimas. Levantándose bruscamente del suelo ella se apresuró a encender la ducha.

Allí ella dejo que el agua quitara todas sus molestias como siempre hacia. Eso era lo que ella más amaba de ser una hija del dios del mar. Agua, el agua la calmaba.

Con pesadez Percy empezó a pensar no solo en lo que había visto a Apollo hacer con Calíope, sino que pensó en las horas que pasaron ambos en los jardines y en la cena. Pensó en los besos de Apollo, y en el mucho amor que había parecido sentir hacia ella...Pensó en todas sus promesas y en todas sus declaraciones de amor...

Con un grito, Percy lanzó el jabón hacia la pared, la barra azul de jabón rompiéndose en millones de pedacitos. Percy sollozó una vez más, esta vez sin poder ignorar el dolor que sentía.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Apollo la había ilusionado tanto si no la amaba de verdad?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué ganaba jugando con sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso le divertía verla sufrir?

...

El segundo en que Percy Jackson entró al comedor Afrodita se aferró a su corazón como si le fuera a dar un ataque. Ares y Hefeso rápidamente agarraron sus brazos, intentando estabilizarla, más Afrodita simplemente observó a Percy con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus manos aun agarrando su corazón.

—Oh, mi niña...—Afrodita jadeó, demasiado suave como para que la mortal la pudiera escuchar, sus ojos multicolores llenos de preocupación y compasión—Tanto dolor...

Inmediatamente fue obvio para la diosa del amor que algo andaba mal. Ella no había sentido tanto dolor emocional en alguien desde años atrás, cuando el novio de su hija Silena murió trágicamente. Pero lo que Afrodita no entendía era porque Percy se sentía así si ella y Apollo estaban bien.

¿Cierto?

Con confusión Afrodita observó al rededor en busca del dios, más al no verlo allí un mal presentimiento creció en ella. Afrodita se había sentido nerviosa desde que sintió aquella oleada de celos cerca de la pareja, y ahora Apollo no estaba en la habitación y Percy tenía el corazón roto.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

—¿Qué sucede, Afrodita?—Ares preguntó.

Afrodita entonces notó que ambos su amante y su esposo la observaban con preocupación ante su reacción. Ella les dio una mirada distraída, aún demasiado abrumada por aquel tumulto de dolor que sintió emanar de Percy.

—¿Estas bien?—Hefeso preguntó, observándola con preocupación.

—Por supuesto—Afrodita asintió, parpadeando y dándole una sonrisa a Hefeso, algo que sorprendió a ambos Hefeso y Ares. —Estoy bien.

La diosa del amor volvió a observar a la semidiosa hija de Poseidon, la cual ahora se había unido a sus amigos en la mesa y empezaba a servirse comida que al final no se comió. Esa fue la última señal de que algo andaba mal; Percy siempre tenía un gran apetito, y el verla no comer...

—Percy—Afrodita llamó, inconscientemente llamando la atención del resto de la habitación—¿Podemos hablar?

Percy la observó, y tragó en seco. Sus ojos denotaron que ella realmente no quería hablarle a Afrodita, y Hera lo notó. De hecho, todos lo notaron.

—Estoy segura que eso puede esperar, Afrodita—Hera dijo—Es hora de leer.

Percy tomó una tostada de forma distraída mientras seguía a los demás hasta la sala de tronos, donde con pesadez Percy recordó que ella se sentaba junto a Apollo y Hermes. Con aun más pesar ella recordó que el primer libro estaba por terminar ya. Eso significaba que pronto pasarían al segundo, y aún faltaban tantos...

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Apollo discutiendo con Zeus de forma ruidosa y peligrosa. Ambos dioses brillaban como si en cualquier segundo sus verdaderas formas fueran a salir a la luz. El aire olía a ozono, y las nubes arriba estaban grises y feas.

La discusión era en griego antiguo, más Percy logró descifrar una palabra: castigo. Cualquier cosa que Apollo quería terminase en castigo, Zeus se estaba negando.

Los semidioses se observaron los unos a los otros de forma incomoda. Dos dioses peleando solo podría terminar en algo feo, y ellos ciertamente no querían estar allí para cuando eso sucediera.

—Zeus—Hera llamó, notando como los semidioses parecían estar incomodos.

El rey del Olimpo parpadeó, volteándose hacia su esposa, solo entonces notando la presencia de todos ellos allí. Zeus le dio una última mirada a su hijo antes de tomar asiento en su mini trono.

—No pienso aceptar tu respuesta—Apollo dijo, su voz cambiando a inglés—Merece un castigo y lo sabes.

Zeus se vio irritado, más le contestó a su hijo.

—No puedes castigar a un ser así, Apollo, son importantes. Además, ¿castigo por qué? No creo tus palabras, es evidente que lo hiciste y luego te arrepentiste...

Apollo se vio frustrado.

¿Por qué nadie le creía?

Sí, había tenido una relación con esa Musa antes, muchos, muchos años antes, y él era un poco mujeriego, pero nunca mentiría con algo así. Calíope prácticamente lo había violado...de una forma u otra, pues él nunca accedió a tener sexo con ella, a quien quería Apollo era a Percy. Todo eso fue una trampa horrenda y él lo catalogaba como violación.

Apollo se volteó para discutir una vez más, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Percy. La chica desvío su vista rápidamente, y el dios tragó en seco. Las palabras que ella le había dicho seguían presente en su mente, causándole aún más dolor.

**_No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. _**

Percy se sentó junto a Annabeth, la cual le dio una sonrisa suave, notando el cambio de humor de su mejor amiga, y decidió no comentar nada. Sabía que si algo le pasaba a Percy, ella misma se lo diría. Presionarla no ayudaría en nada.

Apollo entonces tomo asiento junto a Hermes, el cual notó el cambio más no dijo nada.

Hera junto sus manos y les dio una sonrisa a todos, algo que los sorprendió de sobremanera.

—Muy bien, niños. Hora de leer. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Percy rápidamente tomo el libro, abriéndolo en uno de los últimos capítulos. Ella pensó que la mejor forma de terminar con todo rápido era si ella leía. Además, así no tendría que observar a Apollo, y nadie le hablaría.

—**Capítulo 21 Saldo cuentas pendientes.**

Percy hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

**Es curioso cómo los humanos ajustan la mente a su versión de la realidad. Quirón ya me lo había dicho hacía mucho. Como de costumbre, en su momento no aprecié su sabiduría.**

Algunos semidioses asintieron. Quiron era realmente sabio, aunque algunas veces nadie sabía apreciarlo en el momento.

**Según los noticiarios de Los Ángeles, la explosión en la playa de Santa Mónica había sido provocada por un secuestrador loco al disparar con una escopeta contra un coche de policía. Los disparos habían acertado a una tubería de gas rota durante el terremoto. El secuestrador (alias Ares) era el mismo hombre que nos había raptado a mí y a otros dos adolescentes en Nueva York y nos había arrastrado por todo el país en una aterradora odisea de diez días.**

—Wow. La niebla realmente funciona—Jason murmuró, aunque después de ver a Hazel manipularla no tenía duda alguna de ello.

—La niebla y la imaginación de unos reporteros—Annabeth murmuró, recordando como toda esa historia dramática había sido creada por los reporteros.

**Después de todo, la pobrecita Percy Jackson no era una criminal internacional**.

—No—Thalía dijo sarcásticamente.

Percy no se molestó en si quiera mirarla, no tenía ánimos de nada.

**Había causado un buen revuelo en el autobús Greyhound de Nueva Jersey al intentar escapar de su captor (a posteriori hubo testigos que aseguraron haber visto al hombre vestido de cuero en el autobús: «¿Por qué no lo recordé antes?»). **

La mayoría rodó los ojos.

**El psicópata había provocado la explosión en el arco de San Luis; ningún chaval habría podido hacer algo así. Una camarera de Denver había visto al hombre amenazar a sus secuestrados delante de su restaurante, había pedido a un amigo que tomara una foto y lo había notificado a la policía. Al final, la valiente Percy Jackson (empezaba a gustarme aquel chaval)**

Algunos rieron ante eso, otros rodaron los ojos con diversión.

**se había hecho con un arma de su captor en Los Ángeles y se había enfrentado a él en la playa. La policía había llegado a tiempo. Pero en la espectacular explosión cinco coches de policía habían resultado destruidos y el secuestrador había huido. No había habido bajas. Percy Jackson y sus dos amigos estaban a salvo bajo custodia policial. **

—¿Se dejaron capturar?

—Parte del plan—Annabeth dijo distraídamente.

—¿Qué plan?

—Si me dejan continuar lo sabrás—Percy murmuró.

**Fueron los periodistas quienes nos proporcionaron la historia. Nosotros nos limitamos a asentir, llorosos y cansados (lo cual no fue difícil), y representamos los papeles de víctimas ante las cámaras. **

**—Lo único que quiero—dije tragándome las lagrimas—, es volver con mi querido padrastro. **

Todos se estremecieron mientras le daban una mirada a Percy.

—Y yo que decía que eras mala mintiendo—Will alzó sus cejas.

**Cada vez que lo veía en la tele llamándome delincuente juvenil, algo me decía que todo terminaría bien. Y sé que querrá recompensar a todas las personas de esta bonita ciudad de Los Ángeles con un electrodoméstico gratis de su tienda**.

Las carcajadas estallaron.

—¡Eso!

—Ay tienes. Dulce venganza—sonrió macabramente Nico.

Will lo miró con sus cejas alzadas, y una sonrisa también se creó en su rostro.

**Éste es su número de teléfono. **

**La policía y los periodistas, conmovidos, recolectaron dinero para tres billetes en el siguiente vuelo a Nueva York. **

—Oh.

Todos comprendieron el plan entonces.

—Inteligente—admitió Athena.

Annabeth le dio una sonrisa enorme a su madre.

**No tenía otra elección que volar, así que confié en que Zeus aflojara un poco, dadas las circunstancias. **

Risas sarcásticas salieron de los dioses.

—Apuesto que solo no te mató por que llevabas su rayo.

Zeus se vio irritado. Era cierto que siempre amenazaba con matar a sus sobrinos, pero él realmente les tenía aprecio. A Percy sobre todos pues era quien más había salvado el Olimpo.

**Pero aun así me costó subir al avión.**

Poseidon asintió. Él también odiaba los aviones. Muchas veces Hera tenía la "grandiosa" idea de que los dioses necesitaban tener unas vacaciones familiares, y siempre que se iban a alguna isla o algún país siempre viajaban en avión. Él sospechaba que lo hacían para molestarlo.

**El despegue fue una pesadilla. Las turbulencias daban más miedo que los dioses griegos.**

Zeus intentó esconder una sonrisa. Lo había hecho a propósito para asustarla, al parecer funcionó.

**No solté los reposabrazos hasta que aterrizamos sin problemas en La Guardia. La prensa local nos esperaba fuera, pero conseguimos evitarlos gracias a Annabeth, que los engañó gritándoles con la gorra de los Yankees puesta: «¡Están allí, junto al helado de yogur! ¡Vamos!» Y después volvió con nosotros a recogida de equipajes.**

—Yo quiero una gorra como la tuya—Thalía susurró.

—Al menos tu tienes el escudo con la cabeza de Medusa—Percy murmuró, no recordando el nombre del escudo.

Thalia asintió de forma pensativa.

**Nos separamos en la parada de taxis. Les dije que volvieran al Campamento Mestizo e informaran a Quirón de lo que había pasado. Protestaron, y fue muy duro verlos marchar después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pero debía afrontar solo aquella última parte de la misión. Si las cosas iban mal, si los dioses no me creían...quería que Annabeth y Grover sobrevivieran para contarle la verdad a Quirón.**

—Eso es un poco dramático, ¿no?—Hazel se vio sorprendida.

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—Los dioses son dramáticos, si no me creían...probablemente me hubieran matado. Sin ofender, por supuesto.

Ignorando su sarcasmo, Zeus asintió.

**Subí a un taxi y me encaminé a Manhattan. Treinta minutos más tarde entraba en el vestíbulo del edificio Empire State. Debía de parecer una niña de la calle, vestida con prendas ajadas y con el rostro arañado. Hacía por lo menos veinticuatro horas que no dormía. **

—Te veías horrenda entonces—Thalía señaló.

—Yup—Percy dijo.

**Me acerqué al guardia del mostrador y le dije:**

**—Quiero ir al piso seiscientos.**

**Leía un grueso libro con un mago en la portada. La fantasía no era lo mío, pero el libro debía de ser bueno, porque le costó lo suyo levantar la mirada.**

—Probablemente "Harry Potter"—Leo dijo.

Todos asintieron, pues no conocían ningún otro libro con magos en las portadas.

**—Ese piso no existe, chaval.**

**—Necesito una audiencia con Zeus.**

**Me dedicó una sonrisa vacía.**

**—¿Una audiencia con quién?**

**—Ya me ha oído.**

**Estaba a punto de decidir que aquel tipo no era más que un mortal normal y corriente, y que mejor me largaba antes de que llamara a los loqueros, **

—Nunca pondríamos a un mortal a velar el ascensor—Hermes negó con la cabeza—Demasiado difícil.

—¿Qué es, un mestizo?—Piper preguntó con curiosidad.

—Algunas veces mestizos, otros sátiros, ninfas...todo depende.

**cuando dijo:**

**—Sin cita no hay audiencia, chaval. El señor Zeus no ve a nadie que no se haya anunciado.**

**—Bueno, me parece que hará una excepción. —Me quité la mochila y la abrí.**

**El guardia miró dentro el cilindro de metal y, por un instante, no comprendió qué era. Después palideció.**

**—¿Esa cosa no será...?**

**—Sí lo es, sí—le dije—¿Quiere que lo saque y...**

**—¡No! ¡No!—**

—Por supuesto—Jason dijo con diversión.

Zeus se vio arrogante ante la perspectiva de su rayo asustando a aquel hombre.

**Brincó de su asiento, buscó presuroso un pase detrás del mostrador y me tendió la tarjeta—Insértala en la ranura de seguridad. Asegúrate de que no haya nadie más contigo en el ascensor.**

**Así lo hice. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, metí la tarjeta en la ranura. En la consola se iluminó un botón rojo que ponía «600». Lo apreté y esperé, y esperé. Se oía música ambiental y al final «ding». Las puertas se abrieron. Salí y por poco me da un infarto.**

Los dioses todos sonrieron. Siempre amaban cuando los semidioses visitaban el Olimpo por primera vez, siempre era divertido y adorable sus rostros de total y completo shock.

Los semidioses no pudieron hacer nada más que asentir. El Olimpo era increíblemente hermoso.

**Estaba de pie sobre una pequeña pasarela de piedra en medio del vacío. Debajo tenía Manhattan, a altura de avión. **

Thalia se estremeció. Ella tenía un miedo horrible a las alturas, siempre era difícil para ella subir esos escalones.

**Delante, unos escalones de mármol serpenteaban alrededor de una nube hasta el cielo. Mis ojos siguieron la escalera hasta el final, y entonces no di crédito a lo que vi.**

**«Volved a mirar», decía mi cerebro.**

**«Ya estamos mirando—insistían mis ojos—Está ahí de verdad.»**

—Cariño, hablar consigo mismo no es realmente sano...—Demeter dijo dudosamente—Deberías comer más cereal.

—Por supuesto—Percy dijo de forma distraída.

Nico alzo sus cajeas, y Hades rodo sus ojos a su hermana y suegra.

**Desde lo alto de las nubes se alzaba el pico truncado de una montaña, con la cumbre cubierta de nieve. Colgados de una ladera de la montaña había docenas de palacios en varios niveles. Una ciudad de mansiones: todas con pórticos de columnas, terrazas doradas y braseros de bronce en los que ardían mil fuegos. Los caminos subían enroscándose hasta el pico, donde el palacio más grande de todos refulgía recortado contra la nieve. En los precarios jardines colgantes florecían olivos y rosales. Vislumbré un mercadillo al aire libre lleno de tenderetes de colores, un anfiteatro de piedra en una ladera de la montaña, un hipódromo y un coliseo en la otra. **

Todos suspiraron. El Olimpo realmente era hermoso. La descripción que Percy dio fue perfecta.

Annabeth por su parte sonrió. El antiguo Olimpo había sido hermoso, pero el que ella diseñó era espectacular.

**Era una antigua ciudad griega, pero no estaba en ruinas. **

—Por supuesto que no.

**Era nueva, limpia y llena de colorido, como debía de haber sido Atenas dos mil quinientos años atrás. «Este lugar no puede estar aquí», me dije. ¿La cumbre de una montaña colgada encima de Nueva York como un asteroide de mil millones de toneladas? ¿Cómo algo así podía estar anclado encima del Empire State, a la vista de millones de personas, y que nadie lo viera?**

—La niebla—todos dijeron.

Los dioses negaron imperceptiblemente. Era más complicado que eso, pero no tenían ganas de explicar, por lo que no dijeron nada.

Percy no se molestó en decir "lo sé", algo que todos notaron más no dijeron nada.

**Pero allí estaba. Y allí estaba yo. Mi viaje a través del Olimpo discurrió en una neblina. Pasé al lado de unas ninfas del bosque que se reían y me tiraron olivas desde su jardín. Los vendedores del mercado me ofrecieron ambrosía, un nuevo escudo y una réplica genuina del Vellocino de Oro, en lana de purpurina, como anunciaba la Hefesto Televisión. **

Percy se detuvo al leer la siguiente oración en su mente. Apollo se imaginó que decía, y cerró sus ojos, una mano yendo a su cabello con frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en todas partes?

Antes que alguien pudiera notar su conflicto, Percy leyó.

**Las nueve musas afinaban sus instrumentos para dar un concierto en el parque mientras se congregaba una pequeña multitud: **

Apollo intentó captar su mirada, más Percy lo ignoró completamente, intentando que su voz no se rompiera o que sonara diferente. Zeus observó a Apollo, recordando la discusión que habían tenido unos minutos antes ante la alegada acción de Calíope.

**sátiros, náyades y un puñado de adolescentes guapos que debían de ser dioses y diosas menores. Nadie parecía preocupado por una guerra civil inminente. De hecho, todo el mundo parecía estar de fiesta.**

—Siempre es así—Dionisio sonrió enormemente, siendo el dios de las fiestas a él le encantaba el constante estado de fiesta que tenían.

**Varios se volvieron para verme pasar y susurraron algo que no pude oír. Subí por la calle principal, hacia el gran palacio de la cumbre. Era una copia inversa del palacio del inframundo. **

Eso sorprendió a los semidioses.

**Allí todo era negro y de bronce; aquí, blanco y con destellos argentados. Hades debía de haber construido su palacio a imitación de éste. No era bienvenido en el Olimpo salvo durante el solsticio de invierno, así que se había construido su propio Olimpo bajo tierra. **

En ese momento los dioses se vieron avergonzados y culpables. Hades no merecería ser excluido de tantas cosas solo por ser el dios del inframundo...

**A pesar de mi mala experiencia con él, lo cierto es que el tipo me daba un poco de pena. Que te negaran la entrada a aquel sitio parecía de lo más injusto. Amargaría a cualquiera.**

Hades suspiró irritado.

—No soy amargado.

Nico y Hazel compartieron una mirada a pesar de que Hazel no lo conocía tan bien como Nico.

**Unos escalones conducían a un patio central. Tras él, la sala del trono. «Sala» no es exactamente la palabra adecuada. Aquel lugar hacía que la estación Grand Central de Nueva York pareciera un armario para escobas. Columnas descomunales se alzaban hasta un techo abovedado, en el que se desplazaban las constelaciones de oro. Doce tronos, construidos para seres del tamaño de Hades, estaban dispuestos en forma de U invertida, como las cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo. Una hoguera enorme ardía en el brasero central. **

Hestia sonrió ante la mención de su hoguera.

**Todos los tronos estaban vacíos salvo dos: el trono principal a la derecha, y el contiguo a su izquierda. No hacía falta que me dijeran quiénes eran los dos dioses que estaban allí sentados, esperando que me acercara.**

—Zeus y Poseidon—adivinó Frank.

Los dioses se vieron curiosos de ese encuentro. Ellos habían deseado estar allí en esa reunión más Zeus no se los había permitido.

**Avancé con piernas temblorosas. Como había hecho Hades, los dioses se mostraban en su forma humana gigante, pero apenas podía mirarlos sin sentir un cosquilleo, como si mi cuerpo fuera a arder en cualquier momento. **

Los semidioses asintieron, habiendo sentido eso la primera vez también.

**Zeus, el señor de los dioses, lucía un traje azul marino de raya diplomática. El suyo era un trono sencillo de platino. Llevaba la barba bien recortada, gris, veteada de negro, como una nube de tormenta. Su rostro era orgulloso, hermoso y sombrío al mismo tiempo, y tenía los ojos de un gris lluvia. **

Zeus se vio arrogante ante su descripción, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

**A medida que me acerqué a él, el aire crepitó y despidió olor a ozono. Sin duda el dios sentado a su lado era su hermano, pero vestía de manera muy distinta. Me recordó a uno de esos playeros permanentes de Cayo Hueso. **

Poseidon no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

**Llevaba sandalias de cuero, pantalones cortos caqui y una camiseta de las Bahamas con estampado de cocos y loros. Estaba muy bronceado y sus manos se veían surcadas de cicatrices, como un viejo pescador. Tenía el pelo negro, como el mío. Su rostro poseía la misma mirada inquietante que siempre me había señalado como rebelde. **

—Ya sabemos de quien Percy sacó eso.

**Pero sus ojos, del verde del mar, también como los míos, estaban rodeados de arrugas provocadas por el sol, lo que sugería que solía reír.**

Los dioses asintieron, Poseidon realmente sonreía mucho.

**Su trono era una silla de pescador. Ya sabes, el típico asiento giratorio de cuero negro con una funda acoplada para afirmar la caña. En lugar de una caña, la funda sostenía un tridente de bronce, cuyas puntas despedían una luminiscencia verdosa. Los dioses no se movían ni hablaban, pero había tensión en el aire, como si acabaran de discutir.**

Hera rodó los ojos. Esos dos discutían cada cinco minutos por las cosas más ridículas del mundo. Aunque en ese momento la discusión era probablemente por Percy y por el rayo.

**Me acerqué al trono de pescador y me arrodillé a sus pies.**

**—Padre. **

—Primer error—Hermes dijo con una mueca—Primero dirígete a Zeus, sino...bueno, cosas se pondrían dramáticas.

Zeus lo ignoró, mientras que Percy simplemente se encogía de hombros.

**No me atreví a levantar la cabeza. El corazón me iba a cien por hora. Sentía la energía que emanaba de los dos dioses. Si decía lo incorrecto, me fulminarían en el acto.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron mientras que los dioses se movieron incomodos. Las palabras de la chica eran realmente ciertas.

**A mi izquierda, habló Zeus:**

**—¿No deberías dirigirte primero al amo de la casa, chica?**

**Mantuve la cabeza gacha y esperé.**

—Buena idea—Hermes asintió.

**—Paz, hermano—dijo por fin Poseidón. Su voz removió mis recuerdos más lejanos: el brillo cálido que había sentido de bebé, su mano sobre mi frente—La muchacha respeta a su padre. Es lo correcto. **

**—¿Sigues reclamándola, pues?—preguntó Zeus, amenazador—¿Reclamas a esta hija que engendraste contra nuestro sagrado juramento?**

**—He admitido haber obrado mal. Ahora quisiera oírla hablar.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron ante esas palabras.

**«Haber obrado mal...» Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Eso es todo lo que yo era? ¿Una mala obra? ¿El resultado del error de un dios?**

—Oh, Percy, yo nunca...—Poseidon empezó.

Percy negó con la cabeza, levantando una mano para detenerlo.

Ella continuó leyendo.

**—Ya le he perdonado la vida una vez—rezongó Zeus—Atreverse a volar a través de mi reino...¡Bueno! Debería haberla fulminado al instante por su insolencia.**

**—¿Y arriesgarte a destruir tu propio rayo maestro?—replicó Poseidón con calma—Escuchémosla, hermano.**

**Zeus refunfuñó un poco más y decidió:**

**—Escucharé. Después me pensaré si la arrojo del Olimpo o no.**

Los dioses resoplaron.

—Como si Poseidon te fuera a permitir hacer eso.

Zeus se encogió de hombros.

**—Persephone—dijo Poseidón—Mírame.**

**Lo hice, y su rostro no me indicó nada. No había ninguna señal de amor o aprobación, nada que me animase.**

Otra vez Poseidon se vio incomodo, pero en aquel momento eso era lo necesario. No podía dejarle ver lo mucho que la amaba, no cuando Zeus estaba allí.

**Era como mirar el océano: algunos días veías de qué humor estaba, aunque la mayoría resultaba ilegible y misterioso. Tuve la impresión de que Poseidón no sabía realmente qué pensar de mí. **

Eso fue cierto, Poseidon tuvo que admitir que en ese momento no sabía que pensar de su hija. Realmente la amaba, pues él amaba a todos sus hijos, pero el pensar en la profecía siempre lo ponía de mal humor y preocupado.

**No sabía si estaba contento de tenerme como hija o no. Aunque resulte extraño, me alegré de que se mostrara tan distante. Si hubiese intentado disculparse, o decirme que me quería, o sonreír siquiera, habría parecido falso, como un padre humano que buscara alguna excusa para justificar su ausencia. **

Ante eso algunos semidioses tuvieron que asentir. Ellos también se sentían así con sus padres, aunque obviamente amaban cuando estos demostraban cariño hacia ellos. Poseidon por otro lado seguía viéndose un poco culpable e incómodo. Percy por su lado se veía irritada, pues solo quería terminar el capítulo ya.

**Podía vivir con aquello. Después de todo, tampoco yo estaba muy seguro de él.**

Poseidon tuvo que admitir que tenía motivos para sentirse así, y aunque le dolía, él lo entendía.

**—Dirígete al señor Zeus, chica—me ordenó Poseidón—Cuéntale tu historia.**

**Así pues, conté todo lo ocurrido, con pelos y señales. Luego saqué el cilindro de metal, que empezó a chispear en presencia del dios del cielo, y lo dejé a sus pies. Se produjo un largo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera.**

Los semidioses se miraron los unos a los otros, nerviosos ante que podrían pensar los dioses sobre la historia de Percy.

**Zeus abrió la palma de la mano. El rayo maestro voló hasta allí. Cuando cerró el puño, los extremos metálicos zumbaron por la electricidad hasta que sostuvo lo que parecía más un relámpago, una jabalina cargada de energía sonora que me erizó la nuca.**

**—Presiento que la chica dice la verdad—murmuró Zeus**

Todos soltaron unos suspiros que no sabían que estaban aguantando.

**—Pero que Ares haya hecho algo así...es impropio de él.**

**—Es orgulloso e impulsivo—comentó Poseidón—Le viene de familia.**

Los semidioses intentaron esconder una sonrisa ante los murmullos de desacuerdo de algunos dioses.

**—¿Señor?—tercié.**

**Ambos respondieron al unísono:**

**—¿Sí?**

**—Ares no actuó solo. La idea se le ocurrió a otro, a otra cosa.**

**Describí mis sueños y aquella sensación experimentada en la playa, aquel fugaz aliento maligno que pareció detener el mundo y evitó que Ares me matara.**

**—En los sueños—proseguí—, la voz me decía que llevara el rayo al inframundo. Ares sugirió que él también había soñado. Creo que estaba siendo utilizado, como yo, para desatar una guerra.**

**—¿Acusas a Hades, después de todo?—preguntó Zeus.**

Hades alzó sus cejas y observó a su sobrina.

**—No—contesté**

Hades se vio satisfecho. Al menos había una semidiosa que creyera en él y que notara que él no era el villano de la historia.

**—Quiero decir, señor Zeus, que he estado en presencia de Hades. La sensación de la playa fue diferente. Fue lo mismo que sentí cuando me acerqué al foso. Es la entrada al Tártaro, ¿no? Algo poderoso y malvado se está desperezando allí abajo...algo más antiguo que los dioses.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron. Los que lucharon en la Guerra de forma directa con pesar, los otros ante la idea de Kronos.

**Poseidón y Zeus se miraron. Mantuvieron una discusión rápida e intensa en griego antiguo. Sólo capté una palabra: «Padre.» Poseidón hizo alguna sugerencia, pero Zeus cortó por lo sano. Poseidón intentó discutir. Molesto, Zeus levantó una mano.**

**—Asunto concluido—dijo—Tengo que ir a purificar este relámpago en las aguas de Lemnos, para limpiar la mancha humana del metal. **

Hera rodó sus ojos ante la obsesión de su esposo con su rayo. Zeus observó de forma protectora al rayo que yacía firmemente junto a su trono.

**Se levantó y me miró. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente—Me has hecho un buen servicio, chica. Pocos héroes habrían logrado tanto. **

Casi todos sonrieron.

—Considera eso un cumplido, mocosa—Ares dijo.

Percy simplemente asintió, no notando el mismo brillo de respeto y gentileza en los ojos de Zeus.

**—Tuve ayuda, señor—respondí—Grover Underwood y Annabeth Chase.**

Annabeth sonrió al saber que Percy los había mencionado.

**—Para mostrarte mi agradecimiento, te perdonaré la vida. No confío en ti, Persephone Jackson. No me gusta lo que tu llegada supone para el futuro del Olimpo, pero, por el bien de la paz en la familia, te dejaré vivir.**

**—Esto...gracias, señor. **

—Esa frase lo dice todo—Hermes dijo con diversión. La forma en la que Zeus dijo que la dejaría con vida había sido un poco extravagante, pero se entendió lo que quería decir.

**—Ni se te ocurra volver a volar. Que no te encuentre aquí cuando vuelva. De otro modo, probarás este rayo. Y será tu última sensación.**

—Tenía que terminar con eso—Hermes rodó sus ojos.

**El trueno sacudió el palacio. Con un relámpago cegador, Zeus desapareció.**

**Me quedé sola en la sala del trono con mi padre.**

**—Tu tío—suspiró Poseidón—siempre ha tenido debilidad por las salidas dramáticas. Le habría ido bien como dios del teatro.**

Zeus le dirigió una mirada severa a su hermano, el cual simplemente le sonrió.

**Un silencio incómodo.**

**—Señor —pregunté—, ¿qué había en el foso?**

**—¿No te lo has imaginado ya?**

**—¿Cronos? ¿El rey de los titanes?**

Annabeth entonces asintió, tenia razón al pensar que Percy era realmente inteligente más simplemente esperaba antes de hablar para estar segura de lo que pensaba...Sí, eso era.

**Incluso en la sala del trono del Olimpo, muy lejos del Tártaro, el nombre «Cronos» oscureció la estancia, haciendo que la hoguera a mi espalda no pareciera tan cálida.**

Hestia frunció el entrecejo.

**Poseidón agarró su tridente.**

**—En la primera guerra, Percy, Zeus cortó a nuestro padre Cronos en mil pedazos, justo como Cronos había hecho con su propio padre, Urano. Zeus arrojó los restos de Cronos al foso más oscuro del Tártaro. El ejército titán fue desmembrado, su fortaleza en el monte Etna destruida y sus monstruosos aliados desterrados a los lugares más remotos de la tierra. Aun así, los titanes no pueden morir, del mismo modo que tampoco podemos morir los dioses. Lo que queda de Cronos sigue vivo de alguna espantosa forma, sigue consciente de su dolor eterno, aún hambriento de poder.**

Los semidioses todos suspiraron con pesadez. Siempre la misma historia, siempre titanes y entidades hambrientas de poder. ¿No podían simplemente vivir en armonía?

**—Se está curando—dije—Está volviendo.**

**Poseidón negó con la cabeza.**

**—De vez en cuando, a lo largo de los eones, Cronos se despereza. Se introduce en las pesadillas de los hombres e inspira malos pensamientos. Despierta monstruos incansables de las profundidades. Pero sugerir que puede levantarse del foso es otro asunto.**

—Si tan solo supieras...—Nico suspiró pesadamente.

**—Eso es lo que pretende, padre. Es lo que dijo.**

**Poseidón guardó silencio durante un largo momento.**

**—Zeus ha cerrado la discusión sobre este asunto. No va a permitir que se hable de Cronos. Has completado tu misión, niña. Eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer.**

**—Pero...—Me interrumpí. Discutir no iba a servir de nada. De hecho, bien podría enfadar a mi padre—Como...deseéis, padre.**

—Wow, Percy pensando antes de hablar. Eso es nuevo—sonrió Leo.

Percy lo ignoró, y eso sorprendió a los demás. Normalmente Percy siempre le respondía con algún comentario sarcástico o sacándole la lengua o enseñándole el dedo del corazón...

**Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.**

**—La obediencia no te surge de manera natural, ¿verdad?**

—¡No!—dijeron todos los que conocían bien a Percy.

Eso tampoco la hizo sonreír como normalmente la hubiera hecho sonreír. Ellos empezaron a preocuparse.

Artemis miró a su gemelo con una ceja alzada, pues si alguien sabia que le sucedía a Percy ese probablemente era Apollo. Más sin embargo su gemelo tenia la mirada baja y parecía no estar prestando atención; se veía perdido en pensamientos, su ceño fruncido.

—¿Estas bien, hermano?—Artemis preguntó, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

Apollo levantó su vista y asintió distraídamente.

**—No...señor.**

**—En parte es culpa mía, supongo. Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan—Se irguió en toda su estatura y recogió su tridente. Entonces emitió un destello y adoptó el tamaño de un hombre normal—Debes marcharte, niña. Pero primero tienes que saber que tu madre ha vuelto.**

Los semidioses se miraron con felicidad. ¡La mamá de Percy estaba bien y en su casa otra vez!

**Impresionada, lo miré fijamente y pregunté:**

**—¿Mi madre?**

**—La encontrarás en casa. Hades la envió de vuelta cuando recuperaste su yelmo. Incluso el Señor de los Muertos paga sus deudas.**

Hades rodó sus ojos, como si no fuera nada.

—Por supuesto.

Pero muy adentro le agrado ver las sonrisas de respeto que los semidioses empezaron a darle.

**El corazón me latía desbocado. No podía creérmelo.**

**—¿Vais a...querríais...?**

Los semidioses tragaron fuertemente. Vieron las mejillas rojas de Percy y decidieron no comentar. Todos tenían aquel sueño de ver a sus padres juntos otra vez...

**Quería preguntarle a Poseidón si le apetecía venir conmigo a verla, pero entonces reparé en que eso era ridículo. **

—No, cariño, no es ridículo—Poseidon dijo suavemente—Realmente me hubiera gustado ir contigo, pero no puedo.

**Me imaginé al dios del mar en un taxi camino del Upper East Side. Si hubiese querido ver a mi madre durante todos éstos años, lo habría hecho. **

—No es que no haya querido—Poseidon dijo una vez más—Es que no pude.

—Lo sé, tranquilo—Percy suspiró de forma irritada.

**Y también había que pensar en Gabe el Apestoso. Los ojos de Poseidón adquirieron un tinte de tristeza.**

**—Cuando regreses a casa, Percy, deberás tomar una decisión importante. Encontrarás un paquete esperándote en tu habitación.**

Los semidioses se observaron con curiosidad. ¿Un paquete?

Poseidon, sin embargo, sonrió enormemente, recordando que contenía el paquete.

**—¿Un paquete? **

**—Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Nadie puede elegir tu camino, Percy. Debes decidirlo tú.**

**Asentí, aunque no sabía a qué se refería.**

**—Tu madre es una reina entre las mujeres—declaró Poseidón con añoranza**

Las semidiosas todas suspiraron, mientras que las diosas sonreirán y Afrodita soltaba un chillido emocionado, el dolor que provenía de Percy aplacándose un poco ante lo que Poseidón había dicho.

Poseidon sonrió suavemente, observando al suelo mientras pensaba en Sally.

**—No he conocido una mortal como ella en mil años. Aun así...lamento que nacieras, niña.**

Todos se estremecieron, y una vez más Poseidon se arrepintió de sus palabras. Antes que pudiera decir algo, Percy continuó leyendo.

**Te he deparado un destino de héroe, y el destino de los héroes nunca es feliz. Es trágico en todas las ocasiones.**

Ante eso todos los dioses que tenían hijos tuvieron que tragar en seco. Esa era la cruel verdad, y ellos lo odiaban.

**Intenté no sentirme herida. Allí estaba mi propio padre, diciéndome que lamentaba que yo hubiese nacido. **

—Percy...

—No. Tranquilo, papá, entiendo—Percy suspiró, cansada de todo.

**—No me importa, padre.**

**—Puede que aún no—dijo—Aún no. Pero aquello fue un error imperdonable por mi parte.**

**—Os dejo, pues.—Hice una reverencia incómoda—N-no os molestaré otra vez.**

Algunos volvieron a estremecerse con pena. Aquella situación fue probablemente incomoda y horrible para Percy.

**Me había alejado cinco pasos cuando me llamó.**

**—Persephone.—Me volví. Había un fulgor en sus ojos, una especie de orgullo fiero—Lo has hecho muy bien, Persephone. No me malinterpretes. Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hija mía. Eres una auténtica hija del dios del mar.**

—Awww que lindo—Afrodita suspiró—Un padre orgulloso.

Percy medio sonrió, pero pareció una sonrisa falsa.

**Cuando regresé caminando por la ciudad de los dioses, las conversaciones se detuvieron.**

Percy se detuvo una vez más, la siguiente oración ella realmente no quería decirla. Esta vez algunos notaron su indecisión.

**Las musas interrumpieron su concierto. **

Apollo hizo una mueca de desprecio, y volvió a enterrar su rostro en sus manos. Todo estaba yendo de peor a peor. Percy no le creía y no quería escucharlo, Zeus tampoco le creía, Artemis había notado la tensión en el aire, Afrodita no dejaba de mandarle miradas...

**Todos, personas, sátiros y náyades, se volvieron hacia mí con miradas de respeto y gratitud, y cuando pasé junto a ellos se inclinaron como si yo fuera un héroe de verdad. **

—Lo eres, niña—Hefeso dijo—Una verdadera heroína.

Percy intentó sonreírle, más salió como una mueca. Era una heroína, pero había perdido tantas personas, tantas cosas por el simple hecho de ser una heroína. Realmente ella ya no sabía si lo valia…

**Quince minutos más tarde, aún en trance, ya estaba de vuelta en las calles de Manhattan. Fui en taxi hasta el apartamento de mi madre, llamé al timbre y allí estaba: mi preciosa madre, con aroma a menta y regaliz, cuyo cansancio y preocupación desaparecieron de su rostro al verme. **

Todos sonrieron.

**—¡Percy! Oh, gracias al cielo. Oh, mi niña.**

**Me dio un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos en el pasillo, mientras ella sollozaba y me acariciaba el pelo. Lo admitiré: también yo tenía los ojos llorosos. **

—Awwwww—Demeter suspiró.

Percy no se sonrojo ni nada, ella simplemente continuó, y eso fue otra señal de lo extraña que estaba.

**Temblaba de emoción, tan aliviada me sentía. Me dijo que sencillamente había aparecido en el apartamento aquella mañana y Gabe casi se había desmayado del susto. No recordaba nada desde el Minotauro, y no podía creerse lo que le había contado Gabe: que yo era una criminal buscada, que había viajado por todo el país y había estropeado monumentos nacionales de incalculable valor. **

—Bueno, todo eso es cierto—Frank señaló.

Annabeth y Thalía se vieron divertidas.

**Se había vuelto loca de preocupación todo el día porque no había oído las noticias. Gabe la había obligado a ir a trabajar, puesto que tenía un sueldo que ganar. **

—¿QUÉ?—estalló Poseidon—¡Acaba de salir del inframundo pedazo de idiota!...

A Percy le agradó como su padre defendía a su madre, más continuó leyendo. Ya estaba por terminar el capítulo...

**Me tragué la ira y le conté mi historia. Intenté suavizarla para que pareciera menos horrible de lo que en realidad había sido, pero no era tarea fácil. Estaba a punto de llegar a la pelea con Ares cuando la voz de Gabe me interrumpió desde el salón.**

**—¡Eh, Sally! ¿Ese pastel de carne está listo o qué?**

Todos gruñeron con rabia.

**Cerró los ojos.**

**—No va a alegrarse de verte, Percy. La tienda ha recibido hoy medio millón de llamadas desde Los Angeles...Algo sobre unos electrodomésticos gratis.**

Risitas no se hicieron esperar. Percy tuvo que sonreír débilmente entonces, esa había sido una muy buena idea suya.

**—Ah, sí. Sobre eso...**

**Consiguió lanzarme una sonrisita.**

**—No lo enfades más, ¿vale? Venga, pasa.**

**Durante mi ausencia el apartamento se había convertido en Tierra de Gabe. La basura llegaba a los tobillos en la alfombra. El sofá había sido retapizado con latas de cerveza y de las pantallas de las lámparas colgaban calcetines sucios y ropa interior.**

Todos se estremecieron con disgusto, sobre todo las diosas y semidiosas.

—Por personas como esa soy como soy—Artemis dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

**Gabe y tres de sus amigotes jugaban al póquer en la mesa. Cuando Gabe me vio, se le cayó el puro y la cara se le congestionó.**

**—¿Cómo...cómo tienes la desfachatez de aparecer aquí, pequeña sabandija? Creía que la policía... **

**—No es una fugitiva—intervino mi madre sonriendo—¿No es maravilloso, Gabe?**

**Nos miró boquiabierto. Estaba claro que mi vuelta a casa no le parecía tan maravillosa.**

**—Ya es bastante malo que tuviera que devolver el dinero de tu seguro de vida, Sally—gruñó**

Todos jadearon. ¡¿Su esposa estaba viva y a él le molestaba tener que haber devuelto dinero!?

—Lo voy a matar—Artemis dijo entonces, más Percy le dio una mirada cómplice.

—Ya mi madre se encargó de eso.

Eso dejo con curiosidad a todos.

**—Dame el teléfono. Voy a llamar a la policía.**

**—¡Gabe, no!**

**Él arqueó las cejas.**

**—¿Dices que no? ¿Crees que voy a aguantar a este monstruo en ciernes en mi casa? Aún puedo presentar cargos contra él por destrozarme el Cámaro.**

**—Pero...**

**Levantó la mano y mi madre se estremeció.**

Otros suaves jadeos, pero esta vez de comprensión. Hazel llevó una mano a su boca en señal de horror, las diosas se vieron aun más molestas, y Poseidon gruñó.

**Entonces comprendí algo: Gabe había pegado a mi madre. **

Otra vez la rabia fue evidente en la sala, y Hermes tuvo que aguantar a Artemis para que ella no se metiera al libro y destrozara a Gabe. Poseidon se vio más que molesto, más se calmó después de recordar lo que le sucedió a Gabe.

**No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. Quizá llevaba años haciéndolo sin que yo me enterase. La ira empezó a expandirse en mi pecho. Me acerqué a Gabe, sacando instintivamente mi bolígrafo del bolsillo.**

—Ojalá funcionase—Piper escupió—Pero lamentablemente no funciona con mortales.

Percy continuó, no molestándose en decir su tan habitual: lo sé.

**Él se echó a reír.**

**—¿Qué, pringado? ¿Vas a escribirme encima? Si me tocas, irás a la cárcel para siempre, ¿te enteras? **

—Es una niña, imbécil. No ira a la cárcel por algo así, al menos no si no es juzgada como adulta—Athena rodó los ojos.

Poseidon le dio una sonrisa divertida, agradándole la forma en la que exploto.

**—Vale ya, Gabe—lo interrumpió su colega Eddie—Sólo es una cría.**

**Gabe lo fulminó con la mirada e imitó con voz de falsete:**

**—Sólo es una cría.**

**Sus otros colegas rieron como idiotas.**

Artemis rodó sus ojos. Los hombres eran idiotas, al menos los hombres como Gabe.

**—Está bien. Seré amable.—Gabe me enseñó unos dientes manchados de tabaco y añadió—: Tienes cinco minutos para recoger tus cosas y largarte. Si no, llamaré a la policía.**

**—¡Gabe, por favor!—suplicó mi madre.**

**—Prefirió huir de casa—repuso él—Muy bien, pues que siga huido.**

**Me moría de ganas por destapar Anaklusmos, pero la hoja no hería a los humanos. Y Gabe, en la definición más pobre del término, era humano.**

Los dioses hicieron muecas de desprecio hacia el hombre. Sinceramente era tan horrendo que no merecía siquiera ser llamado humano.

**Mi madre me agarró del brazo.**

**—Por favor, Percy. Vamos. Iremos a tu cuarto.**

**Permití que me apartara. Las manos aún me temblaban de ira. Mi habitación estaba abarrotada de la basura de Gabe: baterías de coche estropeadas, trastos y chismes de toda índole, e incluso un ramo de flores medio podridas que alguien le había enviado tras ver su entrevista con Barbara Walters.**

—Ugh, mi desprecio por ese hombre no conoce fronteras—Frank rodó sus ojos, haciendo una mueca ante la descripción de como la habitación de Percy estaba.

**—Gabe sólo está un poco disgustado, cariño—me dijo mi madre—Hablaré con él más tarde. Estoy segura de que funcionará.**

**—Mamá, nunca funcionará. No mientras él siga aquí.**

**Ella se frotó las manos, nerviosa.**

**—Mira...te llevaré a mi trabajo el resto del verano. En otoño a lo mejor encontramos otro internado... **

**—Déjalo ya, mamá.**

**Bajó la mirada.**

**—Lo intento, Percy. Sólo...que necesito algo de tiempo.**

**De pronto apareció un paquete en mi cama. Por lo menos, habría jurado que un instante antes no estaba allí. Era una caja de cartón del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. La dirección estaba escrita con mi caligrafía:**

**_Los Dioses_**

**_Monte Olimpo_**

**_Planta 600_**

**_Edificio Empire State_**

**_Nueva York, NY_**

**_Con mis mejores deseos, Percy Jackson. _**

—¡Oh!

—Oh.

Diferentes tipos de exclamaciones se escucharon cuando ellos captaron que había en la caja. Sonrisas cómplices empezaron a crearse en sus rostros.

**Encima, escrita con la letra clara de un hombre, leí la dirección de nuestro apartamento y las palabras: «devolver AL remitente.» De repente comprendí lo que Poseidón me había dicho en el Olimpo: un paquete y una decisión. «Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hija mía. Eres una auténtica hija del dios del mar.»**

**Miré a mi madre.**

**—Mamá, ¿quieres que desaparezca Gabe?**

**—Percy, no es tan fácil. Yo...**

**—Mamá, contesta. Ese cretino te ha pegado. ¿Quieres que desaparezca o no?**

**Vaciló, y después asintió levemente.**

Artemis se vio triste por esa mujer. Nadie merecía maltrato, mucho menos alguien tan bueno como Sally Jackson.

**—Sí, Percy. Quiero, e intento reunir todo mi valor para decírselo. Pero eso no puedes hacerlo tú por mí. No puedes resolver mis problemas.**

—Esta vez si puede.

**Miré la caja. Sí podía resolverlos. Si la llevaba a la mesa de póquer y sacaba su contenido, podría empezar mi propio jardín de estatuas justo allí, en el salón. Eso es lo que un héroe griego habría hecho, pensé. Era lo que Gabe se merecía. Pero la historia de un héroe siempre acaba en tragedia, como había dicho Poseidón. Recordé el inframundo. Pensé en el espíritu de Gabe vagando eternamente en los Campos de Asfódelos, o condenado a alguna tortura terrible tras la alambrada de espino de los Campos de Castigo: una partida de póquer eterna, sumergido hasta la cintura en aceite hirviendo y escuchando ópera. ¿Tenía yo derecho a enviar a alguien allí, incluso tratándose de alguien tan despreciable como Gabe?**

Algunos pensaron. Realmente nunca pensaban mucho en eso antes de luchar con alguien, más ahora...una pequeña culpa los envolvió. ¿Y si habían matado a alguien que no lo merecía? Pero no, no realmente, todo lo que ellos mataban eran monstruos, muy pocas veces otros mortales o semidioses.

**Un mes antes no lo habría dudado. Ahora...**

**—Puedo hacerlo—le dije a mi madre—Una miradita dentro de esta caja y no volverá a molestarte. **

**Mi madre miró el paquete y lo comprendió.**

—Mujer inteligente—sonrió Athena.

**—No, Percy —dijo apartándose—No puedes.**

**—Poseidón te llamó reina—le dije—Me contó que no había conocido a una mujer como tú en mil años.**

Otra vez Afrodita suspiró contentamente, y Poseidón sonrió.

**—Percy...—musitó ruborizándose.**

**—Mereces algo mejor que esto, mamá. Deberías ir a la universidad, obtener tu título. Podrías escribir tu novela, conocer a un buen hombre, vivir en una casa bonita. Ya no tienes que protegerme quedándote con Gabe. Deja que me deshaga de él.**

**Se secó una lágrima de la mejilla.**

**—Hablas igual que tu padre—dijo**

Poseidon sonrió mientras los dioses asentían, la chica había heredado mucho de su padre.

**—Una vez me ofreció detener la marea y construirme un palacio en el fondo del mar. Creía que podía resolver mis problemas con un simple ademán.**

**—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?**

**Sus ojos multicolores parecieron indagar en mi interior.**

**—Creo que lo sabes, Percy. Te pareces lo bastante a mí para entenderlo. Si mi vida tiene que significar algo, debo vivirla por mí misma. No puedo dejar que un dios o mi hijo se ocupen de mí... Tengo que encontrar yo sola el sentido de mi existencia. Tu misión me lo ha recordado.**

**Oímos el sonido de las fichas de póquer e improperios, y el canal deportivo ESPN en el televisor del salón.**

**—Dejaré la caja aquí—dije—Si él te amenaza...**

**Ella asintió con aire triste.**

**—¿Adonde piensas ir, Percy?**

**—A la colina Mestiza.**

Todos sonrieron enormemente. Sin embargo, Annabeth frunció el entrecejo, recordando lo que sucedía cuando Percy llegaba al campamento y se encontraba con Luke. Aquel había sido el comienzo de todo.

**—¿Para verano...o para siempre?**

**—Supongo que eso depende.**

**Nos miramos y tuve la sensación de que habíamos alcanzado un acuerdo. Ya veríamos cómo estaban las cosas al final del verano.**

**Me besó en la frente.**

**—Serás un héroe, Percy. El mayor héroe de todos.**

—¿Por qué héroe y no heroína? No se supone que sea heroína al Percy ser una chica.—Hazel señaló.

—Héroe se escucha mejor—Percy se encogió de hombros—O tal vez es un error del libro.

—Probablemente—Athena dijo, mortificada ante un error gramático en un libro publicado.

**Volví a mirar mi habitación e intuí que ya no volvería a verla. Después fui con mi madre hasta la puerta principal.**

**—¿Te marchas tan pronto, pringada?—me gritó Gabe por detrás—¡Hasta nunca!**

**Tuve un último momento de duda. ¿Cómo podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de darle su merecido a aquel bruto? Me iba sin salvar a mi madre.**

—Sally puede salvarse a si misma—Will sonrió pensando en cuando ella y su esposo habían asesinado unos monstruos en la batalla de Manhattan.

**—¡Sally!—gritó él—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel de carne?**

**Una mirada de ira refulgió en los ojos de mi madre y pensé que, después de todo, quizá sí estaba dejándola en buenas manos. Las suyas propias.**

Percy sonrió inconscientemente, pensando en lo fuerte que era su madre.

—El pastel de carne llega en un minuto, cariño—le contestó—Pastel de carne con sorpresa.

Me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

Los semidioses chiflaron con felicidad, disfrutando la idea de aquel hombre tan horrendo pagando por sus crímenes.

**Lo último que vi cuando la puerta se cerraba fue a mi madre observando a Gabe, como si evaluara qué tal quedaría como estatua de jardín.**

Los semidioses chiflaron una vez más.

—¡Eso!—Jason sonrió.

Percy cerró el libro distraídamente.

—Ese es el final. ¿Quién quiere hacer el gran honor de leer el ultimo capitulo?

Por primera vez ánimo pareció llenarlos a todos y hubo varios voluntarios. El último capítulo de un libro siempre era o muy aburrido o había una bomba escondida adentro. Conociendo a Percy, y considerándose que había casi diez libros más, ellos creían que sería la última opción.

—Espera, Percy—Afrodita llamó antes que la chica pudiera darle el libro a alguien más—¿Podemos hablar un momento? Es importante. Apollo, creo que sería bueno si tú también vinieses con nosotras.

En ese momento Apollo levantó su cabeza, y se encontró con la mirada de Percy. Esta vez todos notaron la tensión que había en el aire entre ellos.

Percy se volteó hacia Afrodita con frialdad.

—No. Lo que sea que quieras decirme me lo tendrás que decir solo a mí.

Apollo hizo una mueca de dolor, y todos se vieron más que sorprendidos. No por la actitud de Percy, pues todos ya estaban acostumbrados a su actitud, sino por la forma tan extraña en la cual ambos se estaban comportando.

Afrodita miró a Apollo, para luego mirar a Percy y asentir.

—Vamos, Percy—su voz era gentil, y eso sorprendió a varios. La diosa del amor era buena, claro, pero casi nunca era gentil. Afrodita miró hacia atrás una ultima vez y dijo—No tardaremos nada.

Hera simplemente asintió, ese día la diosa estaba de buen humor por lo que no le molestó.

Afrodita y Percy salieron de la sala de tronos, en dirección hacia alguna otra sala que estuviese vacía. Mientras, Apollo se volteó hacia Zeus, dispuesto a retomar la ultima discusión, solo para notar que su padre estaba inmerso en una conversación con ambos Thalía y Jason Grace.

Con irritación Apollo se sentó hacia atrás en el sillón que compartía con Hermes. Su hermano se veía bastante relajado, y Apollo supuso que tenia que ver con el hecho de que llevaban un par de días sin trabajar. Hermes estaba teniendo su propia vacación de alguna forma u otra. Normalmente el no trabajar volvía a Hermes loco, pero la lectura lo entretenía lo suficiente para no aburrirse.

—¿Qué sucede, Apollo?—Hermes preguntó, preocupación en sus ojos.

Apollo le devolvió la mirada y suspiró irritadamente. En ese momento Annabeth se levantó para acercarse a Apollo y hacerle una pregunta, más se detuvo en medio camino cuando Apollo le contestó a Hermes.

—Calíope, eso sucede—Apollo susurró, no notando como Annabeth los estaba escuchando—La perra se hizo pasar por Percy anoche y terminamos teniendo sexo. Percy no me cree cuando le digo que yo no sabia que era Calíope.

Annabeth abrió sus ojos de par en par y dio un paso hacia atrás, más que sorprendida.

—¿Qué?—la pura sorpresa llenó a Hermes—¿Calíope hizo qué?

—No me digas que tu tampoco me crees—Apollo gruñó, llevando sus manos a su cabello—La perra nos engañó de alguna manera. Percy no me cree, ella piensa que volví a engañarla. Pero te lo juro, Hermes, pensaba que era Percy...

—Te creo—interrumpió Hermes—Te creo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué puedo hacer?—Apollo se vio más que irritado otra vez—Percy no me quiere escuchar, Zeus no me cree...Calíope destruyó mi relación. Hermes, Percy no me cree—la desesperación sonó en su voz—Ella no me cree...

En ese momento, mientras Hermes le daba unas palmaditas al hombro de su hermano, su mirada se encontró con la de Annabeth, y ella desvió la vista. Hermes frunció el entrecejo, solo entonces dándose cuenta que la chica había escuchado la conversación.

Annabeth volvió a su silla, nerviosa ante el pensamiento de Hermes enfrentándola por haberlos espiado accidentalmente, más Hermes no dio ninguna señal de haberse molestado ni nada. Él simplemente le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato antes que ambos desviaran la vista.

Annabeth no sabia que hacer con esa nueva información que había adquirido. Su mente empezó a trabajar con rapidez. Apollo parecía estar diciendo la verdad, pero sonaba tan improbable, tan imposible...una Musa "violando" a un dios no era algo posible.

Pero Apollo se veía realmente sincero. Además de que él amaba a Percy con locura. Annabeth era consciente de ello, pero ella también era consiente que Apollo la había engañado una vez con Calíope durante los meses que Percy estuvo dormida. Ella misma había consolado a Percy muchas veces...

Sinceramente Annabeth no sabia que pensar sobre la situación.

No era de su incumbencia, pero Percy era su mejor amiga, y nadie la hería sin recibir la furia de la rubia, sin importar que Apollo fuera un dios, Annabeth no permitiría que siguiera lastimando a su mejor amiga.

Hermes volvió a observar a la rubia, más esta vez ella no le devolvió la mirada. Su quijada estaba firmemente apretada, y sus ojos grises brillaban peligrosamente. En ese momento Hermes notó que la chica estaba molesta, obviamente por lo que había escuchado.

Con sorpresa Hermes pensó en lo sencillo que podía leer a la rubia. Hacia tiempo que no prestaba atencion a otra persona lo suficiente como para notar un cambio, más con Annabeth lo notó enseguida.

—Tengo una idea, pero no se si funcione—Hermes dijo, volteándose hacia su hermano—Eso, si quieres mi ayuda.

Apollo lo observó. Se sentía tan liviano ahora que alguien le creía...

—Por supuesto. Necesito toda la ayuda posible en estos momentos.

Apollo observó hacia atrás cuando escuchó las puertas volverse a abrir, más esta vez era solo unaniñera dirigiéndose hacia Zeus. Con preocupación, Apollo rogó a los dioses que Afrodita pudiera hacer entrar a Percy en razón. La diosa del amor ciertamente sabia que sus sentimientos hacia la chica eran ciertos, ella podría ayudarlo...

Pero no. Era tan ridículo esperar que alguien más ayudara cuando los únicos que debían estar envueltos en ello eran Percy y Apollo.

_Pero un poco de esperanza nunca hacia daño_, pensó Apollo. _Por favor, Afrodita, ayúdame._


	23. Decisiones

_**Hola chicos! Como sabrán, el primer libro terminó. Pronto creare un nuevo fic para la lectura de el segundo libro. Cuando lo tenga escribiré otro capitulo aqui y les daré el link. Gracias por su apoyo todo este tiempo! Xoxox. **_

**Nisse Blackthorn: **Me alegra te gustara el es la idea, que Percy se de a respetar y demuestre que tiene respeto propio. Exacto, la razón oficial para hacerlos sufrir es esa: demostrar que las relaciones dios/mortal nunca son perfectas. Yup, la tensión acaba de empezar. Gracias! Actualizo Pronto!

**Cassiopeia Druella Black: **Hey! adivinaste mi plan malvado! Es broma, pero Shhh, ya veras que pasa en este capitulo. actualizo pronto!

**AngieJacksonPotter: **Me alegra te gustara el capitulo! Yass, Tyson es genial. Actualizo Pronto!

**Missy-2412: **Por supuesto, nadie hiere a su mejor amiga y sale ilesa de ello. Actualizo Pronto!

**Giomarysgratero: **Ya veras! Actualizo Pronto!

**Guest: **Ya veras! tal vez pronto todo se mejore entre ellos. BTW, Nope, mi verano esta por terminar, empiezo clases el 10 de agosto. Pedo intentare actualizar pronto.

**Crazy2803: **lo se! Afrodita hará lo mejor para ayudarlos.

**Nefertiti: **Disculpa la demora! Actualizo Pronto!

**Maria José Parga: **Actualizo Pronto!

**QUEEN SNOW FROST: **Actualizo Pronto!

**Daniella: **Yasss, tal vez pronto habrá más de ellos. Actualizo Pronto!

**AnnabellaStorys: **Actualizo Pronto!

**Nathalie16: **Me alegra te guste! Actualizo Pronto!

**Lavida134: **muchos querrán ayudarlos. Actualizo Pronto! pronto será castigada, creo.

**Fer: **Actualizo Pronto!

**Silverlight: **Bienvenida! Me alegra te guste. Actualizo Pronto!

* * *

La diosa del amor guió a Percy hacia la primera habitación que encontró vacía, y allí ambas tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones, y Afrodita tomó las manos de Percy, sus ojos multicolores llenos de preocupación y dolor.

—¿Qué sucede, Percy?—Afrodita susurró.

Percy tragó en seco, solo entonces notando lo difícil que le seria decir en voz alta su problema. Una cosa era saberlo y pelear con Apollo sobre eso, pero decirlo en voz alta a otra persona...eso seria difícil.

—Nada—ella dijo entonces, aunque sabia que Afrodita no dejaría eso pasar.

—No, Percy—Afrodita regañó, su voz firme—Dime que sucede. No había sentido tanto dolor viniendo de ti desde...—ella se vio incomoda—Luke.

Percy precionó sus labios en una línea delgada, recordando los meses que paso sufriendo la muerte de Luke. E incluso ahora, cuando había pasado un año ya—casi dos, aun le dolía un poco. Luke había sido especial para ella, y de alguna forma u otra aun lo era.

—No menciones a Luke, por favor—ella suspiró, irritación cólandose en su voz—Apollo y yo terminamos. Eso es lo que sucede, ahora si me disculpas debo regresar a leer...

Una fuerza invisible impidió que Percy se moviera, y ella gruño con irritación.

—Déjame ir, Afrodita. Esto no es de tu incumbencia. Mis problemas con Apollo no lo son, nada lo es, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.

—Si dejaras de desquitarte conmigo tal vez te darías cuenta que solo intento ayudar—la diosa del amor dijo, cruzando sus brazos, una mirada desafiante en su rostro—Y tal vez tus problemas personales con Apollo no son de mi incumbencia, pero soy la diosa del amor; y ustedes dos se aman. No puedo simplemente ignorar algo como esto.

Percy se rió sin gracia, sacudiendo su cabeza. La duda la estaba comiendo por dentro junto a la idea de Apollo nunca amándola. Ella estaba casi segura que todo había sido una pesada broma o algo parecido. Eso hacia más sentido que todo lo demás. Después de todo, como alguien como Apollo podría fijarse en alguien como ella...

Afrodita pareció leer su mente, porque cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de tomar las manos de Percy, dándoles un apretón amistoso antes de continuar. —¿Qué sucedió, cariño?

Esta vez fue turno de Percy de cerrar los ojos. Ella tragó en seco un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos lentamente y observar a Afrodita.

—Apollo me engañó con Calíope—ella dijo—Otra vez.

Hubo una pausa en la que Afrodita procesó esa nueva información. La diosa del amor pasó por muchas emociones en pocos segundos: rabia, incredulidad, dolor, y por ultimo confusión. Era imposible que eso hubiera sucedido, era simplemente...ridículo. Ella mejor que nadie sabia lo mucho que Apollo amaba a Percy, él nunca...él nunca haría eso.

—Eso no es posible—Afrodita sacudió su cabeza—Apollo no haría eso. Apollo te ama, Percy. Calíope es...—ella buscó una palabra adecuada.

—Perfecta—Percy ofreció, su voz rompiéndose momentáneamente.

Afrodita se rió de forma despectiva.

—¿Perfecta? Por favor, Calíope esta muy lejos de serlo. Calíope es impulsiva, obsesiva, celosa...—ella se detuvo súbitamente al recordar la oleada de celos que había sentido cerca de la pareja el día anterior, antes que la pelea sucediera.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Afrodita—Percy murmuró, un suspiró pesado escapando de su garganta—Los vi juntos. Apollo le decía que la amaba...

—¡Apollo no la ama!—Afrodita exclamó, y Percy pensó que ella parecía una fanática enojada porque alguien se metía entre su pareja favorita...Algo que probablemente era cierto. —Por favor. Ella nunca ha sido nada más que...—

—Le dijo que la amaba. Lo escuche decírselo, Afrodita—Percy suspiró, interrumpiéndola—Debiste haberlo visto, se veía tan feliz, tan...enamorado.

Y esa traición es lo que a ella más le dolía. El saber que Apollo amaba a la musa y no a ella...eso le partió el corazón. Le partió el corazón porque muchas veces Apollo le había hablado a Percy sobre un futuro juntos, sobre lo mucho que la amaba...pero al parecer todo había sido una trampa, una broma del dios hacia la chica.

Y eso dolía, realmente dolía. Ella había pensado en aceptar la propuesta de Apollo de ser inmortal y pasar la eternidad con él...pero al parecer eso había sido otra parte de su horrenda broma hacia la chica.

—Es que eso no tiene sentido—la diosa murmuró, realmente confundida—Percy, soy la diosa del amor. Yo literalmente puedo sentir el amor existente entre personas y los lazos de unión que estos tienen. Apollo esta total y completamente enamorado de ti; él nunca...él no...es que no hace sentido.

Su voz sonaba frustrada, y Percy entonces frunció el entrecejo.

Mentiría si dijese que las palabras de la diosa no le daban un deje de esperanza. El saber que Apollo la amaba realmente le daba mucha esperanza, pero no sabia que pensar o que hacer. Si Apollo la amaba, ¿por qué había estado con Calíope?

No tenia sentido.

Ella reprimió todas sus dudas, no quería pensar en la idea de Apollo amándola de verdad. Eso solo le dolería más si seguía pensando en ello. Lo único que la semidiosa quería era tratarse su dolor hasta poder estar sola una vez más para llorar y tal vez romper unas cosas en el proceso.

—Pero yo los vi. Estaban juntos, literalmente juntos—ella rechinó sus dientes un momento, para luego mirar a Afrodita. —Entonces, ¿qué? Me ama pero tuvo sexo con Calíope por deseo. ¿Él literalmente esta usando a la Musa para satisfacer sus necesidad? Eso es...eso es...ugh, que asco.

—Nosotros los dioses...—Afrodita se vio incomoda—No seria la primera vez que eso pasara con algún dios, pero no con Apollo. Él es sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Él no le diría a alguien que lo ama si no es cierto. Es el dios de la verdad, no le gustan las mentiras.

—Entonces no entiendo—Percy dijo frustrada—¿A qué quieres llegar? En estos momentos realmente no puedo pensar, no me importa nada de eso, solo se que lo odio tanto por lastimarme...

Pero eso era una mentira. Percy no odiaba a Apollo, ella se odiaba a si misma más que a ellos, se odiaba a si misma por lo tonta que había sido al creerle y se odiaba a si misma por haberle entregado todo a un dios, a alguien que tarde o temprano terminaría rompiéndole el corazón...

Afrodita la miró, y ella suspiró.

—Esa es una mentira—Percy suspiró—Y eso es lo que más me duele, que a pesar de todo...no puedo odiarlo. Lo amo tanto que no puedo odiarlo, por más que desee hacerlo.

Sus sentimientos por el dios eran tan grandes que no podía odiarlo, no del todo. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, que a pesar de todo aun lo amaba, que no podía odiarlo, que lo único que sentía era dolor y decepción pero no odio, nunca odio, no hacia Apollo.

Afrodita presionó sus labios en una línea delgada, su mente pensando en todo, en cualquier explicación posible a lo que sucedió.

—Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Como fue que paso...eso?

Percy entonces se dispuso a contar todo lo sucedido desde su perspectiva de vista. Desde la cena romántica hasta su desmayo y por ultimo cuando los encontró juntos.

Por unos segundos, Afrodita procesó las palabras de la semidiosa. Cuando reaccionó, Percy estuvo sorprendida de ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto. Es más inteligente de lo que creía...—Afrodita murmuró para si misma—Muy inteligente, pero demasiado desesperada.

Percy frunció el entrecejo, irritada ante literalmente todo. Más aun luego de escucharla decir eso sobre la Musa.

—¿De que hablas?

Afrodita le dio una mirada larga, como si no entendiera porque Percy reaccionaba así. La diosa del amor no podía creer lo sencillo que Percy había caído en la trampa. No podía creer que ella no pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

—¿No lo vez, Percy? Todo eso fue una trampa—la diosa del amor continuó antes que la chica pudiera interrumpirla otra vez—Yo los vi a Apollo y a ti caminando en los jardines, y sentí una oleada de celos acercándose a ustedes, pero no creí que fuera a terminar así.

—¿Oleada de celos? ¿De que hablas?—la confusión estaba escrita en la voz de Percy.

—Calíope—Afrodita explicó—No es la primera vez que algo así ha sucedido por aquí. Percy, Calíope los engañó a ustedes dos.

Percy negó con la cabeza. Era imposible, un dios no podía ser engañado tan sencillamente por una musa, mucho menos uno de los doce. Pero...el pensar en las palabras de la diosa del amor Percy sintió un deje de esperanza, si sus palabras eran verdad, entonces Apollo no la había engañado...

Pero no era tan sencillo. Afrodita era amiga de Apollo, la diosa del amor probablemente estaba cubriendo a Apollo para ayudarlo...

No. Percy no seguiría cayendo en la trampa. Percy no seguiría rebajándose y saliendo con alguien que estaba con otras chicas también.

—No es posible—la semidiosa dijo, aun negando con la cabeza.

—Escucha, según tu, Apollo pareció confundido cuando te vio—Afrodita empezó.

—Claro, no esperaba verme tan rápido después de haberme causado un desmayo—Percy murmuró, rechinando sus dientes. Solo quería que esa conversación terminara, no quería pensar ni un segundo más sobre lo sucedido. Si lo hacia terminaría gritando una vez más, o peor, llorando.

—Calíope lo engañó, le hizo creer que eras tu—Afrodita continuó como si Percy no hubiera dicho nada—Por supuesto, por eso...

—¡Detente!—Percy ordenó, levantándose bruscamente de la silla, interrumpiendo a la diosa del amor—No más, Afrodita. No quiero escuchar nada más sobre este asunto. Salte de este problema, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Déjame en paz.

La semidiosa cruzó a zancadas la habitación, dispuesta a alejarse de todo eso y de las mentiras. Sin embargo, Afrodita apareció frente a ella antes que la chica pudiera alejarse totalmente. Percy reprimió el impulso de dar un salto ante la proximidad de la diosa. En vez de eso, ella le dio una mirada irritada.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Percy?—Afrodita se vio confusa. Ella no podía entender porque Percy se negaba a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Era cierto que no habían pruebas, pero era obvio lo sucedido, al menos para ella lo era. Apollo nunca habría engañado a Percy con Calíope otra vez, eso más la información que Percy le dio a la diosa fue suficiente para que ella entendiera lo que había sucedido.

—¡Porque tengo miedo!—Percy exclamó, su voz se rompió con la rabia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y eso la hizo sentir muy vulnerable frente a la diosa del amor—Tengo miedo, Afrodita. No quiero terminar como las demás. Tengo miedo de que se burlen de mi, tengo miedo de perder a Apollo...

Ella sollozó, una mano llenado a su rostro para esconderse de la mirada de la diosa.

—Tengo miedo, Afrodita—Percy sollozó—Lo amo demasiado, pero no quiero seguir siendo lastimada. No más, no más dolor, no más...

Sorprendida ante lo rota que la heroína parecía estar, Afrodita rápidamente la envolvió entre sus brazos, permitiendo que la chica fuera débil una vez en su vida. La diosa del amor dejó que la chica llorara sobre ella sin decir nada. No quería hacerla enojar o entristecerla más. Si ella quería estar cerrada y ciega, esa era su decisión. Con un poco de tiempo, quizás, la chica podría llegar a ver la verdad del asunto.

Pero en esos momentos lo que ella necesitaba era tiempo para pensar y para alejarse de todo. Percy no creería nada hasta tener pruebas, y algo le dijo a Afrodita que aun si hubieran pruebas ella tendría dudas. Pero ella no la culpaba, después de todo lo que le había pasado a la semidiosa era normal que quisiera distanciarse del dolor.

Pero eso no significaba que Afrodita iba a permitir que ambos estuvieran separados por mucho tiempo. Ella personalmente disfrutaba verlos juntos, eran hermosos juntos y el amor que ellos se tenían era puro. Era algo que la diosa del amor adoraba.

—Esta bien, Percy...—la diosa del amor dijo, separando suavemente a la chica de si misma—Tranquila. No hablaremos más de esto si no quieres. Te puedes ir, tengo algo que debo hacer antes de regresar a la sala de tronos.

...

Mientras Hermes llevaba a cabo su plan, Apollo buscaba desenfrenado por toda su casa alguna señal de obstrucción que le hiciera ver a Percy que Calíope había irrumpido en la casa sin permiso, más no estaba encontrando nada.

Un golpe en la puerta principal de la casa hizo que el dios se detuviese por un segundo. Cerrando sus ojos, el dios intentó ver quien era sin moverse de la habitación donde estaba. Después de notar que no era ni Calíope ni Percy, él frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose quien podría ser.

—Un segundo—dijo, moderando su voz para que saliera calmada y se escuchara escaleras abajo para que el semidiós lo escuchara.

No escuchó respuesta, pero aun así Apollo bajó las escaleras, y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta. Una vez la abrió, la sorpresa lo llenó al ver a su hijo allí, viéndose de alguna forma avergonzado y un poco incomodo.

—Will—Apollo dijo cálidamente—Pasa, adelante.

El semidiós entró lentamente a la casa de su padre, aun viéndose incomodo y un poco avergonzado por alguna situación.

Will conocía a Apollo antes de la situación de los libros, pero había sido breve y no habían hablado realmente, Apollo simplemente había ido le había regalado unas sustancias que le servirían para curar, le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, y se había ido. Por esa razón Will se veía tan tímido ante su padre, no sabia como tratarlo.

Pero la sonrisa cálida que este le regaló lo hizo sentir mejor, y Will encontró valor.

—Hola, padre.

—Will—Apollo asintió, viéndose divertido ante la timidez de su hijo—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estoy...teniendo problemas—Will murmuró, tragando en seco un par de veces antes de continuar—Y creí que tal vez, si no estabas ocupado, podrías...darme un consejo.

En ese momento todo lo que Apollo tenia pensado en buscar y en hacer desapareció de su mente. Lo único que podía ver era a uno de sus hijos favoritos pidiéndole un consejo a pesar de no haber compartido nunca. Apollo no podía dejar esa oportunidad pasar.

—Por supuesto—la sonrisa que Apollo le dio a Will se vio tan sincera y cálida que el semidiós se sintió mal por engañarlo como lo estaba haciendo, pero Annabeth le había pedido que distrajera a Apollo para ella hacer algo que Will no tenia idea de que era.

Y Will siempre ayudaba en todo lo que pudiese a su novia.

Aun así, este engaño no era tan malo, no cuando eso le daba una oportunidad a Will de compartir con su padre.

...

Annabeth caminaba en zancadas hacia las puertas del Olimpo, donde a lo lejos se podían ver las musas tocando instrumentos y riendo de forma ruidosa. La hija de la sabiduría reconoció inmediatamente a Calíope entre ellas, y entonces se abrió paso hacia donde ella, sus ojos grises llenos de odio.

Sin embargo, antes de poder dar si quiera un solo paso más, una mano la jaló, encerrándola en una habitación cerrada junto a alguien más. Annabeth golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la persona frente a ella, y escuchó un quejido irritado.

Antes que nada más pudiese suceder, una luz se encendió, y la chica pudo ver que estaba encerrada en un armario de escobas. Frente a ella, un irritado Hermes le devolvía la mirada, su labio inferior sangrando una sustancia dorada—la sangre de los dioses—, para luego el golpe cerrarse y la piel quedar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—¿Qué te sucede?—Hermes le gruñó—¿Estas demente?

—¿Qué te sucede a ti?—Annabeth le gruñó de vuelta—¿Por qué demonios me encerraste aquí?

Annabeth no solía ser irrespetuosa con los dioses, pero Hermes siempre la enojaba de sobremanera. Todo había empezado desde aquella ves antes de la guerra cuando Hermes le reclamó el no haber acertado huir con Luke y Percy, y la culpó de la muerte de Luke. Desde entonces las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer con Calíope?—Hermes demandó.

Annabeth se cruzó de brazos, sus fríos ojos grises fulminándolo.

—¿Por qué te importa? ¿Proteges a la amante de tu hermano?

—¿Por qué eres tan irritante?—Hermes exhaló exasperado, más su pregunta pareció estar dirigida más a si mismo como una pregunta retórica. Él rodó sus ojos y observó a la chica frente a él—No, Annabeth, no estoy protegiendo a nadie. ¿Puedes por favor contestar mi pregunta antes que exploté?

Era cierto, su cuerpo empezaba a brillar levemente por su irritación. Él intentaba mantener la calma para que su verdadera forma no saliera a la luz y no pulverizara a la semidiosa frente a él, pero la chica lo estaba haciendo muy difícil para él. Con ella, Hermes no encontraba control, todo sobre esa semidiosa le causaba irritación y lo llevaba al limite.

—¿Qué crees que quería hacer con Calíope?—Annabeth alzó una ceja—Lastimó a mi mejor amiga. Nadie lastima a mi mejor amiga y vive para contarlo.

—Es una musa, Chase—Hermes le recordó—Tu eres una semidiosa, una hija de Athena. ¿Qué pensabas hacer, contarle datos históricos hasta que se muriera del aburrimiento?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con rabia, más ella mantuvo una expresión de calma inmensa. Hermes prácticamente pudo ver los tornillos girando al rededor en el cerebro de la chica. Fue casi adorable, el dios pensó.

—¿Qué quieres?—Annabeth preguntó entonces, cruzando sus brazos frente a ella, ese pequeño movimiento causando que el diminuto espacio entre ellos fuera incluso menos. Sus antebrazos rozaron el pecho del dios, y ella entonces des-cruzo sus brazos inmediatamente, pegando su espalda a la puerta para que hubiera más espacio entre ellos.

La diversión cruzó los ojos del dios, más este no dijo nada.

Luego de una pequeña pausa de un par de segundos, el dios decidió ser sincero con la semidiosa. Después de todo, Annabeth era la mejor amiga de Percy, y él era el mejor amigo de Apollo. Además, la chica parecía odiar ya a Calíope, y con el plan que el dios tenia...sí, la ayuda de Annabeth le vendría muy bien.

—Tu ayuda—Hermes dijo simplemente.

Annabeth entrecerró sus ojos hacia el dios. No entendía que favor podría querer el dios, estaban encerrados en el Olimpo, no había forma que hubiera encontrado una misión para ella...Más sin embargo, la semidiosa no podía decirle que no. Negarle algo a un dios nunca terminaba bien.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tenme un poco de respeto, ¿quieres? Soy un dios, puedo pulverizarte en un solo segundo...—Hermes empezó, no estando realmente molesto sino irritado, más la semidiosa lo interrumpió.

—¿Me vas a amenazar o me vas a decir que quieres de mi?

Hermes la observó por unos segundos, pero al final pareció decidir que pulverizándola no le haría ninguna gracia a nadie y que si lo hacia no podría tener su ayuda, por que simplemente asintió en su dirección.

—Sé que escuchaste cuando Apollo me dijo que tuvo relaciones con Calíope. También sé que escuchaste cuando me dijo que había sido una trampa, y también sé que no le crees.

—¿Lo descubriste todo por ti mismo?—Annabeth le dio una mirada que fingía estar impresionada, la irritación brillando en sus ojos. —Por supuesto que no le creo una palabra de lo que Apollo dijo, no hace sentido nada de lo que dijo. Además de que no seria la primera vez que engaña a Percy con esa musa.

—Yo conozco a Apollo desde que nací, Annabeth. Conozco sus tácticas y conozco su comportamiento. Y eso no es algo que Apollo le haría a Percy, sabes lo loco que esta por ella, no perdería su oportunidad de estar con ella para meterse con Calíope.

Hubo una pequeña pausa de un par de segundos.

—Vamos, Annabeth. Eres inteligente, sabes que algo no cuadra aquí—Hermes señaló—Ambos estaban felices, ¿por qué Apollo habría de dañarlo todo? Piensa, piensa más allá de tu amistad con Percy. Sabes que algo no hace sentido—él pauso brevemente—Ayúdame.

El cerebro de la rubia daba vueltas, su mente pensando más rápido que nunca. Hermes tenia razón, algo no estaba totalmente bien. La semidiosa era la mejor amiga de Percy, y por eso había llegado a conocer a Apollo bastante bien, y Hermes tenia razón, eso no parecía ser algo que el dios haría.

Pero no podía pensar más allá de su amistad con Percy. Lo único que podía ver era lo lastimada que Percy se veía, y que era por culpa de el dios y la musa.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—la semidiosa preguntó entonces. No pensaba en ayudarlo, no cuando Percy había salido lastimada, pero tampoco podía decirle que no a un dios.

—Tengo un plan—Hermes admitió—Si funciona, puedo descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Calíope y ayudar a Apollo a volver con Percy—el dios hizo una pausa, y al notar que a la semidiosa no le gustó la ultima parte, este continuó—Si todo sale bien Calíope será castigada por su insolencia y pagara por sus actos.

—Ya estas hablando mi lenguaje—Annabeth sonrió, una sonrisa que si el dios hubiese sido humano le habría dado escalofríos. Pero era un dios, y en vez de asustarlo lo que hizo fue que le agradara la chica solo una pizca más. —Cuenta conmigo.

Hermes sonrió.

...

Al final, todos debieron regresar a la sala de tronos para leer el ultimo capitulo del libro. La mayoría seguía allí, más todos regresaron a sus lugares cuando Percy regresó junto a la diosa del amor. Unos minutos después Apollo entró con Will, ambos portando unas sonrisas cálidas en sus rostros.

Por un segundo Percy sonrió también, pensando en lo mucho que Apollo mencionaba a Will. Era claro que era su hijo favorito. O uno de ellos al menos. Cuando la chica capto su línea de pensamientos, ella dejo de sonreír inmediatamente, recordando su situación actual con el dios.

La sonrisa de Apollo se debilitó cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Percy. Por un segundo ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, pero cuando el segundo paso la chica miró hacia abajo, un reflejo de dolor cruzando sus ojos.

Apollo tragó en seco, su odio por Calíope creciendo más y más cada segundo que pasaba y él veía a Percy sufrir.

—¿Ya estamos todos?—Hera preguntó, mirando al rededor.

Los semidioses observaron también al rededor.

—Falta Annabeth—Athena señaló.

—Y Hermes—Hestia dijo suavemente.

Will pensó en cuando su novia le dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer, pero guardo silencio. Algo le decía que era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Cinco segundos después, su pensamiento fue acertado cuando Annabeth entró a la habitación junto a Hermes.

Percy levantó una ceja a su mejor amiga. No era un secreto para nadie que Annabeth detestaba al dios, ¿y ahora venían juntos? Sus sospechas de que algo sucedía fueron confirmadas cuando Annabeth evadió su mirada al sentarse junto a ella, y Hermes entonces asintió en dirección de Apollo.

Percy rechinó sus dientes ante eso. ¿Ahora Annabeth estaba de lado de Apollo? ¿Su mejor amiga le creía a Apollo más que a ella?

Ella tomó una larga bocanada de aire, intentando calmarse. Estaba paranoica. Lo más probable era que Annabeth ni siquiera supiese de lo sucedido. Debía ser una extraña coincidencia que su mejor amiga desapareciera con el mejor amigo de Apollo, y al llegar que compartiera una mirada con el dios...

No. Realmente no, pero la chica guardó sus dudas para si misma.

—Perfecto. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, ¿A quien le gustaría hacernos el gran honor de leer el ultimo capitulo del primer libro?

Percy rodó los ojos. Un libro terminado, más quedaban casi 9 más por leer. Eso seria tan eterno...

Para su sorpresa, todos se vieron emocionados por el final del libro, y todos parecieron querer leer el ultimo capitulo. Después de una pequeña pausa, Hera se decidió, y le tendió el libro a Leo, el cual les dio una mirada socarrona a sus amigos, y se dispuso a leer.

Percy suspiró. Tenia una leve idea de de que se trataba ese ultimo capitulo, y estaba segura que seria juzgada por la escena entre ella y Luke. Era obvio, nadie imaginaria que la heroína del Olimpo había considerado unirse al bando enemigo.

**—Capítulo 22 La profecía se cumple.**

—¿No se había cumplido ya?

—No totalmente—Hestia respondió amablemente—Faltaba la parte de el amigo que la traicionaría.

**Habíamos sido los primeros héroes en regresar vivos a la colina Mestiza desde Luke, así que todo el mundo nos trataba como si hubiéramos ganado algún reality show. Según la tradición del campamento, nos ceñimos coronas de laurel en el gran festival organizado en nuestro honor,**

Percy presionó sus labios firmemente ante el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Apollo sobre Daphne y los laureles. Eso había sido antes de engañarla con Calíope.

**y después dirigimos una procesión hasta la hoguera, donde debíamos quemar los sudarios que nuestras cabañas habían confeccionado en nuestra ausencia. La mortaja de Annabeth era tan bonita —seda gris con lechuzas de plata bordadas—, que le comenté que era una pena no enterrarla con ella.**

Algunos rieron, otros rodaron los ojos. Annabeth le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, y la chica intentó verse divertida, pero sus emociones eran un revoltijo, por lo que salió más como una mueca que una sonrisa.

**Me dio un puñetazo y me dijo que cerrara el pico. Como era hija de Poseidón, no había nadie en mi cabaña, así que la de Ares se había ofrecido voluntaria para hacer la mía.**

—Mmm, me imagino que tipo de mortaja te hicieron—Frank dijo, un poco irritado ante la actitud de sus medios hermanos hacia una de sus mejores amigas.

**A una sábana vieja le habían pintado una cenefa con caras sonrientes con los ojos en cruz, y la palabra PRINGADA bien grande en medio.**

Ares intentó esconder una sonrisa.

—Hermoso—Poseidon dijo secamente.

**Moló quemarla. Mientras la cabaña de Apollo dirigía el coro y nos pasábamos sándwiches de galleta, malvaviscos y chocolate, me senté rodeada de mis antiguos compañeros de la cabaña de Hermes, los amigos de Annabeth de la cabaña de Atenea y los colegas sátiros de Grover, que estaban admirando la recién expedida licencia de buscador que le había concedido el Consejo de los Sabios**

—¡Le dieron su licencia!—Piper exclamó, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro—Que bueno.

Thalia también estaba sonriendo. Su amigo merecía eso y más.

**El consejo había definido la actuación de Grover en la misión como: «Valiente hasta la indigestión. Nada que hayamos visto hasta ahora le llega a la base de las pezuñas.» Los únicos que no tenían ganas de fiesta eran Clarisse y sus colegas de cabaña, cuyas miradas envenenadas me indicaban que jamás me perdonarían por haber avergonzado a su padre**.

—Nope—Ares dijo.

—Ya me perdonaron—Percy se encogió de hombros, para la irritación del dios.

**Por mí, bien. Ni siquiera el discurso de bienvenida de Dioniso iba a amargarme el ánimo.**

**—Sí, sí, vale, así que la mocosa no ha acabado matándose, y ahora se le tendrá aún más creída. Bien, pues hurra. Más anuncios: este sábado no habrá regatas de canoas...**

—Imbécil—Demeter rodó los ojos, ignorando la mirada que dicho dios le dirigía.

Dionisio quiso decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Nunca era bueno meterse con Demeter, ella no lo parecía, pero era más que aterradora.

**Regresé a la cabaña 3, pero ya no me sentía tan sola. Tenía amigos con los que entrenar por el día. De noche, me quedaba despierta y escuchaba el mar, consciente de que mi padre estaba ahí fuera.**

Eso hizo a Poseidon sonreír.

**A lo mejor aún no estaba muy seguro de mí, o de verdad prefería que no hubiese nacido, pero vigilaba. Y hasta el momento, se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho.**

Casi todos les dieron miradas y sonrisas cálidas, pero la chica no las sintió.

—Muy bien, Percy.

**Y en cuanto a mi madre, tenía la ocasión de empezar una nueva vida. Recibí la carta una semana después de mi llegada al campamento. Me contaba que Gabe había desaparecido misteriosamente; de hecho, que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Lo había denunciado a la policía, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que jamás lo encontrarían.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y de alguna forma u otra todos festejaron el destino que Gabe había sufrido. Incluso los dioses se vieron satisfechos con el final de ese mortal.

**En otro orden de cosas, mamá acababa de vender su primera escultura de hormigón tamaño natural, titulada El jugador de póquer, a un coleccionista a través de una galería de arte del Soho.**

Hubo varias sonrisas ladinas entre los dioses y los semidioses.

**Había obtenido tanto dinero que había pagado la fianza para un piso nuevo y la matrícula del primer semestre en la Universidad de Nueva York. La galería del Soho le había pedido más esculturas, que definían como «un gran paso hacia el neorrealismo superfeo».**

—No lo hizo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no.

**«Pero no te preocupes —añadía mi madre—. La escultura se ha acabado. Me he deshecho de aquella caja de herramientas que me dejaste. Ya es hora de que vuelva a escribir... —Al final incluía una posdata—: Percy, he encontrado una buena escuela privada en la ciudad. He dejado un depósito, por si quieres matricularte en séptimo curso. Podrías vivir en casa. Pero si prefieres quedarte interna en la colina Mestiza, lo entenderé.»**

—Realmente me agrada tu madre, Percy—Athena dijo suavemente—Es una mujer inteligente, fuerte y comprensiva. Felicidades.

Una verdadera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica por primera vez.

—Gracias, Lady Athena.

Poseidon también le sonrió a la diosa.

**Doblé la carta con cuidado y la dejé en mi mesita de noche. Todas las noches antes de dormirme, volvía a leerla e intentaba decidir cómo responderle. El 4 de julio, todo el campamento se reunió junto a la playa para asistir a unos fuegos artificiales organizados por la cabaña 9. Dado que eran los hijos de Hefesto, no se conformarían con unas cutres explosioncitas rojas, blancas y azules.**

—Por supuesto que no.

Los que eran del Campamento Mestizo suspiraron. Los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio eran geniales, y también muy románticos. Siempre era hermoso y tenia un aire de romanticismo de película.

**Habían anclado una barcaza lejos de la orilla y la habían cargado con cohetes tamaño misil. Según Annabeth, que había visto antes el espectáculo, los disparos eran tan seguidos que parecerían fotogramas de una animación.**

Los semidioses asintieron.

**Al final aparecería una pareja de guerreros espartanos de treinta metros de altura que cobrarían vida encima del mar, lucharían y estallarían en mil** **colores.**

Hefeso se vio satisfecho ante eso. Le llenaba de orgullo el ingenio de sus hijos.

**Mientras Annabeth y yo extendíamos la manta de picnic, apareció Grover para despedirse.**

—¿Despedirse?

—Ya tiene su licencia, va a continuar su búsqueda de Pan—Annabeth explicó.

**Vestía sus vaqueros habituales, una camiseta y zapatillas, pero en las últimas semanas tenía aspecto de mayor, casi como si fuera al instituto. La perilla de chivo se le había vuelto más espesa. Había ganado peso y los cuernos le habían crecido tres centímetros, así que ahora tenía que llevar la gorra rasta todo el tiempo para pasar por humano.**

**—Me voy—dijo—Sólo he venido para decir...Bueno, ya sabéis.**

Thalia se vio melancólica. Su viejo amigo nunca fue bueno para decir adiós.

**Intenté alegrarme por él. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días un sátiro era autorizado a partir en busca del gran dios Pan. Pero costaba decir adiós. Sólo conocía a Grover desde hacía un año, pero era mi amigo más antiguo.**

—Awww.

Percy sonrió sin gracia. Grover era su mejor amigo además de Annabeth, más no lo había visto en casi un año. Todo por culpa de los dioses, todo por culpa de la estúpida profecía y de la estúpida Hera.

**Annabeth le dio un abrazo y le recordó que no se quitara los pies falsos.**

**Yo le pregunté dónde buscaría primero.**

**—Es... ya sabes, un secreto—me contestó—Ojalá pudierais venir conmigo, chicas, pero los humanos y Pan...**

**—Lo entendemos—le aseguró Annabeth—¿Llevas suficientes latas para el camino?**

**—Sí.**

**—¿Y te acuerdas de las melodías para la flauta?**

La mayoría sonrió. Así era Annabeth, siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos y llegaba a actuar como una madre en muchas ocasiones.

Hermes sonrió suavemente ante eso, era una linda cualidad.

**—Jo, Annabeth—protestó—Pareces tan controladora como mamá cabra.**

**Agarró su cayado y se colgó una mochila del hombro. Tenía el aspecto de cualquier autoestopista de los que se ven por las carreteras: no quedaba nada del pequeño sietemesino al que yo defendía de los matones en la academia Yancy.**

La melancolía lleno a amabas Percy y Annabeth al recordar ese momento.

**—Bueno—dijo—deseadme suerte.**

**Nos volvió a abrazar a ambas, y se alejó entre las dunas. Los fuegos artificiales surgieron entre explosiones en el cielo: Hércules matando al león de Nemea, Artemis tras el jabalí, George Washington (que, por cierto, era hijo de Atenea) cruzando el** **río Delaware.**

Los semidioses que no sabían sobre George Washington siendo un semidiós se vieron curiosos, los demás simplemente se escogieron de hombros.

**—¡Eh, Grover!—le grité. Se volvió en la linde del bosque—Dondequiera que vayas, espero que hagan buenas enchiladas.**

**El sonrió y al punto desapareció entre los árboles.**

**—Volveremos a verlo—dijo Annabeth.**

**Intenté creerlo. El hecho de que ningún buscador hubiera regresado antes tras dos mil años...**

Algunos se preocuparon, pero recordaron escuchar más sobre Grover, por lo que supieron que en efecto Percy volvería a ver a su mejor amigo.

**En fin, decidí que prefería no pensar en aquello. Grover sería el primero. Sí, tenía que serlo.**

**Transcurrió julio.**

—Que rápido—murmuró Jason—¿Nada interesante más paso?

—Nada digno de estar en el libro, supongo—Percy se encogió de hombros—Por las mañanas entrenaba con Luke, tomaba clases con Annabeth de Griego Antiguo, peleaba con Clarisse, nadaba con las Nereias...

Apollo intentó no pensar mucho en Luke. Pero no podía evitar sentir una rabia enorme cada vez que Percy lo mencionaba.

**Pasé los días concibiendo nuevas estrategias para capturar la bandera y haciendo alianzas con las otras cabañas para mantener las zarpas de la cabaña de Ares lejos del estandarte. Conseguí subir por primera vez el rocódromo sin que me quemara** **la lava.**

—Un logro increíble—dijo Hazel divertida.

Percy le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

**De vez en cuando pasaba junto a la Casa Grande, miraba las ventanas del desván y pensaba en el Oráculo. Intentaba convencerme de que su profecía se había cumplido.**

**«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.» Había estado allí, y lo había hecho: aunque el dios traidor había resultado Ares en vez de Hades.**

**«Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.» Hecho. Marchando una de rayo maestro. Marchando otra de yelmo de oscuridad para la cabeza grasienta de Hades.**

**«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.» Este vaticinio seguía preocupándome. Ares había fingido ser mi amigo y después me había traicionado. Eso debía de ser lo que quería decir el Oráculo...**

—Me temo que no—Hestia dijo suavemente.

Los semidioses que no sabían completamente esa parte se vieron confusos y preocupados. Percy suspiró una vez más, odiando cuan cerca estaban de leer aquella parte...

**«Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.» Había fracasado en salvar a mi madre, pero sólo porque había dejado que se salvara ella misma, y sabía que eso era lo correcto. Así pues, ¿por qué seguía intranquila?**

—Porque dentro de ti sabias la verdad—Annabeth dijo sabiamente—Era imposible que la profecía se refiriera a Ares en eso, y te aterraba pensar en quien te podría traicionar.

—Lo sé—Percy dijo quietamente.

**La última noche del curso estival llegó demasiado rápido. Los campistas cenamos juntos por última vez. Quemamos parte de nuestra cena para los dioses. Junto a la hoguera, los consejeros mayores concedían las cuentas de «fin de verano».**

Los del Campamento Mestizo tocaron sus collares inconscientemente.

**Yo obtuve mi propio collar de cuero, y cuando vi la cuenta de mi primer verano, me alegré de que el resplandor del fuego enmascarara mi sonrojo. Era completamente negra, con un tridente verde mar brillando en el centro.**

—Awwwww—algunos rieron ante el pensamiento de una Percy sonrojándose.

Percy toqueteo su collar de cuencas, pensando en su primer verano, cuando todo aun parecía normal y perfecto...

**—La elección fue unánime—anunció Luke—Esta cuenta conmemora a la primera hija del dios del mar en este campamento, ¡y la misión que llevó a cabo hasta la parte más oscura del inframundo para evitar una guerra!**

Los semidioses en la habitación vitorearon, para la diversión de la hija de Poseidon.

**El campamento entero se puso en pie y me vitoreó. Incluso la cabaña de Ares se vio obligada a levantarse. La cabaña de Atenea empujó a Annabeth hacia delante para que compartiese el aplauso.**

**No estoy segura de que vuelva a sentirme tan contenta o triste como en aquel momento. Por fin había encontrado una familia, gente que se preocupaba por mí y que pensaba que había hecho algo bien.**

Algunos suavizaron sus miradas. Otros se vieron melancólicos. El campamento era lo mejor para ellos, allí siempre había amistad y amor entre todos. Sonaba cliché, pero era la verdad. El campamento entero era una gran familia extendida, y todos se protegían los unos a los otros.

Percy cerró los ojos fuertemente, pensando en todos los campistas que habían muerto por su culpa en la guerra...

Como si leyera su mente, Annabeth tomó su mano entre la suya, y le dio un apretón suave. Percy agradeció el gesto, pero deshizo su mano del contacto de su amiga.

**Pero, por la mañana, la mayoría se marcharía a pasar el año fuera. A la mañana siguiente encontré una carta formal en mi mesilla de noche. Sabía que la había escrito Dioniso, porque se empeñaba en escribir mi nombre mal:**

_**Apreciada Perla Johnson:**_

—No es un mal nombre—Leo murmuró.

_**Si tienes intención de quedarte en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, debes notificarlo a la Casa Grande antes de mediodía de hoy. Si no anuncias tus intenciones, asumiremos que has dejado libre la cabaña o has muerto víctima de un final horrible. Las arpías de la limpieza empezarán a trabajar al atardecer. Tienen permiso para comerse a cualquier campista no autorizado. Todos los artículos personales que olvidéis serán incinerados en el foso de lava.**_

_**¡Que tengas un buen día!**_

_**Sr. D (Dioniso) Director del Campamento n.° 12 del Consejo Olímpico**_

—Wow—Hazel murmuró, sus ojos abiertos de par en par—¿En serio se comen a cualquier campista no autorizado?

—Suena cruel pero si—Annabeth dijo, ya que ella era la que más tiempo había pasado en el campamento—No ha pasado muchas veces, pero...

Ella compartió una mirada con Will, pues él también había llegado muy joven al campamento y era junto a ella uno de los más viejos del campamento, a pesar de que Will era menor que Annabeth.

—Ha pasado—terminó Will, una mueca en su rostro.

**Ese es otro de los problemas del THDA. Las fechas límite no son reales para mí hasta que las tengo encima.**

Los semidioses que tenían THDA asintieron. Los dioses se vieron apenados.

**El verano había terminado y yo seguía sin informar a mi madre, o al campamento, sobre si me quedaría o no. Y ahora sólo tenía unas horas para decidirlo. La decisión debería haber sido fácil. Quiero decir que se trataba de escoger entre nueve meses entrenando para ser un héroe o nueve meses sentado en una clase...**

—Entrenamiento—dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

**En fin. Supongo que debía tener en cuenta a mi madre. Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de vivir con ella un año sin la molesta presencia de Gabe.**

—Mmmm—Nico murmuró—Suena bien.

**Podría sentirme cómoda en casa y pasear por la ciudad en mi tiempo libre. Recordaba las palabras de Annabeth durante nuestra misión: «Los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde descubres si sirves para algo o no.»**

**Pensé en el destino de Thalia, hija de Zeus.**

Thalia miró a Percy con curiosidad.

**Me preguntaba cuántos monstruos me atacarían si abandonaba la colina Mestiza. Si me quedaba en casa todo el año académico, sin Quirón o mis otros amigos para ayudarme, ¿llegaríamos mi madre y yo vivas al siguiente verano?**

—No es bueno pensar de esa forma—Demeter dijo amablemente—No es bueno concentrarse en lo que puede llegar a suceder y dejar de vivir por el miedo...

**Eso suponiendo que los exámenes de deletrear y las redacciones de** **cinco párrafos no acabaran conmigo.**

Los semidioses que estaban aun en la escuela se vieron disgustados ante el pensamiento de exámenes.

**Decidí bajar al estadio y practicar un poco con la espada. Quizá eso me aclararía las ideas.**

—Usualmenre eso me calma—Percy explicó ante las miradas curiosas de los demás—Eso y el agua.

**Las instalaciones del campamento, casi desiertas, refulgían al calor de agosto. Los campistas estaban en sus cabañas recogiendo, o de aquí para allá con escobas y mopas, preparándose para la inspección final. Argos ayudaba a algunas chicas de Afrodita con sus maletas de Gucci y juegos de maquillaje colina arriba, donde el miniautobús del campamento esperaba para llevarlas al aeropuerto.**

Piper se vio interesada ante la mención de sus hermanos y hermanas. Increiblemente los extrañaba, y pensaba como estarían...

**«Aún no pienses en marcharte—me dije—Sólo entrena.»**

**Me acerqué al estadio de los luchadores de espada y descubrí que Luke había tenido la misma idea. Su bolsa de deporte estaba al borde de la tarima. Trabajaba solo, entrenando contra maniquíes con una espada que nunca le había visto. Debía de ser de acero normal, porque estaba rebanándoles las cabezas a los maniquíes, abriéndoles las tripas de paja. Tenía la camiseta naranja de consejero empapada de sudor. Su expresión era tan intensa que su vida bien habría podido estar en peligro. Lo observé mientras destripaba la fila entera de maniquíes, les cercenaba las extremidades y los reducía a una pila de paja y armazón.**

Piper se vio divertida.

—No hay nada como ver a un chico entrenando—dijo con picardía.

Jason la miró con las cejas alzadas mientras las demás chicas asentían sin poder evitarlo.

Apollo desvío la mirada, intentando no pensar en Luke y Percy.

**Sólo eran maniquíes, pero aun así no pude evitar quedar fascinada con la habilidad de Luke. Él era un guerrero increíble. Una vez más me pregunté cómo podía haber fallado en su misión.**

Hermes desvío la vista del libro.

**Al final me vio y se detuvo a medio lance.**

**—Percy.**

**Un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas cuando note que seguía observándolo detenidamente.**

**—Oh...perdona. Yo sólo...—di un paso hacia atrás, lista para alejarme si eso era lo que quería.**

**—No pasa nada—aseguró bajando la espada—Sólo estoy haciendo unas prácticas de última hora.**

**—Esos maniquíes ya no molestarán a nadie más—dije, acercándome y observado mejor el estado de ellos. Era increíble su agilidad para destruirlos. —Me sigue sorprendiendo tu agilidad.**

**Luke se encogió de hombros, pero una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha se creo en su rostro ante mis palabras.**

**—Los reponemos cada verano.**

**Entonces vi en su espada algo que me resultó extraño. La hoja estaba confeccionada con dos tipos de metal: bronce y acero. Luke se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola.**

**—¿Ah, esto? Un nuevo juguete. Esta es Backbiter.**

**—Vaya.**

**Luke giró la hoja a la luz de modo que brillara.**

**—Bronce celestial y acero templado—explicó—Funciona tanto en mortales como en inmortales.**

Algunos habían estado divertidos ante la dinámica entre los dos, más al escuchar esas palabras dejaron de estar divertidos.

—¿Para qué puede querer una espada así?—Jason alzó las cejas—No se nos permite lastimar a los mortales.

Los que sabían del destino de Luke se vieron sombríos, los dioses incluidos entre ellos.

**Pensé en lo que Quirón me había dicho al empezar mi misión: que un héroe jamás debía dañar a los mortales a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.**

**—No sabía que se podían hacer armas como ésa.**

**—Probablemente no se puede—coincidió Luke—Es única. —Me dedicó una sonrisita y envainó la espada—¿Luchamos?**

**Levanté mi ceja en su dirección, pero me vi incapaz de decirle que no.**

Apollo mímico las palabras con desdén. _Incapaz de decirle que no_...Urgh, solo quería que ese estúpido capitulo se acabara ya para poder seguir sus intentos de hacer que Percy le creyera.

**Luche con Luke por casi una hora. Cuando los dos terminamos estábamos cubiertos de sudor y en mi caso vergüenza por haber sido derrotada tan terriblemente. No hice un trabajo tan mal, logre quitarle la espada a Luke muchas veces y incluso hasta** **golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo, pero Luke era más experimentado**

—Así es que es bueno—Afrodita sonrió pícaramente sin poder evitarlo.

Apollo le dio una mirada, y ella dejo de sonreír, recordando el nuevo drama entre Apollo y Percy, algo de lo que se había prometido tendría su completa atención.

**por lo que me había ganado. Él me observó unos segundos, y la intensidad de su mirada me hizo sonrojar fuertemente. No había notado antes lo azules que eran sus ojos, eran realmente hermosos...**

Apollo rechinó sus dientes una vez más, mientras que los dioses se vieron incomodos ante tales pensamientos. Era algo personal, algo que ellos no debían saber...y también les incomodaba la idea de el romance que hubo entre Percy y el traidor. Era simplemente...abrumador y desconcertante.

Por otro lado, los semidioses se vieron curiosos. A Percy parecía gustarle Luke, más Luke no estaba entre ellos leyendo y Percy era novia de Apollo...

**—Lo hiciste muy bien—me apremió Luke—Es una natural con la espada.**

**—Gracias—dije sonriéndole.**

**Los dos empezamos a caminar lejos de la arena, en dirección hasta una de las neveras portátiles que Luke había traído. Luke la abrió y me tendió una bolsa de hielo para mi ojo, el cual empezaba a dolerme por uno de los golpes que Luke me dio. Luego, él tomó una bolsa de hielo también y la colocó bajo su labio, donde mi golpe le había dejado una pequeña marca roja.**

**—No te preocupes—dije luego de unos segundos en silencio—Nadie sabra que esas heridas te las hizo una niña de 12 años. Si alguien pregunta me asegurare de decirles que esas heridas fueron causadas de una forma muy varonil y muy ágil en la cual defendiste mi honor.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en la sala de Tronos. Percy se vio melancólica una vez más. Aquella había sido una de las veces que todo parecía estar bien más era todo lo contrario...

**Luke rió profundamente, el sonido sorprendiéndome pues nunca lo había escuchado reír.**

**Yo también sonreír. Él entonces hizo una inclinación profunda en mi dirección, como si fuera un caballero.**

**—Esa mentira será bien apreciada, mi señora—dijo.**

**Esta vez fui yo quien se rió con diversión.**

La mayoría volvió a sonreír, encontrando divertida la situación entre ambos semidioses. La atracción era obvia entre ellos dos, y sus coqueteos y bromas eran aun más divertidas.

**Él me regaló una sonrisa cálida, y me encontré a mi misma sonrojándome una vez más por alguna razón que desconozco. Él me observó por unos segundos antes de dejar a un lado su bolsa de hielo.**

**—Oye, Percy. ¿Qué dices de una última incursión en el bosque, a ver si encontramos algo para luchar?**

—Claro—Apollo dijo sarcásticamente, sin poder evitarlo—Vete solo a un bosque con Percy.

Percy lo observó, rabiosa ante los celos escondidos en las palabras de Apollo. El dios no tenia ningún derecho a estar celoso, no cuando Luke estaba muerto y no cuando la había engañado el día anterior.

**No sé por qué vacilé. Desde mi regreso no habíamos pasado tiempo juntos a demás de nuestros entrenamientos, y seria una buena idea, podríamos hablar o algo. Pero me dio nervios, muchos nervios el pensamiento de estar sola con Luke por primera vez**.

—Uy Uy Uy, Percy, no sabia que eras tan mal pensada—Leo dijo con diversión.

Percy le dio una mirada, y este se calló.

**—¿Crees que es buena idea?—repuse—Quiero decir...**

**—Oh, vamos.—Rebuscó en su bolsa de deporte y sacó un pack de seis latas de Coca-Cola—Las bebidas corren de mi cuenta.**

—¿Coca-Colas en el campamento?—Jason murmuró.

—Tuvo que haber pasado un gran trabajo para escabullirlas al campamento—Piper asintió.

**Miré las Coca-Colas, preguntándome de dónde demonios las habría sacado. No había refrescos mortales normales en la tienda del campamento, y tampoco era posible meterlos de contrabando, salvo quizá con la ayuda de un sátiro.**

—Nah—Nico se encogió de hombros—Los hijos de Hermes son geniales metiendo cosas de contrabando a el campamento.

Todos asintieron ante eso.

**Por supuesto, las copas mágicas de la cena se llenaban de lo que querías, pero no sabía exactamente igual que la Coca-Cola.**

**Azúcar, cafeína y la compañía de Luke. Mi fuerza de voluntad se desplomó.**

**—Claro—decidí—¿Por qué no?**

**Bajamos hasta el bosque y dimos una buena caminata buscando algún monstruo, pero hacía demasiado calor.**

—No creo que el calor afecte a los monstruos—levantó las cejas Dionisio.

—Algunas veces si—Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

**Todos los monstruos con algo de seso estarían haciendo la siesta en sus fresquitas cuevas.**

—Oh.

**Encontramos un lugar en sombra junto al arroyo donde le había roto la lanza a Clarisse durante mi primera partida de capturar la bandera. Nos sentamos en una roca grande, bebimos las Coca-Colas y observamos el paisaje.**

—Awwww que lindo—Afrodita suspiró una vez más sin poder evitarlo—Suena tan romántico...

Apollo rechinó sus dientes al mismo tiempo que Percy desviaba la mirada de forma incomoda.

**Al cabo de un rato, Luke preguntó:**

**—¿Echas de menos ir de misión?**

**—¿Con monstruos atacándome a cada paso? ¿Estás de broma?**

—Por supuesto que lo extraña—dijeron todos los semidioses. Era algo que les sucedía a todos, por más que habían demasiados peligros, era divertido.

**Luke arqueó una ceja.**

**—Vale, lo echo de menos—admití—¿Y tú?**

**Su rostro se ensombreció.**

**Estaba acostumbrada a ver lo guapo que era Luke siempre, pero en aquel instante parecía cansado, enfadado y nada atractivo. Su pelo rubio se veía gris a la luz del sol. La cicatriz de su rostro parecía más profunda de lo normal. Fui capaz de imaginarlo de viejo**.

—¿Eso significa qué...?

—Significa que a pesar de que me gustaba mucho se veía nada atractivo en ese momento—Percy respondió—Nadie es perfecto, todos nos vemos feos en algún momento.

**—Llevo viviendo en la colina Mestiza desde que tenía catorce años—me dijo, su voz llena de cansancio—Desde que Thalia...Bueno, ya sabes...**

Thalia bajó la cabeza un segundo, viéndose incomoda.

**He entrenado y entrenado y entrenado. Jamás conseguí ser un adolescente normal en el mundo real. Después me asignaron una misión, pero cuando volví fue como si me dijeran: «Hala, ya se ha terminado la diversión. Que tengas una buena vida.»**

Los dioses se vieron incomodos. Parcialmente eso había sido culpa de ellos, pero después de el fracaso en su misión no vieron como darle otra...

**—Lo siento mucho—le dije suavemente, sin saber que hacer ante su revelación—Sé que debe sentirse muy feo.**

**Arrugó su lata y la arrojó al arroyo, lo cual me dejó alucinada de verdad. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendes en el Campamento Mestizo es a no ensuciar. De lo contrario, las ninfas y las náyades te lo hacen pagar: cualquier día te metes en tu cama y te la encuentras llena de ciempiés y de barro.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron. Era realmente horrendo despertar sintiendo miles de insectos caminándote por todo el cuerpo y mordiéndote.

**—A la porra con las coronas de laurel—dijo Luke—No voy a terminar como esos** **trofeos polvorientos en el desván de la Casa Grande.**

Los dioses presionaron sus labios en una línea delgada. Sí, era cierto que muchos semidioses importantes nunca pasaban a ser nada más que sumes trofeos en un desván del Campamento. Pero nada de eso era culpa de ellos, ¿Cierto? Luke no tenia porque enfadarse con ellos.

**Empecé a comprender sus palabras.**

**—¿Piensas marcharte?**

Piper se vio curiosa. Tal vez por eso era que Percy estaba con Apollo ahora, porque Luke se había ido del Campamento y nunca se habían vuelto a ver...

**Luke pasó una mano por su cabello de forma casi exasperada.**

**—No tengo otra opción realmente, Percy, tu viste como son los dioses. Ellos te usan para complacer sus necesidades y para que nosotros les arreglemos los problemas más ellos nunca hacen nada por nosotros—Luke tomó mi mano, la acción dándome una corriente eléctrica—Tu lo sabes Percy, vi tu rostro cuando anunciaron tu misión, vi tu rostro cuando Poseidon te reconoció como su hija. Sabes que solo lo hizo para usarte, para que le ayudaras a limpiar su nombre.**

—Eso no es cierto—Poseidon saltó, más sus palabras murieron en su garganta. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la había aclamado aquel día porque necesitaba su ayuda. Esa era la verdad, él la amaba, pero en aquellos momentos no había estado tan seguro de admitir que había tenido un desliz y que había roto su promesa.

—Lo sé, papá—Percy dijo, su tono de voz cortante. Solo quería que todo eso terminara, pronto Luke le haría aquella proposición, y lo menos que la chica quería era ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los demás.

**—Lo sé—le respondí a Luke, mi voz muriendo en mi garganta de forma vergonzosa.**

**—¿No te da rabia eso?—él me preguntó, observando mi reacción cuidadosamente—¿No te enoja que los dioses nos manipulen y nos utilicen y nunca den la cara cuando algo sucede?**

**Presentí que su rabia iba más allá de la manipulación de los dioses. Su rabia iba más allá de eso, lo que me llevo a pensar que tal vez Luke había tenido encuentros con su padre y que ninguno terminó bien.**

**—Por supuesto que me enoja. Pero si algo aprendí en este tiempo que pase en el Campamento es que los dioses no se meten en nuestras vidas. No podemos hacer nada, Luke, ellos son así, es su forma de ser.**

Los dioses asintieron lentamente. La chica sonaba molesta con ellos, pero al menos entendía que era domo ellos eran, que no habían cambiado en miles de años y que probablemente nunca lo harían.

Los semidioses, sin embargo, no sabían que pensar. Luke tenia un punto, pero la mayoría de ellos nunca habían conocido a alguien que hablara tan fríamente y tan desinteresadamente de su odio hacia los dioses.

**—No. Te equivocas—Luke negó, alejando su mano de la mía. Trague en seco para detener el tumulto de emociones ante la perdida de contacto entre nosotros.—Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer. Podemos huir, podemos enfrentarnos** **a los dioses, podemos hacernos notar...**

Los semidioses abrieron los ojos de par en par.

**—¿De qué hablas?—pregunté, más que sorprendida—Luke, estas hablando de nuestros padres...**

Hermes bajó la cabeza con pesar. Le dolía más que nada pensar que Luke nunca le perdonó.

Los semidioses empezaron a tener un muy mal presentimiento de por donde esa conversación iba.

**—He visto mucho en el mundo de ahí fuera, Percy—dijo Luke—¿Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos son cada vez más fuertes. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes son peones de los dioses. Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos.**

Los semidioses abrieron los ojos de par en par. Había verdad en las palabras de Luke, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el hecho de que Luke decía eso. Que aquel chico que parecía ser bueno y normal estuviera diciendo eso.

—No me digas que Luke...—Hazel tragó en seco.

La mirada sombría de Annabeth y Percy le sirvió de contestación.

**No sabia como reaccionar ante eso.**

**—Los dioses dependen de nosotros para mucho, y nos utilizan y nos manipulan—dije lentamente—Pero no creo que sea inútil, Luke, es por el bien del mundo.**

Los semidioses asintieron ante eso. Los dioses observaron con curiosidad a Percy.

**—Eres tan inocente aun—él me dio una mirada llena de pena—A los dioses no les importamos nosotros, mucho menos les importan los mortales. Todo lo que hacen lo hacen por una simple razón: poder. Quieren seguir reinando, quieren tener poder para siempre.**

—Eso no es cierto—Zeus saltó, sorprendiendo a la mayoría—Nos importan los mortales. Nunca les haríamos lo mismo que Kronos les hizo. Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros, queremos el poder y nos gusta el poder, pero nunca llegaríamos a medidas tan horrendas para tener poder.

Los semidioses parpadearon, pero al final asintieron, aceptando las palabras del dios.

**Y eso no es justo. Eso debe terminar ya.**

**—Luke...—un sentimiento horrible me cruzó. Ares había estado** **teniendo sueños de Kronos y parecía pensar lo mismo que Luke, seria posible que él...**

—Oh no—Piper suspiró pesadamente**.**

¿Seria posible que Luke fuese el traidor de que hablaba la profecía de Percy?

**—Me gustas, Percy, me gustas mucho—Luke admitió entonces,**

Apollo se tensó inmediatamente, mientras que los semidioses abrían los ojos de par en par. Los dioses le robaron una mirada a Apollo, solo para ver su irritación, y desviar la mirada inmediatamente.

Percy tragó de forma incomoda, recordando su "relación" con Luke.

**dándome una mirada fija. Un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas de forma instantánea, y me encontré a mi misma buscando en sus ojos, y al solo ver sinceridad en ellos tragué en seco.**

**—Luke...—empecé, en ese momento no sabia que hacer,** **si admitir que también me gustaba**

Apollo rechinó sus dientes don irritación. Luke nunca mereció a Percy, ella era demasiado para él.

**o si continuar preguntándole sobre su macabra idea de que los dioses debían caer. —¿Cual es la verdadera razón de tu salida del Campamento?**

**—Hace unos años conocí a un semidiós que me hizo darme cuenta que para sobrevivir tienes que ver más allá de los dioses. Su historia me ayudó a tomar la decisión se no aceptar ninguna mierda que los dioses me impusieran. Su nombre era Halcyon Green.**

Thalia se congeló, recordando a Hal y las palabras que el semidiós les había dicho antes de morir. Ella las había escuchado también, pero al parecer Luke las había tomado en un mal sentido.

Apollo, por otro lado, cerró los ojos. Hal había sido un error, nunca le había dolido tanto castigar a un hijo suyo, pero tenia que aprender a no meterse en el futuro. Tenia que castigarlo...

**¿Sabes su historia, Percy?**

**Negué lentamente. No podía entender a donde quería llegar Luke. Entendía perfectamente la rabia que Luke parecía sentir hacia los dioses, pero...su ideología de que los dioses debían ser destronados era demasiado para mi.**

Los dioses se vieron pensativos. La chica al menos comprendía que era una idea descabellada.

**—Hal era un semidiós especial. Su padre era el dios Apollo, y tenia el don de ver el futuro. Un día vio a una chica joven morir, y le previno para que ese accidente no sucediera. Los dioses se enojaron con él por prevenirle la muerte a una muchacha. Apollo lo castigó, le quito la voz y lo forzó a vestir la piel de la Python que solía resguardar el Oráculo de Delfos como recuerdo de que él no era un Oráculo y que no debía interponerse en el futuro. Su castigo iba más allá de eso, pero esta tal vez es una historia para otro momento. Lo importante es que castigaron a un inocente por prevenir la muerte de alguien, ¿y sabes que paso al final de todo? Hal murió defendiéndonos a Thalía y a mi, Hal murió por los dioses. Sus ultimas palabras fueron: "¡Por Apollo!" ¿Y crees que a los dioses eso le importó? Por supuesto que no.**

Los semidioses tragaron en seco ante esa historia, y ninguno se atrevió a mirar a Apollo. El dios ignoró la mirada que su hijo Will le dirigía, y se concentró en el libro en las manos de Leo.

**Tragué en seco. Luke se había levantadó y ahora caminaba frente a mi, su rabia evidente en toda su postura y en su caminar. No supe que hacer con esa historia, no tenia palabras. Era demasiado horrible, demasiado cruel.**

Los semidioses asintieron lentamente.

**—Su preciosa civilización occidental es una enfermedad, Percy. Está matando el mundo. La única manera de detenerla es quemarla de arriba abajo y empezar de cero con algo más honesto**

**—Estás tan loco como Ares—terminé diciendo sin poder evitarlo.**

Los semidioses entonces asintieron lentamente.

**Se le encendieron los ojos.**

**—Ares es un insensato. Jamás se dio cuenta de quién era su auténtico amo. Si tuviese tiempo, Percy, te lo explicaría, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo.**

—Oh no—Jason murmuró.

—Kronos—los demás susurraron.

Percy desvío la mirada.

**—Kronos—dije—Ese es tu amo.**

**El aire se tornó frio súbitamente.**

**—Chica lista—me dijo Luke—Pero ten cuidado con los nombres que vas soltando por allí.**

**—Luke...estas con Kronos—negué con mi cabeza—Quieres salir de una situación donde los dioses nos manipulan más te metes en las garras de alguien incluso más peligroso que ellos. Luke, si piensas que a los dioses no les importamos, piensa lo que debemos ser para Kronos.**

—A Kronos no le importa nada—Zeus bufó con desdén.

—**Te equivocas—Luke dijo fríamente—A diferencia de los dioses, Kronos piensa empezar de nuevo, crearlo todo** **para mejor.**

—¿Para mejor?—Thalía gruñó—¿Qué le pasó al Luke que era inteligente?

—Ese Luke se fue extinguiendo después de tu muerte—Percy susurró, más nadie la escuchó.

**—¿Para mejor? Luke, Kronos es un titán, los titanes destruyen...**

**—¿Y quien empezó la guerra? ¿Quienes fueron los que contaron la historia? Los ganadores. El punto de vista de los ganadores es muy diferente al punto de vista de los titanes, Percy.**

Piper entonces tuvo que tragar en seco. Recordó su encuentro con Achelous, y había sido casi lo mismo. Ella sabia por su historia que él no era el culpable, el más culpable era Hércules, y los dioses. Más no dijo nada.

**Esta nueva era que se avecina es la más importante. Esta Era que se avecina es la que nos sacara de esta enfermiza relación de los dioses con nosotros.**

**—Te esta lavando el cerebro, Luke.**

**—Te equivocas. Me mostró que mi talento está desperdiciado. ¿Sabes qué misión me encomendaron hace dos años, Percy? Mi padre, Hermes, quería que robara una manzana dorada del Jardín de las Hespérides y la devolviera al Olimpo. Después de todo el entrenamiento al que me he sometido, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.**

—No quería que saliera herido—Hermes admitió en un susurró.

Los semidioses se vieron comprensivos, más comprendieron la rabia que Luke debió haber sentido ante una misión tan...sencilla.

**—No es una misión fácil—dije—Lo hizo Hércules.**

—Eso es lo que más rabia le dio—Percy dijo, sin poder evitarlo—¿Donde esta la gloria en hacer algo que otros ya hicieron? Luke quería una misión propia, algo que lo ayudara a salir y demostrar su talento.

Apollo rechinó sus dientes una vez más, mientras que Hermes desvío la vista.

**—Exacto. Pero ¿dónde está la gloria en repetir lo que otros ya han hecho? Lo único que saben hacer los dioses es repetir su pasado.**

Ante eso los dioses se estremecieron. Estaban cegados por su necidad, pero tuvieron que admitir que eso era cierto.

**No puse mi corazón en ello. El dragón del jardín me regaló esto— Contrariado, señaló la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro—Y cuando regresé sólo obtuve lástima. Ya entonces quise derrumbar el Olimpo piedra a piedra, pero aguardé el momento oportuno. Empecé a soñar con Kronos, que me convenció de que robara algo valioso, algo que ningún héroe había tenido el valor de llevarse.**

Todos entonces jadearon, horrorizados ante la nueva información.

—¿Luke es el ladrón?

—Creo que ese es el mayor Plot Twist que he visto—Frank murmuró, una ceja levantada.

**Me sentí horrorizada ante sus palabras. Ahora todo empezaba a hacer sentido, y la traición de la situación me estaba matando.**

**—Tu robaste el rayo y el yelmo—acusé, las palabras causándome un nudo en la garganta.**

**—Cuando nos fuimos de excursión durante el solsticio de invierno, mientras los demás campistas dormían, entré en la sala del trono y me llevé el rayo maestro de debajo de su silla. También el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. No imaginas lo fácil que fue. Qué arrogantes son los Olímpicos; ni siquiera concebían que alguien pudiese robarles. Tienen un sistema de seguridad lamentable. Ya estaba en mitad de Nueva Jersey cuando oí los truenos y supe que habían descubierto mi robo.**

Los dioses se vieron irritados, pero esa había sido la verdad. Habían sido arrogantes como para no pensar que nadie se atrevería a robarles, y por eso aquel semidiós les había robado tan sencillamente.

**—¿Y por qué no le llevaste esos objetos a Kronos?—intente mantener mi voz firme, pero era demasiada información para mi.**

—Buena pregunta—Leo murmuró.

—Probablemente alguien lo atrapó antes de que pudiera hacerlo—Will dijo.

Ares asintió.

**La sonrisa de Luke desapareció lentamente.**

**—Me... me confié en exceso. Zeus envió a sus hijos e hijas a buscar el rayo robado: Artemis, Apollo, mi padre, Hermes. Pero fue Ares quien me pilló. Habría podido derrotarlo, pero no me atreví.**

—Por favor—Ares bufó—Como si hubiese podido derrotarme.

—Yo te derroté con menos entrenamiento y menos edad que Luke—Percy dijo—Ante eso creo que si, Luke te hubiera podido derrotar.

Algunos se vieron incomodos ante lo defensiva que Percy se puso. Acababan de descubrir que Luke era un traidor y que estaba con Kronos, pero aun así Percy lo defendía...¿Por qué?

**Me desarmó, se hizo con el rayo y el yelmo y me amenazó con volver al Olimpo y quemarme vivo. Entonces la voz de Kronos vino a mí y me indicó qué decir. Persuadí a Ares de la conveniencia de una gran guerra entre los dioses. Le dije que sólo tenía que esconder los objetos robados durante un tiempo y luego regocijarse viendo cómo los demás peleaban entre sí. A Ares le brillaron los ojos con maldad. Supe que lo había engañado. Me dejó ir, y yo regresé al Olimpo antes de que notaran mi ausencia.—Luke desenvainó su nueva espada y pasó el pulgar por el canto, como hipnotizado por su belleza—Después, el señor de los titanes... m-me castigó con pesadillas. Juré no volver a fracasar. De vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo, en mis sueños me dijo que llegaría un segundo héroe, alguien a quien podría engañarse para llevar el rayo y el yelmo al Tártaro. No imaginarias la s**orpresa que sentí cuando note que ese héroe eras tu...

Leo pausó brevemente para que los demás procesaran esas palabras.

—Lo ven, Ares fue tentado por Kronos al igual que Luke y los demás—Percy dijo, recordando una antigua discusión en unos capítulos atrás sobre Ares siendo malo—Fue tentado y cayó en la tentación. Eso no lo hace exactamente malo.

Algunos se sorprendieron de que ella defendiera a Ares, pero el dios se vio agradecido.

—**Tú invocaste al perro del infierno aquella noche en el bosque—tragué para contener la amargura que sentía por su traición. Había ido en aquella estúpida misión por culpa de Luke. Casi pierdo a mi madre por su culpa.**

Los semidioses entonces empezaron a entender. Hades había dicho la verdad, no había sido él quien había enviado el perro del infierno hacia Percy, y tampoco había sido Kronos—había sido Luke.

**—Teníamos que hacer creer a Quirón que el campamento no era seguro para ti, así te iniciaría en tu misión. Teníamos que confirmar sus miedos de que Hades iba tras de ti. Y funcionó.**

**—Las zapatillas voladoras estaban malditas—dije—Se suponía que tenían que arrastrarme a mí y a la mochila al Tártaro.**

—Oh dioses—Hazel tapó su boca con una mano, incrédula—¿Luke intentó matarte?

—Sigue leyendo—Percy suspiró, mirando a Leo.

**—Por supuesto que no. No soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para darte un objeto para volar cuando eres hija de Poseidon. Además no querría que salieras lastimada. Supe que se las darías a alguno de tus amigos. Suerte que fue a Grover, él estropea todo lo que toca. Supuse que la mochila con el rayo la tendría Grover y no tu, ese fue mi error.**

Todos parpadearon, incluyendo a los dioses.

—Luke...—Hermes empezó—¿Luke lo hizo a propósito?

Percy asintió lentamente. Era cierto que Luke y ella tenían una relación de odio/amor, y que peleaban más de lo que estaban juntos, pero si de algo estaba segura Percy era de que sus sentimientos por ella habían sido reales. Él tuvo millones de oportunidades para matarla, más nunca lo hizo.

**Sus palabras me causaron rabia. Todo este lío había sido por su culpa, todo lo que me había sucedido había sido por su culpa. Y él actuaba como su no fuese nada.**

**—Thalia dio su vida para salvarte—dije, y me rechinaban los dientes—¿Así es como le pagas?**

Thalia se estremeció. Ese había sido un golpe bajo, muy muy bajo.

**—¡No hables de Thalia!—gritó, su rostro llenándose de rabia. Al parecer Thalía **era un tema delicado para él

Thalia asintió lentamente.

**—¡Los dioses la dejaron morir! Esa es una de las muchas cosas por las que pagarán**

—No la deje morir—Zeus gruñó—Preserve su alma en el pino para que no muriera.

**—Te están utilizando, Luke. Tanto a ti como a Ares. No escuches a Kronos.**

**—¿Que me están utilizando?—Su voz se tornó aguda—Mírate a ti misma. ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre por ti? Kronos se alzará. Sólo has retrasado sus planes. Arrojará a los Olímpicos al Tártaro y devolverá a la humanidad a sus cuevas. A todos salvo a los más fuertes: los que le sirven.**

Los que lucharon directamente en la Guerra contra Kronos negaron con la cabeza de forma sombría. La guerra había sido sangrienta y horrible. A Kronos tampoco le importaba los que le sirvieran, no le importaba nadie, solo si mismo.

**Hubo una pausa prolongada. Yo observe a mi alrededor de forma discreta. No había tomado precauciones para una situación así, nunca me imaginé que Luke terminaría siendo el traidor.**

—Ninguno de nosotros se esperó eso—Jason murmuró.

**Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no saldría de aquí con vida después de que Luke** **me confesó todo esto. Pero no pensaba morir sin luchar.**

Algunos dioses asintieron ante eso de forma satisfecha. Esa era la verdadera valentía.

**Hice ademan de agarrar mi bolígrafo, más la mano de Luke sobre la mía me detuvo.**

**—Vamos, Percy. Eres fuerte, tienes carácter. No te dejes arrastrar por los dioses. Únete a mi, y sálvate de esta guerra. No tienes porque ser el héroe del que la profecía habla. Huye conmigo y ayúdame a derrotar a los Olímpicos.**

Los semidioses se congelaron. Algunos dioses se vieron sorprendidos, más lo escondieron bien. Debieron haberlo supuesto, Luke y Percy estuvieron juntos, por supuesto que él tuvo que haberle ofrecido unirse a él varias veces. Pero aun así, el pensamiento de Percy siendo tentada era...abrumador.

—Vamos, dejen la estupidez—Percy se vio irritada—Los tres hijos de los Tres Grandes fuimos tentados a unirnos a Kronos, no se vean tan sorprendidos.

Nico y Thalía asintieron, pues a ellos dos también los habían tentado.

Los dioses asintieron, pues sabían que esa era la verdad, pero se sentía tan extraño. Percy siempre parecía hacer lo correcto, era extraño pensar en Percy siendo tentada.

**Quise negarme instantáneamente, pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca o moverme, Luke colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarlo.**

**—Piensa, Percy. Tu padre nunca te quiso,**

Poseidon gruñó. Claro que quería a Percy, ¡la amaba!

**él mismo te dijo que no estaba seguro de que estuvieras viva. Solo somos peones en un juego para los dioses. No merecemos esto. Merecemos más. Ven conmigo, y te prometo que nunca nadie más te utilizará.—Hubo una pausa, y su agarre en mis mejillas se tornó suave y ligero, como una caricia—No permitiré que nadie te haga más daño. Seremos una familia, estaremos unidos...**

Thalia tragó en seco ante el recuerdo de "Familia".

Percy cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sin poder evitar el dolor que sintió al recordar la desesperación de Luke días antes de convertirse en Kronos, y lo mucho que le había rogado que huyera con él hacia Alaska.

**Tragué en seco. Había mencionado lo a gusto que me sentía en el campamento, pero la verdad era que todos so se debía a la amistad que tenia con Luke. No podía verme a mi misma en el campamento sin Luke entrenándome y enseñándome sobre los dioses y las historias. Todo eso se debía a mi...atracción hacia él, pero tampoco podía simplemente dejarlo todo y huir con él.**

Apollo sentía cada vez más dolor y más irritación ante la situación. Luke era historia en este periodo del tiempo, y Percy era su novia, no se suponía que estuviera metido en la conversación. Pero por supuesto, iba a salir en el libro, después de todo era el villano. Pero como quiera se sintió irritante y horrible.

**Solo tenia 12 años, y no era lo correcto. Las intenciones de Luke eran las correctas, su ideología de que no merecíamos seguir siendo peones era correcta, pero sus decisiones y sus acciones eran las equivocadas.**

Ante eso los semidioses asintieron lentamente, para el horror de los dioses.

—Venga, Percy tiene razón—Jason dijo ante la mirada de los dioses—Al parecer Luke tenia una buen intención, pero Kronos...no fue su mejor decisión.

Nico, Annabeth, Thalía, Percy y Will asintieron.

**Uniéndose a Kronos no arreglará nada, al contrario, lo empeorará todo.**

**—Luke...no puedo hacer eso.**

Los dioses soltaron una bocanada de aire que no sabían habían estado sosteniendo. Era obvio que la chica no aceptaría, pues era la heroína del Olimpo, pero por un segundo temieron que ella hubiese estado de parte de ambos bandos y que los hubiese estado engañando a todos. Típica paranoia de los dioses.

**La decepción brillo en sus ojos, y me pareció también ver una pizca de dolor ante mi rechazo, pero esto desapareció tan pronto como lo vi.**

**—Entonces no me dejas otra opción—dijo sombríamente—No quería llegar a hacer esto...**

Todos se tensaron.

**Sus palabras encendieron algo en mi cerebro, y rápidamente tome mi bolígrafo, pero antes de poder moverme Luke chasqueó sus dedos, y al punto un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a mis pies. Del interior salió reptando algo negro y brillan**t**e, del tamaño de mi mano. Un escorpión.**

—ESE MALDITO—Artemis gruñó.

La mayoría dio un salto, no esperando esa exclamación.

Poseidon rechinó sus dientes. Apollo se vio furioso, más no dijo nada.

**Hice ademán de destapar mi bolígrafo.**

**—Yo no lo haría—me advirtió Luke cautelosamente—Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros. El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerta en sesenta segundos.**

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—Piper se cruzó de brazos—Le gustas más te quiere matar.

Percy le indicó a Leo que leyera.

**—Pero ¿qué...?**

**—Nunca quise llegar a esto, Percy, pero no puedo permitir que me detengas—Luke se expresó, y lo que más me molestó fue el brillo de sinceridad en sus ojos. Realmente no quería lastimarme, pero aun así lo estaba haciendo.**

—Urgh.

**—Esto es algo que tengo que hacer.**

**—Tus intenciones son buenas, Luke, entiendo porque lo haces y estoy de acuerdo contigo—dije,**

Los dioses se estremecieron y le dieron una mirada a la chica, la cual los ignoró.

**observando el escorpión acercarse a mi en paso lento—Pero esta no es la forma de hacerlo. Uniéndote a Kronos no lograras nada más que traer caos. ¿No lo ves? Tu mismo lo dijiste, Kronos nos llevara a todos a las tinieblas. Los dioses son lo que son**,** pero al menos nos permiten vivir, Kronos no lo hará**.

**—No sabes de lo que estas hablando—Luke me dijo firmemente—Si hubieras visto lo que yo vi, si supieras lo que yo sé...—su voz se cortó con rabia.**

Hermes desvío la vista una vez más. Se sentía tan horrible, había sido su culpa que Hermes odiara a los dioses y se hubiera vuelto malo. Había sido todo su culpa...

**—Por favor, Luke, no hagas esto—dije débilmente.**

**El escorpión saltó hasta mi muslo y empezó a caminar hacia arriba.**

Poseidon temblaba de rabia en esos momentos, y Apollo despreciaba cada vez más y más a Luke.

**Intenté mantener la calma, y observé a Luke una vez más. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, necesitaba impedir que se fuera y que el escorpión atacara.**

**—¿Mentiste entonces?—le pregunté—Cuando dijiste que yo te gustaba, ¿mentiste?**

Afrodita le dio una mirada a la chica.

—Necesitaba saber—Percy se excusó ante la mirada de los demás. —Además, intentaba ganar tiempo.

**Sus ojos se suavizaron casi imperceptiblemente.**

**—Nada de lo que dije aquí fue una mentira, Percy.**

Los semidioses exclamaron todos cosas intelegibles.

T**ragué para detener el torrente de emociones que estaba sintiendo ante su afirmación.**

**—Y por eso vas a matarme, ¿Por qué te gusto?—escupí, tensándome cuando el escorpión sigió subiendo.**

**—No te mataré—Luke rodó los ojos—Eres fuerte, Percy. Estoy seguro que sobrevivirás la mordida del escorpión, pero necesito esta distracción para poder marcharme sin que te interpongas.**

Los semidioses parpadearon.

—Oh—Annabeth dijo en una voz suave—Por eso lo hizo. Nunca quiso matarte, él...él supo que las ninfas te arrastrarían al campamento y que Quiron lograría salvarte...

Percy asintió lentamente.

**—Aparta este animal—dije en vez de decir lo que quería decir**

—¿Qué querías decir?

Percy negó con la cabeza y le señaló a Leo que continuara leyendo. Era personal.

**—Si tan fuerte eres, pelea conmigo.**

**Luke sonrió sin ganas.**

**—Buen intento, Percy, pero yo no soy Ares. A mí no vas a engatusarme. Mi señor me espera, y tiene misiones de sobra que darme.**

**—Luke...**

**—Adiós, Percy. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella.**

**Pausó por un segundo para darme una mirada, pero entonces trazó un arco con su espada y desapareció en una onda de oscuridad.**

**El escorpión atacó.**

Todos se tensaron otra vez.

**Lo aparté de un manotazo y destapé mi espada. El bichejo me saltó encima y lo corté en dos en el aire.**

Todos se vieron aliviados por un segundo.

**Iba a felicitarme por mi rápida reacción cuando me miré la mano: tenía un verdugón rojo que supuraba** **una sustancia amarilla y despedía humo.**

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no—Poseidon gimió de forma exasperada. El veneno del escorpión del abismo era extremadamente letal.

Los semidioses se estremecieron con preocupación. Pero ya empezaban a calmarse, conocían a Percy muy bien y había pasado por cosas peores que ser mordida por un escorpión estando con ellos. Seguramente la chica sobreviviría eso.

**Después de todo, el bichejo me había picado.**

**Me latían los oídos y se me nubló la visión. Agua, pensé. Me había curado antes.**

Athena negó con la cabeza de forma penosa.

—El veneno es demasiado fuerte. Ni siquiera el agua pues salvarte de eso.

**Llegué al arroyo a trompicones y sumergí la mano, pero no ocurrió nada. El veneno era demasiado fuerte. Perdía la visión y apenas me mantenía en pie... «Sesenta segundos», me había dicho Luke.**

Poseidon empezó a menear sus dedos contra su trono, haciendo un irritante sonido que dejaba ver lo preocupado que estaba.

—Vamos, Percy, apresúrate.

**Tenía que regresar al campamento. Si me derrumbaba allí, mi cuerpo serviría de cena para algún monstruo. Nadie sabría jamás qué había ocurrido.**

Todos se estremecieron ante eso, pues era la verdad.

**Sentí las piernas como plomo. Me ardía la frente. Avancé a tropezones hacia el campamento, y las ninfas se revolvieron en los árboles.**

**—Socorro...—gemí—Por favor...**

**Dos de ellas me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron. Recuerdo haber llegado al claro, un consejero pidiendo ayuda, un centauro haciendo sonar una caracola.**

**Después todo se volvió negro.**

Todos empezaron a calmarse un poco. Había sido casi demasiado tarde, pero Quiron seguramente podría salvarla. Bueno, eso era obviamente lo que pasó pues la chica estaba allí con ellos en esos momentos.

**Me desperté con una pajita en la boca. Sorbía algo que sabía a galletas de chocolate. Néctar. Abrí los ojos. Estaba en una cama de la enfermería de la Casa Grande, con la mano derecha vendada como si fuera un mazo.**

Algunos se estremecieron con pena.

**Argos montaba guardia en una esquina. Annabeth, sentada a mi lado, sostenía mi vaso de néctar y me pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.**

—Como la primera vez que se conocieron—notó Hefeso.

**—Aquí estamos otra vez—dije.**

**—Estúpida—dijo Annabeth, lo que me indicó lo contenta que estaba de verme consciente**

Algunos se rieron, mientras que Annabeth chocaba sus hombros con los de Percy de forma amistosa, causando que la chica se viera divertida.

**—Estabas verde y volviéndote gris cuando te encontramos. De no ser por los cuidados de Quirón...**

**—Bueno, bueno—intervino la voz de Quirón—La constitución de Percy tiene parte del mérito.**

**Estaba sentado junto a los pies de la cama en forma humana, motivo por el que aún no había reparado en él. Su parte inferior estaba comprimida mágicamente en la silla de ruedas; la superior, vestida con chaqueta y corbata. Sonrió, pero se le veía pálido y cansado, como cuando pasaba despierto toda la noche corrigiendo los exámenes de latín.**

—Probablemente estuvo despierto cuidándote.

**—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó.**

**—Como si me hubieran congelado las entrañas y después las hubieran calentado en el microondas.**

Todos se estremecieron.

Percy hizo una mueca de disgusto—no había sido nada lindo sentirse así.

**—Bien, teniendo en cuenta que eso era veneno de escorpión del abismo. Ahora tienes que contarme, si puedes, qué ocurrió exactamente.**

**Entre sorbos de néctar, les conté la historia, omitiendo unos cuantos detalles personales, como el hecho de que Luke me ofreció irme con él.**

—Obviamente. Eso y el hecho de que te dijo que se gustaba de ti.

Percy le dio una mirada fría a Apollo. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Huh? ¿La engañaba y luego la celaba? ¿¡Que demonios estaba mal con él?!

**Cuando finalicé, hubo un largo silencio.**

**—No puedo creer que Luke...—A Annabeth le falló la voz. Su expresión se tornó de tristeza y enfado, lo cual** **me recordó que ella parecía sentir algo por Luke también**

Hubo una pequeña tensión entre Thalía, Annabeth y Percy en ese entonces, y las tres se miraron. Pero entonces todo pasó. Annabeth había superado su enamoramiento de Luke y estaba con Will ahora, Percy amaba a Apollo, y Thalía era una cazadora ahora.

**—Sí, sí puedo creerlo. Que los dioses lo maldigan...Nunca fue el mismo tras su misión.**

Hermes se vio culpable otra vez,

**—Hay que avisar al Olimpo—murmuró Quirón—Iré inmediatamente.**

**—Luke aún está ahí fuera—dije—Tengo que ir tras él.**

—Sesos de alga—Thalía bufó—¿Casi mueres y solo puedes pensar en venganza?

Percy se encogió de hombros, no queriendo admitir que no estaba pensando en venganza exactamente cuando quiso ir tras él.

**Quirón meneó la cabeza.**

**—No, Percy. Los dioses...**

**—No harán nada—espeté—¡Zeus ha dicho que el asunto estaba cerrado!**

Zeus masculló algo por lo bajo.

**—Percy, sé que esto es duro, pero ahora no puedes correr en busca de venganza. Primero tienes que reponerte, y después someterte a un duro entrenamiento.**

**No me gustaba, pero Quirón tenía razón. Eché un vistazo a mi mano y supe que tardaría en volver a usar la espada.**

**—Quirón, tu profecía del Oráculo era sobre Kronos, ¿no? ¿Aparecía yo en ella? Se que yo aparecía, Luke me** **lo dijo. ¿Y Annabeth?**

Ante la mirada de curiosidad de los semidioses que no estuvieron en la primera guerra, Percy les dio una mirada seria.

—Spoilers.

Todos gruñeron.

**Quirón se revolvió con inquietud.**

**—Percy, no me corresponde...**

**—Te han ordenado que no me lo cuentes, ¿verdad?**

—Obviamente—un semidiós murmuró por lo bajo.

—No es bueno saber del futuro de uno mismo—Apollo dijo lentamente.

—Por eso castigaste a Hal, ¿no?—Percy le dio una sonrisa sarcástica, sus ojos encendidos de rabia. No quería ni siquiera escucharlo. No tenia derecho a opinar de su vida, no después de haberla lastimado.

—No sabes de lo que hablas—Apollo la fulminó con la mirada.

—No, claro que no—Percy rió fríamente, una risa que les paró los pelos a todos—Nunca se nada. Tu siempre tienes la razón, nunca tienes la culpa de nada.

—Claro, como tu escuchas tanto—Apollo alzó su voz sin poder evitarlo—Nunca crees nada sin tener una maldita prueba frente a ti, ¿Te cuesta tanto creer?

—¡Oh, por supuesto!—Percy levantó también su voz—Como hay tanto que creer, no es como si lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos.

—¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi?—Apollo explotó, desesperación en su voz de tal manera que Percy dio un paso hacia atrás, su pecho apretándose ante el pensamiento de Apollo estando dolido—Lo único que he hecho es amarte y amarte, ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi?

—¡Porque te vi con mis propios ojos!—Percy gritó, su grito siendo tan fuerte que a ella le dolió la garganta luego de decirlo—¡Te vi con mis propios ojos y eso es lo que más duele, Apollo! ¡Me pides que te crea y que confié en ti, pero tu no eres el que tiene que vivir con la imagen que yo vi!

La chica temblaba por intentar contener sus lagrimas, y su garganta dolía por haber gritado. Pero lo que más le dolió en ese instante fue las propias lagrimas de desesperación en los ojos de Apollo. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, llevando una mano a su rostro para esconderlo de la mirada de Apollo.

—Me lastimaste, Apollo—Percy susurró, su voz siendo tan suave que solo Apollo pudo escucharla por su poder inhumano—Me lastimaste y duele más que nada. No puedo creerte. No puedo y no quiero creerte. Te vi con mis propios ojos, yo...

La chica negó con la cabeza, y solo entonces recordó que estaban en la sala de tronos junto a los demás. Ella bufó, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, demasiado apenada y molesta como para continuar allí. Apollo hizo además de seguirla, pero Poseidon lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora?—el dios demandó.

—Nada de tu incumbencia—Apollo gruñó, para luego voltearse a los demás los cuales lo observaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la escena que él y Percy habían hecho.—¡No es incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes!—el dios gruñó—Dejen de mirarme.

Inmediatamente los semidioses desviaron la vista.

—Percy se fue—Leo dijo tímidamente, cuando el silencio se volvió casi inaguantable—El capitulo esta por terminar, solo quedan unos párrafos y se acaba...

—Sigamos sin Percy—Hera dijo rápidamente, reconociendo que la chica necesitaba su espacio—Ella vivió eso, no necesita leerlo.

Algunos se vieron sorprendidos por la nueva amabilidad de la diosa, más simplemente asintieron, aun perturbados por la pelea. Hermes jaló a Apollo hasta su trono una vez más, y lo forzó a sentarse junto a él.

**Sus ojos eran comprensivos pero tristes.**

**—Serás un gran héroe, niña. Haré todo lo que pueda para prepararte. Pero si tengo razón sobre el camino que se abre ante ti...—Un súbito trueno retumbó haciendo vibrar las ventanas—¡Bien!—exclamó Quirón—¡Vale!—Exhaló un suspiro de frustración y añadió—Los dioses tienen sus motivos, Percy. Saber demasiado del futuro de uno mismo nunca es bueno.**

**—Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada—insistí.**

**—No vamos a quedarnos sentados—prometió Quirón—Pero debes tener cuidado.** **Kronos quiere que te deshilaches, que tu vida se trunque, que tus pensamientos se nublen de miedo e ira. No lo complazcas, no le des lo que desea. Entrena con paciencia. Llegará tu momento.**

**—Suponiendo que viva tanto tiempo.**

Algunos se estremecieron ante su pesimismo, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada, no después de la tensión que se había creado en el aire.

**Quirón me puso una mano en el tobillo.**

**—Debes confiar en mí, Percy. Pero primero tienes que decidir tu camino para el próximo año. Yo no puedo indicarte la elección correcta...—Me dio la impresión de que tenía una opinión bastante formada, pero que prefería no aconsejarme—Tienes que decidir si te quedas en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, o regresas al mundo mortal para hacer séptimo curso y luego volver como campista de verano. Piensa en ello. Cuando regrese del Olimpo, debes comunicarme tu decisión.**

Hermes se estremeció, recordando lo horrible que se había sentido cuando Quiron fue al Olimpo y les dijo lo de Luke.

Q**uería hacerle más preguntas, pero su expresión me indicó que la discusión estaba zanjada; ya había dicho todo cuanto podía.**

**—Regresaré en cuanto pueda—prometió—Argos te vigilará.—Miró a Annabeth—Oh, y querida...cuando estés lista, ya están aquí.**

—¿Quienes?—Hazel preguntó tímidamente.

**—¿Quiénes están aquí?**

**Nadie respondió. Él salió de la habitación. Oí su silla de ruedas alejarse por el pasillo y después bajar cuidadosamente los escalones.**

**Annabeth estudió el hielo en mi bebida.**

**—¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté.**

**—Nada.—Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa—He seguido tu consejo sobre algo. Tú...¿necesitas algo?**

**—Sí, ayúdame a incorporarme. Quiero salir afuera.**

**—Percy, no es buena idea.**

**Saqué las piernas de la cama. Annabeth me sujetó antes de que me derrumbara al suelo.**

Algunos rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de Percy.

**Tuve náuseas.**

**—Te lo dije—refunfuñó Annabeth.**

**—Estoy bien—insistí.**

La mayoría rodó los ojos una vez más.

**No quería quedarme tumbada en la cama como una inválida mientras Luke rondaba por ahí planeando destruir el mundo occidental. Conseguí dar un paso. Después otro, aún apoyando casi todo mi peso en Annabeth. Argos nos siguió a prudente distancia. Cuando llegamos al porche, tenía el rostro perlado de sudor y el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios. Pero había conseguido llegar a la balaustrada. Estaba oscureciendo. El campamento parecía abandonado. La cabañas estaban a oscuras y la cancha de voleibol en silencio. Ninguna canoa surcaba el lago. Más allá de los bosques y los campos de fresas, el canal de Long Island Sound reflejaba la última luz del sol.**

—Suena tan melancólico.

**—¿Qué vas a hacer?—me preguntó Annabeth.**

**—No lo sé.**

**Le dije que tenía la impresión de que Quirón quería que me quedara todo el año para seguir con mi entrenamiento personalizado, pero no estaba segura. En cualquier caso, admití que me sentía mal por dejarla sola, con la única compañía de Clarisse...**

**Annabeth apretó los labios y luego susurró: —Me marcho a casa a pasar el año, Percy.**

—¿Oh?

Annabeth asintió.

**—¿Quieres decir con tu padre?—pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.**

**Señaló la cima de la colina Mestiza. Junto al pino de Thalia, justo al borde de los límites mágicos del campamento, se recortaba la silueta de una familia: dos niños pequeños, una mujer y un hombre alto de pelo rubio. Parecían estar esperando. El hombre sostenía una mochila que se parecía a la que Annabeth había sacado del Waterland de Denver.**

**—Le escribí una carta cuando volvimos—me contó Annabeth—,como tú habías dicho. Le dije que lo sentía. Que volvería a casa durante el año si aún me quería. Me contestó enseguida. Así que hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad.**

**—Eso habrá requerido valor.**

Athena se vio orgullosa de su hija.

**Apretó los labios.**

**—¿Verdad que no vas a intentar ninguna tontería durante el año académico? O al menos no sin antes enviarme un mensaje iris.**

**Sonreí.**

**—No voy a buscarme problemas. Normalmente no hace falta.**

Los que conocían bien a Percy asintieron con un bufido. La chica vivía rodeada de problemas. Era como Harry Potter, no buscba los problemas, los problemas la encontraban a ella.

**—Cuando vuelva el próximo verano—me dijo—iremos tras Luke. Pediremos una misión, pero, si no nos la conceden, nos escaparemos y lo haremos igualmente. ¿De acuerdo?**

Will se vio divertido ante esa faceta de su novia. Hermes le dio una mirada divertida a la semidiosa, y ella rodó sus ojos en su dirección.

**—Parece un plan digno de Atenea.**

La diosa en cuestión se vio divertida.

**Chocamos las manos.**

**—Cuídate, sesos de alga—me dijo—Mantén los ojos abiertos.**

**—Tú también, Chica Lista.**

**La vi marcharse colina arriba y unirse a su familia. Abrazó a su padre y miró el valle por última vez. Tocó el pino de Thalia y dejó que la condujeran más allá de la colina, hacia el mundo mortal. Por primera vez me sentí realmente sola en el campamento.**

—Awww. Que linda.

Todos se sentian conmovidos por la relacion de las dos chicas.

Annabeth sonrió de forma distraída.

**Miré el Long Island Sound y recordé las palabras de mi padre: «Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan.»**

**Tomé una decisión.**

**Me pregunté si Poseidón la aprobaría.**

—Siempre aprobaré todas sus decisiones—Poseidon dijo, para luego darle una mirada a Apollo—Aunque nunca aprobare lo que hay entre ustedes.

Apollo le devolvió la mirada con igual de rabia, sin importarle que el dios fuera más poderoso que él. Estaba cansado de que la gente se metiera en su relacion con Percy.

**—Volveré el verano que viene—le prometí contemplando el cielo—Sobreviviré hasta entonces. Después de todo, soy tu hija.**

**Le pedí a Argos que me acompañara hasta la cabaña 3 para preparar mis bolsas y marcharme a casa.**

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Ese es el final del capitulo...el final del libro, más bien—Leo dijo, cerrando el libro y colocándolo sobre la mesa junto al fuego de Hestia, junto a los otros libros.

En otro momento, los semidioses hubieran comentado sobre el libro, pero el aire aun estaba tenso, y lo único que querían era alegrase de Apollo, el cual aun brillaba levemente por su rabia. Ese definitivamente no fue el momento para conversar.

—Tomemos un descanso—Hera dijo—Calmémonos todos y luego empezaremos el segundo libro, ¿si?

Ante los distraídos murmullos de acuerdo, Hera se levantó, y dejó la sala. Los demás dioses la siguieron unos segundos después. Los semidioses se miraron los unos a los otros antes de empezar a marcharse también.

—¿Annie?—Will susurró en el oído de la chica cuando esta no se movió.

—Voy enseguida, dame un minuto—Annabeth respondió.

Will se vio curioso, más asintió, besó su mejilla y se alejó de la habitación.

Al final, solo Hermes y Annabeth quedaron allí.

Hermes es observó al rededor para asegurarse que nadie más estuviera en la habitación, y al notar que estaban solos, cruzó la habitación y se acercó a Annabeth.

—Cambio de planes—Hermes dijo, pensando en la pelea de Percy y Apollo—Debemos actuar ya.

La semidiosa asintió, sus ojos fríos y calculadores. No creía aun en las palabras de Apollo, pero si ayudar a Hermes le devolvería la felicidad a Percy, ella iba a hacerlo. No soportaba ver e dolor en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Cuando todo eso terminase y Calíope pagara por sus acciones, Annabeth seria más que feliz.

—¿Qué esperas? Vamos.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Calíope fue interrumpida con la presencia de un dios en su habitación. La musa bajó su instrumento musical y se volteó, esperando ver a Apollo, más el dios frente a ella era totalmente diferente.

—Ah, eres tu—ella rodó sus ojos, dándose la vuelta una vez más y haciendo ademan de tomar su instrumento otra vez.

El dios cruzo la habitación y le arrebató el instrumento de sus manos, para la exasperación de la musa.

—¿Qué te sucede?—el dios gruñó—Estas aquí tocando como si nada sucediese.

—No tengo nada más que hacer—la musa se defendió, para luego sonreír de forma animada. Su sonrisa pareció hacer la habitación brillar, y el dios rodó los ojos mentalmente—Apollo y Percy terminaron, ahora puedo tenerlo solo para mi...

—Apollo no te quiere, Calíope—el dios dijo fríamente.

La sonrisa de la musa desapareció.

—Puede llegar a hacerlo—ella dijo a la defensiva, aunque en realidad intentaba asegurarse a si misma que esa era la verdad—Ahora no tiene a la estúpida semidiosa detrás de él todo el tiempo, ahora puede concentrarse en amarme...—ella se dejó caer en su cama, un suspiro saliendo de sus labios mientras se estiraba en la cama, recordando la noche anterior.

—¿Eres así de inocente siempre, o es que la inmortalidad te quemo neuronas?

Ante el insulto del dios, la musa se sentó, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Apollo no te quiere. Apollo ama a Percy Jackson, y esta luchando por ella—el dios le dijo fríamente, sin importarle que sus palabras parecieron herir a la musa—Esta buscando la manera de recuperarla, de demostrarle que la ama a ella y no a ti.

La confusión brilló en los ojos de la musa, y esta pareció asustada por alguna tazón.

—¿Por qué hace eso? ¡Me dijiste que cuando lo separara de Percy me amaría a mi!—Calíope le espetó al dios.

—El amor no es fácil, Calíope—el dios escupió, asqueado ante la desesperación de la musa frente a él. Era patético—El amor no es un juego ni mucho menos nada sencillo. El amor no te hace feliz, el amor te duele, y por eso es amor.—el dios tomo una bocanada de aire para calmar su irritación—No puedes esperar que te ame tan súbitamente, no te ha amado nunca en estos milenios que te ha conocido, no te va a amar ahora, no después de lo que hiciste con Percy.

La musa se vio furiosa con el hermoso dios.

—¡Pero me dijiste...!

—¿Y confiaste en mi?—el dios se burló de ella—Por favor, nunca debes confiar en el amor. Puede desaparecer con un...simple...movimiento—el dios chasqueó sus dedos frente a la musa, haciéndola brincar.

Ella se vio preocupada entonces. Ya había entendido que no podía confiar en él, pero no tenia otra opción. Él era el experto en el amor, y ella no sabia que más hacer. Necesitaba que Apollo la amara, necesitaba estar con él.

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

El dios se vio satisfecho por su pregunta.

—Hay que poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan: destruir lo que queda de su relación.

Calíope levantó una ceja en la dirección del dios.

—¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

El dios le dio una sonrisa que significaba que lo tenia todo cubierto. El dios se movió, moviendo un brazo en dirección de la chica en señal de que lo siguiera. Los dos se encaminaron hacia la sala de tronos, donde el dios parecía tener un nuevo plan.

Antes de entrar, Calíope se puso nerviosa, pero el dios le aseguro que no había nadie allí. Una vez adentro, el dios se paró en el centro de la habitación, y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué haces?

El dios abrió los ojos y observó a la Musa.

—Ya veras.

Como por obra de arte, una voz salió de los cielos. La musa al principio se vio asustada, pensando que era Zeus, más la voz era femenina y fuerte, nada parecida a la voz de un dios.

—_Felicidades, el primer libro fue terminado_—la voz empezó—_Como requisito un nuevo semidiós debe unirse a la lectura. Han pasado capítulos sin nadie nuevo con ustedes, nosotros pensamos que un nuevo invitado ayudaría a difundir un poco la tensión. Así que, piensen bien, y decidan._

Calíope se vio curiosa, pero el dios parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Él simplemente sonrió sin ganas, y asintió para si mismo. Él dijo el nombre del semidiós que quería que se uniera a la lectura, más en vez de parecer una puerta, nada sucedió.

Entonces, la voz regresó.

—_No estamos seguros de poder traer a ese semidiós. No esta bajo nuestra jurisdicción, pero hablare con los dioses para ver si es posible. ¿Podrían por favor escribir el nombre en un papel y hacérmelo llegar para no equivocarme de semidiós?_

El dios hizo aparecer un papel, y luego de escribir el nombre en el papel lo dejó flotar hacia arriba, donde luego desapareció.

El dios sonrió satisfecho, y se volteó hacia la musa.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?—ella inquirió.

—Ya veras—el dios le guiñó el ojo—Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes que los demás regresen.

Lentamente los dos empezaron a salir de la sala de Tronos. Sin embargo, la musa estaba confundida y curiosa.

—¿Qué ganas tu con todo esto?—preguntó al final. El dios no quería a Percy de esa forma, tampoco a Apollo, ella no entendía porque estaba haciendo todo eso entonces.

—Diversión—Cupido sonrió enormemente, su sonrisa causándole escalofríos a la musa—El tiempo se detuvo, no hay nada interesante que hacer por aquí, y los líos amorosos siempre son divertidos.

Un par de minutos después, la voz volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez no había nadie allí para escucharla.

—_Todo esta arreglado—_la voz dijo—_El semidiós vendrá tan pronto como empiecen a leer._

El silencio reino otra vez. Entonces, el papelito que Cupido había usado para escribir el nombre del semidiós apareció en el aire, y flotó hacia el suelo con lentitud. Las esquinas estaban quemadas, como si viajar de la dimensión del futuro a ese tiempo lo hubiese dañado. Estaba medio quemado el papel, pero el nombre se podía leer, allí con escritura fina y de alguna forma sofisticada, estaba en nombre de: _Luke Castellan._


	24. EL MAR DE LOS MONSTRUOS

¡Hola chicos! Por favor disculpen la demora, acabo de actualizar para decirles que acabo de crear la continuación de este fic. Esta en mi perfil bajo el nombre de: Leyendo el Mar de los Monstruos.

El link es este:

La contestación a los pasados comentarios:

**Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark: LO SE! ESTARA TAN GENIAL AHORA. Exacto! La pelea dio cosa, pero al mismo tiempo fue genial. Me gusto mucho como hice la interacción entre Percy y Luke en el libro, y por eso me alegra mucho que te haya gustado a ti también :'D Gracias por comentar! Me alegra te guste el fic! Pásate por el siguiente fic! **

**AngieJacksonPotter: Siii, ahora es que todo se esta poniendo bueno. LO SE, yo también necesito Solangelo. Pronto estarán juntos, supongo. En eso de Annabeth y Percy, aun no sé, yo creo que omitiré esa parte. Gracias por comentar! Actualizo Pronto! Xoxoxo Pásate por el siguiente fic! **

**Nathalie16: Eros es la peor escoria del mundo. Se merece eso y más. Me alegra te gustara el capitulo! Actualizo Pronto! Gracias por comentar! Pásate por el siguiente fic! **

**La Otaku que lee libros: JAJJAJAJA si. Luke is back, bitches. Actualizo Pronto! Gracias por continuar! pásate por el siguiente fic! **

**Missy-2412: Yup. Percy es de Apollo, pero donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan. Me alegro te haya gustado! actualizo Pronto! Gracias por comentar. Pásate por el siguiente fic! **

**Sui-Chan Hitachiin: Sii jajaja, será genial verlo celoso. Todo eso se sabrá pronto! Actualizo pronto! Gracias por comentar! Pásate por el siguiente fic! **

**Nisse Blackthorn: No tienes idea de cuan feliz me hizo tu comentario, ¡Fue tan largo! Y tan increíble! Realmente te gusto el capitulo y entendiste todo :'D eso me hizo muy feliz. Veamos...Jejeje, si, la cosa entre Percy y Luke empieza a ponerse buena ahora en el Mar de los Monstruos *tos besos tos*. Literallll, Afrodita son todos ustedes. XD EXACTO. Percy no es insegura, no del todo, por algo es novia de un dios, pero tiene la mala costumbre de compararse con sus ex-amantes, y la mayoría son divinos, y Percy es parte mortal, so...Exacto, ella intenta encontrar algo que le afirme sus pensamientos de que lo suyo con Apollo puede acabar en cualquier segundo, y eso le duele, pero necesitaba saberlo. LO SE, YO TAMBIÉN? amo a Luke de sobremanera, no tienes idea de cuanto! Jajaj, literal, la pelea de ellos fue así mismo. Cupido es la peor escoria del mundo, pero si, hizo muy bien en traer a Luke ;) las cosas se pondrán más...interesantes y dramáticas. Muchas gracias, me alegra much te haya gustado el capitulo :'D actualizo pronto! Gracias por tu comentario! Pásate por la continuación del fic! **

**Taly paz: Me alegra te haya gustado! Bueno, sobre ese crush, ya no existe. Recuerda que Leo tenia la costumbre de coquetear con todas las chicas hasta que encontró a Calipso. Era eso, nada más. Suena bien, pero no lo sé. Tal vez, tal vez no. Actualizo Pronto! Gracias por comentar! Pásate por la continuación! **

**Fer: feliz cumpleaños! (un poco atrasado pero seguro) disculpa la demora! Actualizo Pronto! Pásate por la continuación. **

**Pax399: Mjm! Con Luke todo se pondrá más dramático! Actualizo Pronto! me alegra te gustara, pásate por la continuación! **

**Lavida134: lo se! Es un idiota. Anyways, actualizo pronto! Me alegra te gustara! Gracias por comentar! Pásate por la continuación. **


End file.
